


One And The Same

by CloseToSomethingReal



Series: Bonded From Birth [1]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Death, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Murder, Neglect, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Period Typical Attitudes, Prostitution, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, implications of drugged sex, non graphic nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 107,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: Edward and Henry Jekyll are as close as twin brothers can be, despite very different upbringings and treatment from their parents. At least, until Henry returns home one day to discover Edward to have disappeared. Frantic, he begins to search for his brother, but starts to get the feeling that Edward simply does not want to be found...Edward, meanwhile, has never been more nervous, or excited, to have finally gotten out of the home he owes nothing to. Though sad to leave his brother behind, he vows to leave the Jekyll family behind him and become one with the streets of London. He has to get there, first, though.





	1. Dr. Favourite and Mr. Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on ao3, please tell me if there's anything I need to fix! Special thanks to everyone on the Jekyll & Hyde discord for all the help and support!

Mister and Missus Jekyll had anticipated a lot of things, expecting a child.  
They had not anticipated or prepared fully for twins.  
But lo and behold, when missus Jekyll went into labour, she gave birth to not only Henry Jekyll, the oldest, named for his father, but Edward Jekyll as well.  
They were next to impossible to tell apart. Same soft, light brown hair, same bent nose, but they had different coloured eyes. Henry’s went amberish-red, Edward’s went green.  
Their parents tried to give them almost equal upbringings, but money was tight, and obviously ensuring that Henry, the eldest of the two and the heir to anything the family had, had a proper education and all opportunities he needed than giving the younger of the two the same chances.  
It didn’t go unnoticed. By either child.  
Edward in particular.  
When they were five, they were already closer than ordinary brothers. Henry and Edward knew each others every secret, every move. By then, Henry was already taller than Edward, and it annoyed his brother to no end.  
They had auburn hair cropped into the same cut, big eyes, though they were different colours, flat noses, bright smiles.  
“Henry! Come along, your father would like to show you something,” Mrs. Jekyll called into the boy’s shared bedroom.  
Both Henry and Edward looked up at her. “Can I come too?” Edward asked excitedly, green eyes sparkling with hope.  
Their mother shook her head. “Just Henry, Edward. Run along, Henry.”  
Obediently, Henry stood up, hugged his brother goodbye, taking a little longer than needed.  
“Henry. Go. Now. Edward will be fine.” Their mother persisted. Henry walked out of the room, the hopeful look finally dying off Edward’s little face.  
Their mother smiled, walked over and kissed his forehead. “Come on, Edward, you can help me in the kitchen.” She offered, straightening the lapels on his second hand coat. Henry always had new clothes, even at five years old he appeared a right young man, Edward was scruffy in ill-fitting clothes.  
The young boy screwed up his face. “In the kitchen? I’m not gonna be a wife when I grow up! Why can I never go with Henry and father?” He protested. “I’m the same age as Henry!”  
“Henry is the older out of you two.” Their mother replied.  
“By a few minutes!” Edward argued, an almost pouty look on his round face.  
“Those few minutes matter, Eddie. Come help me in the kitchen.”  
Edward Jekyll stopped arguing and followed his mother out of the room.  
The brothers still got along famously, of course.  
“I gotcha! I gotcha!” Henry called, squealing and almost tripping as he reached with outstretched fingers to barely brush the rough fabric of Edward’s shirt. His twin laughed and pranced out of the way.  
“You did not!” He crowed, Henry stumbled and managed to tag him again, this time both of them knew it was true. Immediately, Edward spun on his heel to chase Henry down the wooden floor of their old house.  
“Boys! Your father is working in the study, go play outside!” Their mother scolded. “And Henry, you’d best not rip those trousers!” She warned. Henry nodded obediently and walked to the door. Even if Edward’s trousers had been new and a concern if he ripped them, they already had tears in the knees from the boy’s rough play. Edward likewise scurried to the door and tugged on his ill-fitting shoes before chasing his brother out into the yard. “I’m gonna catch you, Henry!”  
“You can try, Eddie!” Henry taunted, staying just a few feet ahead of his brother. Loose gravel sprayed up behind his feet and pelted his brother’s shins, but Edward hardly noticed. They were playing, after all, Henry was just trying to be quick.  
But Edward could be quicker! Henry might have had longer legs, but Edward was quicker. He lunged forward and tackled Henry into the ground. Not intentionally, but he had more momentum than he noticed. Henry fell onto the gravel and squirmed out from under his brother, dirt and dust streaking his clothes. Both of them were giggling. “I got you!” Edward exclaimed with a grin. “You’re it!”  
Henry reached out and tapped his brother’s head. “Now you’re it!” He declared, scrambling to his feet and taking off, only to feel fingers touch the back of his dusty shirt seconds later, with a triumphant cheer as Edward turned around and bolted off.  
Henry laughed some more and pelted after his brother, who quickly veered off the gravel path to their house into the grassy yard, weaving in between the apple trees.  
Henry chased him until his brother tripped on a tree root, face planted into the ground and rolled onto his back immediately. Henry tripped over his brother, saw a tree trunk approach his face and suddenly tasted blood.  
“Edward! Your brother could get hurt!” Their mother was outside in seconds. Edward was sniffling, sat up already, nose leaking a steady stream of red blood. Tears streaked his face.  
Henry felt his mouth with the tip of his tongue, prodded at the wounds as much as he could without hurting himself worse. His bottom lip hurt to touch, one of his teeth was rough along the edge.  
He wanted to speak up, but he never spoke to anyone except his brother. Ever. He couldn’t. He couldn’t speak he got tongue-tied and nervous and blustery. He pointed over to his brother’s bloody nose. Their mother glanced over.  
“What happened to you?” She asked. “How’d your brother get hurt?”  
Edward actually didn’t look surprised that his mother hadn’t noticed his bloody nose until then, only her eldest’s busted lip. “I-I-I tr-tra-tripped… a-o-on a-a tr-tra-tree root… H-Henry t-tr-tri-tripped a-over m-me…” The woman’s gaze softened when she realized it wasn’t exactly Edward’s fault, and he was clearly badly hurt. She scooped the smaller of her two sons up in her arms in a rare act of sympathy. “Henry, can you walk? We’ll go get some ice from the icebox to help the swelling down for both of you.” She decided, rubbing Edward’s back. Henry’s twin was still crying, blood pouring from his nose, soaking into their mother’s dress but she didn’t say a word. Henry’s eyes were burning with unshed tears, but Edward was hurt worse.  
Henry nodded, followed his mother into the house, grabbed a rag to hold against Edward’s nose until the blood had stopped. Then they were each handed an ice cube, Edward directed to hold his against the bridge of his nose until it melted. They were both brought to bed and directed to lay there until supper, try and get some sleep.  
“I’m sorry, Henry…” Edward whispered, his voice tear-filled and nasal.  
“It’s okay, Edward, it’s not your fault…” Henry promised him.  
Edward Jekyll smiled and closed his green eyes, ice cube balanced on his nose, already melted around the shape.  
His nose never quite healed straight.  
In face of injuries like that, things often turned out differently, with the focus on Henry and then after he was tended to, Edward, even when it was clear the youngest was the most hurt. The favouritism only got worse with time, however, Edward began to get quieter about his complaint. It wasn’t worth it anymore.  
He didn’t stop being close with Henry because of it, not at first. They shared private jokes, got into trouble together, spent a good portion of their lives impersonating each other.  
Got into loads of trouble. Edward liked to climb and run around on rooves. He was small and light and agile, and more than capable of it. His parents worried, but never told him to stop.  
Until he convinced Henry to go with him, when they were twelve years old, and Henry slipped and fell off the roof.  
And broke an arm, and had to spend a week in the hospital for a head injury.  
“You should have known that you couldn’t bring your brother onto the rooftops! It’s dangerous he can’t be up there!” His father yelled. “He could have died!”  
“You never worried when it was just me!” The young boy retorted.  
“Your brother is-” the man stopped.  
“My brother is what?” Edward demanded, glaring up at his father. “What is my brother that I’m not! We’re twins why do you treat him like he’s so much better and more important?”  
Normally he could let it go. It was part of life, mother and father valued Henry more than the younger of the two twins. But now they were mad that Henry had fallen, when Edward had been running on rooftops since he was seven, and just as easily could have been the one in the hospital, and they hadn’t said a word until it was Henry in trouble.  
“Your brother is the eldest!”  
“We are twins! We are the same age Henry was born minutes before I was and you’ve used it as an excuse to treat me like I’m worthless since day one! For god’s-“  
“Do not take the lord’s name in vain simply because you are angry, Edward!”  
“For god’s sakes Mother drags me into the kitchen every time you call Henry away like I’m some sort of kitchen maid! What use will knowing how to slice vegetables do me when I had a family someday! Or do you plan on me living in a shack by myself until the end of my days because of five minutes!” Edward yelled. His father stepped back like he’d been slapped.  
“Your brother is in the hospital and you pick now to act like we’ve mistreated you somehow?” He challenged.  
“Act? You sure as hell have!” Edward retorted. “Get out of the way, I’m going to see my brother.” The young boy stormed passed his father into the room where Henry was laying on a cot.  
“It could be worse, Edward. I could have broken a leg, god knows those rarely heal straight.” Henry joked. “Or my nose, but then I guess ours might heal the same and swapping would be easier!” After he didn’t get a laugh, he realized that his brother wasn’t in a teasing mood. “What did father say to you? I tried to convince him it wasn’t your fault, he was having none of it.” The slightly older and more than slightly taller than the twins explained.  
“Whatever.” Edward’s voice was bitter and angry. “Nothing matters unless it happens to you. If I’d done the same I’m sure they just would have dropped me off here and raced to make sure my fall hadn’t traumatized you.”  
“Edward, you’re exaggerating. You know they care a lot about you.” Henry tried, knowing it was pointless. Edward wasn’t even wrong.  
“Funny way of showing it, exiling me to the kitchen and never bothering to even consider if I have a future so long as yours is sunshine and rainbows.” Edward spat. “So long as Henry Jekyll is happy and provided for, who cares about Edward?”  
“I hate that they do that to you, Ed. I try all the time to get father to include you in what he tries to teach me. You know I hate it, anyways. I want nothing to do with father’s business. We both would rather go into… how did we phrase it?” Henry asked. The older of the twins had gotten passed his silent stage, but only recently.  
“Rogue science.” Edward supplied, a small smile flickering on his face despite himself. “Takes the edge off of it to call it Rogue Science instead of Mad Science.”  
“That’s right. Someday we’ll both be doing that. When mother and father are gone I’ll use my inheritance to send us both to university, you can take a degree in biology, since you like it so much, I’ll take chemistry, and we’ll create a society for scientists just like us, Ed.”  
“Don’t call me Ed, Henry.” Edward protested. “Do you promise that’s what we’ll do? You won’t hire me to be a kitchen maid like mother keeps prepping me to be?” he rolled his green eyes, frustrated yet again with his parents for the mistreatment. Henry couldn’t blame him. Their parents treated Edward like he was a daughter, or worse.  
“Never.” Henry promised. “You and I will work together on our great experiments and no one will be able to stop us or squash you down again. Eddie.” He sounded sincere,  
“Eddie is worse, Henry.” Edward protested, though now he was full on smiling at his amber-eyed copy.  
Henry grinned as well. “You’re going to have to finish teaching me how you get around on those rooftops when I get out of here, I’m clearly not very good at it.”  
“You avoid the rooftops that are covered in moss and other slick things, then you don’t fall off.” Edward laughed.  
Henry laughed. “I guess that would have been a good plan.”  
“Edward! Your brother needs to rest, its time for us to go home.” Their mother called in a snappish tone. Edward glared at the doorway.  
“Come back and visit tomorrow. We can make more plans for our laboratory.” Henry encouraged. Edward nodded.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Henry. Sorry you got hurt.”  
“It’s not your fault I slipped, Eddie.” Henry assured him. “Go home, get some rest. Thing’ll look up in the morning.”  
Edward nodded. “Goodnight, Henry. Don’t call me Eddie.”  
“Goodnight, Edward.”  
Edward Jekyll left the room and went home with his parents.  
Henry was released from the hospital a week later, and banned from the rooftops. No one presumed to be able to do the same to Edward. They all knew the boy wouldn’t listen to the order anyways.  
The more Henry was pulled away from his brother, the further apart they drifted. Edward began to refuse any attempt his mother made to replace time with his brother and father with time with her in the kitchen, sitting in his room, reading books that had been gifted to his brother but he’d been allowed to use.  
When they were sixteen, Edward was continuously threating to move out, only he had no provisions to do so on.  
“You know, Edward, absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Henry said one day.  
“What’s that supposed to mean for me?” Edward asked, cross. He was sitting cross-legged on his old mattress on his old bed, dressed in old, second hand, tattered clothes.  
Henry had been at a dinner party all evening. Edward had been tasked with helping in the kitchens, and under no uncertain circumstances had he been allowed to refuse. The Jekyll’s were hosting dinner the next day and not only was Edward expected to scrounge together enough nice-ish clothes to seem presentable but he had to help the kitchen prepare for it while his brother rubbed shoulders with the other rich families of Edinburgh.  
All because of five fucking minutes. Five minutes. That was it. That was what had landed him in this situation.  
Not that he would wish the treatment on Henry, his brother did his best to treat him fairly, often helping with the chores Edward was made to do, or convincing their parents that once in a while Edward needed a chance to experience life outside their home.  
“If you were to… leave, for a few days, maybe a week, maximum… maybe mother and father would be happier to have you here.” He suggested.  
“You think running away is the solution to my problems, Henry?” Edward asked skeptically. One dark eyebrow raised.  
It was a stupid plan, in Edward’s opinion. They’d just be more frustrated with him when he returned, since he had left and stopped being such an inconvenience for them and they’d had so much extra focus to put on Henry when they didn’t have to worry about that troublesome ‘younger’ son.  
“Just for a few days. Tell me when you do it so I don’t panic the moment you’re gone, and run. Stay away for a while, come back and I’m sure mother and father will be thrilled to have you back. Come on, Edward, this could work!” Henry insisted.  
His brother contemplated this, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his face. His green eyes were narrowed. “I guess you might be right…” he didn’t sound particularly impressed with this suggestion, never mind sold on it’s success.  
“Just promise me you’ll tell me if you ever decide to do it. I couldn’t bear to think you were really gone, Edward…” Henry pleaded. Edward gave a curt nod.  
His brother seemed satisfied by that. Edward curled up on the uneven surface of his old, lumpy mattress, closed his green eyes, and went to sleep.  
Henry did the same, smiling over at his brother.  
Someday their mother and father would realize that Edward had just as much value as Henry. He only hoped it was soon enough for Edward to appreciate it. “When you come back we’ll put the science plan into action.” He seemed to believe, as always. Edward opened his green eyes again. They seemed to flicker and glow in the unextinguished candle sitting on the bedside table.  
Edward knew he probably was, in his head, but also knew by now that in reality, Henry would never escape their family’s business to go into rogue science, their father would never stand for it, and by the time he died, Henry would be left waist deep up the shit creek that was the Jekyll family business.  
“I look forward to the day, Henry.” He lied through his teeth, there was no sense in looking forward to something that would never happen. “Now for god’s sakes, Henry, I’m trying to sleep, here!” he complained, nestling up again into the thin blankets, burrowed up to his nose. Henry blew out the little candle, Edward closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Edward.” Said Henry.  
“Goodnight, Henry.” With a little shuffling around, curling into a ball so his feet wouldn’t stick out from under the blankets and freeze overnight, Edward Jekyll fell asleep.


	2. Dr. Guilt And Mr. Devastated

“Edward, mother and father don’t hate you, you’re being ridiculous.” Henry Jekyll informed his brother while he adjusted his cravat. Yet again, Edward was not invited to wherever the hell Henry was going tonight. He was laying on his bed, shirt half-buttoned with the buttons in the wrong holes, his pants had frayed edges, his cravat was nowhere to be seen, the collar of his shirt was flapped up. “You don’t even want the family business.”  
“You don’t either!” The smaller of the twins snapped at his brother, glaring up at him with narrowed green eyes. “And don’t give me that bullshit, Henry, you know they hate me. They only wanted one child, preferably a son, and the spare is just an inconvenience they can’t wait to get rid of! Well maybe they finally will!”  
“Edward,” Henry began patiently, “you’ve been threatening to move out for months. That threat isn’t going to scare me. I know you aren’t going to, at least not without telling me first. Mother and father like you fine.”  
“Then why are you going out tonight and I should count my blessing that they haven’t given me kitchen chores to help with?” Edward asked in a pointed tone. Henry sighed and shook his head, more than a little frustrated with Edward’s refusal to hear him out.  
“Edward, they really don’t hate you. You’re exaggerating. Maybe next time we’ll both get to go.” The amber-eyed man tried. Edward scoffed.  
“I wouldn’t count on it, Henry. We both know it won’t happen.” Edward informed him. “They do hate me. You know it, I know it, why are you denying it now? You’re being stupid.”  
Henry tugged on his jacket, straightened out the tails. “Edward, you’re being horrible. They like you fine.”  
“You’re being horrible, Henry, because you’re ignoring what you know is true!” Edward snapped. “Have fun at your stupid dinner party, brother, I’ll see you after.”  
“Ed, come on now.”  
“Don’t call me that, Henry!” Edward snarled, Henry suddenly realized that his brother was dead serious. “I’m not joking around! I’ve had about enough of this fucking shit I’ve been living it for sixteen years!”  
Henry walked over, tugged Edward’s arm until he was sitting up. Pulled him into a hug. “Thing’ll get better soon, Edward. We’ll move out and fund the Society we’ve always dreamed about.” He assured his smaller double, ruffing his soft, well trimmed brown hair until it hung in his face.  
“That’s a crock of shit and you know it, Henry! By the time father’s gone you’ll be in over your head with your business and I’ll be begging on a street somewhere!” Edward shoved his brother off of him, anger fueling his strength. He was all but shaking.  
Henry stumbled back, stunned. Edward had been angry in the past. Over their futures, over their parents, over a lot of things. But Edward had never pissed on their dream, and he rarely got violent. Their dream was his lifeline. His chance. His one shot of getting out of the life their parents had left him with, which was a career in some bullshit place that was either lawfully dubious or a trap, or something like cleaning stables for pennies. Henry knew that was all that sat in front of Edward if nothing was done for him, Edward knew that perhaps even better.  
“Pardon?” The older of the two tried, offering Edward a chance to change his tune, take it back, they could hug and say goodbye before Henry got called away for the dinner party, discuss more plans for their society when he got home. Things would be okay. They always were. The brothers would work it out like they always promised each other they would, it was that easy.  
But Edward’s gaze was fiery with anger, his tone hot with emotion. “Its never going to happen, Henry, we both know it so stop fucking lying to me!” He snapped. “I may as well just pack up and go while you’re gone because that’s all your plan for our future is ever going to do for either of us! I’m still going to end up on a street somewhere!”  
Henry took a step back. Narrowed his red eyes at his twin. “You know something, Edward? Fine. You want to give up on our dreams and quit? Fine. I’m not going to stop you. You can leave if you’d damned well like, but you don’t. You could do lots to improve this situation but you just want to whine and bitch about it. Fine. I don’t care. I’m going to make the society happen, with or without you. And if you give up, it’s not my problem. Fuck you. You want to whine and whine and never get up the gully to do anything about it? Go right on ahead. I’m not your personal punching bag, or shoulder to cry on. I’ve had enough. You have options, you don’t use them. That’s not my problem anymore.” He straightened his coat and left, ignoring his brother’s stunned, hurt filled face.  
Tears gathered in Edward’s green eyes as he shouted after his brother’s retreating form. “Maybe I fucking will leave, Henry Jekyll! We’ll see how you like that!” His voice cracked.  
Henry didn’t reply. He probably thought Edward was kidding. Or just angry, like he was.  
Edward heard the door to the house slam, and that was when he finally broke down and cried. Cried until his eyes were red and puffy, snot dripped from his nose, sobs shook his small shoulders. What had he just done? Why had Henry just said that? Had he done something out of the ordinary? Was he just whining and whining and not doing anything about it? Was this all his fault somehow? Was Henry right to be mad at him? His one supporter and friend in the world had had enough of him. What the hell did that make him, if not a single person in the world could tolerate him anymore? Not even Henry, his twin?  
He scrubbed his face with the heels of his hands, sniffled a little. Some of the sadness was wearing off, turning back into anger. Henry… why would he say such terrible things? Edward was only being realistic the society was never going to happen he was doomed he was never getting out of the stupid fate their stupid parents had left him it wasn’t his fault he was allowed to say things about a bad situation wasn’t he?  
But he complained and made threats and never did anything.  
Maybe Henry was right. Maybe it was time to do something about his situation.  
Maybe it was time to for Edward Jekyll to do something permanent about his mistreatment.

Henry was fuming as he stormed out the door, slammed it behind him while he finished buttoning up his coat as he walked towards the Jekyll family carriage. He’d had absolutely enough of Edward complaining all the time. Yes. Their parents had mistreated Edward. Absolutely. They didn’t hate him, but they hadn’t treated him well.  
He slammed the door on the carriage, didn’t breathe a word to his parents, sat down and glared at the retreating house. Part of his head wondered what his brother was doing right now. There’d been tears sparkling in Edward’s green eyes when he’d left the room, was his twin okay?  
He grit his teeth. Who cared anymore? Edward never cared enough to do anything about his situation why should Henry care enough to listen to him whine about it?  
His father looked up at him. “You’d better loose that attitude before we get to dinner, Henry. What happened?”  
“Edward and I had a disagreement before I left.”  
“You should just let Edward alone, he’s not worth the trouble worrying about him.” Mr. Henry Jekyll Senior advised. “You have more important things to worry about than a moody brother.” Henry’s mother nodded along.  
“Shouldn’t he get to come with us?” Henry asked suddenly. His father scoffed.  
“Edward isn’t the heir to our business, Henry. He’ll be fine at home, don’t worry about him.” Mr. Jekyll replied. Henry sighed, looking down at the floor of the carriage. His father was, in a way, correct. Edward wasn’t the heir, and no matter what the brat said, Henry was going to use the Jekyll’s small business to make The Society Of Arcane Sciences. If Edward didn’t want part of it, he didn’t have to be part of it. Maybe Henry didn’t even want him to be part of it, with an attitude like that.  
Whatever. It wasn’t worth wasting his evening thinking about his moody, whiny twin. Edward would get over himself someday. Just not yet, apparently.  
“Don’t bother getting huffy over Edward, Henry.” His mother prompted. Henry nodded. “He’s not worth it. Not in the slightest. Little rat is always getting you into trouble.”  
But… the way his parents were talking… maybe Edward wasn’t wrong, maybe Henry was. Maybe they did hate him. They sure weren’t happy with him, didn’t seem amiable.  
A small pit of guilt swelled in Henry Jekyll’s stomach. What had he just told his brother? That he was just whining, their parents liked him well enough…  
God he was horrible! Edward was neglected on a regular basis! Henry knew that all too well, but instead of helping Edward think of ways to help his situation when the helpless complaining got annoying, he’d gone straight to yelling. What kind of brother was he?  
Well, he knew where his every spare moment to think was going to have to go for tonight. He needed to think up a way to help Edward out of their house to somewhere safe, where he was loved and appreciated.  
With just one major problem- where the fuck would that be? Half the world didn’t even know about Henry’s twin, a quarter thought he was sick or something was viscerally wrong with him, and the last remaining group thought he was a terrible little rat who sat along sullenly at parties hosted at the Jekyll’s house, or played too boisterously with his brother and disrupted the adults.  
He had been a little disruptive as a child, but now he was just sullen and silent. Spoke one-word answers when spoken to. Didn’t bother hoping for much at all in life because it was never going to happen for him. Ever.  
So going to a family business acquaintance or friend was not going to work. They would never take Edward in for a few nights, never mind give him somewhere stable to stay and get his feet under him, make some money, all of that.  
So it would have to be a stranger who could be trusted not to take advantage of Edward’s inexperience with how the entire world worked. Edward knew how cruel people who were supposed to love you could be, he didn’t fully know how… having a job or avoiding danger worked. He rarely got to leave the property.  
This could be a pain in the ass situation to get his brother out of, after all. No wonder Edward had always grit his teeth and dealt with it. It was easier than getting out.  
“Henry, we’re here. You need to stop daydreaming.” Henry Jekyll Senior instructed. Henry blinked, snapped himself out of his plans, straightened his coat and stepped out of the carriage. His boots shone in the dying sunlight. His stomach was knotted. What was Edward doing, right now?  
“Henry! Keep up! You’re being left behind! Seriously, what has gotten into you today?” The boy’s father demanded, grabbing his cuff and dragging him towards the large, extravagant building in front of them. Edward would love it, it was a beautiful place, on the outside, at least. “Wipe that loopy look off of your face, Henry, you’re worse than your brother! Focus!”  
Henry gulped down a bitter retort and nodded, straightening his coat again, a nervous habit, and walking closely behind his father. It wasn’t worth arguing with the man and embarrassing himself in front of the home that he was to be a guest. He would deal with Edward after dinner.  
Dinner was going to be boring as hell, on that note. He wanted nothing to do with chatting up potential donors for his father’s stupid company, he wanted to go home and talk with Edward, apologize for being an ass, try and help him plan something safe to do.  
A lady wearing too much perfume, chubby and round with a dress that floofed out too much at her behind and wobbled as she walked, swaying from side to side as her shaking hand grasped Henry’s. “Welcome to my home, Mister. Jekyll, Missus Jekyll, Master Jekyll.” She warbled.  
Henry smiled. “Thank you, ma’am.” He said with a glowing smile, completely forced, of course. He didn’t want to be here. At all.  
But he was good at pretending he did. He’d been doing it all his life.  
The woman led them into an elegant dining room, sparkling red wine already served and on that table, that would make his evening more bearable, at least, since his parents had ceased stopping Henry, or in fact Edward, when opportunity arose for the younger of the two, from drinking wine or other mindset altering beverages.  
“Pleasure to have you joining us, Mr. Jekyll. Although I must admit, I’m not sold on this… banking company of yours. I’m not inclined to give you any more money than I already have.”  
“Mr. McHugh, the pleasure is mine to be here. Perhaps business negotiations should be left for dinner, over a nice glass of wine.” Mr. Jekyll suggested. Mr. McHugh nodded amiably.  
“Please, be seated.”  
Henry ended up sat between his mother and Mrs. McHugh, and could smell nothing but her terrible perfume. Manners forgotten, he gulped down some of the sweet red wine, tried to get Edward off his mind. Edward would be okay for a few hours. Henry could beg forgiveness when he got home. For now he needed to pretend to be interested in his father’s business when he definitely wasn’t. He couldn’t care less about the stupid banking company.  
He and Edward were going to be scientists. They’d agreed. It was their huge plan for the future.  
Henry barely noticed that a basket of fresh buns had been placed in the center of the table. He glanced up in surprise, took a warm, crusty bread out of the basket, carefully pulled it apart and waited his turn to spread some thick butter over it.  
What would Edward be eating for dinner? The same stew that the kitchen staff would be eating, with stale bread if they were lucky? He was tempted to stick a roll under his napkin and sneak it home to his brother, but knew damned well he’d never get away with it. He took a bite of the buttery bun, bit his lip.  
“Troubled?” Missus McHugh asked him. “You look worried about something.”  
“Thinking about my brother.” Henry replied honestly. She looked surprised. Henry’s father glared at him and he realized he’d just slipped up.  
“Your brother?”  
“He’s a sickly boy. Can’t get out much.” Henry Jekyll Senior replied. “Henry’s younger twin, Edward.” He continued, lying completely. Edward wasn’t sick, though he was perhaps a little malnourished.  
“Ah. Wish him the best from us, Master Jekyll.”  
“I will, sir.” Henry assured him, continued nibbling at his roll. He wanted to punch his father for that lie, but it wouldn’t help anyone if he did. It would make things worse for himself, and also Edward.  
Dinner was admittedly delicious. Due to the cover story, Mr. McHugh didn’t question Henry too much. Henry at his cut of lamb and fresh salad, roast carrots and potatoes, silent as a mouse. He just wanted to go home. Go home and check on Edward, apologize to his brother for being such an ass…  
Henry Jekyll Senior was a very persuasive man. Henry listened to the conversation sway back to the Jekyll family business, pointing out how sensible a bank of it’s nature would be for Edinburgh, watched Mr. McHugh nod his head, eventually smile and, over a dessert of raspberry cranachan that Henry ate intently, ignoring almost everything specific his father said.  
Missus McHugh smiled over at him, squeezed Henry’s shoulder. “Your brother will be alright, Master Jekyll.” She said. Henry wanted so badly to believe her. So badly.  
Missus Jekyll nodded at the woman. “Edward will be fine. He’s been fine in the past, he’ll be alright now. Poor Henry worries terribly about him, they’re very close with each other.”  
“Of course they are, if they’re twins. Who wouldn’t be. Is Henry the eldest?”  
“Yes.” Missus Jekyll smiled, stroked her son’s cheek. “He’s my eldest.”  
“We’re twins. Neither one of us is older we’re twins.” Henry insisted, out of the blue.  
Missus McHugh looked a little surprised. “Of course, that makes sense. You were born first, though?” She asked.  
“A few minutes before.” Missus Jekyll confirmed. She smiled. “Henry has been learning diligently to take over for his father, when he’s a just a little older. You see, the business will help us support Edward’s treatment.”  
By the end of the conversation, Henry couldn’t wait to leave. Unfortunately, the adults broke out another bottle of wine, which Henry gulped down another crystal glass full, felt a pleasant warmth spread through his stomach and head. He was still worried, but it was bearable.  
After the bottle of wine, the Jekylls finally left. Henry sat impatiently in the carriage, all but vibrating with anticipation and nerves. He was going to go talk to Edward now. He might even know how to help the situation. If he started threatening to leave the business to Edward in order to pursue science and medicine, they would have to treat Edward better and get him ready to be leader of the Jekyll’s bank.  
When the carriage pulled to a halt, Henry jumped out of it. Ran into the house. “Edward! Edward, I need to talk to you!” He shouted through the halls, running to their room, expecting to find Edward curled up on the bed, wrapped in a blanket.  
The window was smashed. Edward had always locked the window but could never get them open again. There was blood on the sharp edges of the glass.  
Undoubtable, it would be _Edward’s_ blood. Henry leaned out the window, a pit of dread filling his stomach. “Edward!” He screamed into the night, but…  
Deep inside, Henry Jekyll knew that his twin, Edward Jekyll, was gone. How and where and why, he didn’t know.  
His mother found him on the rooftop, sobbing into his hands.


	3. Dr. Panicked And Mr. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few glossary mentions of death, noncon, prostitution, murder and enslavement, but none of it actually happens. It's just dreaded.

            Edward got to his feet, still drying his eyes with the heels of his hands, stumbled over to the mirror. Stared himself in the eye. They were bloodshot, puffy, watery. He looked like death, hair dishevelled, crooked nose dripping, bottom lip still quavering. He sniffled.

            “I’m finally going to do something.” He told himself in the mirror. The mirror seemed to laugh at him. He swore his eyes flickered red for a moment.

            _You never do anything, Edward. Just complain and never act._ Henry seemed to taunt from behind the pane of glass. Edward’s face crumpled for a few moments. Henry was wrong. He was going to prove it. He would, he _would_ do something about this, and no one would ever see it coming and he was going to get out and be free, finally.

            Gritting his teeth, Edward walked to the front door, found his boots, the newest pair he owned, though still old and fraying at the seams, and a cloak that belonged to Henry, though his brother never wore it and wouldn’t miss it if it vanished. He ran both articles of clothing back to his and his brother’s shared room, laid them out on his bed. He rooted through his closet, found a rough old cloth bag.

            Next, he went back down the hall, passed the dinning room and the living room and into the kitchen, creaked the door open and glanced around.

            No one was in sight. He snuck into the cupboards in search of food he could take. Upon contemplation, stuffed several potatoes and carrots into the cloth sack he had found, as well as a loaf of bread and some raspberry preserves. Crept back out of the kitchen, bag in tow. Threw that on his bed as well.

            Stood in front of the mirror, rebuttoned his shirt since the buttons weren’t in the right holes, took another shirt and pair of pants, stuffed them into his cloth bag.

            Placed his boots on the ground, slid his feet into them, tied them as tightly as he could while not breaking the fragile laces. Threw Henry’s thick black cloak over his thin shoulders.

            Contemplated how he wanted to leave.

            He was leaving. Getting out of the Jekyll’s house, getting out of Edinburgh, getting out of Scotland. He was finished with everything about this place. No longer wanted anything to do with the entire country.

            He’d heard glorious things about London, however. The perfect place for vagabond, thieves, runaways, anyone. It’s heart beat to the rhythm of the music playing in its back-alley pub and whorehouses, the gnarled streets spreading out from the deadly center of the black city.

            The bars full of echoes of smashing bottles and hearts and noses, enough scotch or beer to drown any feelings, remorse, regret or otherwise mindful transgression a man’s head may put him through. A place of secret and sorcery, a place where your past didn’t matter and your future belonged in the future.

Fantasy and malice and magic lurked in every corner. Bazaars and fairs and festivals burning at every street. A place where anyone could belong. Find value, find love. 

Anything but like Edinburgh. Edward was done with Edinburgh. 

He was done with being ignored. He was done with being taunted, teased and left behind. Done with being everyone's bad guy. 

Edward heard scuffling the moment he stepped into the hall. Realized that he wasn't sneaking out the front door, the servants and maids were about. He slipped back into his room. 

Looked around. 

A wardrobe, two beds, bedside table, bookshelf, wide glass window. 

The window would be ideal. Easy to throw the curtains back, slide the pane of glass out of the way, and slip out the window into the warm air of a Scottish summer night. Out into the streets of Edinburgh and on his way to London. 

One flaw. Two. One, the window was locked. A silly flaw, but while Edward could _lock_ the windows, he’d never once in his entire life managed to _unlock_ the windows. It was the same principle as locking, just backwards, but it never ever worked. Ever.

The other, opening the window made what had happened obvious. It would look like Edward Jekyll had ran away. Henry would search and search and never believe that he was dead.

But if he _broke_ the window, scampered out, maybe let himself catch his hand or arm or leg on the sharp edge, leave blood on the broken glass… it looked like he’d been kidnapped. He could send a ransom letter that would never get paid, and later inform them that Edward Jekyll had been killed since they refused to pay, if he so chose to take it that far. Perhaps he might just let Henry jump his own conclusions when there was blood and no sign of his brother ever again.

Henry would have to give up. Decide in his head that Edward must be dead, and move on with his frivolous, fanciful life.

It was cruel. But, given Henry’s earlier rebuke, maybe if his brother ever could know, he would be proud. Henry would never know, of course, but Edward thought he might be proud if he did. He’d finally done something to help himself, why wouldn’t Henry be proud? He was helping himself and getting out of here.

He glanced back into the mirror. _Are you really? You’ll bail. I know you will._ Red eyes burned Edward’s green gaze from within his own reflections.

Edward grit his teeth together, tore his gaze away from the red eyes that he knew he was imagining. Henry wasn’t here. He glared at his own, green-eyed reflection.

Turned back to the window. Glared at his translucent, terrified face. He wasn’t a coward. He _wasn’t._ He was going to do this, and he was going to run until he found somewhere he belonged.

He walked over and picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder. Stared at the window, at the dying summer sun. If he smashed the glass from this side, the glass would all spray outside, making it clear the window had been broken from the inside.

Making it look like someone had walked in through the front door and proceeded to leave, with Edward in tow, through the Jekyll twin’s bedroom window.

Perfect. Edward blew out the candle and knocked over the table, pulled his mattress half off the bed, tore at the sheets and blankets until his entire side, the side closest to the window and the side he would have been on, showed signs of a fight.

Without much more thought, it had to look like a struggle, Edward stepped back a few steps, ran them back to gather momentum, and threw himself through the glass pane of the window.

Glass exploded around him, glittering like deadly jewels in the late summer sun. Edward caught a flailed arm and hand on a jagged shard still stuck on the window frame. He jerked back, slammed the back of his head into another edge. A flying piece caught his cheek.

He landed on a heap of shattered glass, hard on his back, driving the breath out of him. Sharp edges dug into his shoulders, bit at his arms as he fought to get his breath back, staring up at the sky, coughing a storm and wheezing, gasping without getting any air.

Finally, able to breathe again, Edward got carefully to his feet, checked the edge of the window. Sure enough, blood splattered around the shattered pane. He looked at his arm, saw a tear in his sleeve and warm rusty rivulets running down his hand, dripping off his fingertips.

Reached his other hand up, felt the back of his head. Winced in pain. It was sticky and wet, he pulled his fingers away to see blood on them as well. He could feel blood sliding down his cheek.

He headed off towards the heart of town, leaving a trail of blood for a few hundred few, good hand pressed against the wound on his arm because it was the one dripping. When it had mostly stopped, he crouched down, tore a black strip of fabric from the edge of Henry’s coat, tied it around the wound. Tore even more, wadded a piece against the wound in the back of his head then tied it in place with another wrapped around his head. He ignored the slice on his cheek.

Once he had left a significant trail, he scampered up onto a rooftop, nimbly avoiding the slippery spots on the old wood, not wanting to fall to his death today. Today he was free. He felt light than the clouds. He was free. Safe. Escaped from his neglectful and cruel parents.

Free.

He hadn’t made it across more than four rooftops when his head started to spin. Carefully, he climbed down the side of the one he was currently standing on, stumbled up to the front door.

It was an old tavern. He got inside the doors before collapsing to the ground, mouth stuffy, adrenaline worn off. Edward Jekyll heard the barkeep shout something before he was completely under.

 

Edward’s side of the room was a mess. Henry had noticed only when his mother managed to coax him back inside. The table was flipped, the blankets askew across the floor, mattress pulled from the frame.

Someone had put up a fight in here, or had a tantrum. And judging by the blood on the glass… it wasn’t a tantrum.

Someone had stolen into Henry’s home, his own room, and stolen away what was most precious to him.

They had kidnapped his brother. Gotten him hurt, to bat. Henry was pacing the room, trying to find a clue as to where Edward might be but there was nothing and it was too dark to go outside and try and track footprints but the longer he waited the more likely his brother was to have been killed, assaulted or sold to someone.

Edward might be gone for good.

Henry’s mother knocked on the door. “Henry? The police are here, they would like to talk to you…” She said gently. Henry stormed passed her, refusing to even speak to her.

“Henry, your brother might be fine…” Henry Jekyll Senior tried.

“This is all your fault!” Henry snarled at the both of his parents. “If you didn’t insist on treating him like _shit_ and leaving him behind for everything he would have been with us, and he would be safe and not with some kidnapper who’ll do god knows what to him!” He all but shrieked. His parents looked taken aback.

“Henry, you know the business-”

“I don’t give a fuck about your business, I want my brother back! I don’t want for fucking _bank_! And you know as well as I do you could have fucking left it to both of us, but instead you practically ignored Edward so that you could just focus on making me your perfect little heir. Well you know what? I’ll own my own business someday, but it won’t be your stupid bank! It’s- it’s going to be-” Henry broke off.

His dream. _Their_ dream. What Edward and himself had stayed up countless nights planning, to build their society for people just like them, who were willing to risk getting burned by science to keep pursuing it, and who weren’t trapped by mundane findings.

Edward’s only dream. The only hope that had never been smashed for him. Maybe he had tried to smash it but Henry had always been going to make it happen.

_Edward and Henry Jekyll’s Society for Arcane Science._

Henry felt his eyes well up with tears. He would make the society happen. For Edward. Whether they found him or… god forbid… they didn’t.

A police officer cleared his throat. “Master Henry Jekyll Junior? I need to speak to you about your brother. Could you follow me, please?” He requested.

Numb, throat thick with tears, Henry nodded and followed the officer into his living room. The man gestured for him to sit down, Henry complied.

“When did you last see your brother, Master Jekyll?” The officer asked.

“Henry. Just… just Henry. I… I saw him before my parents and I left for dinner… he wasn’t invited, again, was annoyed about it, again, we… we fought… oh god what if that was the last thing I’ll ever get to say to him?” Henry said suddenly, horror striking his chest, and finally the tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Henry, we’re going to do everything we can to find Edward. He’s gone missing for a few days before.”

“But there was never blood before!” Henry wailed.

“You are correct, Henry. But we’re going to try and find him. Don’t fret. You need to answer these questions.” The officer said.

Henry nodded.

“Was there anything in Edward’s behaviour that would suggest him running?” The officer asked.

“Maybe… but he wouldn’t have hurt himself to do it… no one stops him leaving through the door he wouldn’t tear up our room and smash the window to run away…” Henry replied, sniffled. “And he always promised he would tell me if he did…”

“Care to explain that one, Henry?”

Henry gasped when he realised what he’d said. No taking it back now, he swallowed and nodded. “At one point… well, our parents treated Edward like… like garbage. They… I denied it but I think they hate him, or at least never loved him or appreciated him. They left him out of everything, blamed him for everything. So… a while ago… I suggested that maybe if he ran for a few days and then came back… they would appreciate him more. But he promised he would tell me if he did!”

“Is it possible that something in your fight triggered him to decide to take your advice, and since you had been fighting, he chose not to tell you?” The officer asked.

“Perhaps?” Henry admitted, tentative. “But… you can’t give up on looking for him because of that even if he ran he’s hurt and could be in trouble! And if he didn’t run someone has already hurt him who knows what they’ll do to him if we don’t find him!”

The officer nodded his agreement. “I’m not saying we’ll stop looking. Edward has no way to survive on the streets, and Edinburgh isn’t as safe as I’d like it to be. But… if he’s likely just a runaway, we’re going to lighten the search until a few days have passed.”

“Sir you _can’t!_ Edward could get killed out there in a few days!”

“Or he could steal some money, find a tavern and a whore, blow off some steam and return home in a few days. We must take what you told us into account, Henry, and right now, your brother sounds like a runaway, not a victim of kidnapping. I’m sorry.”

Henry couldn’t believe it. “What about the blood? The torn-up room? The broken window?” He asked.

“We’ll take it into account. We aren’t giving up, Henry. We’re just being cautious of wasting police effort on rebellious children.” The officer told him. “You can go now. Try and get some sleep, stay out of your room. It’s our crime scene now. If there was a crime.”

Henry stifled down his anger at the polices’ unwillingness to properly search for his missing brother.

“Henry? We have a space set up for you in the study.” His mother called. Henry barely heard her but nodded anyways. She led him to his father’s study, where his mattress, not his bedframe, had been moved. It was piled high with blankets, but somehow all it made him think of was where his brother may be sleeping tonight. Someone’s cellar, a dark corner of a tavern, the hard cobblestone road.

Maybe he was sleeping eternally, facedown in a ditch with a red smile painted on his throat.

Or about to be sold, to someone for slavery and servitude, in a tavern as an unwilling bedwarmer, or being held and hurt by some freaky killer.

He was undoubtedly terrified. Scared with no one to turn to, nowhere to look for help.

“Henry, try and get some rest. Your father has agreed to take you out to search for Edward in the morning.” His mother prompted gently.

Henry curled up on the bed. Closed his eyes but opened them seconds later.

All that came to mind were the countless sleepless nights spent between himself and his brother, planning their dream. All the tiny details of how their society would be, based on merit instead of birth, a place for everyone to be safe as who they were, male, female, rich, poor, thieves or gentlemen. Everyone could come to them and study what they pleased.

It was a beautiful dream. Henry thought of the way he could see Edward’s green eyes light up in the candlelight when they discussed plans, lit up with the first hope Edward could cling to.

Henry closed his eyes again. Again, they snapped open seconds later.

This was the first night since they were babes at the breast that he would go to sleep without saying goodnight to Edward. Just a whisper, literally the exchange of something along the lines as _Goodnight, Henry; Goodnight, Edward,_ but it meant something now that it was gone. Now that Henry had no one he could say it to. His brother was gone. Vanished into thin air leaving only blood smeared on shattered glass as an indication as to where he might be. Gone.

A piece of Henry was gone, too. His twin, his equal the one he was practically joined to at the hip unless their parents separated them, was gone. And he didn’t know if he would ever see him again.

And the idea shattered him. “Oh, Edward…” He breathed, tears stinging his eyes. “Oh, Edward… I’m so sorry… this is all my fault…” He sobbed. “I’m so sorry… please, god, please let him be okay… let him come home soon…”

Nothing but the wind howling past the study’s window answered Henry Jekyll’s desperate attempt at a prayer.


	4. Dr. Hysterical And Mr. Tended

                Henry was awake with the bright Scottish sun. He was about to roll over and wake Edward up, say good morning to the sleeping man in the other bed, but then he realised he was in his father’s small study and the pit reformed deep in his stomach when he remembered that his dear brother was missing. He didn’t even know if Edward was still alive to be awakened this morning.

                He sat up, got to his feet, walked out the door of the study.

                His father was in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee. He held one out for Henry to take. His son walked stiffly over, took the mug. His father gestured for Henry to sit down. “The police told me you had suggested to Edward that he run.” He mentioned casually as he eldest son sat down.

                Henry bowed his head. “I thought if he vanished for a few days you would appreciate his presence more when he returned. But… he promised he would tell me if he put it to the test.”

                “So he either really ran away, of someone took him.” Henry Jekyll Senior realized, taking a sip of his coffee. His green eyes were clouded with worry.

                Edward had his father’s eyes. Everyone who met him pointed it out, and Edward hated it. “Yes.” Henry agreed. “Not that you would care.”

                Hurt flared in the green eyes identical to his twin’s. Exactly like it had last night, it twisted Henry’s heart, made agony explode in his chest. “I do care, Henry. And both are incredibly dangerous for Edward.”

                “And if he ran it’s the fault of-”

                “Your mother and I.” His father said softly. “I’ve had all night to realize that, Henry. I know. To realize that my son ran away, and realize how badly I treated him.”

                “I want to go search for him.” Henry told his father. “Please. I have to do something I can’t just sit here and wait…”

                “Get your shoes and coat. I’ll take you.” The man agreed, setting his coffee down and getting to his feet.

                Henry abandoned all poise and dignity, ran down the hall to the front door, barely bothering to tie his boots to his feet, threw on his coat. By that point, his father had caught up to him. Made no plea to Henry to slow down, tugged on his shoes. “Henry, you know we will likely not find him. The police are already searching the streets.”

                “Not hard. They think he’s run away like my idea and will be back in a few days.” Henry said sadly.

                “He might. Come on, Henry.”

                Henry ran out the door to the shattered remains of his and his brother’s bedroom window. Blood was splattered on the sparkling shards of broken glass.

                Looked at his fragmented reflection in the pieces. Swore he saw his brother’s green-eyed face staring up at him, eyes filled with his pain and tears, a direct reflection of Henry’s own. Blinked and his scattered face was his own, red-eyed and teary.

                Henry bit his lip, crouched next to the pile of glass. “Edward…” He breathed, glancing at the walls of their house, searching for a trace of blood that would tell him where Edward had gone.

                None. Edward hadn’t gone onto the roof.

                “Henry? There’s a trail, it leads this way.” His father called, Henry ran over. Saw blood spotting the bright green grass, leading the way to the cobblestone streets of downtown Edinburgh.

                Dread filling his stomach, Henry followed the intermittent red spots until the trail dead ended and he bumped into the police officer from last night. “No sign yet of your brother, Master Jekyll. We’re searching for a corpse, and for him in the nearby buildings. Just because the blood stopped doesn’t mean he did.”

                Henry swallowed hard, nodded. “Have you checked the rooves?” He asked.

                “Why?”

                “Edward travels by climbing walls and running along rooftops.” Henry said, voice soft and sad. “He… he got me to try, once, I fell off the roof.”

                Mister Jekyll nodded. “And you were livid when we wouldn’t let you try again once you were healed. We would have forbidden Edward as well, if we had believed he would listen.” He said, a sorrowful look on his face. “It was our own fault that Edward wouldn’t listen to us… god, if I could start again with you two…” he whispered.

                Henry sniffled, wiped his eyes. They were talking so fondly of his brother now, why couldn’t they have realized that they were wrong and spoken fondly of him when he was still here? Why start now that he was gone?

                His father squeezed his shoulders. “Your brother is smart, Henry, smart and crafty. He’ll be alright.” He said.

                Henry didn’t believe him. Edward could be dead by now. What if he was? Would this empty spot that his twin used to fill stay there? They were two halves of the same whole, what was he meant to do without his other half?

                They were twins. The same yet different. Meant to stay together. But what happened when your twin disappeared? Were you still a twin? Was he just expected to act like it had always just been him?

                He didn’t think he could do that. Didn’t believe he could. He couldn’t just forget his _brother._ His _twin_ brother.

                Henry sniffled again. His father was not a man of comfort, but he embraced his eldest son. “We will find Edward, Henry. Fear not.” He muttered.

                Henry sniffled again. His father sighed. “Henry, I’m so sorry…” he breathed. “This is all my fault I’m so sorry…”

                A soft sob shook Henry’s shoulders. “He’s gone, father…”

                “He’ll be back… Henry, you know your brother… he’ll survive. If he’s ran, he’ll miss you and contact you. If someone’s kidnapped him, we’ll find him of he’ll escape. And I pity the soul who ends up with Edward _and_ Henry Jekyll against him.” His father said.

                “Why didn’t you talk like this when he was still here?”

                “Maybe you were right about needed to lose him before being able to appreciate you both equally… both my wonderful sons…”

                Henry sobbed again. “What am I to do without him? We were meant to be business partners we had everything planned and now he’s gone and I may never see him again…”

                The police officer walked up. “We’re going to do everything we can to find your brother, Henry. Everything in our power. If he’s there to be found, we will find him. But… you have to consider him being en route to flee the country.” He warned. “Or at least Edinburgh, if he really doesn’t want to be found. He knows we will search Edinburgh for him.”

                Henry nodded, hiccupped. His father sighed. “Lets go get you a drink to settle your nerves, and we’ll keep looking, Henry.” His father said. “You need to keep your head about you if you want to be able to search properly.”

                Henry nodded, hiccupped again. They walked into the nearest tavern, the sign above the door read: _The Copper Cauldron._

                There was a large spot of blood right inside the front door. “Father!” Henry exclaimed. “Look!”

                The man looked. “We can ask, Henry, but fights break out in bars and taverns all the time. Could be anyone’s.” He said.

                Henry nodded, walked up to the barkeep. “What can a getcha?”

                “Two glasses of scotch, and if you don’t mind, we’re looking for-”

                “The missin’ kid. A told the police, a haven’t seen any kids. Besides yours, now.”

                “Please, he’s my brother and he’s hurt and probably afraid and alone. We want to help him.”

                The barkeep shook his head, poured the two glasses of scotch and handed them to Henry and his father. “Don’t tell your mother I bought you that this early in the morning, Henry.” His father warned. “You were saying, sir?”

                “I haven’t seen any kids except yours.”

                “Where did the blood on your floor come from?” Henry pressed, taking a big gulp of the scotch. It burn his throat and watered his eyes, he took another gulp.

                “There was a fight last night. Some bloke got his nose broken.” The keep replied. “Look, a haven’t seen the kid, sir.”

                Henry sighed, took another gulp of the scotch, burned his throat and eyes and nose again. “Easy on that, Henry, it’s a hell of a lot stronger than wine.” His father said. He nodded.

                “What am I going to do, father?”

                “Keep looking for him. Your brother will turn up.” Mister Jekyll replied simply, hugging his son again. “Finish your drink and we’ll keep looking.”

                Barely remembering to take smaller sips, Henry polished off the rest of his scotch. His father paid the barkeep and they left the tavern. Henry stared down the long, narrow cobble street, wondering where exactly Edward could have gone to disappear.

                Stared at the storefronts along this street. A shoemakers, another tavern, called _Singing Pixies,_ a small brothel.

                Who knew, would Edward even bother to stick around this area?

 

                The room was spinning, Edward felt sick. His stomach twisted with every move he made, his vision was fuzzy but there was a man standing over him. “’Enry?” He breathed.

                “Not a clue who that might be, lad. How’re you feeling?” The man asked.

                “’ike I got trampled by a ‘orse…” Edward replied.

                “Nah, you’ve just lost some blood and I gave you whiskey to ease the pain, you’re a little sick from it. You got no alcohol tolerance, lad.”

                “Where am I?” Edward asked, confused. He blinked his green eyes, willed his vision to clear.

                “In my tavern, _Singing Pixies._ Dumb name but I just bought the place and didn’t want to get rid of it’s reputation.” The man explained. “I’m Darius. Can I get a name for you?”

                “Edward…” the young man replied. “My head really hurts…”

                “You’ve got a nasty gash in the back of it. Here, drink this.” Edward knew the smell of whiskey, took the glass anyways while he sat up, downed it in a few gulps. Laid back down on the soft bed he’d been laid in. “So your name’s Edward? You wouldn’t happen to be to Edward the police are searching for, would you? I won’t turn you in if you are, you have a good reason to be here if you’re here and not home, just so that I know to cover for you if you are.”

                “I’m Edward Jekyll…” Edward confirmed. The barkeep nodded, felt the brunet’s forehead.

                “Get some more sleep, Edward. It’ll help you recover.”

                Edward Jekyll didn’t need much prompting on that matter. He shut his eyes and drifted back off into a whiskey-induced slumber.

                _“Edward? Edward I give up! I can’t find you! Edward!” Henry called through the house, wandering up and down the narrow halls. Edward had found a brilliant hiding spot in their father’s study, and he determinedly wasn’t coming out until Henry found him, whether his brother gave up or not._

_“Edward! Edward I can’t find you! Just come out you can pick a new game!” Henry called. He sounded anxious. Edward ignored him, nestled a little further into the cranny he had found in the study._

_He was quite proud of himself. Edward was pretty sure that even their father wouldn’t be able to find him, and it was their father’s study. Henry didn’t stand a chance. It was going to take him forever!_

_“Edward?” Henry had stepped cautious feet into the study. His voice was full of fear. “Edward where are you?” His brother didn’t reply._

_After a bit of searching, his brother left the study again, searched through the bedrooms, growing more and more desperate as he went. Tore the blankets from the beds to look under them, peeked in closets, drawers, behind doors, in corners and nooks and crannies but couldn’t find Edward. Where was his brother?_

_“Edward!” By now there were tears in Henry’s voice. What if he never found Edward? What if Edward was gone forever. “Edward please come out!” He wailed. “Edward!”_

_He was still ignored. “Mother! I can’t find Edward anywhere I think he’s gone forever and I’m never going to find him ever ever ever!” He cried, running up and pulling on the skirt of his mother’s dress._

_She stormed down the hall towards the bedrooms and the study. “Edward Jekyll this isn’t funny! You get out here right now!” She ordered, in an I-mean-business tone. Edward crept out of his corner and out of the study._

_“What are you doing? Henry’s been calling that he gives up for ten minutes and you know you aren’t supposed to be in your father’s study! What were you-” she didn’t get to finish, Henry charged passed her and tackled Edward into a hug._

_“You’re okay! I thought you were gone forever I was super scared thank goodness you’re  okay!” He cried, hugging his brother tightly._

_Realizing that he should have just left the corner, Edward sighed. “I’m sorry, Henry…”_

                Edward sat up with a start. It was a pleasant enough memory, but, given the circumstances, was more like a nightmare.

                “Easy, Edward, take it easy…” Darius prompted, stepping over to his side. “Here, drink some water and lie back down…”

                Edward took the glass of water and gulped down several ice cold mouthfuls. “What happened to you? How’d you get all cut up?”

                “I jumped through a window.” Edward’s head was fuzzy, his mouth stuffed with sheep’s wool. It felt as though his _hair_ hurt.

                “You poor lad…” Darius murmured. “I heard what your life was like from the police. Constantly in a shadow. Tell me, what are your plans to allow yourself to step into your own light?”

                “I’m going to London.” Edward announced. Darius smiled.

                “I know some people in the bar that can help with that, but give it another day or so before you go wandering, okay? You can come help a little behind the bar, if you’d like. In the kitchens so no one can see you.”

                Edward nodded. “Is there a restroom I can use, a washbasin to clean up a little?” He asked. He surely must look like death.

                Darius nodded, helped the brunet to his feet. Led him to a small washroom.

                He looked atrocious, he could see it the moment he glanced in the mirror. Dark black bags under his eyes, hair in a mess, the back stiff with dried blood. The cut on his cheek had been bandages, his eyes were haggard. He looked forty, as opposed to sixteen.

                Edward groaned. “You have a twin, right? I’ve heard the Jekylls have twin boys.”

                Edward nodded. “Henry.”

                “Then if you want to hide, we’ll have to lighten your hair once the gash in your head it healed.” He remarked. “It’ll go blond, if you grow it out you won’t even look like your brother anymore. Or the description the police have.”

                Edward nodded again. “Here.” Darius handed him a washcloth. Edward dipped it into the washbasin and scrubbed the blood off his face, the dirt and filth off his face. Washed the blood off his hand. That would had been stitched while he had been passed out, clearly.

“Did you have a doctor in?” Edward asked, scrutinizing the stitches.

“I did a stint in medical before quitting and going into bartending. That was a nasty cut.” Darius remarked.

“If you want to avoid them, don’t jump through windows before breaking the glass away.”

“Why did you?”

“I wanted it to look like someone had kidnapped me and hadn’t cared about the state of the glass. One cut was intentional, or at least in the plan to make it realistic. Three were not.”

Darius nodded. “I suppose it was a good plan. I’ll leave you to clean up for now. You’re welcome to go into the bar if you’d like, just lay low. I don’t want to be a suspected kidnapper. Like I said earlier, kitchens are the best bet for you.”

Edward nodded again, Darius left the room.

The brunet stared at himself in the mirror again. Combed his hair, just flat down, instead of how it was cut to be combed. He would grow it out.

He swore he saw scared red eyes in place of his own in the mirror. “Go away, Henry…” He breathed, blinking and looking back up.

Emerald eyes staring at his own. Breathing a sigh of relief, Edward sat the cloth and comb back down on the edge of the basin. Spent a few more minutes on other necessities and left the washroom. Walked back to where he’d been lying. The sack of potatoes, carrots, bread and preserves, along with his extra clothes, was missing.

He was bloody and wanted to change, as well as ravenous. His head still ached.

Edward stumbled over to the door leading to, he found out, the counter behind the bar. “Where did my bag go?” He asked.

“There’s a better pair of clothes for you sitting on the chair next to the bed, and the food is in the kitchen. Potatoes taste better cooked, you can make use of anything in the kitchen, including other food.”

“Are you going to want anything from me?”

“I could use a hand around this place for a while, once you’re adequately healed and disguised. I’ll pay you so that you can get to London, just the extra hands will make up for your stay.” Darius told him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Ed.” The nickname burned Edward’s heart. That was what Henry called him, all the time, and Edward pretended he couldn’t stand it but he really didn’t mind.

The boy walked back into the room he’d awoken in, unbuttoned his torn and bloody shirt, shrugged it off his shoulders. Walked back into the washroom, grabbed the cloth, wiped the blood on grime off his skin before tugging on the new, soft white shirt. Edward fought with the collar for a few minutes before giving up. Pulled on the green vest sitting atop the pile.

Tugged down his frayed black slacks, pulled on the nice new pair. The new black boots, and finally the top hat with a green ribbon around it.

Walked back into the washroom. Looked in the mirror.

This time, he didn’t see red eyes. Maybe all the green he was wearing drowned them out and he just hadn’t noticed them and had blinked them away.

He looked different. His brown hair pulled down around the hat, the crisp, clean new clothes. Every bit as cared for and professional as his brother always looked, without the coat with tails, which he wasn’t sure he minded that. At least for now.

He could picture himself with longer, blond hair. He wouldn’t resemble Henry Jekyll’s twin. He would be his own person, hiding from the rest of the world who knew him as Edward Jekyll.

Walking away from the mirror, Edward pulled on his cloak, Henry’s old cloak, and stepped back out into the bar, walking in long, confident steps.

For the first time in his life, he felt like more than Henry Jekyll’s shadow.

Edward walked into the bar like own the place.


	5. Dr. Drunk And Mr. New

                Edward grew more comfortable in the _Singing Pixies_ the long he was there. For the first week, after his initial burst of confidence, he kept his head down and didn’t speak much. Spent his time in the kitchen, Darius’ wife, Petunia, was determined to put a little ‘meat on Edward’s bones’.

                Edward knew he was thin, unhealthily so, and didn’t argue with her being willing to feed him. She’d used the food that he’d brought for the most part, until it had ran out, added some form of meat to each meal, made sure he ate three square meals a day.

                It was almost overwhelming. Everything was so good, so well cooked. Nothing like the stews the kitchen staff used to offer him any time that his parents and Henry were out.

                Edward had been in the tavern for two weeks now. He felt a fair bit better, the gash on the back of his head was healing nicely. The stitches had come out of his arm.  Petunia had spent them all doting over the young boy.

                In fact, just that morning she’d been helping him bleach his hair a pale shade of blond. It was still damp, and Edward could barely look himself in the mirror because he didn’t recognise himself. His hair was _yellow_ instead of the brown he’d had all his life, the brown that completely matched his brother’s.

                It looked fine, it was starting to get rough, puffed up around his head when it was not wet. He still wore the hat he’d been given. As it turn out, Petunia had picked the clothes he’d been given for him, deciding that green would suit his complexion.

                For the first time, Edward was finding out what it was like to have someone really _care for you._ It was nice and kinda fucking terrifying. He didn’t really understand why anyone _would_ care about him. No one but Henry ever had and Henry had given up on him.

                Edward glanced in the mirror, dragging a comb through his now blond hair.

                Even now, thought he saw red eyes. “Fuck off, Henry.” He growled, looking away and back at himself.

                The lighter hair made him look a little less pale. His green eyes stood out like beacons.

                His nose was still crooked, of course, that could not change.

                The cut on his cheek had left a little white line across his face, but nothing serious.

                Edward stepped out of the washroom and into the kitchen. Petunia smiled over at him. “Can I get you something to eat, Edward?” She asked, blue eyes bright and happy.

                “No thank you, Petunia. Now that I’m properly disguised, I’d like to start helping out around this place. Darius said he’d be willing to pay me but you really don’t have to, you’ve already nursed me back to health, fed me, clothed me and you know, offered a room as opposed to me sleeping in an alley somewhere.” Edward said with a smile.

                Petunia sighed. “Edward, you truly do not have to pay us back for allowing you to stay. We weren’t going to let a young man like yourself bleed to death in the front of our tavern.”

                “You could have handed me back to the Jekylls.”

                “Edward, Darius and I have been married twenty years. We have never managed to conceive. The idea that your parents would cast you to the side because they didn’t want you appals us. We would never send you back there. I cannot fathom a situation where I would not see having twins as a blessing. I would give anything to have a child of my own. I will not stand by and send you back to somewhere that does not even want you.” Petunia said. Edward stared at her.

                “Does that mean…”

                “If you don’t mind my saying, and of course we will not use it to try and stop you from going to London when you have the funds to do it, but you are very much like the child Darius and I never managed to have.” She admitted. “You are a wonderful boy, Edward, and we are simply glad to be able to help you grow up. You needn’t repay us for the chance.”

                Edward felt tears burning his green eyes. Never in his life had anyone said anything like that to him, that meant so much, discounting Henry and his misguided attempts to cheer Edward up. Complete strangers treating him more like a son then his parents ever had. He wiped his eyes, walked over and gave the woman a hug.

                She smiled. Sniffled a little. “You are safe here with us, Edward. If you want to start helping out, I don’t have a problem with that, though you should stay on light work until you are fully healed. And we will be paying you, so that you can get to London.” She told him firmly. “No arguing. You aren’t doing free labor for us.”

                Edward nodded, held on for a few more seconds then let go. “I’ll go talk to Darius.”

                “Eat something first! You are still thin as a rail!” Petunia instructed. “There’s stew in the pot on the stove, have a bowl of that, and then you can go to work.”

                Edward smiled at her. “Of course, Petunia.” Ordinarily he hated stew. Weak broth, old, mushy potatoes and carrots, maybe some cabbage.

                But Petunia didn’t make the sort of stew the kitchen staff ate. Hers was rich and thick, laden with chunks of lamb and onions and potatoes and carrots, with just enough salt and pepper, served with a basket of warm, crusty bread. Edward took a heaping bowlful and a thick slice of the bread, and went and sat down with the woman.

                “You are eating more than you had been when you got here.” Petunia remarked. She seemed happy to see that.

                “When I first got here I was not used to eating three big meals a day, Petunia, and you kept making me eat between meals, too.” Edward reminded her. “I’ve gotten used to it now.” He wolfed down several bites of the hearty stew. The lamb was well seasoned and tender, had he not been eating meals that were likewise prepared perfectly for the last two weeks he likely would have moaned. “This is delicious, as always, Petunia.”

                “Thank you, Edward. I’m glad you like it.” Petunia told him, grinning as the boy wolfed down more of the stew, took a few bites of the bread.

                It pleased her to see the boy finally being looked after, and in turn, looking after himself. Goodness knew he needed it.

                Edward mopped up the remainder of the thick stew with the rest of the bread, brought the bowl into the kitchen, gave the well pump a few pushes, got some water running into the sink, rinsed out the bowl. Place it beside the basin and walked into the bar.

                Darius smiled at him. “Edward! Good to see you, lad. God, you are a new man with the blond hair. What can I getcha? Head injury playing up? I can get you a shot of scotch if you need.” He offered.

                “No, actually, I can to get put to work, Darius. My head is fine right now.” Edward assured him with a smile. “Your wife has been doting on my since she coloured my hair, she’d have came and gotten some if she even suspected I was in pain.” He reasoned with a crooked, snaggle-toothed grin.

                “She’s a good woman. So, what would you like to do? I can get you sweeping up, the crowd will be in here in an hour or so, or polishing glasses.” Darius offered, smiling at the now-blond boy.

                “Which did you prefer to do?” Edward asked, cocking his head to the side. He didn’t want to say something and stick the person who was literally letting Edward stay in his home and treating him like his son do something he didn’t enjoy.

                “Polishing glasses is less moving about but harder work. Tell you what, I’ll show you how some other time, you go sweep, okay?”

                Edward nodded and walked across the old wooden floor of the tavern to fetch the corn broom sitting in the corner, set about dragging the dust out from under the wooden barstools and chairs, from under the tables, into the center of the room and then to the door, from there, swept the dirt, broken glass, dust, hairs and other various filths out the door and onto the cobble street.

                Spotting someone frighteningly familiar standing outside the door, back to the tavern. Tall, taller than Edward, thin, with auburn hair, a top hat with a red ribbon tied around it, black coat with tails, black and white boots.

                Edward darted back into the bar at the same time that Henry Jekyll turned to see the door swinging.

                By the time Henry had gotten inside to investigate, Edward Jekyll was back in the kitchen, hiding from his twin brother’s prying red gaze.

 

                Henry was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find Edward.

                The police had stopped searching after a week. They knew that by that point, Edward was gone off on his own, dead, or too deep into some sort of terrible human trafficking business that they would never find him in.

                Henry hadn’t stopped searching yet. After a week, his father had attempted to persuade him to give up at well, but Henry had adamantly refused. Eventually, the agreement was reached that Mister Jekyll needed to step back into his role as owner of the bank, but Henry could continue to search, by day, for his brother, provided he stayed in downtown Edinburgh. He was sixteen and should be able to handle himself.

                They made more certain by giving him a pistol to carry under his cloak. Henry was reluctant to wear it, but knew his parents could not stand it if their second son ended up vanishing too.

                His mother had still pled for him not to go out alone.

                “Henry, please… I’ve already lost one son you cannot allow for me to risk losing another… leave Edward to the police please…” She begged, on her knees before her son, tears shinning in her amber eyes.

                Henry knelt next to the woman, pulled her into a hug. “I’m going to bring both of us back. You will not have lost a son, mother, I’ll find Edward and we will both come home.”

                “Henry…”

                “I have to find him, mother. He’s lost and afraid, and believes none of us care enough to search for him. I have to find him.”

                Missus Jekyll sobbed, hugged Henry close. “Come back to me, Henry… I have lost one son already, after being stupid enough to mistreat him. I cannot lose you because I let you go.”

                Henry nodded solemnly. “I will return, mother. Don’t worry.”

                It had been a week since then. Edinburgh yielded no sign of Edward Jekyll. Henry didn’t know what to do, his brother was nowhere to be found.

                He was staring at the stores and bars and businesses nearby where Edward had disappeared. The police had found small traces of blood on a number of rooves, ending at a pub.

                The one behind Henry Jekyll. _Singing Pixies._ Henry had been in there to plead information off the bartenders three times now, but the man, Darius, very clearly had no idea that Edward had ever been on his roof.

                Henry heard a creak and groan of old wood behind him. Spun around to see a blond figure dressed in green and black dart back into the tavern.

                Someone Henry had not previously seen in _Singing Pixies._ Henry followed after him, running across the street, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a horse drawn carriage, burst through the door.

                “Who was that?” He asked breathlessly. “Does he maybe know anything about Edward?” His voice cracked. Darius looked up at him in sympathy.

                “That’s Ed, my son.” He replied. “He’s a shy boy, and was not here the night your brother went missing or I’d have coaxed him into talking to you. I’m sorry, Master Jekyll, but truly, no one has seen your brother.” Darius seemed genuinely sorry for him. “Come here, let me give you a scotch. You look like you could use something to quiet your head. How long have you been searching?”

                “Sunup to sundown, every day.” Jekyll admitted tiredly.

                “Come have a drink, Master Jekyll. It’s the least I can do, considering I can never help you.” Darius repeated.

                Henry walked up to the bar, sat on one of the precautious little barstools. Darius poured him a generous finger of Scottish whiskey. Henry dug for a few coins. Darius shook his head.

                “First one’s on me, you can pay for the rest. You look like you need a drink.” The bartender told him, pouring himself a finger of the amber liquid.

                Despite his father telling him two weeks ago to sip scotch, Henry knocked most of his back in one big gulp. Wordlessly, Darius topped up the glass.

                Again, Henry dug for coins. “Glass is not empty yet, Master Jekyll. Put your money away.” He instructed.

                Henry took a few more sips of the burning scotch, set the glass aside. “I don’t know what else to do, Darius…” He admitted, sniffling a little. “I haven’t managed to even catch a glimpse of him anywhere in Edinburgh… I’m only just realizing that I cannot even ask myself where Edward would go because I don’t know… our plans always involved staying together I don’t know where Edward would flee…” another sip of scotch, a sob.

                “You really don’t know where Edward would go if he ran?” Darius asked him, filled the glass again. By this point, Henry didn’t know how much scotch he’d drank, but his head was starting to go fuzzy. Henry welcomed it. Fuzziness was bliss when you compared it to the pain of knowing his brother was likely gone for good.

                “I’m sure he will turn up. If he ran, he might not be read to go home and face you guys. He does not know about your father’s change of heart.” Darius reasoned.

                “I don’t even know if his change of heard with last,” Henry admitted softly, “or if it’s just because he might be dead.” The boy gulped down more of the scotch. Caught a glimpse of a blond head of hair with green eyes peek out from the kitchen, just to duck back in. A black hat with a green ribbon cast his face into shadows.

                Ed. Darius’ son. Probably, his full name was Edward, but he hadn’t said it so not to hurt as much.

                Still, the name was painfully familiar. Henry took another gulp of scotch. Darius went to top up the glass, Henry waved him off. He had drank enough for today. He was starting to feel a little woozy.

                Another man, gruff, hairy and smelly, waltzed into the tavern. Sat next to Henry. Contemplated the boy. “Aren’tcha a little young for bein’ here alone?” He asked.

                “Richard, let him be. That’s Henry Jekyll, he’s-”

                “You be drinkin’ to ya brother? ‘ere. ‘ave one on me.” Richard offered.

                “Really, I’ve had enough to drink…” Henry told him, but the man had already thrown a handful of tarnished, grimy coins at Darius, and Darius grabbed the bottle of amber scotch and topped up Henry’s glass.

                Now it would be rude not to drink it, Henry realized, dutifully took another sip of scotch. It barely even burned anymore.

                He had just finished his drink when his father walked in. “Henry Jekyll! I thought I could trust you not to get into trouble while searching for your brother! What are you doing in here?” He demanded.

                “I… dad…” Henry’s voice was slurred. He shook his head.

                “It’s my fault, mister Jekyll. I convinced him to have a drink to lighten his mind and kept topping it up.” Darius interrupted. “And Richard gave him a drink for Edward. It would have been rude for him to refuse it, or for me not to pour it.”

                Mister Jekyll sighed. “Let us get you home, Henry, and see if we cannot hide from your mother just how drunk you are. This is not a good habit to pick up this young.” He scolded. “You cannot drink away problems, Henry, and you cannot drink away Edward. It does not work that way. You will learn to live with this but drinking will not make it go away.”

                Henry sniffled and wiped his eyes. His father lifted him to his feet, leant his son again his shoulder and helped him out of the tavern. “What if he is gone, father? What will I do then I couldn’t stand it if Edward was gone please he can’t be gone…” the boy hiccupped, sobbed.

                “He will never be gone, Henry. You two are twins. You have a part of him with you, he has a part of you with him. That is why it hurts so much to lose him. You have lost a piece of yourself.” His father replied softly, hoping it would offer some comfort. Of late, he was not sure what he could say to his son without eliciting tears.

                His son sobbed again, Mister Jekyll enveloped him in a hug, rubbed his back. “Shh, it is alright, Henry…” he breathed, wishing there was more he could do. If Edward had run and he could have just ten more minutes with that boy, what he would say to keep him from going. He would honestly say anything. He had enough regret in him to kill a whale. He just wished he could apologize, tell Edward what his leaving would do to their precious family… to his own brother…

                Unbeknownst to Henry Jekyll or his father, Edward Jekyll watched them leave through the crack between the oakwood door leading to the kitchen and the doorframe.


	6. Dr. Crushed And Mr. Lost

                “Oi! Eddie! Another round over here!” It was a tavern regular calling from across the bar.

                “Of beers?” Edward verified, received vigorous nodding in return. The blond smiled, grabbed the keg from under the bar and brought it to the table, filled the four waiting glasses back up to the brim.

                “Take one for yoself as well, Eddie!” The man who had called told him. Graciously, Edward shook his head.

                “I’m afraid I’ll have to keep the drinking for after my shift.” He admitted.

                “Pity.” The man knocked back half the mug in one gulp, sloshing beer and foam all over his front.

                The tavern was blazing with people, all completely drunk. Edward had drank a few, Darius said it was okay as long as he remembered to make people pay for their alcohol. Edward had been known to take full advantage of that.

                For example, tonight, a month after he had fled back into the kitchens and watched his brother get smashed, Edward was swaying a little on his feet. He was feeling more than a little tipsy, felt warmth sloshing in his stomach.

                “Hey!” A voice shouted from across the tavern. “Blondie! Over here! Bring the ale!”

                Obligingly and with a burst of too much enthusiasm, blamed on the alcohol. He waltzed over with the keg, topped up the glasses, went to walk away. A sweaty hand reached out and caught Edward’s hand, pulled him back.

                “Say, blondie, what’re you doin’ in this place?” The man asked. “You’re cute, could be makin’ better money elsewhere.”

                “Darius and Petunia are my parents.” Edward replied simply. “I work for them. Why do you ask?” He queried.

                “I got work for a nice lookin’ lad like you. Pour yoself a drink. What do you want to do with yo life, blondie?” the man asked him.

                “I’m going to go to London, to seek my fate there.” Edward replied. “And my name is Edward, not blondie.”

                “Alright, Edward, fair enough.” The man agreed. “Anyways, how the hell do you intend to get to London making tips at your parent’s tavern, Edward?”

                Edward’s eyebrows furrowed. He hadn’t made much in the past month, true, but in exchange he’d had Petunia feeding him, clothing him and looking after him, Darius offering a job, someone to talk to when missing Henry got too much to handle, basically the love and support of a family. It was a fair trade, in his eyes. So what if it took a year or so before he could leave for London? Darius and Petunia wouldn’t let him get caught.

                “With looks like yours, you could be doin’ much better.”

                Sufficiently drunk to be baited by that, Edward sat down, poured himself a mug of ale as well, took a swig. “And what are you suggesting?” He asked curiously.

                “I got work for a kid like you. You been touched before?”

                Edward choked on his sip of ale. “Pardon?” He set his glass down.

                “Never mind, we will figure that out over some time, don’t worry, Eddie. But, trust me, we can get you enough money to get to London in no time.” The man shifted Edward’s drink on the table so the blond’s elbow did not knock it over.

                Edward took it again, took another big gulp. Something tasted a little off, but he didn’t think anything of it. The man didn’t mention the way for Edward to make money again for a while.

                Edward didn’t mind. He sat and drank his drink, no one in the bar was calling him.

                The room was starting to spin a little. Maybe it was time to put the drink down. Edward sat the mug to the side, dropped it onto the table. He was holding his head up on one hand.

                The man smiled. Tipped Edward’s head back up by the chin to see his foggy green eyes.

                _Edward. Edward._ Henry’s voice screamed in the back of his twin’s head, yelling an alarm for him to do something, something was horribly wrong right now, he didn’t understand what could be wrong right now?

                He was warm and content and woozy with the alcohol he had drank, a wonky smile painted on his pale face. _Edward! Edward you’re in danger!_ Henry’s voice insisted, urgent in the back of his head. _Edward, please! Be careful!_ Henry’s voice was begging him, desperate.

                But Edward had had enough of his brother, and did not understand why Henry would be making such a fuss right now, anyways. Nothing was wrong. This man… what was his name again?

                That was odd, Edward normally knew anyone he sat down next to. His mind took an embarrassingly long time to draw the conclusion that he did not know the man beside him. Whatsoever.

                _Edward. Get out of there._ Henry’s voice, so similar to his own, ordered.

                ”Fu’ off, ‘Enry…” Edward slurred, yawning.

                “Who is that?” The man next to him asked. “Ah, fuck it, it ain’t you talkin’ no more, I donot think.” The man muttered to himself.

                Who was he again? The man next to him? Why was Henry so scared of this man? Why was Henry in Edward’s head anyways? Had he not left Henry behind in their house in downtown Edinburgh, just a few blocks down from here? How had Henry found him here?

                Edward glanced in the glass of his mug. Sure enough, his face returned with red eyes. Again. Why couldn’t he see his own face lately, with the eyes that Petunia liked to match his clothes to, a pretty emerald green? Why did he always see Henry’s amberish red?

                “Edward?” The man asked. “Have you thought about my proposal?”

                Who was he again? What was he proposing? What was the conversation about?

                Edward Jekyll could not even move the proper muscles in his face to ask a question.

                Maybe Henry’s disembodied voice was right.

                His stomach was twisting and turning. An warm arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulled him out of the seat. Edward couldn’t have stopped him if he was positive he wanted to. His muscles refused to listen to him, they barely obeyed when the man practically dragged him across the floor, feet stumbling just enough to keep him balanced.

                He was starting to feel positive that he did want to get away from this man. Stumbling across the tavern floor, he _prayed_ that someone who could actually do something would do something because he couldn’t he couldn’t even move on his own.

                “Fear not, I have a place for you in London. The Red Rat. We have been in need of some diversity in the… entertainers.”

                Edward’s mind didn’t manage to draw the conclusion it should have.

                “Hey!” A voice snapped. A firm hand grabbed Edward’s shoulder and he wanted to sob with relief when he realized it was Darius. “What the fuck are you doing with my son?” He growled.

                “Boy said he was tryin’ to get to London.” The man said with a smile.

                “Did you tell him he’d be whoring his way there before you put something in his drink?” Darius roared, Edward winced, tried to cover his ears but could not, he could not move a single muscle in his entire body. His head hurt. He wasn’t even sure how he had gotten here. Hadn’t he been sitting at a table?

                The man didn’t answer Darius. “Get the fuck out of my pub and never, _ever_ presume to come back in here again. I will kill to protect my son.” He warned, a snarl painted on his face.

                The man fled.

                Carefully, Darius guided Edward back into the kitchens, passed a very worried Petunia. The young blond had his face buried, unwillingly but not unwantedly, in Darius’s shirt. He was terrified he had no idea what was going on, what was going on he had not had that much to drink why had it messed him up this badly?

                Edward tripped on his own feet. Darius didn’t complain, just picked him up and carried him back to the room in the back of the tavern, laid him on the soft bed, pulled the blankets up to his shoulders.

                Sat on the side of the bed. “Edward? Can you hear me?” He asked softly. Edward forced his green eyes open again. Darius tipped a small sip of water into Edward’s mouth. He swallowed instinctively.

                Petunia raced in. “What happened to him?”

                “Some man lured him over and slipped some chemical into his drink, from what I can gather. I didn’t realize until he was trying to escort Edward out of the tavern.” Darius explained to his wife, then turned back to Edward, brown gaze softening. “I am so sorry, Edward… I wish I had noticed what was going on and that I could have protected you from this…”

                Edward couldn’t force himself to respond. Nothing in his entire body worked.

                Right now, he just wanted to sleep. And in fact, with Petunia’s finger’s brushing through his hair and Darius sat next to him, he drifted off into the warm clutches of rest.

 

                “Missus McHugh. Mister McHugh. I am not here for my father’s purpose right now.” Henry began, forcing himself not to immediately launch into his begging. He had to try to maintain a level head about this right now.

                A month had passed since his father had guided him home from the tavern. He’d made Henry promise not to drink alone again.

                “There are too many dangerous men in Edinburgh. Lose your wit and we risk losing you, like we did Edward. Your mother and I could not stand that.” Henry Jekyll Senior had implored. “If you really need a drink, to settle your stomach or clear your head, drink it here or have me accompany you to a bar or tavern.”

                Henry had agreed, of course. He didn’t actually want to repeat the night at _Singing Pixies._ He’d been almost too drunk to hide it from his mother. Had she not wanted to believe the best of her remaining son, she would have guessed it.

                Henry had gone back to looking into college. He wanted to take both chemistry and biology. The one for his brother, the one for him.

                It was still going to be _Edward And Henry Jekyll’s Society Of Arcane Sciences._ He couldn’t not name it for his brother and himself. It was meant to be their dream and it would be their dream. Belonging to both of them even if Edward couldn’t be beside him to witness it with him.

                “Your father lied to us. You lied to us. Why should we help you do anything? Your brother is terribly sick, you allowed us to be told. Your father’s bank will help you care for him. Lies. We have given you enough, master Jekyll. Money we cannot get back.”

                “I want nothing to do with my father’s bank. I’m not here for my father I’m here for my brother.”

                “What are we supposed to be helping you? The police have already tried to search for Edward, they haven’t found him. Your brother is most likely dead, or in over his head in a trade that will kill him. That’s that, master Jekyll.”

                Henry thought for a second that the world was completely closing in on him. Edward couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t be dead. That wasn’t possible he couldn’t deal with that it wasn’t fair he needed Edward like his father had said his twin had taken a piece of him wherever he had gone.

                He was gaping like a fish out of water. “But… but I- you have contacts couldn’t you-”

                Missus McHugh’s gaze softened. “Henry… you have to stop entertaining this notion of your brother still being alive and in Edinburgh. Anyone who took him would whisk him off to London where he won’t be recognized, or Glasgow or anywhere in between.”

                “Please-”

                “Listen to yourself, master Jekyll. You are grasping at straws. Edward is gone and you have to accept that. Your parents care too much to tell you that, Henry Jekyll.” Mister McHugh told him. “The most I can offer you is a cup of tea and a place to sit while you come to terms with this.” He offered.

                “I thought-” Henry stammered, staring at the man with tear-filled red eyes.

                “You thought wrong, Henry Jekyll. We have no help to offer you but advice. You must accept that Edward is dead.”

                The woman with too much perfume wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulders, led him to a seat. A servant placed a cup of tea in front of the boy.

                He stared at the tea, rippling in the small, delicate cup. He sniffled, watched a tear roll off his nose and splatter into the rich, dark tea.

                He sniffled again, closed his eyes. Tears slipped out from under his squeezed shut eyelids, slid down his face. “He can’t be dead…” He said in a quiet voice. “He can’t…”

                “He must be, Henry. If he had run he would have come back by now.” Mister McHugh told him gently. A hand stroked his back. “You must stop this fruitless search. Think of the future you are ruining over your brother’s stunted one.”

                Henry sobbed. Missus McHugh sat herself down next to the young Jekyll boy. “Tell me, what will you do when you are grown? Do you intend to take up your father’s business?”

                “Edward and I were going to go into science… I would take chemistry, Edward had claimed Biology it was always his favourite… we were going to open up our own facility… where we could study anything, and allow anyone to study no matter who they were…” Henry wiped a tear away from his eye.

                “Do you still intend to do that? Without Edward?” Missus McHugh questioned.

                “I suppose… it doesn’t feel real without him he was always part of it…” Henry admitted, sobbed. “I don’t know what to do without him…”

                “For god’s sake, was he your brother or your lover, Henry Jekyll? Get up and keep moving!” Mister McHugh scolded suddenly. “You will go to college, take your degree in chemistry and move forward with your plan, your brother can be damned! He would be glad to see you succeed in you plan rather than mope through the rest of your entire life wishing him back from the land of the dead. He is at rest, Henry Jekyll, put that part of your mind to rest and move on! Find a wife and a family and a job you enjoy and forget about your brother’s misfortune! His death has not stunted your life, and do not allow yourself to forget that!”

                Henry stared at the man in shock. How could he say such terrible things Henry had loved his brother dearly, he could not just get up and move on and forget that his brother had died! To forget was to remove any meaning from Edward Jekyll’s life at all!

                “I think I need to leave.” He pushed the cup of tea away, got to his feet, made for the door.

                “Henry!” Mister McHugh called after him. Found himself ignored. Henry continued walking.

                Led himself out the door, to the street.

                Contrary to his promise to his father, to the door of a small bar. He did not intend to drink much, a glass of red wine to forget a little, numb some pain, and return home.

                Henry stepped into the warm, wooden building. Pulled a few coins from his bag. “One glass of red wine, please, sir.” He told the bartender.

                “Sweet? You look a man ‘ho would appreciate sweet wine.”

                “Whatever you have, sir.” Jekyll replied.

                The barkeep took the coins and handed Henry a glass of sweet red wine. Henry knocked back more in a sip than he should have.

                “You ‘enry Jekyll’s kid?” The barkeep asked suddenly.

                “Not the missing one. I’m Henry Jekyll Junior. You’re probably thinking of my brother, Edward.” Henry replied.

                “Nah, I meant either of you two. You still lookin’ for your brother?” He asked. Henry nodded. “Word had it a boy who looked like ‘im was hangin’ around _Singin’ Pixies_ for a while. Dunno if ‘e is still there, but you might find yourself some luck there.”

                “I found myself some scotch and a headache there the other day.” Henry replied with a sigh, took another sip of the sweet wine. It was cloying, probably not worth the price he had payed for it but he wasn’t concerned by that fact. He took a third sip, quickly followed by a fourth.

                “You got the makin’s of a drinker.” The barkeep remarked.

                “Thanks for the insight.” Was all Henry could think to replied. The barkeep sighed.

                “I’m sorry abou’ your brother. It is ‘ard to lose someone that you been close to your ‘hole life.” The man behind the bar held his bottle out to offer Henry another glass, the boy shook his head.

                “I do not need another encounter with too much alcohol. My father was mad enough as it was.” Henry Jekyll decided, finished the last of his wine and held the glass back to bartender. Got to his feet and started his lonesome journey back home. He just wished he could talk to his brother once again, on the way home, anything.

                Edward Jekyll’s emerald green eyes, dazed and confused, followed him in the glass panes all the way back home, in through the front door, into his room, collapsed into his bed, stared over at the empty one across the room.

                Edward couldn’t _really_ be gone, could he? He couldn’t have been killed, could he? Henry really didn’t know what he would do if Edward really was dead. He couldn’t stand the idea of it.

                Edward couldn’t be dead. He just _couldn’t._ Henry was going to find him, that was that. Edward was going to be alive, and Henry Jekyll was going to find him.

                His brother’s face was arguing with him from inside the mirror as Henry reached over and blew out the light.

               


	7. Dr. Surprised And Mr. Terrified

                “Darius…” Edward croaked. It was late into the morning already, the sun filtered through the small window of the room Edward was laying in. His head ached. What time was it? When had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was having a drink and then everything went a little fuzzy.

                “Yes Edward?” Darius was still sitting on the edge of the bed. A warm hand brushed the boy’s blond hair out of his face.

                Edward was not sure how he had gotten into bed. He was not entirely sure of what was going on right now. When had Darius even gotten there?

                His head ached, he felt as though he might throw up. He tried to sit up and look around a little, orient himself, which felt next to impossible, but he couldn’t even sit up. Nothing wanted to move the way it was supposed to, it was completely impossible.

                “Easy there, Edward. You are still recovering. Be careful. Just relax, you do not have to move.” Darius told him with a sigh. Kissed his forehead. Edward settled back down against the mattress.

                “Recovering?” Edward rasped, coughed a little. What would he be recovering for? What had happened when the world went fuzzy in his memory? Where had he gone?

                God, his head hurt. Hands scrambling the best they could, as though they were surrounded by water rather than air, he fumbled for a bucket. His stomach was twisting and turning. He couldn’t find one.

                “What do you need, Edward?” Darius asked him.

                “Bucket-” he clasped a hand over his mouth, was giving a bucket, emptied the contents of his stomach into it, coughing and choking.

                His head ached. He felt awful. Darius rubbed his back, Petunia had appeared with a damp cloth, wiped the boy’s forehead. He groaned, leaned against her chest. She held him tightly, helping keep him upright. “Recovering?” He repeated, quiet and pathetic. His voice didn’t want to work.

                “Someone slipped something in your drink, Edward. They were trying to abduct you. And… well, from what I caught of the conversation…they would have brought you to London like you wanted… at the price of your own soul.” Darius said softly.

                “Darius, be gentle. He has had a bad fright whether he remembers it all or not.” Petunia scolded softly, running gentle fingers through Edward’s soft blond hair. It had grown long and fluffy, reaching an inch or two further than it used to, and he didn’t try to wrangle it anymore, just let it puff out.

                Edward closed his bright green eyes. Tried to remember what had been said to him the night prior, even just a little bit. Found that he really could not recall anything but Henry’s voice yelling in the back of his head.

                That didn’t even make sense. Must have been the thing in his drink, Henry could not yell anything he was no where near Edward. Henry was likely giving up his search for Edward in favour of searching for donors at dinner parties.

                It was for the best. Henry needed to give up on finding Edward. He never would. Edward did not want to be found, and therefore he would not be found. He was gone for as long as he wanted to be gone. There was something very freeing about that thought. “What do you mean, my soul?” His head was pounding with each beat of his heart.

                Darius and Petunia shared a look. “It might scare you, Edward.”

                “Tell me what you meant.”

                Darius sighed. “The Red Rat is a bar. And also a brothel. Do you remember that man mentioning the Red Rat?”

                Edward shook his head. He didn’t remember much of last night. Henry yelling in his head.

                “The man who tried to take you said you would have work at the Red Rat, in London.” Darius replied.

                Edward felt sick. His face went pale, Petunia continued to stroke his hair but he barely felt it. “W-what?”

                “You did agree to that, did you not? I mean, you were under an influence but-”

                “No!” Edward cried, his own voice hurting his head. There was no way he would ever agreed to something like that. “I wouldn’t have… I never would…”

                “Okay, easy, you are under a lot of stress right now, Edward. I do not disbelieve you. He must have just decided to drug you and take you anyways.” Petunia breathed.

                Edward was terrified. “Why me?” He asked, wondering if there was some way to prevent it. Could he do something to keep those people away from him? He never wanted to get caught up in some prostitution ring!

                “Because you’re young, they can presume or guess that no one’s had you before. And you’re a handsome young man.” Petunia replied softly. “They prey on people like you, that are young and naïve.”

                “So there’s nothing I can do about it. Nothing I can possibly do to stop them from coming after me again and again until someone manages to get me out of the tavern before you notice. And if I ever get to London, it’ll just be worse because then _no one_ will be coming to save me.” Edward’s voice broke off into a sob.

                “No. You can make yourself undesirable or you can make yourself dangerous to try and take. There are ways to defend yourself, Edward. Young people can defend themselves, they live in London all the time. We’ll find you a roommate, don’t go out by yourself. Stick close to someone you can trust.”

                “Who can I trust? I’ve always had Henry how do I know who I can trust!” Edward wailed. Darius grabbed his arm. The blond flinched.

                “Edward. Do you trust us?”

                The young boy nodded, green eyes wide and scared and filled to the brim with tears. He blinked, the tears rolled down his cheeks. Petunia’s thumbs brushed them away.

                “Edward. You don’t have to do anything by yourself. Darius and I are here with you. We’re never going to make you deal with any of this by yourself. You are safe. You are safe here with us for as long as you need and we will help you get to London, and safely settled in somewhere. Safe work, a safe way to live.” Darius promised him.

                “Come on now, Edward… let’s get you out of bed, get you something to eat, a tall glass of water.” Petunia prompted.

                Edward tried to get to his feet, Darius shook his head and lifted him off the bed. “You are going to be dizzy and sick. It is part of the left over affects from the drugs.” He warned, placed the blond in a chair. Edward did not protest. He allowed Darius to carry him into the kitchen, Petunia to place a hot bowl of porridge with fresh fruit cut onto the top of it. Edward’s hands shook as he picked up a spoon, scooped up a mouthful of porridge, burned his mouth on it but didn’t really care. He had other pain to deal with. A headache, his stomach twisted and turned, the world spun around him.

                Someone had drugged him. Someone had _drugged_ him and tried to sell him to a _brothel_ where he would earn back the price of bringing himself to London by selling himself until he was used and abused and broken and no one wanted him anymore.

                And a great part of him wanted to run to Henry. To confide in his brother to apologize to beg forgiveness to give voice this terror to the person who knew him best, to his twin brother who still faced him any time he looked in the mirror.

                Those red eyes still haunted him. Everywhere. Any time he could see his face it became Henry’s eyes. Did his brother see it too? Emerald green eyes in place of his amber ones?

                He doubted it. Henry wasn’t crazy and scared like he was. Henry was comfortable with himself.

                It wasn’t fair.

                Edward had never gotten to be safe and comfortable in his own skin because no one had ever cared if he was. He was basically inside Henry’s skin, but stuck in the shadows of his life.

                But now he couldn’t live in that shadow, and he had to figure out what to do on his own. He couldn’t run back to Henry, not now.

                “Edward, have something to drink. You will feel better for it.” Darius prompted, startling Edward out of his admittedly dismal thoughts. “I’m sorry to be pushing at you but you need to look after yourself. You need to recover a little.

                Shaky hands clasped around the glass of water that Petunia had just placed in front of him, they were clammy, left foggy prints on and cool surface as he lifted it to his lips, took a few quick swallows.

                Before he knew it he had drained the glass. Water slipped down his face from the corners of his mouth, he wiped it away with the back of his sleeve. Dried his eyes when he realized they were dripping. He sniffled.

                “What’s wrong, Edward?” Darius asked in a voice soft as down, low and careful not to scare or upset the poor boy.

                Edward sniffled again. He did not was to admit what he was feeling. He did not want to admit anything running through his head right now.

                “You can tell us, Edward. You will not hurt us by telling us.” Petunia admitted.

                “I miss Henry…” Edward sobbed, buried his face in his hands. His arms gave out under him and he collapsed onto the heap of his limbs. “No matter how much I know I cannot go home I miss Henry and I want to talk to him…”

                Petunia sighed, rubbed his back, gave him a hug. “We will not stop you from going to see him. If you want to go home, you can.”

                “This is more of a home than I have ever had before.” Edward breathed. “I cannot go back home. I know that. But part of me wants to.”

                “So go. If you cannot face him you prove to yourself what you need.”

                It seemed logical enough to Edward Jekyll.

 

                “Henry… your mother and I would like to speak to you today. Before you go out searching for Edward.” Henry Jekyll senior called up the hall.

                Henry froze mid step, spun on his socked heel. “I’ll get you a cup of coffee, go sit down in the living room. I will be right there, your mother is waiting.” The man continued.

                “Of course, father.” Henry agreed, walking stiffly, and worried, worried that he’d done something terribly wrong.

                “You aren’t in trouble, Henry. Do not worry.” His father assured him. Henry nodded and walked into the living room. His mother motioned for him to sit next to her.

                Her son complied. Settled into a seat beside her, his father handed him a mug of coffee.

                “We need to talk about Edward, Henry. We admire your dedication to your brother-”

                “No. You cannot be telling me to quit as well, father. I cannot quit, not until I find him, he is still out there and he is alone and he is afraid and I can _feel_ him there, father. How can I give up on him when I know he is alive?” Henry’s eyes clouded with tears.

                His mother pulled an arm around him. “We will never make you stop searching for your brother, Henry. We… simply would like you to put it second on your list. You are sixteen and must start thinking and acting for your future.”

                “Searching for Edward is not going to help your future advance.” His father told him with a sigh.

                “So what do you recommend I do?” Henry asked. “I do not want your bank, father.” He said with a sniffle. “Edward and I were… we were…”

                “Going to make your own society to study science. We… are going to give you the money. To go to university. Take the chemistry degree or biology or both if you want. I heard you and your brother talking about it.” Henry Jekyll Senior explained, sighing. “We messed up with your brother. Badly. So badly. We have to try and make sure we do not mess up with you now.”

                “So you are going to let me go to university?”

                “And help you set up your society.” His father agreed. “For… for you and your brother.”

                Henry felt tears well up in his eyes. “You know I cannot do that in Scotland.”

                “I am aware. We… well, you may choose to opt out and arrange your own living quarters, but we do have a distant friend of the family who’s son is taking courses in medicine. He would be a year or so ahead of you and willing to share an apartment with you.”

                “What is his name, mother?” He had always been going to room with Edward, of course, but clearly not that couldn’t happen.

                “Robert Lanyon.” Mister Jekyll replied with a smile. “He’s a good young lad. You will like him. He’ll help you stay safe and can help you search for Edward. If anyone took him, they would not keep him in Edinburgh. He is worth more in London than anywhere in Scotland.”

                Henry nodded. “So I finish up this year and go to London?”

                “Actually, your courses next week. They have another year starting in the second term.” Henry Jekyll Senior replied.

                “So I’m moving to London. In a week. Do you promise to continue to keep an eye out for Edward?”

                “Of course.” His father replied. “We are never going to give up on your brother, Henry. We are going to find him.”

                Henry nodded, wiped his eyes. “So instead of searching today, I should get packed up. To leave for London.”

                “Correct.” His father agreed. “And then you can go and search for Edward. I’ll go with you.”

                Henry nodded, got to his feet and pulled both of his parents into hugs. “Thank you.” He would start the society. For Edward.

                His brother would get the dream he had always been promised, whether he was there to appreciate it or not. Henry would make sure of it.

                He walked off to his room. Pulled open both closets. He wanted to bring something of his brother, but Edward had never had much.

                Digging into the smaller, worn out clothing, Henry searched for the one keepsake Edward had ever owned.

                It wasn’t in the drawer that Henry had believed it would be in, which was the one full of socks and underclothes.

                Nor in the one stuffed full of old, frayed trousers in varying shades of faded, unappealing colours.

                Nor with Edward’s shirts, or in Henry’s closet where his twin brother’s few dressy, nice articles of clothing hung.

                But Henry’s old cloak was missing. The one with ruffled shoulders, that was long, but not long enough for Henry, though Edward had worn it a few times before. It was near perfect length for him.

                Suddenly, Henry was riffling through the same drawers he’d just searched through for a keepsake, found that two of Edward’s best shirts, and his two best pairs of trousers were likewise gone.

                Combined with the absence of the Edward’s old stuffed toy, a pair to his own, that their grandmother had sewn them when they were infants suckling at the breast. Both still had them.

                Henry raced down the hall, feet pounding onto the wooden floor, skidded into the living room. “Mother! Father!” He cried. They glanced up expectantly. “Edward… Edward ran away. He was not taken.”

                “How do you know that, Henry? No one has been able to tell that until now.”

                “My cloak, the one he used to wear since they it did not fit me, some of his clothing, the nicest that he owned, and the stuffed toy our grandmother made him are all missing.” Henry reported, biting at his lip. This didn’t make the situation any better in his mind.

                “Edward…” His mother breathed. “Oh, Edward…” she wiped her eyes, sniffled a little.

                “He may still be alive then, Henry. He could have fled further into the Scotland, or to England, even.” Henry Jekyll Senior murmured, smiling slightly at his son.

                His son nodded. “I will finish packing. I would like to get there to search for Edward in London.”

                “Henry… you cannot wander through London as you do in Edinburgh.”

                “London is dangerous. I know. But… the flaw is… Edward may not know that.” Henry reminded then with a sigh. “He has far too few life skills. You taught him far too few life skills.”

                “You are right.” His father conceded. “Here, I will help you get packed up to go. It will take us most of a week to get to London, we ought to leave today, if we want to make it before your classes begin. You will have a chance to meet Mister Lanyon and possibly search some likely places for Edward to be.”

                Henry nodded, followed quickly to his bedroom. He packed his own clothing, his stuffed toy, Edward’s bronzish pocket watch, with _E J J_ engraved in the back, for _Edward James Jekyll._

                Henry was named for his father, whom in turn was named for his father, and so on and so forth for a long time. Their mother’s father’s name was Edward. Her grandfather was James.

                _Henry Duncan Jekyll_ and _Edward James Jekyll._ Their matching watches were engraved with the initials of those names.

                He tucked both watches into his pockets. Henry’s father packed the books off the shelves, Henry’s notes, carefully tucked into a suitcase.

                Within a few hours, Henry was prepared to leave. “We should leave today.” He told his father.

                “I will prepare the horses. You go bid your mother goodbye.”

                Henry walked down the hall. Embraced the woman who had been with him all his life, who had raised him and whom he was about to leave.

                “Be careful, Henry. Come back to Scotland alive.” She begged him. “Robert Lanyon knows London and he knows it well. Stick near him.”

                “I will, mother. I promise you. I will bring both of your sons back alive.” Henry Jekyll vowed.


	8. Dr. Travelled And Mr. Alone

                The journey to London was long and tiresome. They stopped only at night, during the day, Henry read through his books, scribbled notes in the margins and on papers that he had stuffed into a bag last minute. His father spoke with the driver, sensing that his son was deeply immersed in his research.

                “Your boy will make an excellent scientist, Mister Jekyll.”

                Henry Jekyll Senior nodded, smiled at his son, deeply immersed in his textbook, scribbling notes that blotted thick spots of ink until only Henry himself could read his scrawl. It was a doctor’s writing, though Henry was no doctor. Not yet. “They both would have been.”

                “Master Edward will return. Perhaps not for you, but for Master Henry. They are inseparable, always have been.” The driver assured him.

                “Henry will be in London.”

                “And Master Edward will learn of that predicament, and find himself a way to London.” The driver replied.

                Henry prayed the man was right about his dear twin brother.

                The nights on the journey to London were spent in Inns, reputable places. Henry learned further of his father’s penchant for scotch, his father learned of his son’s rapidly developed appeal for red wine.

                “Coffee will serve you better than wine in university.” The driver advised. “A hangover will not help you in your studies.”

                “I suppose.” He agreed.

                “Do you really think Edward will follow me to London?” Henry asked hopefully, taking another sip of wine.

                “We will reach London by midday tomorrow. Part of him already has. A human seeks to be whole. Perhaps you are here because he already is. But as twins, you carry a piece of each other with you. A part of you with him, and a part of him with you.” The driver replied.

                “How do you know?”

                “A part of me followed my twin brother to God.”

                “If that had happened, to Edward… how would I know?”

                He did not get an answer.

                It did not reassure him.

                “Come along to bed, Henry.” His father prompted. “We will leave early in the morning, arrive in London by lunch.”

                Henry went up to bed.

                Awoke in the morning to his father shaking his shoulder. “Henry, we are grabbing a bite to eat and leaving.”

                Henry groaned, got himself to his feet, pulled on a new white shirt, he had not bothered much with fanciful, clean clothing on the journey, but they were arriving in London today. He buttoned down the shirt, pulled a red vest over it, a black suit jacket. Black slacks. Black boots, spats, with a bright white covering on them.

                Straightened a cravat on his next, smoothed his hair, deemed himself presentable. Gathered up his bags, walked himself out of the room, down the hall. The driver and his father were waiting in the Inn itself, three bowls of hot porridge sitting on the wooden table before them.

                Henry sat down beside his father, dug into the third bowl. The porridge was rich, sweet and nutty.

                “The day is good for travelling, Master Henry.” The driver told him with a smile.

                “Does Robert Lanyon know we will be arriving today?”

                “I called his parents through the Inn’s telephone.” Henry Jekyll Senior replied. “He knows we will be there for lunch.”

                “Good.”

                “You need not fear, Henry. Everything is well prepared. You will have a chance to meet Robert Lanyon, and two days to get settled into London before your classes begin.” His father assured him with a grand smile.

                “Will I have a chance to look for Edward?” Henry asked, looking up hopefully into his father’s emerald green eyes. Green eyes exactly like Edward’s. Like the ones that followed him from mirror to mirror.

                Curious, Henry looked into the glass window, looked into the eyes of his own reflection.

                His own red eyes stared back at him.

                Henry sighed, looked away before he appeared too vain. He wished the bright green, soulful eyes of his brother had followed him here to stare back. For the passed six weeks, those eyes on his reflection had been the only way he had seen his beloved twin brother’s face.

                He wanted to be happy about going to London, being allowed to invest his time in science over banking. But it was a partial victory, that privilege had been won through Edward’s disappearance.

                “I do not know about you scouring London for Edward, Henry. It depends on if Robert Lanyon is willing to accompany you, and until you are accustomed to London I do not want you going alone. You would be best to stay close to Robert.” His father replied. “You are not in Edinburgh anymore, Henry. London is much different.”

                Henry nodded. “I still want to find him.”

                “Of course you do.” His father agreed. “I want you to find him as well. However, you must be careful.” He sighed. “You have the same appeal for being plucked off the streets as your brother has.”

                Henry sighed. “Where would I find him, if someone took him from where he had ran. Where would he be of use to someone in London.”

                “If I tell you, you will go there.” His father realized with a sigh. “Brothels. I want you to stay out of those places unless you are with an _adult_ you can trust. Not only Mister Lanyon, a grown man who can protect you from the debaucherous people who frequent those sorts of places.”

                “What sorts of brothels, father?”

                “The sorts that spawn out of dark alleys and bad ideas, full of riffraff and criminals and the scum of London. Those places are the only ones that would bother to sell men, given the small amount of women who frequent brothels.”

                “They sell men to men.”

                “Be them willing or unwilling. Someone will use them anyways. They could drag your brother kicking and screaming into that place and someone would still take him before the night was through, with the pretty face you two share, Master Henry.” The driver interjected from his seat just outside the carriage itself. “London is a cruel and unloving place for those on the wrong side of it.”

                Henry shivered.

                “Anyways, we’re coming up on London now. Mister Lanyon told us he would be meeting us outside the dormitory.” The driver told him. “Get your bags together, Master Henry.”

                Henry nodded, gathered up his bags. Pulled them onto his lap. Waited the horses’ cantering to pull to a halt and the driver to pull the door open. His father stepped out first, carried on bag, Henry had the other two, directly behind his father.

                He looked over to the young man in front of him.

                And once again, life decided to slap Henry Jekyll in the face with just how gay he was. Or at the very least, how not-heterosexual he was.

                Robert Lanyon was completely and utterly _unfairly_ gorgeous.

                Soft, dark brown hair, warm, dark skin, coffee with just a touch of cream, brilliant dark eyes. Round cheeks, dotted with freckles that covered his skin like the constellations of the dark sky.

                God, he was beautiful. Henry had to consciously force himself not to let his mouth hang open. He didn’t need to look like a fool meeting his new roommate even if that roommate was unfairly beautiful and induced anything bit dignity in Henry’s mind.

                Ugh. How was he supposed to live with this terrible beautiful man for years?

                “Hello, you must be Henry Jekyll. I am Robert Lanyon.” The man said with a smile, held out a hand. His voice was joyous, cheerful and rich.

                God, it was not fair.

                “Yes. Henry Jekyll.” The boy managed to reply with a smile.

                His father just smiled. Maybe he suspected about his son’s attraction to not just those of the opposite sex, but he never said anything about it. Neither did Henry.

                “I am sorry to here about your brother, Henry Jekyll. It must be difficult to lose someone that close to you.”

                Henry just nodded. His throat felt like it closed up when someone talked about him _losing_ Edward. He had not _lost_ Edward. Edward was not an object that could be misplaced. Edward was not lost he was gone. Missing. He was lost to no one, he was very present in Henry’s mind and heart.

                He was never going to _lose_ Edward. Ever. He could not misplace that part of his heart.

                “My apologies, Mister Jekyll, I should not have jumped right into that. My mouth must have escaped my mind, I am afraid. I can understand if your brother is a sensitive subject for you.” Robert said after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

                “It… it is still quite fresh, but it is quite alright not to dance around the subject, Mister Lanyon. Please, call me Henry.”

                “Then I must insist that you call me Robert.” Mister Robert Lanyon informed him.

                Henry Jekyll Senior smiled. “Come along, Henry. Let us get you settled into your new home, and then I must begin the journey back to Edinburgh.”

                Henry nodded and followed his father and his new roommate into the apartment.

 

                Edward sat staring at the ground. His heart still longed to go home. To run back to Henry, pull his brother into a hug, sob and apologize for running off.

                He loved Petunia and Darius for taking him in, for the love and affection and sense of _family_ they had shown him but his heart still yearned to go to his brother.

                But he could not. Not now that he had left with such purpose.

                Not now that he had been gone for six long weeks.

                Petunia knocked on the closed wooden door of the bedroom Edward had been settled into when he had first arrived here, passing out from the nasty gash on the back of his head. Darius and Petunia had tended to him, fed and clothed him. He loved them for it. They were home in his head.

                But his heart declared that he had two homes, and longed for the other. Longed for his brother.

                “Edward? Supper is ready. You can come eat now.” Petunia called, knocked on the door again.

                Wiping his eyes, not entirely sure he was surprised they came back wet, Edward sniffled. “I will be right there, Petunia!” He replied, glanced in a mirror, had to look away, a pang struck his heart when he saw amber-red eyes staring back at him, had to wipe his eyes again, look away with a lump in his throat.

                Henry was so close but so far.

                Edward straightened his clothes, walked out of the room, keeping his head down as he entered the kitchens, staying well into the back. The boy had not ventured beyond the doors leading to the bar since the man had drugged him and attempted to ferry him into service in a brothel.

                Walked to the kitchen table, sat down in the empty seat. Kept his eyes on the plate in front of him. He was scared that if he looked up he would start crying. He refused to begin crying over his brother, not now, not with the people whom had been so kind to him, whom had taken him under their wings, kept him safe for these passed few weeks.

                “Edward? Is something wrong?” Darius asked, bending his neck and peering upwards to see the blond’s face.

                Edward ducked even further down, stared at the plate. Chicken, corn, potatoes. Water in the cup beside the plate. Willed tears away, out of his voice before he would be forced to answer.

                “Edward?”

                “I am sorry.” He whispered, wiped his eyes and looked up.

                “For what?” Petunia asked him, concerned etched on her kind face, eyes scrutinizing his own.

                “You’ve done so much but… I still… ever since…” he sobbed, wiped his eyes again, sniffled.

                “Edward, are you telling us you want to go home?” Darius asked softly.

                “No!” Edward said quickly. “No… I- I want to go and see my brother. Ever since I got drugged I have wanted to see Henry and I do not want to, really, because I left that behind and you two are my family now and- and- and I-”

                “Edward. You can go see your brother, if you want to. It does not mean that you need to feel you are leaving us. If you go back you are always welcome here. You are old enough to leave your home and come work here if you wish, and that way you would still be able to visit Henry.” Darius suggested. “You will be alright. Eat up and we shall go see Henry.”

                Edward nodded. Cut himself a bite of chicken. Wiped tears away from his eyes.

                “Edward… Petunia and I never wanted to force you to isolate yourself from your brother. Or pick between your family and us.”

                “I know you did not. I just felt as though I should.”

                “You never need to.”

                Edward nodded. Sighed. Ate a bite of chicken. “I have to go back to work. To get to London. I cannot just sit around and expect to get there.”

                “Petunia has work you might do from the kitchens. You need not go back to serving. I can understand that may be frightening.”

                Another nod from the young blond. His tummy was twisting and turning, felt ill and gross. He was scared to go back home. Dreaded seeing his parents again.

                Dreaded facing Henry again. What was he supposed to say to Henry? After running away for six weeks how could he just waltz back in to see Henry?

                His brother was probably frantic.

                Needless to say, Edward’s stomach did not permit him the luxury of finishing his dinner, revolting on him, guilt eating at his chest.

                Without a word of complaint, Darius got up, walked into the bar, informed the frequenters that they were closing for a few hours. Edward watched from behind the kitchen doors, frightfully searching out the face of the man who had drugged him.

                The presence was blissfully lacking.

                Edward walked back into his room, straightened and rebuttoned his vest, attempted to fix his collar, failed several times.

                His brown roots had started to peek through. For now, he pulled his black hat with the green ribbon back onto his head. Swung his cloak over his shoulders. Tied up the laces on his boots.

                Walked to the door.

                Darius was waiting for him. Led the young boy out the door, down the gravel road. Though he was sure Darius knew the way to the Jekyll estate, but Edward scaled the wall of _Singing Pixies._

The blood trail was long gone but he followed the three rooves he had ran across, scurried down the wall into the back alley running behind all these buildings.

Darius followed him, walking in between two buildings to get to the side Edward was following.

“You travel by rooftops often?” Darius asked him.

“I have not been up since I climbed down and passed out in your doorway. But yes, I travel on rooves.” Edward agreed.

“Seems dangerous. Is it how you broke your nose? It is crooked, so I assume that it was broken at one point.”

“You are right, but I broke my nose tripping over a tree root, when I was five. Henry chipped a tooth tripping ober me, I went down, smashed my face into another root, broke my nose. Henry fell off a roof when we were twelve. Broke and arm and knocked his head. I was in trouble for ‘dragging him up there.’”

Darius smiled. Shook his head. “You are a little daredevil, are you not?” He realized.

“It got me attention.” Edward replied. “No one cared if I did something normal, if I did something dangerous, they paid attention.”

Darius put a hand on his shoulder. “What sort of person makes their own child risk their life for attention from their parents?”

“It is sort of fun.” Edward admitted. “To try and find something to do in order to get their attention.” He had spent long nights thinking of how to get his parents’ attention the next day.

“I do not know many people who can run on rooftops, that is something. It gave you a pretty neat skill.”

“I suppose.” Edward stared up the little driveway to the front door of the Jekyll Estate. His former home.

His throat ran dry, His legs felt shaky. Darius placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, Edward. Breathe. You are alright.”

“I do not even look like Edward Jekyll anymore.”

“Your brother will know you.” Darius assured him.

Edward nodded, walked on shaking legs up the stone driveway to the wooden door. Took a deep, gasping breath, knocked on the door.

A little bit of scuffling, the door opened to his mother’s face. “Hello, young man. How can I assist you?” Missus Jekyll asked him.

She did not see her youngest son. She saw a stranger, a green eyed, choppy blond haired, dressed in fine clothes, accompanied from a distance by another strange man.

“I… I need to speak to Henry Jekyll.”

“My husband is currently in London.”

“Henry Jekyll Junior.”

The woman sighed. “Henry is off to school in London. You might… leave a message or send a letter. How do you know my son?”

The blond sighed. “I am a friend of his brother.”

A sad look painted her face, stabbed itself into Edward’s gut, twisted around inside him.

“Could I have the address?” Edward requested.

“You will have to give me a name, at least.”

“Darius. Darius McLean.” Edward lied quickly. The name was Scottish enough to pass.

“One moment.” Missus Jekyll disappeared, returning with a paper, blowing on drying ink. “Send a letter there.” She paused. “Do you… do you have any idea where my son is? Edward?”

Edward’s voice croaked away. “I… am afraid not.” He managed.

“Oh.” The woman sighed. “Well, I am sure Henry will be glad receive a letter for you. I… have things to do.”

“Of course.”

He managed to get back to Darius before he started crying. God, it hurt. He did not want to go back to his home, but he still desperate to speak to Henry.

And Henry was gone now that he had come back to his senses.

“He is gone…”


	9. Dr. Searching And Mr. Abandoned

“Henry, please tell me, why are you asking me to take you to places that possess the opposite reputation as that you should seek?” Robert Lanyon asked. “This is the third pub with only the reputation of whores, thieves and vagabonds, and of those who will buy anything for sale, you have asked me to accompany you to in the passed week. Do you not have courses to be keeping up to date with?”

“I am up to date with my studies, it has been but a week, Robert. I have not found my brother, as of yet. That it what I seek. My brother.” Henry insisted.

“Your brother ran away, Henry, you have confessed that too me. Your brother ran away, in Edinburgh. Not in London. Why would he be in such terrible places? What do you think of your brother that those establishments are where he would find recluse?” Robert asked, brow furrowed.

“Because someone would force him there. I do not believe my brother would frequent such terrible establishments, but I believe that someone may have dragged him to London against his will, and sold him in such a place as the vile taverns, brothels and bars that I ask you to accompany me to.” Henry said softly.

“You think your brother was sold as a whore.”

“I believe it is a possibility, and the worst one that I could choose not to investigate. If he is being sold, against his will, plucked off the streets and bartered for, used and abused, I have to find him, before he is gone for good. Before they take something from him that he cannot get back.” Henry replied.

“He’s been gone for two months. He has, by now, lost anything he stood to lose in matters of innocence, or even his own soul. Someone has stripped it from him already. You cannot get it back with flowery words, or even brotherly love.”

“Robert, you do not-”

“If the situation is as grim as you believe it to be, your brother has been raped and should be grateful if the person threw a few coins his way for the trouble, Henry. I will accompany you to the Red Rat, fine. But you must be prepared to find someone damaged beyond what you can fix!”  

Henry felt tears spring to his red eyes, stared in horror at the man before him. “I am sorry, Henry. I do not want to upset you, only prepare you for what may happen.” Robert informed him, tone going soft.

Even speaking horrors, his voice was soft, musical. England ran high on his tongue, foreign where Henry was so used to a thick, Scottish brogue following him around. Made sense for someone from Scotland.

“What can I do if I find him and cannot fix him?” He whispered.

“Help him fix himself.” Robert replied, with a heavy sigh. "You cannot fix what they might do to your brother, but your brother can fix it for himself. He will need help, though. Assuming he is actually where you believe he might be, he will be fragile and broken and weak like thin glass. He will need someone to depend on. Can you trust yourself to be that person, to let him depend on you until he leans to depend on himself again? Or will you give up on him when you cannot fix him yourself?"

Henry swallowed hard, nodded. His mouth felt dry. He did not known what he would do if Edward had been hurt like that. He just wanted to see his brother again. "I still want to check for him." He decided, adamant. "If he is there and I do not check for him..." 

"I understand. Very well, pack up your books for the night and we shall go." Robert decided. He closed the textbook he had been reading from, set it back on its rightful place on the shelf.

Robert had unfair organizing skills. Henry’s books were already scattered on his desk, papers littered every spare surface, his inkpot laid open, quill rested on the last paper he’d been scribbling notes in.

“Henry, you cannot expect to live like that.” Robert scolded, walking over, stacking the notes together, closing the inkpot, setting the quill beside it. Stuck slips of paper to mark Henry’s pages, closed the books, placed them onto the shelves above the sturdy desk. “Although, I imagine I did the same thing in my first few months. Disorganization will be the death of your success, Henry Jekyll.”

Henry sighed. Pulled his boots on, the cloak he had brought from home. “Robert, I can clean up some other time. I need to go search for my brother.”

“Patience is a virtue you will learn as a college student. Or you shall fail.” Robert warned, swinging a cloak over his shoulders, buttoning it closed. Laced up his shoes, pulled his black hat with the rich, royal purple ribbon onto his head. Henry barely remembered his own hat.

“Come along, Henry. And you would do well to remember my instructions. Do not go wandering, make no eye contact, just look for your brother. Do not expect the owners to tell you if he has been brought in, just search for him. If he is not in the front room, you cannot try and search the rest of the bar, you will have to return at a later day. And for god’s sakes, Henry, do not try what you did last time! You will ruin your reputation before you even make one!” Robert ordered. Henry just nodded.

Last time, he had posed as someone seeking company similar to his brother, keeping his hat low and collar high so that no one would be able to tell he was describing someone almost identical to himself. Obviously not for a real encounter, just to see if they acknowledged having someone similar to that description, and brought Edward out.

They had not, and Robert had chewed him out when he realized what his roommate was doing.

Henry knew he should not have tried such a thing, but he was almost certain that Edward was somewhere in London, the thought felt right, so he needed to find where. And everyone who knew Edward was positive that his brother would have returned to him by now, unless something was preventing him. So he had to be trapped somewhere, in London.

And so, Henry would juggle college classes and searching for his brother until he overturned the right rock and found Edward.

“Henry.” Robert began as they stepped through the door. “Are you entirely positive that Edward wants to be found?”

“Why do you ask, Robert?” Henry asked, a flicker of doubt stirring in his stomach. He squashed it down.

“Because your brother ran. And it has been eight weeks without a trace of him. Have you considered the possibility that not being found is his plan?” Robert asked, guiding Henry down the cobblestone streets of upper London, leading him towards the dark heart of the city, beating with sin and crime.

“Of course he wants to be found! Something must have happened to him! I know my brother!” Henry declared, scrambling to keep up.

“Clearly not as well as you would hope, as he has escaped you for two months, and you do not even know where he would have gone should he have come to London, never mind whether or not he _would_ come to London, or head for Glasgow, or leave for Germany, France, board a boat to the United States Of America, for Upper or Lower Canada, you do not know.” Robert reminded the young brunet.

Henry sighed, stared at the ground. “It is London. He is either here or he will come here. I can feel it.”

“This is not a romance novel, Henry, and he is your twin, not your lover. You cannot feel if he is coming here or not. For all you know he is still in Edinburgh and your parents will send you a letter saying that he has returned.” Robert replied.

“He is not in Edinburgh, Henry, believe me. He is not. Or, at least, he is not staying there.” Henry insisted. “And I am deathly afraid that I will find him in one of these places, and you are not helping.”

“I am trying to get you to see something besides tragedy, Henry. Perhaps Edward has settled in somewhere and it happy. Perhaps you overestimate his connection to the Jekyll family, even to his twin brother.” Robert Lanyon insisted.

“I have not! I know my brother better than anyone else in this world, he is my twin! We are two halves of the same whole!”

“You sound like a man speaking of his wife. Your attachment is beginning to sound unhealthy. Even if it is not, perhaps you are more fond of your brother than he ever was of you. Perhaps he allowed you to think you knew him better than you truly did, Henry.” Robert suggested.

Henry Jekyll did not get a chance to answer before his roommate pushed the door of a dark building open.

They had reached the Red Rat.

 

Everything around Edward was dark. Dark, cold, pitch black, vacant, empty.

He felt as though he was floating, though he was still definitely freezing. His teeth chattered, his head spun. His fingertips were terribly numb. His stomach was sick.

He felt terrible. He clambered to his feet, felt dizzy and swayed on his feet. His cloak brushed his ankles, and was rough against the rest of his skin. He did not seem to be wearing anything but that cloak. Henry’s cloak. The one he had stolen from his brother before leaving.

And now Henry had left.

But that did not matter right now, because more importantly, Edward had no idea where he was. Everything was started to clear up, though it swirled around the blond’s eyes. Red lights flashed around him, dizzying and sickening. The smell of cheap perfume filled the room, voices and music echoed in Edward’s ears.

He squeezed his green eyes shut. Opened them again.

People danced and twirled around him. Edward clutched his cloak around him, a draft through the door wafting up around him. He stared at the people around him to get an idea of where the hell he was, none of the faces would focus in his blurry, screwed up vision.

His head ached. His mouth felt try. His body was sore.

Things felt _wrong._ Something was wrong and he was not certain what it was. Cautiously, wobbling on his feet, footsteps unsteady, legs shaky. His stomach lurched with each movement he made.

Something about the feeling was distinctly familiar though everything about this situation was unfamiliar.

The ground felt like ice under his bare feet. No one else seemed to notice. His soft, pale blond hair fell into his face, though he ignored it. His hands stayed clutched at the folds of his cloak, holding it over his bare skin.

He trembled, searching for a face he knew amongst the blurry faces of dancers, drinkers, waiters and worse, the scum of the city, people who’s faces belonged only on wanted posters, a few even that he could see were from those pictures.

Edward shivered. His teeth were chattering. He clutched the cloak tighter to himself. Maybe he could find a friendly face in here, some clothes. Some shoes would do, he could not feel his feet.

Edward stumbled up to a bar counter. Stared at another blurry face, who’s features would simply not clear up, regardless of how often he blinked. Nothing would focus. He was alone in a faceless, criminal crowd. Why was he here? Why did he hurt as badly as he did, a combination of numbness and sore.

The bartender said not a word, and that struck Edward as odd. Ordinarily, barkeeps were pushing to sell a drink. Even Darius did it, without even noticing, most of the time.

But this bartender’s swirling face did not move to form words. Did not ask Edward what he would be drinking, did not seem to acknowledge that Edward was standing at his counter.

The blond’s head was pounding, his stomach twisted and turned, made him feel nauseous. The room spun around him, floor rocking and shifting under his feet.

Almost desperate now, Edward Jekyll stumbled away from the bar counter, towards another table. Came face to face with another swirling abyss for a face. Recoiled in horror, this was so wrong, slipped, stumbled, fell onto his back, cloak flying out around him. He gathered it desperately around himself. His knuckles went white, gripping the dark edges of the cloak, hands shaking.

Something was incredibly wrong. Edward scrambled back to his feet. How had he gotten here? Why was he sick like this? Why could he not walk what had happened to everyone’s faces?

Where was he? What time was it? What had happened to him?

None of the questions had answers. Desperate, Edward ran from table to table, slipping and stumbling on the floor made of wood like ice, unable to find a face he knew. Tears burned his eyes, hot as fire, slipping down his cheeks as he searched.

He wanted to find Darius. He wanted to find Petunia. The vast majority of him wanted to find Henry. He needed to find Henry Henry was safe Henry would know what to do he just needed to find out where Henry was and everything would be okay. He would be okay. This hellish landscape would not last. He would find Henry and be safe.

Edward still could find nothing familiar, no matter how he searched, the bar went on and on. Swirls of red dressed, pink scarves, danced around the room, black heels scuffed the floor. A singer, in words that Edward could not understand, though he knew they were lewd and sexualized, belted through the bar, the woman’s voice strong and powerful.

It was a dizzying cocktail to infringe on the slight hold Edward had on his senses. He wanted to throw up, felt the nausea and sick bubbling up his throat but refusing to come out.

Footsteps echoed behind Edward. It took a while for him to notice them, for him to turn around and face whoever had stepped up behind the young blond. He expected another blank, swirling face.

In the end, he wished he had gotten that. The face was all too familiar. The one he had never wanted to see again, a face that stepped straight out of his nightmares.

And all at once he knew why he was feeling so terribly. The man who stood before him, looming, lurking, sneering at the short blond, was the man who had drugged him in _Singing Pixies._

Edward felt his heart leap into his throat, his feet scrambled and slipped against the icy flooring, he scurried backwards just to fall, hands racing out to catch himself, slipping as well, earning them both scrapes along the skin of his palm, his cloak flew open again and he struggled to pull it back over himself, hands burning.

The man laughed. “No, no, Edward, you do not need to hide…”

 _I got work for a nice lookin’ lad like you._ The words echoed in Edward’s ears, much more menacing, frightening, now that Edward knew what they had meant. His fingers scrambled with the edge of his cloak, tugged it back over his pale skin. He was shaking.

The man reached down, hauled him up by a wrist. “You don’ need to hide, Edward, I told you.” He scolded. “Not around here, you don’.”

Edward’s breath hitched, his gaze tore through the room. The dancers, intoxication, that was not all this room held.

It held a stench of sex, debauchery, sin. The women, they were not the ladies that you met at dinner parties, at balls.

These were whores. These were women, scantily clad, smelling of cheap perfume and cheaper beer, were selling themselves.

_I got work for a kid like you. You been touched before?_

Oh god. Oh god where was he? How had he gotten here? Why did he only have his cloak left what had happened to him?

Wanting to scream, Edward tore his wrist away from the stranger, ran through the bar, feet pounding on the floor, adrenaline coursing his veins. This was so wrong, this was so wrong he could not be here!

_Fear not, I have a place for you in London. The Red Rat. We have been in need of some diversity in the… entertainers._

He could not be here. He needed to leave this was not right where was the door?

There was no door. Anywhere. Edward could run for miles and never escape this hell.

Or so he thought. Until he ran square into a much more familiar face. “Darius!” He cried, throwing his arms around the barkeep, weeping. His shoulders shook with terrible sobs, sniffling and shaking.

Darius pulled his arms around the blond, rubbed his back. “Edward, Edward it is alright, breathe, you are alright…” The man breathed, letting the boy shake and sob in his arms.

“I do not know where I am what if happening when did I get here I do not understand what is this place Darius please I am scared I do not know what to do…”

Edward was panicking, breath coming in terrified gasps, still sniffling and sobbing onto the barkeep’s shoulder. He was so scared it hurt the man who had drugged him was still after him he was going to get caught and dragged off to London as a whore if that was not where he was already. What had happened to him why was he in such a state at this?

“Edward. Edward just breathe, you are alright, just breathe…” Darius whispered, right into Edward’s ear, one hand on his back one on the back of the blond’s head.

“How do you know that I am alright I do not even know how I got here…” Edward sobbed.

Darius pulled away a little. A wicked glint was in his eyes, one that he had never seen there before. “I brought you here.”

Edward Jekyll shoved him away and ran until his lungs and legs gave out on him, and he collapsed into what slowly became a corner, sobbing hysterically. Like the world was ending.

 


	10. Dr. Confused And Mr. Betrayed

Sobbing. Sobbing, heartbroken, soul-shattered, desolate sobbing, originating from the darkest, coldest, most silent corner of the dreadful building Henry Jekyll found himself in, led him towards the source of the noise, across planks made of icy wood, crunching and creaking under Henry’s shoes.

He moved in slow motion, wading through water, breaths coming sharp. Who was crying like that? What could have happened to whomsoever was in that corner to shatter them so thoroughly?

 _Assuming he is where you believe he might be, he will be fragile and broken and weak like thin glass._ Robert Lanyon’s English burr told him, again and again, inside his head.

How long had it been since Robert had told him that?

Henry did not fully know where he was, he realized. His roommate was nowhere to be seen.

The building was black, dark, empty, filled with whispers of wind and ghosts, and hopeless, broken sobs.

Stiff-legged, yet feeling as though his limps wavered regardless, Henry reached the corner, blinked furiously to discover who exactly was crying in this dark, evil corner.

Cold seeped into his bones as he knelt on the ground before this figure, he saw small shoulders shaking, hidden in a thick black cloak, ruffled at the shoulders.

A pit of fear and recognition fixed itself into Henry’s chest. “E-Edward?”

Green eyes peered up cautiously at him. Henry felt relief and horror course through his veins. The pupils were dilated, eyes blown wide, tears and fear shone inside the green irises.

What had this vile place done to his brother?

Henry knew the answer but did not dare even put them to conscious thought, never mind voice. That could not have happened, who would hurt his brother like that it was not fair.

Thin, pale arms peeked out from under the coat. Pulled Henry tightly to the smaller of the two twins. Edward was shivering, convulsing, teeth shattering as he fought back further sobs. He was cold. Fingers like ice, completely bare but for Henry’s cloak that he had stolen.

Henry rubbed his brother’s back, listened to his desperate sobs echo in his ears. Teeth clacked together, body shook, tears dripped onto the shoulder of Henry’s white shirt. Henry felt his heart breaking as he listened to his brother cry, as though his entire world was coming down on him, as though everything was finished for Henry’s twin.

Edward’s knuckles were white, clenched into Henry’s waistcoat, holding to his brother, impossibly tight.

His brother smelled of alcohol and whorehouses, the stink of sex clung to him like a plague. Henry did not need anyone to tell him it was not of Edward’s own doing.

Henry did not need to be told only one of those was a residual smell. Perhaps it was not. Perhaps Edward had been drinking to numb his body and mind to the abuse it sustained.

No one could ever fault him for that. Edward did not need to force himself to feel more than he had to in this terrible situation. Anything he could block out was truly a blessing from god, god, how Edward must have suffered… Henry wished more than anything that he could make it go ahead, whisper some words and let the pain and memories fade from Edward’s mind.

Edward was not moving anymore. He was frozen, statuesque. Cautiously, tenderly, Henry pulled away just a touch, to see his beloved brother’s face again. To take in the emerald green eyes, crooked nose that followed the fissure of the break put into it when they were but children, yet something was off.

His brother’s hair was blond. Edward Jekyll had the same auburn hair as Henry Jekyll, though there was no denying that it was Edward before him, sobbing cold tears, despite the pale blond locks.

No movement. The further Edward got from Henry, the louder a persistent crackling noise became, though it did not follow the chattering of Edward’s teeth, Edward’s teeth chattered no longer.

It was like snow crunching under a boot, like gravel squishing into itself.

Like ice splitting under too much weight.

A fissure split across Edward’s frozen face, blue tinged his lips, fingers.

Henry watched in horror as his next movement broke his brother apart into fragments that glittered like diamonds, even in the gloomy light of the room he was in.

Henry Jekyll awoke in a cold sweat, gasping and panting. The sheets were drenched, blankets kicked from the bed and scattered onto the wooden floor.

Lanyon stood above him, a flickering candle casting his face into dark shadows. “Henry. Henry, wake up. You are thrashing, wake up.” He shook the brunet’s shoulder.

“Edward…” Henry managed to say.

“Is not here.” The candle was set onto the table beside the bed. Lanyon sat down on the sweat-soaked sheets, right next to Henry, a natural, comforting warmth that every part of the young brunet wanted to curl into after what he had just seen. To fling his arms around Robert and sob, until maybe he too turned to ice and broke.

“Edward…” Henry said again, voice broken and scared.

“Is not here. As he was not in the Red Rat, as I told you he would not be.” Robert said patiently. “Henry, you have classes tomorrow, you must relax and get some sleep…”

“I… I found him there, Robert, he is there I know he is!” Henry cried. He closed his eyes, watched his brother shatter into pieces again. “I have to go find him, they are breaking him I have to save him, Robert!” He begged, tears in his red eyes.

“Henry. Edward is not at the Red Rat. You were dreaming. Sit up and tell me what happened, perhaps we can work through this and make sense of it for you.” Robert offered, stuck his warm hands under Henry’s arms and pulled him upright. Henry did not protest though he did nothing to stop Robert.

The brunet’s shirt was rumpled, his hair in a frightful mess, bags under his eyes. “Robert, please, I know where he is he is in the Red Rat I have to go back and find him…” He pleaded. “I have to go back right now he could get hurt even worse I need to go you need to come with me please…”

Robert sighed. “Henry. You were dreaming. What happened?’

“I heard sobbing, in the Red Rat, I followed it into this corner and it was really really dark and cold and my brother was there and he was crying and sobbing and naked but for a cloak and he grabbed onto me and when I pulled away he shattered into glass if I leave him he will break I have to go and find him now before it is too late!” Henry wailed.

“Henry. It was a dream. Edward is not at the Red Rat. Remember? We saw everyone there, no one has seen a brunet with grin eyes.”

“He was blond in my dream.” Henry replied. “We did not ask about blonds he could still be there and I have left him to suffer because I did not know what he looks like now this is all my fault I have to go back…”

“Henry. They said there had been no new boys at the Red Rat for three months. That is longer than your brother has been missing. He is not in the Red Rat, sometimes a dream is simply a dream.” Robert insisted, brown eyes soft with sympathy. “You will not find him there. Be grateful, it would be worse if he truly was there. You will find him, but not at that establishment. You must relax, and go back to sleep.”

Henry sniffled. “He was so close, Robert… I could hold him but he is not here…” He sobbed. He still felt his brother like a phantom in his arms, cold and shivering, hurt, sobs penetrating the silence.

Robert pulled him into a gentle embrace. “You will find him again. I believe you, simply because no matter what anyone tells you, you will no give up on him. You will find Edward, Henry Jekyll. Only, not right now.”

Henry nodded, sniffled, wiped his eyes. Held tightly to Robert. “You must sleep again, Henry. You have a long day ahead of you, and I imagine you will wish to go out searching for Edward again tomorrow night.” Robert murmured.

Henry nodded. Robert gently untangled his arms from Henry’s embrace, laid him back out on the bed, pulled the covers back onto the mattress, over his roommate, picked up the candle.

“Sleep well, Henry Jekyll. Edward is as safe as he can be. He is not where your dreams believe him to be.” Robert assured him. He walked back to his own bed, set the candle on the little wooden table next to the bed.

Henry nodded, sniffled, curled into the blankets, closing his eyes as Robert blew out the candle and plunged the room back into pitch darkness.

 

“Edward! Edward, get up!” Darius’ voice filled Edward’s head, the blond wanted to shriek, he clawed at his ears, curled in on himself, further and further, pressing his back into the icy bricks behind him. “Edward!”

“Go away!” His voice was pathetic and weak, even to himself, would not stop a mouse never mind a man who had sold him to a whorehouse like he had banned someone from a bar for trying to do Edward had been betrayed how had this happened he had trusted Darius so much and Darius had spat it into his face and now god knew what had happened to him during the time he could not remember…

And it was all Darius’ fault. Darius had done this to him why had Darius betrayed him Darius and Petunia had always said he was like a son to them why would they betray him had they been lying? How could they had lied to him that was not fair Edward had trusted them they were the first people besides Henry to treat him like a human being and they had betrayed him.

Icy claws gripped Edward’s heart. Was Henry in on this too? And Mister and Missus Jekyll? Had they all planned this, as though it was the only use for that pointless younger son? The man with the drugs was in on it too and Edward had been betrayed six ways from sundown.

“Edward, get up! You have to get up!” Darius insisted. This time, Edward did shriek, as he felt a warm, strong hand grasp his shoulder. He lashed out, feet flailing, catching something solid and the hand released him. He tried to get back to his feet but his legs were shaking too much to stand. He was terrified.

“Edward, you need to get up. Breathe.” Darius continued, making Edward’s heart stop when the hand gripped his shoulder again. He thrashed, but this time the hand did not let go. It shook him and shook him until Edward opened his eyes to stare at Darius’ blue eyes, inches from his own.

The blond shrieked again, scrambled away and fell off something onto a hard wooden floor, winding himself. He coughed and choked and gasped for breath, spluttering, chest heaving but not drawing any air in, heart racing, entire body trembling. Darius stood above him, crouched down, finger’s brushed Edward’s cheek. “Edward…” His voice was much softer now, though it did not reassure the blond, who kept squirming to get away. “Edward… Edward just breathe you are safe you are okay…”

Edward stopped thrashing. Part of him wanted to believe that. Cautiously, he looked up to Darius’ blue eyes.

“Edward… you are dreaming. You need to wake up, you need to get up…”

Slowly, Edward took inventory of himself, to test that fact.

Firstly, he was not only clad in his cloak. He had a soft sleep shirt on, soaked in his own sweat, and similarly soft trousers. No socks, so he really was barefoot, but he was not unclothed.

Second, there was no perfume on the air, no alcohol, no sex. Only the comforting smell of baking bread, warm and crusty and sweet, coming from Petunia’s kitchens.

Third, the man who had drugged him was no where to be seen.

Fourth, it was not dark in this room. Sunlight filtered in through the glass pane of the window.

Fifth, he was in his room, not a dark and dingy bar filled with faceless dancers.

Sixth, there was no singing on the air, pounding his head, wrapping around his brain and driving him mad, only humming coming from the kitchens and Darius’ soft reassurances.

Lastly, he no longer felt sick. His head was fine, his stomach grumbled but was otherwise okay.

He was okay. He was okay. It was a dream he was okay it was all a nightmare he was okay Darius had not betrayed him he was fine everything was okay he was not in a brothel he was in Singing Pixies, he was okay.

He took a deep, shuddery breath, coughed a little, sat up. Darius helped him back onto the bed, the sheets drenched and sticky with sweat, the blankets kicked off the end. “What happened to you, Edward, you seemed terrified of me… you were staring straight at me and still fighting…” the barkeep murmured.

“I… I was in a bar I had never been in before…” Edward sniffled, brushed tears from his eyes. “It was full of people, dancing, singing, it felt… safe, at first, but something was wrong…” He did not add the part about only having his cloak, the meaning of the dream would get across without it. “I walked from table to table, no one had any faces, just… swirling abysses, sort of… and… well, that was true until… the man… the one who drugged me was there, I fell, he started trying to make me go with him again, and he would not let me go so I ran but I felt so sick all over again… and…”

“Was I there?” Darius asked gently.

“I found you while I was running from the man… you said everything was okay and I asked you how you knew… and… you told me you were the one who had brought me there…” Edward’s voice croaked off at the end of his recounting.

Darius sighed, sat next to Edward on the uncomfortably warm and damp bed. “I am never, ever going to hurt you, Edward, you are like my own child. I know you may be afraid, I know you cannot control your subconscious and what it depicts me as, but I want you to consciously know that I am never, ever going to hurt you.”

Edward nodded, sniffled again, wiped his eyes furiously with the heels of his hands, willing the tears to stop.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom to clean up, Petunia has made breakfast. You will feel better in clean clothes with a full belly.” Darius prompted gently, helped Edward to his feet. The boy stumbled to the bathroom, manned the pump for a few moments to fill the basin with fresh, icy water, splashed his face with it.

Scrubbed the residue of tears away from his eyes, the snot from his nose. Let the cold water drip down his face, wake him up a little more.

He considered the mirror, staring at his reddened eyes. Was unsurprised to see Henry’s eyes reflecting at him.

Sighed and smiled. “It is good to see you again, Henry…” He breathed.

 _Come home, Edward._ Henry’s voice had not spoken to him since the night he had been drugged.

“I cannot go home, there is no point. You have left.” Edward replied with a heavy sigh. He wondered if he was crazy for talking to his brother in a mirror. Probably, but he paid it no mind. This was the only way to converse with his brother, so be it. He would do anything to hear his brother’s voice again.

 _Come home…_ the voice insisted.

“You are not there, I shall not go home. I will join you in London when I have the means to do so. I am not Edward Jekyll anymore, but I shall still go to you.” Edward promised the mirror. “I shall go to London.”

The red eyes pleaded with him for a moment longer, and then faded into Edward’s own green.

A melancholy smiled fixed itself on Edward’s face. Even though Henry had heard no part of it, he had spoken with his brother.

Edward brushed his teeth, quickly, left the room. Stripped off his sweaty sleepwear, found fresh, clean clothes. Did not bother with a waistcoat, simply some loose, wide-sleeved green dress shirt and black trousers. He put shoes on, a barrier between himself and the cold floor.

Stepped into the kitchen, well aware that even if Petunia had missed the racket from the other room, he still showed that he had been crying. She said nothing, simply pressed a warm slice of crusty bread into his hands, placed a cup off coffee in front of him.

He smiled gratefully, shakily at her. “Just breathe, you do not have to speak if you do not wish to. You had a rough night.” She assured him.

Edward nodded, spread some raspberry preserves onto the bread, inhaled the heavenly scent before taking a breath. Darius and Petunia talked amongst themselves, Edward simply closed his eyes and enjoyed how real this all was. His dream had not been real. This was real. This was all real, he was fine. He could breathe, he was safe with people who loved him. They would not betray him, he trusted that. He was safe here.

He loved it here, he loved the people who looked after him. Loved and trusted them. He was safe.

He was safe. He was safe.

He was still repeating the mantra in his head when the doors to the kitchen blasted open, a gaggle of cruel looking people standing in it.

At the head, gun levelled at Darius’ head, was the man who had drugged Edward.

The blond did not have time to even scream before the gun went off.


	11. Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde

“Henry, if I have told you once, I have told you a million times, just in the passed week, put your books away when you are done with them.” Robert scolded. The man walked over to Henry’s desk, marked the pages and stored the books onto their shelves. Henry just sighed.

“I do not understand, Robert. Why can I not go searching?” Henry asked pointedly. He was flopped down on his bed. The sheets had been washed early in the morning and hung to dry while Henry had been at school, they no longer stunk of sweat, nor were they damp.

“Because it is high time you attend a college party rather than sneaking off to bars you do nothing in.” Robert replied with a smile.

“Party? Robert, I am in no mood to party right now, I have to find my brother before my dream comes true.” Henry told him, poring over a map of London with a quill and a pot of red ink, circling pubs, bars, taverns and brothels he had not yet checked for his brother.

“Henry. Sometimes a dream is simply a dream which must be forgotten before it drives one mad. I highly doubt your brother is in London. And, it is no way to spend one’s birthday, Henry. You are coming out and having a good time tonight, if only tonight. Clear?” Robert told him, in a voice that took no nonsense.

Perhaps a night out drinking with some other college students, and his gorgeous roommate, would do him good, Henry conceded. “Fine. For tonight only. And then I go back to searching for Edward.” He agreed.

“Deal. Happy seventeenth, Henry Jekyll.” Given his predicament of searching for Edward, Henry had genuinely forgotten it was in fact his birthday.

He and Edward were seventeen now. Was Edward in a predicament to celebrate?

Somehow, Henry doubted it.

“Come on, Henry, get dressed nicely and let’s go.” Robert said, and waited for Henry to get out of bed, walk to his closet, pull out a fresh white dress shirt with loose, baggy sleeves that hugged back in at the wrists, a red waistcoat, his nice black and white shoes. He did not bother with his top hat, since he did not have the coat of cravat to accompany it.

“Henry, you will at least want a coat or cloak of some sort, it is quite chilly outside.” Robert cautioned, buttoning up his purple waistcoat, straightening a cravat, pulling a dressy black coat of all of that.

God, he looked good. There was absolutely no way he was gay and that was not fair but he was gorgeous.

The flaws of living in a society where everyone was heterosexual or hid it well, or frequented the sorts of bars Henry had been searching for Edward in. Flirty with people of the same gender had its serious drawbacks.

Including risking getting kicked out of college and arrested.

Yep, Henry Jekyll apparently liked to play dangerous games. Like getting himself thrown in jail for falling head over heals for his beautiful roommate.

“Come on, make haste, Henry. We should be off, we will get you right drunk, that is sort of part of these parties, we have no classes tomorrow so do not worry about that, you can sleep off the drinks, and I will even promise to take you searching for Edward tomorrow. But, you are coming out and celebrating with me tonight.” Robert instructed. Henry nodded, swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Robert opened the door to the brisk evening air outside, Henry stepped through, walked out onto the street. Robert locked the door behind them.

“Come on, Henry. This way. You know the man hosting, his name is Gabriel, he is studying law, he has been to our apartment while you were here.” Robert said softly. Henry nodded, followed him up the street towards the college, to the dorms. Mister and Missus Lanyon had secured a room just near enough that Henry and Robert practically lived at the college, but could chose to avoid the ruckus of dormitories if they so chose.

It came in quite handy for a young man who wanted nothing more than to avoid the dorms and study, or go out into the filthy streets of London and search for his brother.

But now Robert Lanyon led Henry Jekyll into Gabriel Utterson’s dormitory, smiled at the young man who must have been Gabriel, he seemed familiar. Robert tugged Henry to a counter, poured him a mug of beer. “I know you drink your wine, but that is far too classy for a college party, Henry.”

Henry gulped down a sip, almost choked. It was bitter and gross, but he made himself take another sip. It would be rude not to.

Robert smiled at him. “You will get used to it, Henry, fear not. It is no wine, but it is good.”

It fizzled on Henry’s tongue, he gulped down another sip.

He was going to have fun at this god damned party, with out without Edward, he was seventeen today and though it was his first birthday without his brother, without being able to turn to Edward first thing the morning and see who woke who up by shouting happy birthday, he was going to have a good time. Maybe by next year his birthday would be a day of solemnness and pain for the loss but this year it would be a nice day.

He wanted to hate himself for ignoring the loss of Edward for even a night.

But instead he followed suit to Robert, who chugged down his first mug of beer and promptly poured himself another.

Robert whooped and clapped him on the shoulder. “That is it, Henry! Enjoy yourself! It is not every day a man turns seventeen!”

Gabriel Utterson made his way over. “Seventeen? Robert, the lad is a scot, if he is seventeen you need to give him something stronger than beer! They drink scotch down in Scotland!”

“I have always favoured wine…” Henry tried to protest, but Utterson snatched the mug out of his hands, dumped it in the basin, and poured a glass of amber liquid. “One of the other chemistry majors is a friend of a friend, and he used some of the lab equipment to make his own brew. It is really fucking strong, you will like is, the scot you are.”

The glass was thrust into Henry’s hand. He opted not to protest, gulped down a sip. Coughed.

“I will have to tell my friend’s friend that it chokes even a scot!” Utterson said with glee. He ran off.

Henry finished the mug, still coughing and spluttering with every sip while Lanyon laughed and drank his beer.

It left him sufficiently and noticeably light-headed. Robert poured him another.

God, he was cute. _Really_ cute. Had he always been that cute or was that a new development? Had Robert gotten cuter in the time it took to drink a mug of homebrew whiskey?

Henry giggled to himself, took the mug Robert handed him, took another big sip. It was easier now; the room was twirling and Robert was _really really attractive._

Responsible Henry Jekyll was yelling at him to cool it in the back of his head, but Henry was currently drinking liquid confidence, so why should he cool it? He gulped down another big sip of the whiskey, coughed and smiled.

Robert laughed at him. “Why do I feel you have not been properly drunk before?” He asked.

“I have.” Henry managed to reply. _God,_ that stuff was strong. Henry took another sip. Grinned up at Robert like a puppy begging attention.

“God, you are hilariously cute drunk, Henry.” Robert told him.

Waaaiiiit. Had Robert just called him cute? Responsible Henry got thrown to the wind for a while. “You are very cute too, Robert Lanyon.” He said earnestly. “Waaaaay too damned attractive.”

“Easy there, tiger.” Robert told him. “Do not want to get caught saying that too loud!”

Henry blushed. Robert laughed. “You will regret this one in the morning if you are drunk enough to flirt with me.” He hypothesized.

“I am not flirting!” Henry told him. “You would know if I was flirting!”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!” Henry knocked back the rest of his drink.

There was now two Roberts standing in front of him. Great. Double the Robert Lanyons, double the cute. Henry groaned.

“Yeah, you are so fucked. Do not try and go back to beer now, you stick with the whiskey and take it down a notch. You will poison yourself at this rate.” Robert said firmly, poured a half glass of the substance.

Henry took the mug, placed it on the counter. “You know, you are really good looking, though.”

Robert just smiled. “You do not want to say that too loud in public, you are lucky you are drunk and no one believes you mean it.”

“You are!” Henry protested. “Unfairly good looking. God smiled down on you, my friend.”

“That is enough of that, you are going to get yourself arrested, Henry.” Robert scolded.

Henry conceded to taking another sip and going back on that tangent later.

 

Edward screamed when Darius fell to the ground. No movement stirred the brunet’s body, his blue eyes went glassy, blood pooled around his head, spreading wider and wider, rapidly growing. Part of it touched the tip of Edward’s boot as his scrambled to his feet.

“Go, Edward!” Petunia shrieked, even as the gun was raised to her, but Edward threw himself at the man holding it, determined to save at least Petunia.

He was flung backwards almost instantly, not even managing to scratch his opponent. He smacked into the counter, immediately winded, fell to the ground, coughing and spluttering and choking for breath.

“You stay put or she dies!” The man snarled, gun pointed at Petunia.

“Run, Edward!” Petunia ordered, directly ignoring the gun, though something paralyzed Edward’s entire body.

He had just watched Darius die. Watched him fall to the ground and the light leave his eyes, his form still.

Watched his _father_ die. He could not think of Darius as anything less than his father.

He was not going to watch them kill Petunia as well. He stayed frozen, stuck to the ground, unmoving, staring up with horrified green eyes at the man who had shot his father. He was shaking but could not move. Could not even try to get to his feet.

“Edward!”

“Shut up, you bitch! The boy comes with us and you do not join your husband!” The man with the gun snarled.

If they took him, if he stayed on the ground and let them drag him to London, they could bend and break him but he had somewhere to go home to. He had hope to cling to no matter what they did to him they could not kill his hope. Petunia would be here.

One of the men from the back grabbed Edward’s wrist. Hauled him to his feet. Edward’s legs shook but he did not try to flee.

“Edward!” Petunia shouted and lunged on the man with the gun. The gun went off. The woman crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut.

Edward’s vision went red. He lifted a foot, slammed it into the man who held his wrist’s ribs.  Yanked his hand away.

The man with the gun aimed it for Edward.

“If you shoot him we get nothing for him, Archibald!” Another roared.

Edward snatched a kitchen knife from the block Petunia kept them so meticulously placed in, knocked the block over and knives skittered across the counter, flashing and deadly.

The man grabbed his wrist again. A frightened reflex, the knife was suddenly tearing into bone and sinew, piercing a hole in the man’s sternum.

“Rupert!” The third man gasped, even as Rupert’s hand latched around Edward’s neck, pulling his feet off the ground and pressing into his throat. “Basil!”

Desperate, Edward tore the knife downwards, just trying to pull it back to himself. Blood gushed from the wound, splattered into a puddle on the floor, running like water from the gaping hole in Rupert’s chest.

The knife tore out of the last inch of flesh, was fully back into Edward’s possession, grasped in a shaking hand. Rupert’s grip slackened on Edward’s throat, the blond fell to his knees.

Rupert crumpled. The room stunk of human excrements. It had before too.

Because people had died. Edward had killed this man.

And now he had to stick to that gun. He levelled the knife in front of himself, hands still shaking, the blade flashed in the light.

The third man, Archibald, leapt at him. The gun was now trailed on his head.

Edward was not steady enough not to be taken off his feet. His head smacked into the cabinets as Archibald dragged him to the ground, thrashing, slashing with the knife, occasionally catching flesh but not nearly enough to do real damage. A huge hand slapped the knife out of his, it skittered across the floor.

Edward was pinned under this man. Archibald. He was sitting on his hips. He squirmed but could not get free. His hands scrambled for a weapon. Archibald pinned them both, each under one of his own hands.

Thankfully for Edward, that took weight off his hips. He pulled his knees up, got his feet under Archibald’s chest and heaved with all his might, adrenaline coursing his veins.

It was just enough to throw Archibald off him. He lunged across the floor, grabbed the knife. A bullet hit the cabinets inches from his head.

“Come on, Proops, get him under control! I do not want to kill him!” The man with the gun shouted/

“I am trying, George!” Archibald replied. Edward scrambled back to his feet, realized that these men were bad enough that to get away he was going to have to kill them. Because if they could not subdue him he was a witness. On the way to London they could break him enough that he would never speak of this morning again, if they subdued him enough to pin him.

“Come and help me, Glossop!” Archibald shouted.

To Edward’s misfortune, George Glossop obeyed. Edward barely managed to get on top of Archibald when he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown backwards. The knife slipped from between his fingers.

He stood up just in time to be struck in the face with the butt of the knife. A large gash opened on him cheek. He grabbed the knife block from the counter, hopped up onto said counter and slammed it down on his assailant’s head.

Archibald Proops crumpled to the ground. Edward landed badly, pain exploded in his left ankle, but George Glossop was coming at him and he did not have time to deal with his injuries.

Glossop had a knife, and the gun wedged through his belt. Edward had a blunt object that could only kill with enough force applied, and Edward’s adrenaline was beginning to wear off. His limbs felt like they were made of jelly.

He stumbled backwards, every step on his left foot was shortened by pain forcing him to lift it. Glossop saw the weakness and took it, lunging suddenly and pulling Edward’s right leg from under him, slamming a shoulder into the boy’s other leg, so he went down even if the ankle would have held him.

And Edward was pinned down again. “The men will appreciate a little flavour and scars on a boy like you, I think.” Glossop laughed, started to draw the knife down Edward’s face, on a trail that would go through his right eye, but the boy twisted and it merely sliced along his scalp instead.

Edward pulled a hand free, threw a strike at Glossop’s nose, heard a crunch and the man recoiled. Edward’s feet, mostly his right, scurried on the ground, pulled him out from under the man.

Without even thinking, he grabbed a knife from the counter. Drove it into Glossop’s temple, wrenched it out and held it ready to strike again.

There was no need. Glossop slumped, blood pooling on the ground, spilling from the hole in his head.

Edward dared glance back at Darius and Petunia.

Petunia was still twitching. Fast as his left ankle would let him, he limped to her side. “I-I wanted to save you…” He gasped.

“I-I wanted t-t-to save you…” Petunia breathed. “But… y-ye-you saved yourself…” her breathed was laboured. The bullet had pierced her lung. “I-I’m n-no-not upset that y-you killed them…” She assured him, as though she had read the doubt and fear from his mind. “I-I do not h-h-have much longer…”

“Petunia… I want you to know…” Tears streaked down Edward’s pale face, pooling in his pretty emerald green eyes. Blood dripped down his face. Petunia’s brown eyes were fluttering, flickering. “I never got the chance to thank Darius for taking me in… you… you saved my life… both of you… you gave me a home you gave me a family…” He sobbed when he noticed the stirrings of life getting weaker in Petunia. “I-I was… you said you never had a child. I cannot be Edward Jekyll anymore nor do I want to be… do… would it… could I be Edward Hyde?” The blond asked softly. “To thank you and give you what you deserve? My parents have done nothing to earn me carrying their name, no matter how little I am worth… but you have given me everything.”

Petunia Hyde’s eyes welled up with tears. Trembling, bloody fingers traced along Edward’s cheek. “Darius would be so p-proud… so am I… go out to L-L-La-London as you dreamed… w-what was o-ours i-is yours… my s-son… Edward Hyde…” She breathed, before her hand fell back down to the ground. Edward clasped it in his own, though he knew it was far too late to help her.

Darius and Petunia Hyde were dead, but Edward was determined that they would live on through him as they would have a child.

He was more their child than Henry and Elizabeth Jekyll’s. And now he would be theirs, through all but flesh and blood.

Edward Hyde forced himself back to his feet, forced himself to close Petunia’s soft brown eyes, to begin preparations to leave for London, limping across the bar, finding the safe that Darius and Petunia used instead of the bank, though he could not bring himself to open it just yet. He could do nothing like report them dead, not when Edward Hyde did not truly exist and he may be caught as being the missing Jekyll boy if he went near the police, but he would honour them himself for the night before he set out.

He knelt on the kitchen floor, still soaked in the blood of the three intruders, the three bodies still lying on the ground, though he ignored them, sat himself directly between the still corpses of Darius and Petunia, and Edward Hyde wept.


	12. Dr. Hungover And Mr. Broken

Henry distinctly did _not_ remember even getting back to his apartment. Never mind getting changed, or getting into bed.

Yet somehow, he was nestled under his blankets, in a loose sleep shirt an old pair of trousers, in his and Robert Lanyon’s apartment.

His head ached. His mouth was dry. He felt like he might get sick at any moment. He could not move lest he did get sick.

It was gross. He felt gross.

God, finishing the fourth mug of whiskey had been _such_ a bad idea. And had those words really come out of his mouth? Had he been _flirting_ with Robert? He could not have! If he had he was fucked. At the very least, Robert would kick him out. At worst, he would tell the police and Jekyll would quickly find himself behind bars rather than in classes.

Oh _god,_ please let him not have said that. He could not could not could not have said any of that.

This was a disaster. He was a disaster. Why could his heart not sort it’s shit out and just conform to something that would not get him into legal trouble? He had enough problems without his love life fucking itself over too.

With a groan, he rolled onto his side, felt vertigo bubble in his throat. Stopped moving immediately.

The room was spinning. Robert had put the light on and Henry’s head did not appreciate it. Nor did his eyes.

He was still exhausted. He wanted to close his eyes again and drop off. His entire body hurt.

He pulled a hand in front of his face, squinted his eyes shut. His hand did not want to obey him.

Robert sat up from across the room. Contemplated the brunet. “So. Do you remember last night?” The young man’s voice was croaky, it seemed Lanyon was hurting as well.

“Vaguely…” Henry murmured. “Quietly, Robert, quietly… my head…” He protested, burying his head under the blankets.

Robert shut out the lights. Walked over to the bed. Sat next to Henry’s form. Lit a candle beside the bed instead. “Do you remember anything that you said to me? Last night?”

Henry wanted to lie. He wanted so badly to lie. He wanted to say he did not remember of the hideously embarrassing things that he had said to Robert Lanyon.

The terribly damning things that he had said to Robert Lanyon.

“Yes…” He croaked out. “God, Robert, my head…” He groaned.

“Yes, that is what a hangover will do to you.” Robert agreed. “So, you know what you said to me. Are you aware what words like that could do to you?” He queried.

He utterly did not seem to care just how much Henry felt like death.

“Robert…” Henry Jekyll whined. “I am in no condition to have this conversation with you…” He protested. His hands were shaking. God, he was so fucked. He had been praying to any god that would listen that he had imagined his condemning words or that Robert had gotten too drunk to remember them.

But no god of late had answered his prayers. His last prayer had been for Edward to return to him and Edward had been gone eight weeks now.

“You need to drink some water. You will feel better.” Robert told him. “Sit up, Henry. You cannot lay in bed all day.” He poked the brunet’s side, Henry shifted away.

“I want to…” Henry protested.

“Henry, you all but confessed a crime to me last night. I let you sleep in rather than going to the police, now talk.” Robert said firmly. He seemed antsy to get the answer to his question. Thrust a glass of water into Henry’s hands. Henry took it, gulped down a few sips.

“What do you want me to say, Robert? I cannot undo what I said to you!” Henry snapped suddenly, sitting up and clutching his hands to his head, glass all but thrown onto the beside table. His head pounded. “We would not have this problem if you had not gotten me so fucking drunk!”

Robert recoiled. “So this is my fault?” He challenged, brown eyes narrowed.

“In a way!” Henry told him, now that he had said it he could not take it back.

“You are the one who asked me out!” Robert retorted.

Henry went beet red, buried his face in his hands and flopped onto the bed with a groan. He had been praying that at least that part had been a weird dream.

Did he have no luck lately?

“Had you forgotten about that? Am I overreacting about this?” Robert’s voice was guarded. Hesitant.

“I had hoped Drunk Henry Jekyll had enough discretion not to have actually said anything that came to mind.” Henry murmured. “So, what now? You go to the police? At the very least you ship me back to Edinburgh, no way am I allowed to stay here.” He continued, the reality of the situation starting to fully settle in. Would he be welcome at home if this news got out? He could end up homeless on the unforgiving, cold streets of London, which could be worse than prison.

He could end up how he dreaded Edward was.

“Are you confessing then?” Robert asked.

“Yes.” Henry admitted, a pit of fear forming in his stomach. What would happen to him now? Would Robert go to the police? He had every right to, after all.

The man beamed. “I will let you in on a secret, Henry Jekyll. You are not the only one with romantic feelings for men in this apartment. Your secret is safe with me. I just cannot tell you that without confirmation-”

“That I cannot do anything to you if you have misinterpreted my actions. Or if I was just drunk.” Henry finished for him. “I thought I was finished there, for a moment.” He paused. Chewed on his lower lip, red eyes dark with worry. Just knowing Lanyon was gay was something, but not everything that he needed to know. “Who else knows?”

“Who else can you trust?” Lanyon asked him with a lopsided smile.

“Yes.”

“Well, it is college, so you are normally pretty safe, but Utterson is definitely fine. He figured me out from day one. Maybe he is gay to, god knows.” Lanyon replied.

Henry could not help but smile. “You have it a bit wrong though, Robert, I am not gay, just not picky.” He informed the man.

Lanyon smiled. “Same difference, in the eyes of queen Victoria. Still a crime. I hope you do not intend to wed a man.” He warned, getting to his feet, snatched Henry’s glass from the table, wandering over to the kitchenet, poured himself a glass of water, topped up his roommate’s at the same time. “I thought you played the part of searching for a man at the brothel just a little _too_ well.”

“Not unless it becomes legal to do so, at least.” Henry assured him. “If it were and I was to be in love with a man, I definitely would.” He decided. He liked the idea, a lot, actually. Of not having to fear falling for a man and acting as a bachelor for the rest of his life lest he be arrested or worse.

The mobs on the streets did worse to well-known men than police ever could, and if Henry Jekyll was starting the society for Arcane Science, he would be well known enough.

“Ah, you would ruin your reputation for that?” Lanyon queried.

“Yes.” Henry Jekyll confirmed.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. Tugged off his rumpled sleepshirt, through it into the basket full of laundry. Tugged on a fresh white dress shirt.

His movements lacked coordination, were a bit clumsy, though Robert seemed otherwise no worse for wear.

His entire dark torso was also dotted with freckles, stars in the night sky, though of course here they were darker than their surroundings.

“Henry, you are entirely shameless. You are staring.” Robert scolded, buttoning up his shirt.

“I am braver when I am drunk, Robert. Not less right.”

“I do not risk arrest dating people I have known for two weeks. Have a little restraint here, Mister Jekyll.” Now the voice was entirely teasing, though at least Robert made a little effort to hide himself as he changed into a new pair of trousers, and Henry made the effort to look away.

God, his head still positively ached.

“I cannot believe I did not last a month hiding this from you. I have hidden it from everyone except Edward until this point.” The brunet mentioned. “Edward knew…”

“Everything. I know. Henry, you need to stop all this remising. Most people do not understand the sort of bond twins form and sooner or later someone will start thinking you and Edward were involved in some-”

“Do not continue, please, that is the most revolting suggestion I have heard in my life. He is my brother. God, that’s gross.” Henry Jekyll complained, holding a hand up to cut off Robert’s phrase.

Robert simply laughed.

 

Edward could not move by the time dawn filtered in through the kitchen window.

He had been kneeled on the floor since the morning before and yet this period did not feel long enough to mourn and sit vigil with his parents.

His parents. He was no longer Edward Jekyll, part of him wondered if that child had existed past a small, frightened being whom had died the day he had thrown himself from the window of his shared bedroom into the cold streets of Edinburgh and off to find his own end.

He was Edward Hyde.

Whether they were dead or not, Darius and Petunia Hyde were his parents. Two parents who loved him.

Who had loved him, at least.

Two parents who had died because of him.

A hollow pit of grief swelled in his stomach, grief and guilt. Darius and Petunia would not be dead if it were not for him.

The thought threatened to break him.

Edward Hyde struggled back to his feet. His ankle shrieked in protest to the sudden shift in position and weight, he cried out along with it, tears burning his eyes.   
He was not going to be able to walk on that ankle.

Desperate, Edward dragged himself to Petunia's side. He had already closed her brown eyes, he kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, mum..." his voice threatened to crack on him.

He wanted so badly for her to stir. For her to get up, pull him into one of her warm embraces, nag him about forgetting to pull the bread from the oven like he had promised her he would, anything. To wake up and be alive.

But no movement stirred the woman.

She looked older in death. The lines showed themselves on her pale face. Her blond hair was streaked with grey, her eyes lines with wrinkles.

Sadly, Edward crawled along the floor to Darius.

He had not closed Darius' eyes. The body was stiffened now and would not allow him to.   
The man's expression was permanently fixed in shock, blue eyes wide with fear and surprise.

He did the same as with Petunia, kissed the brunet’s forehead. "Goodbye, dad."

Darius and Petunia had saved his life. He did not want to abandon them now but he had not other choice.

He put his hands under Petunia's still arms, pulled her to lay next to her husband.

Sobbed. He wanted to be done weeping, he needed to move on before the word of gunshots brought the police, he was stunned that they had not yet.

Leaning against the counter, Edward pulled himself to his feet. He could not even truly limp, even the slightest weight on his ankle was agony, hot and sharp. It had stiffened over the last twenty-four hours.   
Edward was riddled with exhaustion. He had fought hard, and had not slept all night. 

Even hopping on one foot sent a jolt through his ankle, up his leg and running up his spine. He could only lean on the counter for so long, he needed to get to the master bedroom.

He had been shown where the safe was, and he knew where the key was kept.

The safe was in his room, the key in the master.

The police would brand him the killer and a thief. Probably paint Glossop, Basil and Proops as victims trying to help Darius and Petunia Hyde fight off their assailant.

If he took money he was guilty. There was no going about it.

But, Petunia had told him to go to London. He had, as of yet, not made enough on tips and wages alone to make it and get himself off the London streets.

That meant emptying the safe.

That meant painting himself with blood he had not spilled. Painting himself with his parents’ blood, though he would never be Edward Hyde in Edinburgh. He was the runaway Jekyll twin. They would find out.

And it would not matter what Darius and Petunia had meant to Edward, he would be guilty.

But he was fleeing Edinburgh. Fleeing Scotland.

In London, he could be who he wanted.

Stumbling and fighting desperately to keep his left foot off the ground, Edward got to the master bedroom.

It did not feel real. Petunia's bedclothes were laid out on the bed, the bed was not made.   
It felt lived in. Like someone would walk in behind Edward, Darius would clap him on the shoulder, help him to his room and probably tell him off for being reckless and getting hurt.

But that would not happen. It was pointless to pray for that.

He laid down on the ground, knocked his heel into the hard wooden flooring, saw stars, nearly threw up. He fair thought he would black out, vertigo bubbling in his throat. He was in too much pain this could not be real, could it?

But it was. He slid under the dresser, pulled the small silver key from where it was wedged between seems of the wood.

Hauled himself back to his feet, or rather, right foot, making the bedframe hold the vast majority of his weight. He hopped over to the dresser, opened it up, door swinging on its well-oiled hinges, grabbed a long, thin black cane, with a pewter handle.

It belonged to Darius, Edward had seen it before. For now, he was going to use it to help keep weight off his ankle.

After a few experimental jumps and one near fall, Edward had mastered pressing his weight into the cane and hopping much lighter on his right foot. His left ankle still did not appreciate the action, but it was better than just jumping.

Slowly, carefully, he made his way to his bedroom. Got down onto the ground again, pulled up the loose floorboard, saw the lock to the small metal safe waiting for him.

Swallowing hard, he pushed the little silver key into the lock, twisted. The door popped open.

Without even checking how much was in it, Edward gathered up the leather bag inside, felt coils roiling inside of it, tied it to his belt. Closed and locked the safe, pulled the board on top of it again.

It felt like thievery, despite the fact that Darius and Petunia had told him how to access the safe in case of emergency.

But it was necessary. Using the cane and the frame of his bed, Edward clambered back to his feet. Hobbled into the bathroom.

Blood had dried, tacky in some places, crusted in others, to the entire right side of his face, blood had seeped from the nasty scrape on his cheek, ran in rivulets from the slash on his forehead.

He splashed his face with icy water, scrubbed as much as he dared at the dried blood. His right ankle ached from holding himself up, but he had no way to reprieve it.

The scrape along his cheek began sluicing blood again. Edward grabbed the cloth, held it to the wound.

Used the cloth to wipe the rest of the blood from his face. Stumbled from the bathroom, back into his room. Took out his suitcase, the one that Petunia had helped him pick out. Pulled out some clothing from the wardrobe, a few nice shirts, plain and clean black slacks, socks and other underclothes.

A few pairs of white gloves.

He went to put the stuffed toy he had brought with him. The lovingly sewed and knitted little stuffed bear that Edward’s maternal grandmother had made him. The one woman who had loved him and cared for him equally to how his brother was treated.

“Edward Jekyll’s grandmother made that for him.” He said out loud. His voice was rough and painful.

He placed the toy beside his suitcase, made his slow journey to the kitchen. Took the bare minimum of supplies. Some potatoes, oats, bread and some preserves. He would have to buy himself meals at inns and taverns if he wanted something well cooked.

He was never going to get to eat another one of Petunia’s home cooked meals. No one was ever going to actively make sure Edward got enough to eat anymore.

He stuffed the food into the rough bag he had brought his supplies in. Swung his cloak over his shoulders.

Hobbled back to his room. His head was starting to ache but he could not stop this time. He got changed, from his loose, pale green and now blood-soaked shirt into a black one, fresh black pants. Changing those was a pain. Just the jostling of fabric shot sparks of agony up Edward’s ankle.

Left the bloody clothes folded on the bed. It was wrong to leave this place in disorder.

Stuffed the satchel full of food into his suitcase.

Walked back into the master bedroom. Took the one picture Petunia and Darius had of themselves, they were so young in the photo but it was still them. Slipped it into the suitcase.

Edward closed the suitcase, rose to his feet, picked it up. That and the knitted toy.

He wanted to leave it here. To leave six corpses in the kitchen of the bar. Petunia and Darius Hyde, Archibald Proops, Rupert Basil, George Glossop and Edward Jekyll.

Petunia’s voice whispered in his ear. _You need not leave one for the other._

Edward Hyde stuffed the toy in his pocket, pulled his hat over his auburn roots, and left _Singing Pixies_ for the last time.  


	13. Dr. Crushing And Mr. Seeking

“Henry! Henry, wake up. Gabriel has invited us for dinner, and I do not feel like cooking, nor are you in the condition to do so.” Robert shook the brunet’s shoulders.

Henry’s amber eyes flickered open, he saw Robert’s dark, spotted face directly in front of his.

His head felt a little better. After he and Robert had had their discussion, he had eaten some breakfast and promptly gone back to sleep.

Apparently, he had slept until evening. “Did I forget to tell you to wake me for lunch?” Henry asked, yawned.

“Yes.” Robert told him with a smile. “A full day of sleep will do you good for sleeping off those drinks.

“Yeah, maybe, but it will not help me sleep tonight, and I have classes tomorrow.” Henry complained, sat up, pushed his arms above his head and stretched out his back. Robert stepped backwards, contemplated him.

“I do not believe you can go out in what you are wearing, Henry, even nursing a hangover you look… rumpled.” Robert advised.

Henry looked down at his own clothes, creased with wrinkles and folds from having slept in them. Sighed. “This was a nice shirt, too.”

“You have others, and it is not like you burned it, Henry, you just need to wash and iron it.” Robert assured him. “Come on, get up and get dressed. You have slept all day, you should barely be feeling the alcohol now.”

Robert was right. Most of the horrible feeling had already left him. “Remind me never to let Gabriel pour me whiskey ever again.”

“You are a chemistry major as well, someday you will appreciate the effort that went into making that stuff.” Robert told him, throwing a wine-red shirt at his younger roommate.

“I am at least two years behind whoever made that stuff.” Henry protested.

“You are two years behind most of my friends, and myself, Henry, though a medical degree takes longer in study than chemistry. You will be writing your masters papers probably before I finish my training.” Robert assured him.

“It is not a competition, Robert, I am well aware of that. Do not worry. I just do not want to drink the chemistry major’s whiskey anymore. I will stick to wine, if it is all the same to you.”

“Not many people at college parties will be willing to let a scot get away with sipping red wine the whole time. You will have to at the very least get used to ale or beer.” Robert advised with a smile. “No one serves wine at college bashes. That stuff is for dinner parties and elegant social gatherings.”

Henry shrugged. He supposed it would be fine so long as Gabriel did not hand him any more chemistry experiments in mugs to drink. He unbuttoned his wrinkled shirt, pulled it off, pulled on the wine coloured one Robert had thrown to him.

Got up, walked barefoot over to the wardrobe, pulled out a new pair of black slacks and a black waistcoat, pulled them both on.

“You look good in red, Henry.” Robert remarked, from where he was filling in a paper.

“I’ve been told. That would be why I own so much.”

“Did your brother have a lot of green?” Robert asked.

“My brother had a lot of colours that no one wanted anymore. He got much of his clothing second hand. I would like to think he has done a little better for himself now, and does own some nice clothing, though I do not know if it would be green.”

In the nightmare, he had only had a black cloak. A black cloak and blond hair, fluffed up and messy the way Henry’s got if it got too long.

Which was weird, as his eyes were the only thing in the mirror that changed, as it sat. it was still Edward’s face, with the same haircut as Henry, but green eyes.

However, he never noticed his nose shift either, and Edward’s was crooked.

Weird.

Henry walked into the bathroom, straightened out his hair and clothes where he could see them.

Watched and welcomed as the green overtook the red in his eyes. “Hello, Edward.” He said softly. “How have you been?”

Maybe he was imagining it, but the eyes seemed red-rimmed and tearful. He bit his lip. “I am sure you know that I am in London, now. You are welcome to join me.” He offered. “School here is wonderful. You could join the biology class by next semester. You would be a semester behind me, but that would not matter, not really.”

He sighed. “You do not look well. I had a dream about you, you were already in London. You were not doing well there, either.” Henry remarked.

 _A sign, maybe._ Edward’s voice told him in his head.

“Or not. People continue to tell me I am romanticizing the bond between twins. Perhaps they are right.”

 _People who had never lived it are right about our heads?_ Even just in Henry’s mind, Edward’s voice was full of scorn at the idea. _Sure. I would believe that._

And just like that, Edward, without even being there, had rendered the idea of Henry _not_ having that bond ridiculous. Of course they were bonded. They were twins. Why would they not be?

“Henry! We need to leave!” Robert shouted into the bathroom.

Henry looked back to the green eyed face in the mirror. He closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Edward.”

_Goodnight, Henry, darling brother._

Henry smiled and left the bathroom, walked over to the door. “To Utterson’s house we go, I suppose.” He said with a flourish as he opened the door.

“Yeah, and don’t do anything stupid like you did last night. Gabriel is trustworthy but you really should not wander around flirting with men.” Robert advised.

Henry blushed and stepped out onto the street. “I was very, very drunk, Robert.” He protested. “I do not make a habit of flirting like that.”

Robert just rolled his eyes and led him to Utterson’s large dorm room. Knocked sharply on the door. Gabriel, glasses crooked, dark hair a little messy, ran to the doorway, opened the wooden door. “Robert! Henry! Good to see you are doing well, Henry, remind me not to give you my friend’s experiments anymore. Knew I could not trust those sciency bastards. Come on in!” He prompted with a grin.

His yellow waistcoat was a little rumpled, but he didn’t seem bothered by that. Henry stepped into the room, unlaced his shoes and walked in.

“I am by no means the greatest cook, but I did my best.” Utterson explained with a smile.

“What has you in such a ditz?” Robert asked. “You are never this… flourishy. Flashy. Or disorganized.”

“Finals, dearest Robert, finals. I am almost through my degree, I will remind you.” Gabriel replied. “And god, if the queen does not keep adding more laws and clauses for me to remember!” He added with a sigh. “It is such a mess, be grateful you went into medicine, Robert. Better yet, chemistry, like you, Henry.” He decided.

“Medicine is not easy, Gabriel, and our understanding of it changes rapidly as well.” Robert cautioned. “And Henry is perhaps the most fucked for that since we are still trying to figure out how exactly everything in the scientific world works.”

Henry nodded. “God, do not remind me… Dalton and Thomas and now Rutherford and Bohr over in Upper Canada, it is such a mess… I do not even know what the things I am studying look like!” He complained.

“Okay, okay, chemistry and medicine are not easy, you win, but seriously.”

“When you are an actual lawyer, you will not be this upset about it all.” Robert predicted. “The law is your life, is it not?”

“Yes yes, I love the law and everything, it is just really difficult sometimes.” Gabriel agreed.

“Is that not what everyone’s career is? Difficult but they love it, or easy and they hate it?” Henry asked, smiling at Gabriel.

“I suppose. I would offer you wine with dinner but I cannot imagine you want that.” Utterson laughed, led them to the table. “I have water instead.”

Henry smiled. “Water suits me just fine, Gabriel.” He assured the man, sat down at one of the placemats, Robert sat across from him, letting Utterson have the head of the table. The law student served them each a plate of roast beef and potatoes, and placed a store-bought loaf of bread in front of them. “I did not make any of this, I was busy studying for finals.” He admitted.

Lanyon had been doing the same as of late, Henry did not have midterms until the end of June. “You should have asked us to have you over, Henry has plenty of time to cook.” Robert offered.

“I will just invite myself over some other time, Robert.” Gabriel assured them both.

Henry smiled. “My brother was a better cook, but I would be willing to give it a shot.” He agreed.

“Brother? I did not know you had a brother.” Gabriel remarked. Henry opened his mouth to explain, closed it again.

“It’s a long story.”

“You know, Henry, Gabriel is also born and raised in London. He could help you look.” Robert offered. He seemed to know Henry had shut up since he probably thought his roommate was tired of hearing about his brother.

Henry flashed him a grateful smile and got started.

 

“I need a train ticket to London, leaving on the twenty-third of May.” Edward Hyde told the man standing behind the train station counter. It had taken him hours to reach the train station itself, his right ankle shook with exhaustion, left hurt whether he touched it to the ground or not, but of course it was worse if he did so he could not just say fuck it and walk on it.

The person behind the counter frowned at him. “Quit pissing around, kid, you know that’s not something I can give you.”

“I am not pissing around, sir. I want to leave today.” It was two days before may twenty-fifth, Edward and Henry’s birthday, and he intended to be in London for his seventeenth.

“Kid, I’m not selling you a ticket you could not use anymore.” The man told him, rolling his blue eyes. “You want to leave today, you need a ticket for the twenty-sixth of May. That I can do for you.”

“The twenty-sixth.” Edward repeated, swallowed hard, bit his lip. That had to be a mistake. If it was the twenty-sixth then he was already seventeen, and worse…

No, God was not that cruel. Edward Hyde could not have lost three days somewhere in between his nightmare and now, could he? God would not have allowed Edward Hyde’s parents to have… to have…

To have been killed on his birthday.

“The twenty-sixth. Are you interested in a ticket for today? I can sell you one of those. You know you should see a doctor about your face, and is something wrong with your foot?” He asked.

“I will do that when I get to London.”

“Fair enough. So one one-way ticket to London?” The man checked.

“Yes.”

The man told him an amount. Edward handed it over without question, was given his ticket, went and sat down to wait for his train.

His ankles were certainly not sad that he finally sat down, his right ankle ached something fierce but it was not like he could stop using that foot.

He had more prominent issues. Darius and Petunia…. They were dead and had been killed on his seventeenth birthday, like God had been mocking him.

He did not want to accept it. It should have been a small detail but it was not. It ruined any and all excitement of being seventeen, and besides, it had also been the first time that he had ever not woken up and wished Henry a happy birthday.

But maybe he could. He dug into the pocket fitted on the inside of his cloak, pulled a little slip of paper with an address on it out. Tucked it back inside, got back to his feet, or, right foot, hobbled back to the counter.

“Excuse me, sir, might you have some paper and a quill I could borrow? I have a letter to write and forgot my own supplies.” He asked, only a partial lie.

The man smiled, handed him an inkpot, paper and quill. “Thank you very much.” He walked back to the bench, sat down, began composing his letter.

_Dearest Henry Jekyll._

_I did not want to write you. I wanted to disappear and allow you to fall for the belief that I was dead, but that now seems an impossible challenge I cannot manage to complete. I had to send you this to allow you to know that I am alive. I was taken in from the cruel streets of Edinburgh by a nice couple whom I believe you may have known at some point,_ part of Edward would not allow himself to admit it was the Hydes. He was headed for London, where Henry was. If he told Henry he had been taken in by the Hydes and then introduced himself as Edward Hyde he would be found out, _and though they are gone now I am still safe and well cared for. I do not want you to worry about me, though I have had a few close scrapes I am still overall alright._

_I have heard that you have travelled to seek your degree in chemistry. I am glad mother and father finally saw reason and allowed you to pursue your sciences. Perhaps I was wrong to dismiss the idea of the society. I wonder, will you keep the name the same if I cannot be a part of it?_

_Do not expect to reply at the address listed as the return- I am not in residency there. I will write you more if it suits, and give you an address to write if it suits. For now, I simply want you to know that I am safe._

_Your dearest brother,_

_Edward_

He did not add a last name. Blew on the ink to dry it and then folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket along with the address. Hobbled back over to the man behind the counter, returned his inkpot and quill.

“Perfect timing. Your train should be here any moment now.” The man told him with a smile.

Edward could not help but smile as well. Waited on his bench for the train to pull up, pull to a halt. Got back to his feet, hauled his baggage over to the entrance, handed his ticket to the man at the entrance of the train. Thankfully for him, a more friendly citizen noticed his limp and carried his bags onto the train so that he only had to stumble to his seat.

“Thank you, sir, I am afraid we would have been here until tomorrow had I been forced to carry those myself.” Edward said with a smile, dropped a coin or two into the man’s hand for his troubles.

Got himself settled into his seat. The journey would take close to eight hours, and he doubted it would be comfortable. But it was a quick way to get to London, and did not involve more walking. That made it worth whatever he had paid for it.

He set the stuffed toy he had kept on his lap, pulled out his letter to read over.

Wondered if it was even something he could send at all. He perhaps did not want to tell Henry that much, even. Simply wanted to inform his brother that he was alive and leave it at that.

He did not have the ability to focus on it once the train got moving. Edward, by now, knew full well that trying to walk on his ankle, which he was beginning to wonder if it was broken and not sprained, was far to painful to even consider. He had been under the impression that so long as he was sitting down for the travel, he would be perfectly fine. His ankle could not get worse through sitting.

But Hyde had never been on a train. And the moment it began pulled from the station, it started clattering and bumping across the tracks.

And each bump was a bolt of pain up his ankle. Within only a few minutes he already wanted to cry, he was being jostled around and his ankle was burning and screaming at him with the pain, and why had he chosen to get on the stupid fucking train this was such a mistake he could not survive eight hours of this. Sweat budded on his forehead, burned as it ran into the wound. This was not right this was supposed to be an effortless way to get to London, it was not supposed to hurt this bad he had thought the hurting was done when he got onto the train…

His nails bit into the palms of his hands as his fingers clenched into fists, fighting back screams of pain. God, this hurt terribly it needed to stop how could he make it stop…?

The woman sitting across from him gave him a sympathetic look. Walked over, had him shift how he sat so that he back was against the wall of the train, and his feet rested on the seat. Bundled his left ankle in her shawl. “Close your eyes, and when pain tries to take you under, let it. I shall wake you when you reach London.” She instructed. “I know a good doctor there. I will see about getting you in to see him when we arrive, unless you had other plans.” She offered, smiling at him.

She had dark, inky black hair and pretty blue eyes. A kind smile. Her pink bag rested on her lap.

“That would be wonderful.” Edward agreed, closed his eyes. Nausea bubbled up in his throat as the pain rose and rose, though slower with how he was sitting. He leaned against the side of the train, and finally fell into a deep, pain assisted sleep.


	14. Dr. Dreamer And Mr. Introduced

Henry was not looking forwards to his classes. He just wanted to sleep. He had been up all night in pain-filled dreams involving his brother.

Edward, of course, was never safe. Why would Edward be safe in Henry Jekyll’s dreams? No, Edward was in pain, in danger, scared and on the run. Part of Henry said he was headed to London, the other did not.

Edward could not be heading to London. That made utterly no sense. Why would he head to London? Edward did not like the idea of London, did he?

Perhaps he did.

The sun was just starting to rise when it rousted Henry Jekyll from his sleep.

There was no point in attempting to close his eyes again. The sun and his head would not let him go to sleep again.

With a sigh, Henry hauled himself out of bed, yawned, stretched. Heard his entire spine crack as he did so. He got to his feet, stretched again, walked into the bathroom.

Tore a brush through his auburn hair. Slapped his cheeks.

Looked at the mirror. Waited for Edward’s eyes to appear over his own, the blond hair hiding his own.

 _You are up early today, Henry. More than I am._ His brother remarked. His mouth did not move, he stayed immobile but for Henry’s own movements. His green eyes were filled with pain, at the moment. They had been the first few times Henry had seen them.

“I am. You kept me awake.”

 _How did I manage that? I am not even there._ Edward replied, face expressionless but Henry heard his voice with a bit of humour tainting it.

“I do not really know. You are in my dreams.” Henry replied with a sigh. “In pain, each and every time. It is concerning. I do not know how you are doing but my dreams are haunted by your misfortune.”

_Interesting._

“You dyed your hair.” Henry remarked. “We would never pass for each other if you are a blond.” He wondered if the mirror image of his brother would give him an answer he could work with about the blond hair.

_Did I? Or did your mind dye it for me? This is all in your mind, remember, Henry? I cannot do anything you do not allow me to. I am only a reflection that you want to see._

“But I would not make you a blond. You have the same hair as I do. We are twins.” Henry insisted. “Edward, did you dye your hair?”

The blond faded out of Edward’s long, messy hair, let it revert to it’s natural auburn. _I do not know, Henry, did I dye my hair?_

Henry sighed. Glared at the mirror. “Why are you hiding from me, Edward?” He asked softly. “I miss you and I want you to come home.”

 _I am not ready to come back. Besides, I went home. You are no longer there, so I left again._ Edward replied simply. _You left me behind. It was, after all, your turn. I have already left you behind. Thus, you took your turn and sealed our fate._

“I am not leaving you behind! I could not stall my future for you! You left me behind I had to keep moving! With my future! With our future! We had a dream, do you not remember? You left it behind and I am not going to!” Henry told him angrily.

 _Then you really did leave me behind. Of course you did. Why would you not? I left you. It is poetic justice, it is beautiful! That is completely fine, we have done it to each other. But you can stop trying to absolve yourself of the guilt, you are as guilty as I am, now._ Edward’s tone was chilling, mocking, did not mesh well with his unchanged face.

“Edward, I had not given up on our dream just yet. You have. I had to do what I could to make our dream happen. For all I know you are in London, and I am looking for you there. This is _not_ my fault.” Henry informed him. “This is you, again. You are leaving me behind again. You could come home but you will not.”

_Your home is not my home anymore! I have found my own!_

“Where. Where are you, Edward? I only want to see you again! Please, you are my brother I do not want you to be gone!” Henry told him. His voice was desperate, on the verge of breaking.

 _Perhaps you will. But not where you expect me._ Edward suggested.

“I do not understand you, anymore.” Henry admitted softly, reached out to touch the mirror. Edward’s eyes still did not move to look at him.

_Did you ever, really? Can you still say you did when you do not know where I might be? You have not even managed to guess at where I am right now. Take a guess. I dare you. You know you will not get it right. Did you ever truly know me?_

“That… that… that… you did not say that… Lanyon is the one that said that. Not you. You always believed in me. Believed in us.” Henry accused, glaring at the eyes in the mirror. Tears still reddened them, but they glared back.

_I gave up when it was proven that I should. When your dreams became everything that you could cling to and you wanted me to do that too, but I was the only one who seemed to know that they were just that. Dreams. That neither one of us can cling to._

“I am fulfilling on right now! You could be here but you left me, Edward!” Henry snapped.

_I would be at home. Had this never happened you would still be in over your head with banking. In a way, you owe me, so you are very welcome._

Henry sighed. Maybe Edward was right. “I would rather have you here, no matter where we were. We are supposed to be inseparable, from the womb on. You have left them behind.”

_Perhaps you shall see me again. Someday. And we can have that dream then._

Henry sighed. He could hear Lanyon stirring, it was time for him to get dressed and get ready to tackle his classes. “I miss you, Edward Jekyll.”

_I miss you too, Henry Jekyll._

The brunet turned away from the mirror, ran the tap through the pump into the sink, rinsed his toothbrush, began brushing his teeth. When he glanced back at his reflection, the eyes had gone red again, but he still heard a little voice.

_Good luck in your classes, Henry._

Henry smiled, splashed water on his face, left the bathroom and walked into the wardrobe. He went and found himself a white shirt, black pants, a red cravat and waistcoat. His hat, white gloves, black coat. Stepped out still pulling on his gloves.

Lanyon was already up and wandering around, cooking up some eggs and bacon for breakfast, smiled over at his roommate. “Have you been up for a while?” He asked, shaking the pan before tossing the egg into the air to flip it.

“A while.” Henry agreed, yawning and packing his textbooks into his leather satchel. His courses were, of course, very interesting, but also very tiring. He enjoyed them very much but felt that between his dreams and his talk with Edward, he was not prepared to attend them. Not that he would miss it for the world.

He yawned. “What were you doing, up so early? You will be exhausted during your courses, that is almost worse than hungover.” Lanyon warned.

“I was talking. Oh, god, now I will really sound crazy.” Henry groaned, yawned again.

“Talking to whom?” Lanyon asked curiously, pulling the eggs from the frying pan and plating them, pouring two glasses of a light chardonnay, added the bacon to the plates and placed them on the wooden table.

Henry walked over, sat down at the table. “Thank you, Robert. This looks fantastic.” He praised, grabbed a fork and tucked into the food in front of him.

“Not a problem. To whom were you talking?” Robert asked, raising an eyebrow, taking a bite of his bacon. He seemed mostly curious, a little worried.

“Edward. Do not, do not call me crazy. Please. If… I pay enough attention… if I look hard enough… I do not know what it is. But… my reflection has green eyes, and he answers whatever I say. In my head. I swear I am not crazy, Robert, it has been like that since Edward disappeared.”

Robert sighed, took another bite of his food, chewed his eggs. “I am very concerned about this all, Henry. It cannot be helpful.”

“Robert? You are a medical student. Could you do me a favour and do some research for me?”

“What research would you like me to do, Henry? If it is possible, I will allow it.” Robert agreed.

“Find out anything you can about twins. It… might prove to me that I am not crazy.”

 

"Young man? Young man you need to wake up." A hand shook Edward's shoulder, the boy's green eyes fluttered open. He yawned and looked up.

It was the train conductor. "We need to load up and leave, you need to be off the train, unless you wish to return to Edinburgh already."

"I had not realized we had arrived, sir, my apologies." He said softly.

"How did you not realize the train had stopped? Never mind, just get off. We need to leave." The man instructed.

Edward grabbed the cane from where it lay beside him, pushed it into the ground, struggled to his feet before reaching down to grab his bag, hefting it into the air to dangle loosely from his fingers.   
The shawl was gone from his foot. The woman must have forgotten her promise in her haste to leave the train.

Edward took a wobbly step, the man waiting tapped his foot impatiently but he did not offer any sort of help.

Edward took another step, toes brushing the ground. He hissed in pain. His right ankle was already starting to ache again.

More tapping. Still no offer for assistance. Sighing, the blond leaned against the backs of the seats, struggled his way to the exit from the train car.

All but fell down the stairs, foot striking the ground and putting stars behind his eyes. He gasped, barely managing to hop away from the train before collapsing, hugging his left leg to his chest, holding his ankle above the ground while the spots gradually faded from his vision and the pain subsided to a dull sort of ache.

He struggled back to his feet. Kept moving, leaning hard on the cane.

Something was off. Something was missing from the process when he had done it earlier.

Nothing jangled with each of his steps anymore.

Dreadfully, Edward trailed his fingers to where the bag of coins had been tied to his belt. Felt sudden terror seize his chest when he realized that nothing was there.

The woman, or someone else on the train, had robbed him.

It took him more than a few minutes to remember that he had not kept all his coins in that bag, only enough for the train ticket and a few meals. He had a fair bit left, enough to pay a doctor, get a meal and maybe help him find a residency.

But it was frightening to be the victim of that. He had tied it more than securely to his belt and besides, he could feel edges of cord still under it. Someone had cut the little bag away.

Edward got back to his feet, packed and picked his back bag up, and got moving.

He needed to find a hospital.

“Excuse me? Could you…” The person he had just walked up to pushed right passed him. He walked up to the next.

“Excuse me, could…” the same reaction.

“Pardon me, could you tell…”

“Excuse…”

“Pardon…”

The last one bore the worst reaction. “Listen, you filthy fucking Scot! Trying to pester everyone and disrupt their days! Fuck off you little pest!”

Edward stumbled back as he was shoved out of the way.

Bumped right into another person. “I- I am so sorry!” He stammered.

“Do you need a hand, sir? Ignore the Londoners, they’re like that to anyone.” The man advised.

"I am searching for a doctor, I seem to have injured my ankle." Edward replied, hoping and shifting around a little to get his balance back, leaning hard on the cane. He was surprised it had not shattered on him yet, the amount of his weight he kept pressing into it.

"I am a student in medicine, my professor may be willing to help you." The man offered.   
He had dark skin, with darker freckles splattered all over his face and neck and hands. He had brown eyes, dark hair, chubby cheeks. He wore a navy-blue waistcoat, red cravat, black jacket. He seemed pretty friendly. "My name is Robert Lanyon, by the way. You are?" The dark, spotted hand was held out.

The blond grasped it and shook. "Edward Hyde." His first chance to try out the alias with a person who might actually care. The man at the train station just wanted to get him out of the way he could have said anything.

"You are from Scotland, or I am going deaf." Lanyon half-asked, half-stated.

"Edinburgh." Edward agreed with a smile.

"My roommate is also from Edinburgh, actually. Henry Jekyll." If Robert had been searching for a flinch, he got one. Edward felt his entire body twitch under him, a shiver up his spine.

No way in hell was Edward so unlucky to meet Henry's roommate. That was so not fair.

"He is actually searching for a man named Edward. His brother. You would not happen to be..."

Edward gave his best attempt at a smile. "My parents were two inn keeps who had enough trouble conceiving the first time, never mind me having a brother. Besides, I am not a Jekyll or whatever you said. My parents were Hydes, so that sort of makes me a Hyde too."

Robert shrugged. "They were twins, actually, so it would not require a second conception. Anyways, it was worth a shot to check, I suppose. Henry's pretty desperate if he has got even me quizzing strangers straight off the train over nothing more than a shared first name and city." He shook his head. "Here. I will carry your bag, you lean on my shoulder and hold the cane."

Lanyon held his hand out, Edward handed him the suitcase, all but fell against this practical stranger's shoulder, who did not seem surprised. "Did you take the train with that? Should you not have seen a doctor in Edinburgh?" He queried, clearly a little concerned. “It seems like it might be a bad break, it should have been checked out before you boarded a train.”

"I fell while boarding the train." Hyde lied smoothly.

"It must have hurt." Robert Lanyon remarked.

"Like a bastard." Edward agreed. "Train ride was not a fun time, I am just glad to be off it." He admitted, which was not a lie. He was also glad to be away from people he could not trust, like the woman. If Henry was this man’s roommate, he had to be trustworthy.

Elizabeth and Henry Jekyll would not allow their precious son to live without someone they could not trust. At least not Henry Jekyll Junior.

"I can imagine. Come along, my professor's office is not a ten-minute walk from here, though I can assume it will take longer with you being able to walk properly." Lanyon prompted, taking a step forwards and waiting for Edward to hop after him. It was easier on his hands and ankle and arms than using the cane was, at least, though Robert was a fair bit taller than him.

"So. Has the roommate of yours had any luck finding his brother? No leads?" Edward asked conversationally. He was wondering what Robert was willing to tell him, and what Henry had been up to of late. It was driving him a little bit batty to never know what Henry was up to, after sixteen years of always knowing.

“None. He keeps insisting on searching brothels and questionable taverns though, so I am truly not surprised.” Lanyon replied with a sigh. “Poor lad. He has never been without his brother before.”

“I would not know the feeling.” Edward confessed. “I did long for a brother or sister, but it never did happen.” He continued, in a fake wistful tone.

“The same goes for me. In I way though, I feel as though we were still luckier than my roommate.” Robert remarked.

“I believe you are right. Better to have never had than to have had and lost.”

The rest of the walk to the professor’s door passed in silence. Lanyon settled Edward to lean on the cane again and walked up to the heavy wooden door, rapped on it three times. Within a few moments, it was pulled open. “Mister Lanyon. Have you come for assistance on your assignment?”

“No, professor, I have brought you a patient. He is new here from Edinburgh, I believe his ankle is broken. He needs assistance I do not have the experience nor expertise nor equipment to provide it.” Lanyon replied with an easy smile.

“Ah. Where is this mysterious patient?” The man poked his head out. Edward waved.

He hoped Robert would not walk in with him. He still needed to re-dye the roots of his hair and if Robert was Henry’s roommate, he would be mighty suspicious of a blond who had the same colour roots as his roommate, who just so happened to have a missing twin brother who shared a name with this blond.

“Well, Robert, I would love to allow you to observe, but this lad looks a little nervous, so perhaps next time.” The professor invited. “If he is fresh off the train he could use a little time without a gaggle of observers. I am certain I will have to recast it at least once, ankles are finicky, and if he consents, you can attend then. It would be nice to show you first hand before you graduate.”

A weight came off Edward’s shoulders as Robert nodded. “Of course, professor. The man has earned a break from disrespect and prying eyes.” He turned to Edward. “Here. If you need to reach me, this card has my phone number and home address.” He handed the blond a card and walked away, leaving Edward with the professor.


	15. Dr. Failing And Mr. Caught

Henry stared at the little 62% marked in the corner of his essay and groaned. This was not happening. No way. He’d been making 100% and 90% in his school back in Scotland, how had it plummeted down so quickly upon arriving in London?

Robert snatched the paper from him, looked at the grade, scanned over the paper. “That 62 is generous, I would have an 30 or 40 for that if I handed it in to my professor. Everything is terribly formatted, you did not back up anything you wrote about, what were you thinking, Henry?” He asked, frowning and tossing the paper back onto Henry’s desk.

“I’ve never been bad at essays and papers, I do not know what happened…” Henry muttered, staring at the paper.

“Henry, I know twelve-year-olds that could have written better than this!” Lanyon told him, raising an eyebrow. “How long did you dedicate to writing this assignment, Henry?” He queried, reading over his own paper, with a proudly printed 95% on the front, in brilliant red ink.

“A few hours over the course of several days?” Henry replied. “I was busy, Robert, I still have to find-”

“Henry Duncan Jekyll, your parents are paying good money to put you through university you cannot throw that away because you are searching for your brother! From this point on you are going to have completed your assignments before I take you anywhere to search!” Lanyon told him angrily. “This is not your school in Scotland you have to be accepted into this place you are going throw away your potential and ruin your entire shot of ever making your Society dream come true if you keep this up! I entertained it for long enough it is time for you to really dedicate some time and study, and learn, like you came here to do.”

Henry stared at him. “But… but I…” He broke off. “I have to find my brother, Lanyon, it is not an option! I am going to find him and I need to keep looking!”

“The world is huge, the odds of him having come to London are slim. You are grasping at straws and I am sick of it. Come with me, we are going to apologize to your professor and see if he will allow you to rewrite this essay and get a better mark on the promise that you start dedicating an adequate amount of time to your studies!” Lanyon snapped. “Get your coat.” He instructed.

Henry opened his mouth to argue, he had to keep searching for Edward he could not just give up because his grades were suffering he would work harder but he would keep searching, but the look Lanyon shot him silenced him before the first word left his mouth.

He picked up the offending paper, walked to the door, slung on his coat and stuffed the paper into the pocket. Lanyon tugged on his shoes and waited, leaning against the doorframe, for Henry to be ready to go. Arms crossed over his chest, glaring down at his roommate.

Henry stood up after tying his shoes, was ushered out the doorway, into the London streets. “What were you thinking, did you ignore the paper until last minute?”

“No! I just… I was… looking over the maps and being kept awake by nightmares and I keep seeing Edward in the mirror I know I am not crazy but he will not go away and I need to find him so I keep trying and it does not leave me a lot of time for my studies so I make do but it does not always work out so well for me… I spend so much more time going out to look…” Henry babbled as he was chased down the gravel road on the way to their university. “Speaking of going out…” He trailed off, looked up curiously at Robert. “Where were you this morning? You did not come to lunch until… late.” He remarked.

“I had no classes, was taking a walk and bumped into a man off the train from Edinburgh with a broken ankle. He was looking for a doctor.” Robert replied. “Short, blond, green eyes. Called himself Edward Hyde.”

Henry thought about it. “Darius and Petunia Hyde were inn keeps in Edinburgh, Darius mentioned a son once, when I spotted him in the doorway and he ran back inside. I thought he might have known about my brother’s disappearance so I chased him in. Darius called him Ed for tact and told me he was incredibly shy and had told his parents anything he knew, which they had relayed back to the police.” He paused. “But he is here now, so he must have shed some of the shyness.”

“He seemed rather personable, if a little awkward.” Lanyon confessed. “Perhaps his parents sent him here to lose some of the shyness.”

“Perhaps. Wonder how he broke his ankle.” Henry remarked.

“Truth be told, he looked as though he had been in a fight recently. I did not badger for answers, it is none of my business, but he was pretty beaten up. Perhaps my professor will be able to tell me something without violating the doctor patient confidentiality.” Robert suggested.

“That is… concerning. I do hope Darius and Petunia are okay. Perhaps I will ask of them in a letter to my parents.” Jekyll mused.

“As opposed to you dwelling on possibly failing theoretical chemistry?” Lanyon accused, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it would certainly be an easier topic.” Henry agreed with an uneasy smile. “Besides, I am going to fix it. You are not going to give me a choice, are you?” Henry pointed out.

“Not a chance. I will be reading over your papers from now on before you hand them in to your professor. Cannot have you getting removed from the classes you need to, you know, fulfill your dreams and all of that stuff that was important to you two months ago but you have since forgotten it.” Lanyon warned. “Your brother is not the only important part of your life, start focusing on the part right in front of you.” They had reached the doors of the university. Lanyon pulled the doors open and came face to face with his own professor.

“Mister Lanyon. The lad you brought in is doing well, I had to stitch up a few wounds as well as cast his ankle, he told me I could tell you that.” The man declared with a smile.

“Did he mention what had happened to him?” Lanyon asked.

“Not without the Hippocratic Oath being called into play.” The man replied. “But I imagine you will see him around, I have offered him lodgings in exchange for his work assisting me in organization and paperwork, so on and so forth. Kid could use the chance to catch a break. God knows what he is even doing in London.”

“Many people come to London to seek a fate or fortune. Mister Jekyll here is also from Edinburgh." Robert motioned to Henry, who waved.

“Fair enough. Where are you off to?” The professor asked them. “Surely you did not make a trip here on the chance that I may have news for you about a stranger.”

“No no, we are here to see Henry’s professor. Theoretical Chemistry.” Robert replied.

“His office is all the way down the hall, on the left.”

Henry nodded and walked off down the hall, leaving Robert to catch up. He was sort of dreading facing his professor about this.

He knocked on the door. “Mister…” The professor did not seem to know his name. Henry’s class was large, he was not particularly surprised.

“Jekyll.”

“Mister Jekyll. Mister Lanyon, oh, you know, professor Penhaligon sings praises of your studies.” The man remarked to Lanyon. “How might I be of assistance?”

“Henry here confessed to me that he had been neglecting his studies in favour of searching for his brother.” Robert explained in a diplomatic tone. “He is too shy and proper to come ask to redo anything, or accept that he screwed-”

“Robert, I am not mute.” Henry protested. “Nor deaf. Professor, I am truly sorry. I have not been putting adequate effort into my studies, you see, my brother went missing before I left Scotland and I have been trying to find him, in case he may have come to London. Regardless, I… was wondering if it would be possible for me to rewrite this paper. I did a sloppy job, did not dedicate the proper time to it, nor efforts.” He held the essay out to the teacher.

“I agree. I had heard many wonderful things about you, Mister Jekyll, from your professors in Scotland, and frankly I was concerned for their schooling in your country if this was their definition of great.” The man remarked.

“It is not. This would not have done me well in Scotland, either. I am sorry, professor. If I might have the chance, I could rewrite the paper. I promise, I shall not the neglect my studies any longer… Edward will have to wait.”

“This once, Mister Jekyll. Because I have had a family member vanish and know how you feel. But never again shall I allow you to rewrite a paper because you ignored it and did a shoddy job. You have until… Tuesday, next week. And if you do worse, you will keep the worse grade.”

“Thank you, professor.” Henry told him.

“Get writing.”

The door was closed in Robert and Henry’s faces.

 

“Come in, come in, sit down.” The professor prompted the blond, offering him a shoulder to lean on and helping him into a soft chair, sliding a stool out for Edward to rest his injured ankle on, bracing the leg under his calf. The man crouched down, sighed. “Are you partial to the boot? Or rather, the laces? It will hurt you less if I just cut the laces and take it off, rather than trying to undo them and get it loose enough to pull off your foot. It seems a bad break. How did you say you did it?”

“I fell getting onto the train.” Edward told him. “And yes, go ahead and cut them.”

“No, you did not. This is a break from impact on your foot, not a slip.” The professor told him. “I would not be suspicious, but you lied to me about it so it must not be good. I ask again. What did you do?” The man asked, grabbing a large pair of scissors from his cabinet and snipping through the black laces on Edward’s shoe, spreading it wide open by pulling on the sides, which did hurt a fair bit. The blond dug his fingernails into the arms of the chair. “And why have you not taken your hat off?”

Edward gulped. His excuse was falling into pieces before his eyes. He took the black hat off his head, placed it on his lap. The man looked up. “I thought that blond might be dyed.” He remarked. “How did you break your ankle?” He persisted, gently pulling the shoe off the blond’s foot, and then his sock.

Edward looked down and felt sick. His foot was sitting at a rather odd angle. “Good Christ…” He breathed.

“I have set worse. It will hurt to set, but it should heal relatively straight. How did you break it?”

“I jumped off a counter and landed badly.” Edward replied with a sigh.

“That I believe.” The professor agreed, sighing, placing his cold hand on the sides of Edward’s foot, gently trying to move it.

“Ow!” White hot pain shot up the blond’s leg, the hands did not let go.

“I will need to compare it to the other.” He realized, and let go to unlace Edward’s right shoe. “What were you doing on the counter in the first place? Is it related to the rest of your wounds? I would guess you to have a mild head injury, your eyes are moving funny and your pupils are dilated. You have two cuts on your face and a gash on the back of your head.”

“I got into a fight. In Edinburgh. Three people were trying to kidnap me and drag me here to… you know.”

“Ah. And you managed to fight off three adults?” The doctor questions, baring Edward’s right foot and holding it up to compare it to the left.

“They killed my parents. I had some motivation.” Edward replied.

“Fair enough. Why is your hair dyed blond? I assume you do not want people to know, as you did not take your hat off until I told you to. I can get you supplies to fix the roots from the chemistry professor here if you wish.” The professor offered.

“Because… I am…”

“Let me guess. Pretending to be someone you are not. I need to know your full name. Real name and the one that you are using. Start with the alias, I will make your file under that name.” The professor decided. “I imagine you had a good reason to run away. Tell me, the parents that were killed, were they truly your parents?”

“My name is Edward Hyde.”

“And that is what you told Robert? Mister Lanyon?”

“Yes.”

“Then it is not your real name. Tell me your real name.”

“I…”

“Mister Hyde. I am under a Hippocratic oath that provided it causes no one any harm, I am willing to extend to any sort of confidentiality, not just medical, but you need to be honest with me. Who are you? Which Edinburgh runaway are you? I imagine you are a runaway.”

“Edward James Jekyll.”

“Jekyll…” The name played on the man’s tongue. “Your brother goes to this school, does he not? Henry? Mister Lanyon mentioned a Henry Jekyll as his roommate.” He realized.

“I believe so. I had left by the time our parents registered him for university.” Edward replied. “Swear you will not tell a soul who I am?”

“I swear I will not tell anyone.” The doctor assured him. “Come, get up, Mister Hyde, I need to take an X-Ray of your ankle to see how I should set it.” He helped Edward to his feet, leaned him against the desk and poured a tumbler of scotch. “Drink that, I will give you another when we get to the X-Ray and another before I set it. It will still hurt like hell, but the alcohol will numb it a little.”

Edward nodded and knocked back the drink. The doctor took the tumbler and refilled it, placed it on the desk and went into his cabinet to find something. Pulled out a pair of wooden crutches. “You had best get used to these.” He handed them to the blond. “They press into your ribs, not up into your underarms.” He instructed.

Edward nodded, followed the instructions, swung them forwards a little bit, let them carry his weight for his step.

Much better than the cane, if a little awkward to use. The doctor took a few pieces of blank paper and the tumbler of scotch and led Edward into a dark room. Guided him over to a table. “Here. Drink this then lay down, I will position the X-Ray to capture your ankle.” He instructed.

Edward gulped down the second glass of scotch, was starting to feel pleasantly numb, laid down and let the professor position the machine to snap a photograph of the bones in his ankle.

The table was cold and very hard, but the blond did not flinch while the doctor walked into a separate room, there was a few minutes of silence, and then he emerged again. Walked over to another section, allowed something to developpe. “You did a good job of breaking that, Mister Hyde.” He remarked. Handed the boy his crutches and let him figure out how to get himself standing. Led him into another room, had Edward sit on another table while he bustled about to find supplies, and, true as he had said he would, brought his patient another tumbler of scotch with instructions to drink it before the professor started to set his ankle.

Edward complied without complaint, leaned back against the wall and drank the amber liquid, rather quickly, set the glass to the side. The professor walked back over, sat down, contemplated Edward’s ankle for a few moments. Compared it to the other.

Sighed. Fitted a white, gauzy almost sock onto it, then placed both hands, one on either side, on the sides of Edward’s foot and twisted it to sit straight again.

Scotch or no scotch, the boy shrieked. Tried to pull or twist away but the doctor did not let him. “Mister Hyde if you move you will just make me have to set it again!” He warned.

Sweat beading on his forehead, pain blurring his vision and making him feel physically ill, Edward froze, laid back against the wall again. His nails bit into his palms, cutting little red crescent moons into them. The professor settled something under Edward’s foot to keep it as he had placed it, went and grabbed the plaster. Began to apply it tightly and securely over the gauzy sock on Edward’s ankle, forcing his foot to maintain the position that it was settled into. “With a little luck, you will not lose mobility in your foot. I shall remove this cast in a month and check on the healing at that point.”

Edward nodded, pale and sweaty. “While you are here, I can stitch up the cut on your forehead.” The professor decided. “Tell me, Edward Hyde, do you have a job here? Anywhere to stay?” He asked.

“I arrived in London mere hours ago.”

“So, no, you do not. Well. Between my teaching and practice, I amount a lot of paperwork. You would have to sign a confidentiality contract, but I could offer you work here, with lighter pay but including your room and board. So long as you help cook, meals are provided.” He offered. “It would be temporary, but for now, while you heal, a desk job is best for you.”

“That… would be incredible.” Edward agreed instantly.

“Good. I am glad you like the arrangements. Now, lets get you stitched up. Lay down.”


	16. Dr. Upset And Mr. Pained

“Edward! Did you file those papers I had asked for?” Doctor Penhaligon called down the hall as he stepped into his practice room.

“Yes I did!” Edward called from his seat behind the desk.

He had been in London for a month already. He had mailed his letter, had to hope that it did not blow up in his face. Was still on crutches, so was not being urged to find a place of residence and employment outside of the doctor’s office.

Actually, today he had his own appointment to be re-X-rayed, and that man, Henry’s roommate, was going to be in attendance. So Edward was going to have to watch his mouth.

Around Doctor Penhaligon he did not have to worry. He was not going to get busted by the doctor, he could talk about Darius and Petunia, their deaths, the Jekylls, his brother, anything. But when Mister Robert Lanyon arrived he was going to have to be Edward Hyde, who’s parents were alive in Edinburgh and he had come here to explore the world and make a future…

Only to break his ankle getting onto the train. Which apparently a doctor could tell was a bad excuse but a medical student could not. Note to self, Edward wanted an old doctor whenever he needed one, his own generation was hopeless.

“Are you ready for your appointment?” Penhaligon called, poking his head into the room. “Lanyon will be here in half an hour.” He warned.

“I dyed my hair yesterday, there’s no way any of the brown is already showing back up. Other than that… I have just got to remember my story and stick to it.” Edward confirmed, reading over the titles of the stack of papers on the doctor’s desk and getting to his feet to file them into the cabinet.

“That you do. Lanyon… is not a suspicious boy by nature, but he will catch on if you slip up, and he is trying very hard to help his roommate find his brother. Dare I ask, why is it that you will not return to Henry now that you have left Scotland?” The doctor asked.

“I do not know. I do not know when I will be ready to go home, or back to Henry. Not yet, doctor.” Edward replied with a sigh, grabbing his crutches and hobbling into the small meeting room. “Are you going to make me drink a bunch of scotch again?”

“That does remind me.” The doctor agreed, smiling and walking off to pour him a glass of scotch. “The faster we get you drink that the sooner you will be numb in order to have your ankle set. With a little luck, you will not even feel it.”

Edward sighed and knocked back the drink. The doctor had had him drink six glasses before he would even take the stitches out of his forehead and Edward had fallen down the stairs to his room, passed out at the bottom and yet again pulled that mysterious stunt adults were prone to doing in his life which was making it so that no matter what, he woke up in bed.

It was not like the stunt was unappreciated, Edward rather enjoyed not waking up on the floor.

“We will get you at least one more of those before Lanyon is here. You may as well stop filing because you will just end up having o redo something because you filed them all in the wrong place, or signed your name upside down or something.” The doctor advised. Edward nodded. Sat down in his chair, rested the crutches against the desk.

Leaned back. Was tempted to close his eyes but likely would not wake up in time for his appointment and Lanyon would walk in here and wake him up, that was not what he wanted. It did not make his list of ideal ways to start this meeting, not by a long shot.

“Do not go taking a nap just yet, Edward, all that will happen is someone will run in here and wake you up!” Doctor Penhaligon warned, refilling the glass of scotch.

“If I am drunk, how am I meant to ensure that I do not say anything that may give away who I am to Robert Lanyon?” Edward asked, looking skeptically at the glass of amber liquid.

“Well it is that or you feel every single movement I make on your ankle while setting it again. And if I have to break it again to make it heal straight… you will want to be well drunk.” The doctor advised, sighing. “I will not have you speak much. Answer some basic medical questions, is all.” He assured the blond, who reluctantly swallowed down the glass of scotch, was poured another. Sighed.

“Really? Three already?”

“Potential rebreaking of your ankle, Edward Hyde. Drink the scotch.” The doctor instructed. Edward did not argue again. He did not want to feel them rebreak the bone if they were going to. It had hurt enough the first time.

“How many times will you risk rebreaking to try and set it straight?” He asked, curious. He did not want to wear a cast until he was twenty-five, after all.

“Three times, after the third time we just hope that it works out for you.” The doctor replied with a smile. “By that point if it is not sitting straight it never will, and to continue to break it on a patient would be cruel.”

“What happens if it does not heal straight?”

“You may never be able to walk properly again, you may end up with a little limp. It is quite hard to tell until you start walking again. We will have to see.” The doctor replied.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor motioned to the glass of scotch and went to open it.

Edward downed the glass, his tongue felt thick, and Lanyon stepped into the room with the doctor. “Edward! You are looking better than you were when you first got here! Where have you been staying? You still working here?”

“Mister Hyde has been helping out in my office, keeping papers filed, until he is prepared to go and find himself a job once he can walk.” The doctor replied. “I have given him three shots of scotch you should not anticipate much coherency from him at the moment, Lanyon. I fear we will have to rebreak and reset his ankle.” Doctor Penhaligon explained, topping up the glass again. “Drink that one too, Mister Hyde.”

Hyde sighed but did not argue. Downed the drink.

“Come in to the radiology room, Mister Hyde, we shall remove the cast, take another x-ray and see where we sit with your ankle’s healing.”

Edward got to his feet, hobbled into the room. Let Lanyon cut the cast off of his ankle, put it to the side. He settled down onto the hard table, laid down and let the doctor adjust the x-ray, listened to him showing Robert how to adjust it and position it to take the x-ray of the bones that were broken in Edward’s ankle. Edward remained still. Did not say a single word. He did not want to risk being caught up in his story, have it twist around him until it tripped him up completely.

The doctors walked away, snapped the x-rays.

“Shit!” Edward heard, and bit his lip. “The joint will not ever move again if we allow it to heal like that.”

“So… we break it?”

“Unfortunately. Go pour another glass of scotch for him, we will look over these and work out how it should be set.” The doctor replied.

“Shall I tell him the bad news, professor?” Lanyon offered.

“There walls are not soundproof, Mister Lanyon, he has already heard it.” The doctor assured him. “Go and get the scotch, Lanyon.”

The student stepped out of the room, shot Edward a sympathetic smile. Returned with a glass of scotch which this time, Edward did not fuss about drinking.

He did not want to feel what was about to happen.

Doctor Penhaligon stepped out, walked over to him. “Sit up, Mister Hyde. Lanyon, put on the lights.” Hyde pulled himself upright, let the doctor observe how his ankle was fused together at the point.  Murmur to himself, poke spots on the joint. He felt a dull ache, but not much more.

Lanyon walked back over. “Robert, place your fingers here, and here.” The doctor directed, placing the young man’s hands splayed out along the sides of Edward’s foot. The blond watched with wide green eyes, both curious and nervous.

The doctor got up. Fetched an old rag. Handed it to the blond. “Lay down, hold onto the railing on the other side of the table, and bite down on that. This is going to hurt like hell.” He warned.

Edward nodded, laid down, stuffed the rag into his mouth and clasped his hands around the bar.

“Robert, on my count, you are going to pull down hard, and slightly to the left.” The doctor instructed. Lanyon nodded. Hyde squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenched against the rag.

Robert pulled and pain exploded in the blond’s ankle. His knuckled went white, he pulled hard on the railing, his teeth tore into the rag. Even after Robert let go, he wanted to scream, tears spilling out the corners of his eyes. “There, we can set it properly now.”

“With a little luck.”

Edward only sobbed.

 

Henry smiled at the 92% printed proudly in scarlet ink at the top of his essay. That was a lot better. The professor had tried to make him super nervous by waiting three weeks to give him the paper back, that and he had other things to correct, not just Henry’s technically late paper.

“That is a lot better!” Robert praised, smiling at him.

It had only taken three times rewriting it himself, and then having Robert read over it, and Robert forcing him to rewrite it three more times for little errors that he found in it.

It had taken forever, but it was pretty well worth it when he looked at the grade on his paper. It was a thirty percent improvement, though of course it had taken him all the time that he had been allotted to him to redo the paper, but it had payed off in the end.

“That it is. Took me long enough. I am… only worried. If… if I dedicate all this time to my studies… when will I ever find Edward?” Henry asked quietly. “Obviously it pays to spend so much time working on my schooling but… but what about my twin brother?”

Robert sighed. Walked over to Henry, placed a hand on his shoulder. “You have a few years worth of college studies. You have all the time in the world after that to find Edward. For now, you need to focus on school.” He replied simply, sighed.

“I suppose. What were you doing, this morning? You were in a great mood when you left and you have scarcely stopped bouncing to listen to me natter about my brother and papers.” Henry remarked with a grin.

Lanyon only then seemed to notice he had been tapping his foot and otherwise bouncing around giddily since he got home. “Oh, Henry, it was incredible! It was amazing!” He cried.

“What did you do?” Henry asked him, smiling and setting his paper to the side, guiding Lanyon to go sit down in the little sitting area they had.

“Henry, I got to help take an x-ray! I could see the bones in his ankle, and how they were healing, and everything! It was amazing!” Robert was beaming, smiling blindingly white and brilliant.

“An x-ray? That is amazing, how was it healing?” Henry asked him.

“Terribly. We had to break it again and professor Penhaligon let me break it!” Robert babbled. “It was incredible and I could feel the bone plating start to snap and everything! It was amazing!”

“Break someone’s ankle again? Why would you need to break their ankle? Whatever happened to _First do no harm_ and all that?” Henry asked him.

“It was not healing straight, and so we had to snap the fresh healing and then recast it so that it would set and heal straight.” Robert explained. “Henry it was utterly amazing!”

Henry grinned again. “It sounds amazing.” He agreed with a smile.

“Oh. And also, the post came in.” Robert told him, heading into the kitchenet and starting to prepare some dinner. “There is a letter for you, they are sitting on the dinning room table.” He invited.

Henry smiled, and walked over to the table. Picked up the letter addressed to himself, stared at the penmanship on the envelope. His hands began to shake as he read over his name.

 _Henry Duncan Jekyll_ , followed shortly by his address. He gulped.

“Henry? Do you know who wrote it? It says no name in the return address.” Robert remarked, looking up from where he was chopping onions.

“It… it is from Edward…” Henry realized, staring in shock at the writing on the envelope. “I have gotten a letter from Edward…”

_Dearest Henry Jekyll._

_I did not want to write you._ Pain laced through Henry immediately after reading that sentence. He held in his hands a letter from Edward, his dearest twin brother, and Edward confessed immediately that he had not even wished to write it. _I wanted to disappear and allow you to fall for the belief that I was dead, but that now seems an impossible challenge I cannot manage to complete._ So Edward felt as though he could not leave his brother behind as well. It was not just Henry. Perhaps there was a way to find him in this very letter, perhaps the letter marked the end of Henry’s frantic searching was over. This letter was his victory, was when he finally found his brother. _I had to send you this to allow you to know that I am alive. I was taken in from the cruel streets of Edinburgh by a nice couple whom I believe you may have known at some point,_ _and though they are gone now I am still safe and well cared for. I do not want you to worry about me, though I have had a few close scrapes I am still overall alright._ At the very least, Edward was alright. As least he was okay. He was not dead. Thank god he was not dead. He was not dead he was not dead he was not dead. For a moment, Henry could not even think to continue reading the relief was too great.

 _I have heard that you have travelled to seek your degree in chemistry. I am glad mother and father finally saw reason and allowed you to pursue your sciences. Perhaps I was wrong to dismiss the idea of the society. I wonder, will you keep the name the same if I cannot be a part of it?_ So he followed Henry’s life, somehow. He knew about the chemistry, though unlike in the mirror there was no wish for good luck in it.

Of course he would keep the same name. _Edward and Henry Jekyll’s Society for Arcane Sciences._ It would never change, with or without Edward by his side it was the dream for both of them.

_Do not expect to reply at the address listed as the return- I am not in residency there. I will write you more if it suits, and give you an address to write if it suits. For now, I simply want you to know that I am safe._

_Your dearest brother,_

_Edward_

He still had no way to speak to his brother. Nothing but this little letter.

Tears gathered in Henry’s eyes, he held the letter to his chest, sniffled. He still could not talk to his brother, he barely even knew for sure that Edward was alive.

Sniffled again. Robert set down his knife and walked over. “Henry?” He said softly.

“He left me not an address to write to. He knows about me but all I know is he is safe…” He whispered.

Robert sighed, pulled him into a hug. “Henry, at least you know that he is alive. We have both earn good news, yours is just objectively… less positive but probably more important to you. You know your brother is alive that is almost more than you could ever ask!” Robert told him, hugging him tightly. “Edward is safe focus on that, Henry…”

Henry sobbed. “He told me he did not want to write me a letter.” He admitted, hiccupped. “I wanted to hear from him so badly but… it told me nearly nothing.”

“He did not write you, no, but he did. He did write you. That is was matters that is what is important!” Robert told him, holding the sides of the brunet’s face. “You are okay. He is okay. That is desperately important. That is all that is important.”

Henry sighed, sniffled again, Robert’s thumbs brushed the tears away. “Just breathe. Relax. Breathe.”

Henry obeyed, took a deep breath. “I want to be able to answer… I should be happy but I cannot be… I cannot be happy…” He breathed. “Because… because it means that he can contact me but I cannot contact him…”

“Just relax. You can be happy with what you have, it is okay.” Robert told him.

“How?”

Robert sighed. Took a deep breath, leaned in a little closer and seemed to pause for a second. His breath was washing over Henry’s face.

Henry bit his lip for a second. “How, Lanyon? I know nothing about Edward, nothing more than I have learned from his nonsensical letter worth of no information whatsoever about my brother?”

Robert took another deep breath and pressed his lips to Henry’s.

The brunet stopped breathing for a good five seconds before he managed to enjoy it.

 


	17. Dr. Fallen And Mr. Split

“Perfect. It is healing excellently, within another month or two we should be able to remove the cast entirely.” Doctor Penhaligon announced. Hyde sighed in relief.  
“No more breaking it again and again?” He checked, only half mocking as he swung himself up and settled in to let the doctor recast his ankle for the third time. At least Robert was not here breathing over his shoulder and verifying every section of his alibi a hundred times over every second of the day. The med student had been back to check on Hyde three times since rebreaking his ankle for him, how very nice of him to do so, and each time he had made the blond’s fist itch even more to hit him in his oversized nose. God, that stupid man was frustrating! Beyond frustrating! He needed to back the fuck off and mind his own goddamned business or he was going to find Hyde out.  
And Edward was not in the mood to return home, so it was best to avoid that. At all costs. He did not want to get caught by some nosy little student. And he was not going to be, he was determined. Lanyon could poke his large nose in all he wanted, he would not find anything.  
Edward Hyde did not fully believe he was Edward Jekyll anymore, so how should Robert ever discover that he once had been?  
“No more breaking it. Now we wrap it up and let it sit until it is healed.” The doctor agreed, smiling at him. “What do you intend to do once you leave my office?” He asked curiously, helping the blond back to his feet and handing him his crutches.  
“Could always go back to bartending. Would not be half as safe as it was in Edinburgh but it could work. I do not really have much experience with jobs.” Edward admitted, sighing. “That was real-world stuff, what would Edward Jekyll ever need that for?” he laughed to himself, a little bitter.  
“Is that really how that worked?” The doctor asked skeptically.  
“Yep. That’s how it went with my parents. I was worth dirt.” Edward told him honestly. “All they needed was their wonderful little heir, who gave two shits about the spare?”  
“Your family was not royalty, Edward.”  
“Fair would have thought my father believed his bank was Buckingham Palace!” Edward retorted, rolling his eyes. “I am not just a whiny little child who ran away because they did not get dessert, you would not have let me stay here if you believed I was. You believe that something was wrong in the Jekyll household or you would have tried to send me back there by now.”  
“I suppose I cannot argue with that logic.” The doctor agreed, sighing. “I have a hard time believing any parent would have treated twin boys so differently though.”  
“Believe me, they did.” Edward replied, hobbling along on his crutches, back to the little office he worked in. The doctor clearly had business there as well, as he was following. “Or I would not have left. I left so that I had a future beyond some sort of bullshit life involving practical slavery in a dead-end job.”  
“I suppose that is a fair decision to make for yourself.” The doctor conceded. “What do you intend to do here?” He asked suddenly.  
“Find a job. Maybe someday I will make enough money to send myself to college and pursue sciences like I had wanted to as a child.” Edward mused. “Mostly just find some sort of employment, and live in London. I am sick of Edinburgh, and I am going to be someone here.”  
“So, you do not have a plan.”  
Edward paused. Realized the doctor was right. “I… I guess?” He agreed, bit his lip. “I thought I did, before I got on the bloody train but I guess… it was mostly just ideals. Not a plan.” He confessed with a sigh.  
“Where do you think that you should work?” The doctor asked. “You had mentioned going back to bartending, is that a viable option?”  
“Probably.” Edward agreed. “If I find a reputable bar to work in, odds are I would be safe. Failing that, I would be in as much trouble as I was in Edinburgh when Darius and Petunia got killed.” The blond realized with a sigh, swung himself over to the chair and sat down to file paperwork. “You sure I cannot just work here for you?”  
“No, I am not allowing you to settle that easily, it will not benefit you in the long run.” The doctor replied with a smile. “You will get used to it, and should something happen to me, you would have not a clue how to make it on your own. You would have freeloaded onto the nearest sympathizer every time.”  
“I… suppose that makes sense.” Edward agreed with a sigh. “I do need to learn how to survive without a job that offers me board and food.”  
“That is another factor. For that reason, you cannot stay here after you are healed.” He paused. “The way it is set right now, you will likely limp a little. I could not set it better if I were to try, but it is a little off.”  
Edward looked concerned. “I would still be mobile, right?”  
“What do you constitute as mobile?”  
“I used to run across rooftops for fun.” Edward replied, laughing to himself. “Will I still be able to do that?”  
“Well, that really depends. You would have to adapt to how your ankle moves after it comes out of the cast. And you should be careful, because your ankle will not be at full strength after spending months and months not walking on it. You will not just be able to start running around immediately.”  
Edward nodded, grabbed a quill and an ink pot to start working on the paperwork that had amounted. The doctor smiled at him, dug through the filing cabinet to find a file. “Have you considered medicine?” He asked curiously.  
“I have, previously, I always wanted to stay more in the domain of finding out… how humans came to be. Through science. How all creatures work. Rather than just patching them back together.” Edward remarked.  
“Are you a religious man, Edward?”  
“My parents were. The more they told me about it and tried to beat it into my head, the less I really believed what they told me.” Edward remarked. “So, I would say that no, I am not a religious man. Less obstacles when it comes to pursuing science.”  
“That is a fair argument.” The doctor agreed. “Personally, I have witness too many miracles that medicine cannot explain to disbelieve, but, it is a personal choice.”  
“What sorts of miracles can you explain?” Edward asked.  
“You. And your brother. Just recently we have learned how exactly identical twins come to be. So, we can explain a phenomenon like your brother and yourself being near identical.” The doctor replied with a smile. Finally picked his file from the cabinet, reached over and scrawled a signature onto the paper that Edward was working on. Edward filed it into the cabinet.  
“How is it explained then, doctor?” He asked curiously. It had always kind of made him wonder how exactly the Jekylls had ended up with duplicate children. It did not really make sense.  
The doctor smiled, pulled out a textbook, flipped it open, leafed through the remaining pages between him and what he was looking for.  
And somehow Edward was not expecting it to be a diagram of… a lot of intricate parts he had seen in a similar diagram in one of Henry’s textbooks.  
A woman’s reproductive organs. “Nice.”  
“Look at the child. The baby in her womb splits into two when it is still young. Creates two intact children. Some do not split fully, come out attached. You two…” He smiled. “Split fully, creating two genetically identical children.”  
Edward’s jaw dropped. “So… we really were two halves of the same whole.” He realized, grinning.  
“That sounds overly romanticized but yes, you were. You were the same whole for part of your existence.” The doctor agreed with a smile.  
“God… and I… and I left…”  
“You could always go back, Edward, no one is going to stop you. You can leave this Hyde business behind and go back to being Edward Jekyll. If you do not want to return to Edinburgh at this point you likely do not have to. Simply go and see your brother. You wrote him a letter, you know full well where he is, he goes to this university. You could walk down the hall every other day and find your brother in a lecture hall. But have you yet?”  
“Despite everything… I am still not ready.” Edward said quietly. Though what he was not ready to do, he did not know. He wanted to go back to Henry but he did not want what that entailed doing.  
Going to become Edward Jekyll again.

 _“Robert? Did you… mean that?” Henry gasped, taking a step backwards. Now that Robert had pulled away the proximity was almost uncomfortable. He could still taste Robert’s lips on his. His breath was warm, washing over the brunet’s face._  
 _“No Henry, I just risk my freedom by leaving the goddamned curtains open and kissing you for something I did not mean. God your dense sometimes!” Robert complained. “Go close the goddamned curtains, Henry.”_  
 _Henry did not bother to argue, went and pulled the drapes across the windows, let the room fall into darkness._  
 _Hands touched the side of his face. “You have a lot left, Henry, not just your brother.” He muttered. “A lot to be happy about so long as you look for it.” He continued, and kissed the brunet agai_ n.  
A lot can happen in a month. Thankfully, this time it was pleasant. Things did not go horribly wrong for Henry in the month that followed, in fact, things finally started to go right for Henry. Precisely right.  
He had ceased his incessant worry about his brother, had been focusing on his schoolwork, and arranging very very well-hidden dates.  
Such as the one he was filling a picnic basket for right now. He was in the process of stuffing some sandwiches into the wicker basket that Lanyon had dug out of the closet. Lanyon had already left. They intentionally did not leave at the same time, any time they were going out together. It was likely overcautious, he did not truly think anyone would consider who men leaving at the same time remotely suspicious, but neither him nor Robert wanted to risk it.  
So, Henry finished packing the basket, and left the house, setting off on foot down the cobble streets. Straight to the edge of London, into the small woods beside it. The first time, he and Robert had gone together to find a little spot they could meet than no one could ever spot them, no matter where they came from Robert and Henry would hear them approaching first, and that was what mattered.  
Only they knew where to find it, anyways. After many, many twists and turns, brambles biting at his ankles and shoes, he nearly tripped a few times, but in the end, he made it to the little grove where Robert was waiting for him.  
“Henry!” His voice was jovial, he flashed one of his blinding smiles at the brunet as he approached with the basket. “You made it! I was beginning to think that you had decided not to come!” He said, beckoning the man over. Henry shook his head, walked over and sat down.  
“Now why the hell would I do that? I am the reason we bother sneaking out of town for this rather than just closing the curtains, who would I be if I backed out of coming?” He scoffed.  
“Well, I would ask the same thing, but it does not mean you will not decide to do it anyways, Henry, you do not always make the most sense to me.” Robert accused. Henry rolled his red eyes.  
“I would have told you if I was not going to come, if something had come up from school, or anything like that, but nothing did. So enough about all that, lets enjoy ourselves! There is no one around for miles!” Henry told him, grinning.  
“Yes yes, but I have been waiting for you for an hour so first, let’s eat. I am starving.” Robert complained. “You were at home where you could grab something, I was stuck out here waiting for you to arrive.”  
Henry snorted and dug out a sandwich for Lanyon. “There you go, I see how it is, food is more important than me!” He pretended to pout. Lanyon snickered and kissed his cheek.  
“Oh, you poor dear. You have not seen me for a whole three hours; how ever did you survive?” He teased. Henry blushed.  
“When you put it like that I sound clingy.”  
“Henry, I got news for you, dear, you are clingy.” Robert informed him, taking a huge bite of his sandwich, though he continued to speak. “You are just lucky that I put up with it for you. You are too darned cute not to.”  
Henry pulled a face. “Ugh, you spate ham on my cheek!” He complained, laughed again. “Do not pretend you do not love the fact that I am clingy so you do not have to be!” He reasoned, pulling out his own sandwich, despite getting ham spat in his face watching Robert eat was making him hungry. He took a bite.  
“I will neither confirm nor deny anything. I have been taking lessons from Gabriel.”  
“Oh, great, lessons from the almost lawyer. Just what you need.” Henry snickered. Swallowed the bite of sandwich he had taken. Felt Robert peck his lips.  
“Well, I need to take an oath and all that jazz at the end of my degree so I figured I had best know what it represents, so I had him explain the full depth of the Hippocratic oath and it kind of... expanded from there. Some of it is not horrendously boring, which I really should have guessed seen as how if it was how the hell would they ever get people to work in it?” Robert asked, laughed a little. “Though, to be fair, some people think that medicine is either just horrendous or horrendously boring so to each his own. You will not catch me in a courthouse any time soon.” He decided.  
“Nor I. I will stick to the laws of chemistry over the laws of the land. I have been thinking about gaining my doctorate in chemistry, biology and physics. Round the whole thing off before I try and launch any sort of sciency facility.” Henry decided.  
“If that is the case, I truly will graduate before you do, and I am in medicine!” Lanyon laughed.  
“You did begin your degree two years before I did, to be fair, Robert.” Henry said with a smile.  
“Oh, bloody hell, Henry, stop being so bloody logical!” Robert complained.  
“God, occasionally I think I have gotten used to this city and its accents and then you go and say something like that, and I get a reminder that I live in London and everyone here is so violently English.” Henry laughed.  
“Hey now, you are the oddity here, being from Scotland. I am normal.” Robert told him with a grin. “You are weird.”  
“I suppose.” Henry agreed, sighing. “It still sounds weird to me, given that if and when people said something like that, it was not in your posh little accents. Your cussing actually almost sounds cute.” He said to the man beside him.  
“Cute?” Robert echoed, looking offended. “My cussing is not cute!” He protested, scoffing. “My cussing is foul, it is not cute!” He persisted, crossing his arms and pretending to glare at Henry. The brunet beside him just laughed, covered his mouth with his hands.  
“Definitely cute. Just like you.” Henry informed him. Robert groaned.  
“You are goddamned impossible, Henry Jekyll. I cannot believe you.” The man complained, rolling his eyes and laying back on the grass. “Cute. My cussing is not cute, bloody hell.”  
“Adorable.” Jekyll poked his nose, took another bite of his sandwich. “Absolutely adorable. Just like always.”  
“You do not sound that fierce cussing either, Henry.” Robert remarked, stuffed another bite of his sandwich into his mouth. “And more people would laugh hearing you, since you are the Scot in London.”  
“Someday, you will go to Edinburgh and I will laugh at you the whole time.” Henry remarked.  
“By then your accent will be all twisted and you will just sound weird everywhere Henry, it is a lose-lose situation for you. The locals that know you will make fun of you.” Robert told him with a smile.  
“You believe that I am going to wind up sounding like I am English? Fat chance!” Henry informed him with a grin. “Sixteen years of growing up in Scotland do not just vanish!”  
“They do when you are taking a four or more-year degree in London!” Robert chuckled to himself. “We will see who is laughing when you speak in a mix of Scottish and English accents. I doubt that it will be you!”  
Henry huffed, rolled his eyes again. “We will have to see, indeed.” He agreed. “If it even happens!”  
“It will!” Robert all but sang. “Now tell me Henry, did you pack anything besides sandwiches in that basket?”  
Henry nodded. “There are cookies in there somewhere.” He replied. “But you will have to catch me to get them!” He scooped up the basket and took off running, leaving Robert to scramble to his feet before he could pursue his roommate.  
“Henry, you bring those back so help me god!” He called, racing after Henry, who just laughed and kept running until Robert tackled him to the ground.  
“My, my, Robert, that is very forward of you!” Henry teased from where he ended up pinned underneath Robert.  
Robert snorted, gave Henry a kiss and swiped the basket out of his hand.


	18. Dr. Wistful and Mr. Tested

“Lean a little more on that cane of yours if it hurts, Mister Hyde, use your brain!” Lanyon scolded. Edward grit his teeth and fought the urge to knock out a couple of the med student’s teeth the next time he said anything.

“How about I break your ankle twice and make you learn to walk with a cane? Then you have the right to criticize me.” Edward hissed, took another step.

“You are the one who has to figure out how to do this, at least for a few months!” Robert advised. “I am simply trying to help you!”

“Mister Lanyon, if Mister Hyde is snapping at you about your help, clearly he does not find the advice useful!” Doctor Penhaligon said, grabbing the student’s arm and dragging him away. “Mister Hyde, you will simply have to figure out what works for you, for now. It should still continue to improve as you go along.”

Edward nodded, standing up a little straighter, leaning heavily on the cane he had brought from _Singing Pixies_ , heavily favouring his left ankle but he was walking on it. That was something. The third cast had stayed on his ankle for two months, making it a total of four months weakened.

“Now. I have classes to teach. You are welcome to go out for a walk, though I would not recommend going far. You do not know how long that ankle will be willing to hold you.” The doctor said, and left the room, leaving Edward to continue to practise hobbling back and forth. His ankle did not bend how it should have in his mind, his foot splayed out a little to the side to assist the ankle in its task of not bending.

It was frustrating. His ankle simply would not do what he wanted it to do, no matter what he did to try and get it to. He could not walk without leaning on the cane, and it still hurt a little to force his ankle to bend. He was not even convinced the doctor was right in saying that it was fully healed. What if it was not and it ended up snapped under him again?

He took another step, winced, his ankle held the barest minimum of weight, most of it piled onto his cane. It did not really hurt, per say, but his ankle shook when he put weight on it. In reaction, he limped off it rather quickly, giving it a reprieve.

But that was going to have to change. He had a wander to take. He had decided the one place in London that he did want to see, the most unlikely place for him to go. But he wanted to see what he had escaped from by the skin of his teeth. What Darius and Petunia had saved him from.

The Red Rat.

It was likely a horrible idea but he wanted to see the pub. So, he limped over to where the crutches were left, took those rather than the cane. In case his ankle gave out on him.

Hobbled to the door. Pulled it open, let the crisp, cool air bathe his face. Smiled a little. Stepped onto the London streets, the glorious and overwhelming hustle and bustle that was so unfamiliar to him, so wonderful and strange and new.

He had not spent much time on these streets. Had hidden himself well in Doctor Penhaligon’s office. Therefore, he did not truly know where to begin looking for this brothel pub thing that three people had tried to sell him to.

Finding a brothel in London was not likely to be easy. And he did not want to ask anyone where it was. Not with the reputation it possessed in Edinburgh, he did not doubt that it would be far worse here.

Edward sighed and hobbled off for what he hoped was downtown. It would likely be there.

So, he walked off towards the center of the city, following the swathes of people. That had to be right. People flocked for the center of the city like crows to carnage.

He followed the mob along the streets. He had all afternoon, so he need not hurry. The doctor would not return for quite some time.

And he wanted to find this mysterious brothel where people had wanted to sell him. The brothel whose recruitments officers had been willing to kill for a little blond boy, god he hated being so damned short, no one would ever believe he was fucking seventeen he looked fourteen, at least height wise, but they had killed two loving parents as an attempt to get Edward, and he wanted to know what a place that would do that was like on the inside. From a customer’s view.

So away he went, a fish swimming along with the current and school. It would be difficult to get back to Doctor Penhaligon’s office, with everyone going in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” Edward thumped into something’s chest, got a face full of fancy clothing. Stumbled back, barely even managing to stay on his feet.

He’d been daydreaming. Looked up to see who he bumped into, took a sharp gasp and turned his head downwards again, tugged his black hat further down on to his head, so to better shadow his face. 

There was no way. “Sorry, sorry…” He tried in vain to keep moving.

The person he had ran into was Henry Duncan Jekyll. This was not happened. It could not.

“Hold on there, sir, who are you?” Henry asked, his voice sent a jolt down Edward’s spine. He dared glance up, saw Henry looking down at him, red eyes aglow with curiosity.

Edward bit his lip, looked down again, hiding his bright green eyes and flat, crooked nose from Henry’s sight under the shadow of the brim of his hat.

It was time to put his story to the real test. The one he did not wish to put it to. He dropped his voice to a husky mutter, hoarse and small. Fitting of a boy who was just beginning to gain his own confidence, of the sort of boy that Darius would have called shy but was gaining attitude in London. Not his own voice at all.

“Hyde, sir. Edward Hyde.” It was time to find out if this lie was truly functional.

If it proved not to be, he was utterly fucked. Busted. His façade would be over and Henry would force him to return home and face their parents again. Worse, he would be forced to explain to his brother why he had left for six months.

His Scottish brogue in and of itself might be enough to give him away. He should have tried for an English accent, he berated himself for not realizing sooner, but Lanyon, that stupid stupid annoying med student who had admittedly helped him find an incredibly reasonable doctor had caught him fresh off the train before he had a moment to think about his disguise.

Damn him, damn him, damn him for poking his overly long nose into everything and being of course the one that Hyde met first in London.

“Well, my profound apologies, Mister Hyde, I fear I find myself guilty of daydreaming rather than paying attention. It is good to finally meet you, on another subject, my roommate speaks oft of you. He is helping the doctor treat your ankle. I am Henry Jekyll.” His brother told him, though Edward already knew that. “Robert Lanyon is my roommate.” His tone was off. Edward knew his brother better than that.

Robert was not only Henry’s roommate. Henry was smitten. And it did not seem unrequited. Edward grit his teeth. Of course his brother was dating the stupid, frustrating, twitchy little medical student.

Ugh. “Yes, I know him. Anyways, Mister Jekyll, I should be off.” Hyde said with a smile. Settled his crutches under his arms again.

“Should you be this far from professor Penhaligon’s office?” Henry asked. Edward closed his eyes, just let himself listen to the sound of his beloved brother’s voice before remembering that he had to answer the fucking question that he had just been asked. “He- he said that I can take a short walk.” He stammered. Kept his brilliant green eyes closed.

“Well, that is good to hear.” Henry said with a smile. “Good to hear you are recovering. I should allow you to continue.”

Edward nodded. “Well, good to meet you, Mister Jekyll.” He wished Henry would say something else, he desperately needed to hear his brother’s voice, as many times as he could before he walked away.

But Henry was already leaving. Hyde forced a smile.

“Goodbye, Mister Hyde.” Henry walked away. Edward groaned, opened his emerald green eyes, still staring at the ground. Staring at the gravel under his feet.

Took a few deep breaths. His lie had passed, Henry believed him.

Henry could not even recognize his own twin. Though it was the plan, it stung. Henry did not know him. Henry did not know him.

Henry did not know him.

He truly must be Edward Hyde now.

 

Henry was alone at home. His midterms began tomorrow, and he had studied his brains out for hours and hours and now he needed just a goddamned break.

And he had already taken one. Ran into Robert’s patient. Darius and Petunia Hyde’s son. Edward Hyde. He now knew for certain that Darius’ name of Ed had been tactfully shortened.

Edward Hyde was short. Hid his face under the brim of a hat, though Henry knew he had green eyes and blond hair. Wore an awful lot of green. Green and black. Was quiet and still apparently shy. His voice was small and rough and ran rich with the sounds of Scotland. A sound that had been so familiar to Henry but was so incredibly strange to hear now, after three months of separation from the country.

And now he was back at home, staring at his long, elegantly scrawled notes, the ones he had read again and again and again in a futile attempt to memorize the words written on them.

It was not working. Not in the slightest. He was never going to remember this, not ever. This was an impossible task how did people even memorize anything it was not fair?

Frustrated, Henry pushed his papers to the side, knocking several of them off the edge of the desk where they fluttered and floated and flew around the room, eventually hit the ground.

He did know a lot of what was on these notes, and he needed to take a break or he was going to go mad, throw a fit, and Robert would come home to a ruined apartment, and Henry probably sobbing in the corner, fallen into hysterics over this stupid midterm exam.

He pulled out an inkpot and a quill.

Was about to try and write something when he sighed, pushed the quill and inkpot away as well. Reached into his top drawer, pulled out a letter writing in rich black ink. Slipped it out of the envelope that had his name, his full name, writing out in elegant scripting. A bogus address that Henry could not reply to but he so desperately wanted to send a letter there, to be able to communicate would be all he wanted… if Edward did not want to meet up then... then Henry would live with that and not try and force the issue.

He did not want to scare or harm his brother, he only wanted to be able to talk to Edward again. That was all he wanted. That was it. Surely it was not that difficult of a request, just to be able to talk to his beloved twin brother again.

Slowly, he unfolded the letter, smoothed out the creases in it. Read over Edward’s letters again, absorbed himself into the vague, painful words that both hurt and soothed the wound already there in Henry’s heart.

He had not reread this letter yet. Ever since he had gotten it and Robert had kissed him he had done his best to put thoughts of Edward James Jekyll out of his mind, to focus on his studies and on Robert Lanyon, his beautiful roommate and lover, and everything else there was for him to enjoy in London, to try and set thoughts of worry about Edward out of his mind.

Edward was alive, the letter had confirmed that for him already. Edward James Jekyll was alive and he did not want to have full communication with his brother, and Henry had to accept that.

But still, now he read over the words that Edward had scripted for him. Forced himself to see the gift packaged in hurtful words, in words that scratched at his heart because they stated how little Edward had wanted to speak to him, how he had wanted to disappear, lost for dead, never to be seen or heard from again. That Edward James Jekyll was dead, in the eyes of the entirety of the rest of the world.

But there was a wonderful blessing in that letter. Confirmation that Edward _was_ alive. His brother was not dead, his brother was alive and safe.

Edward was still interested in him as well. Knew about Henry’s pursuit into sciences, was still curious about what his brother was doing. He had not been written out of his brother’s life, he only could not write his own part. He was forced to allow Edward to interpret his life but he still managed to be a part his brother’s tale.

It was something. And for keeping Edward in his own…

Henry pulled out a piece of crisp white parchment paper, pulled his inkpot and quill back towards himself. Carefully, methodically, dipped the quill into the black ink, took a deep breath, composed himself.

Put the quill to the paper.

 _Dear Edward Jekyll,_ he wrote slowly.

Edward had not written his last name on the letter he sent to Henry. It had simply been signed Edward. But still, it was a connection in Henry’s mind and he included it.

_Dear Edward Jekyll,_

_I am sorry that you did no wish to write me._ He was not sorry that Edward had found himself compelled to write him. He was incredibly grateful that Edward had chosen to write him a letter.

He knew this was for himself. He knew this would never get to Edward. But he had to write this, maybe as healing for himself. To calm himself.

_I am grateful for news of your wellbeing, you have been worrying me sick. It is incredibly difficult to not have news of your brother, to never know if he is breathing or not that that moment. It has been a strain that I wish I could rid myself of, but you are the only one who can make that choice._

_I wish that you would have given me an address to write you. I would not demand a meeting, or, I wish to believe that I would not, I do not fully know what I might do if I knew where you were._

_I hope that you are still well. I am very well off here. I have been doing well, advancing my studies in chemistry first. Biology and physics are next on the list, I shall complete my doctorate in all natural sciences. I only wish you could do so as well. Perhaps, I pray, someday you shall. And we can run our society together though… I may have to add a founder. Robert Lanyon. He will be a medical doctor. I believe he may be willing to help me though I have not really mentioned it to him. And I know a law student who may be able to help me run through the legal details._

_Robert Lanyon is a topic that I should not discuss in a letter, but since I cannot contact you outside of this and seeing you in the mirror, which I will get to later, I shall speak of him here. I managed to get lucky in that I moved in with not only a gorgeous man, but he is not heterosexual and basically a chance at a degree is not the only thing I have found myself in London, Edward. I have found a lover. And worst of all I cannot tell anyone except you and Gabriel Utterson, but I know I can always count on you to be trustworthy, and to accept this._

_After all, I believe you are no better, yourself, Edward._

_What a horrid accusation I make towards my own brother, what sort of man am I?_ Henry laughed to himself. Edward would never have taken offense to that, he had always been a touch more open about his sexuality than Henry and he was definitely not uniquely interested in women.

_Anyways. I still see you in my mirror. Do you see me? Do you look up to find your eyes have gone red as mine go green?_

_Or, woe to think, have I ignored you for too long and you shall now be lost to me? Shall I look for you in my reflection and never find you again? I shudder to imagine that one day I may wake and have forgotten the colour of your eyes, or the sound of your voice. At least I know I cannot forget your face, as I share it._

A small reassurance.

_I worry for you, Edward. I pray you shall see that you can come home again soon. That we all want you to come home again, it pains our entire family to see you away this long._

_Henry Duncan Jekyll._

Henry signed in a flourish, blew on the ink to dry it. Folded the letter and wedge it into the envelope that Edward’s letter had came enclosed in, as well as the letter he had been given.

Placed them back in his drawer and set about cleaning up his chemistry notes. He had an exam tomorrow and could not afford to fail.

This time, Henry Jekyll’s mind was at ease as he returned to reading his notes.


	19. Dr. Done And Mr. Masochist

Hyde stood before a large, black-painted door. The world felt as though it had turned to ice. His hands shook while wrapped around the handles of the crutches, his ribs ached with every puffy breath that he took.

His green eyes were wide, staring up passed the door, over the grimy, dark bricks, ignoring the alleys that stuck of piss and trash and vomit, the cracked stone stairs, the old, tarnished iron hand bar running up beside them.

The music echoing out of the tall building before him. The alley seemed dark despite the bright sun that the day had brought along with it, Hyde felt his teeth chattering a little.

God, he was terrified. His ankle throbbed from overuse, his right ached in protest to supporting everything. It did not even want to stand for another moment, the crutches were pressed hard into Hyde’s ribs to keep most of his weight on them but it was not working.

He had gone far too far from the doctor’s office to find this place. And now he was not even certain that he had the courage to enter the premises. Enter upon his living nightmare, the one that reappeared in his dreams.

High, high, high above the door, in peeling, faded paint, bold black letters on a red background, read, _The Red Rat._

Hyde had reached his destination and was only now realizing that he wanted to turn back.

He stared up at the sign. Swallowed hard.

Darius and Petunia Hyde had saved him from this. He needed to see it. He needed to know exactly what they had done before he tried to move on with what they had given him.

So, he had to swallow down this stupid fucking fear of stepping into this god forsaken bar. He was seventeen and could defend himself if he had to. He would be okay. He would be okay. He could do this, it was only a building it could not hurt him.

He took a limping step forward, pushed a shaky, pale hand into the tall, wooden door, watched it swing open into the terrifying realm within.

It was just like the nightmare. Hyde dreaded closing his eyes, did not want to blink, lest he be transported back to the hellish nightmare he had passed a night in, in a terrible nightmare. A long time ago.

His teeth were chattering even more now. He shivered uncontrollably.

Reached back down, closed his hand around the handle of his crutch, forced himself to take a step inside the Red Rat.

He blinked. Swirling figures with vacant faces danced around him, scantily clad and frighteningly close to him. Lustful lyrics echoed in the air, ran around his head, spun him in desperate circles, around and around and around until he was sick, until he was dizzy, until he wanted to throw up.

Snapped his eyes open. He could feel the crutches in his hands, the sides pressed into his ribs, could see flickering red lights, could still hear music but a new song. Still lustful but not the same song.

Nervousness curled in his stomach. He swallowed. His throat was dry, rough as sandpaper. He was terrified but morbid, sado-masochistic curiosity forced him to stay. He had to see this place.

He walked in.

Blinked.

_Red lights flashed around him, dizzying and sickening. The smell of cheap perfume filled the room, voices and music echoed in Edward’s ears._

Opened his eyes. Growled. Walked over and sat down, let his ankle rest.

Prayed he would be left alone.

Kept his eyes open for as long as he possibly could.

Was forced to blink again.

_Edward stumbled up to a bar counter. Stared at another blurry face, who’s features would simply not clear up, regardless of how often he blinked. Nothing would focus. He was alone in a faceless, criminal crowd. Why was he here? Why did he hurt as badly as he did, a combination of numbness and sore?_

Opened his eyes, panting a little. God, he could not face this place if all he could see was his nightmare. His nightmare was not the truth. His nightmare was not what this place was.

A woman waltzed over to him. A sway in her hips, a pitcher in her hands, a mug in another. She placed the mug on the table. Smiled at him. “Can I getcha anything, Mista?” She asked.

She had wide, dark eyes, dark, long hair that curled and waved as it tumbled down her back. Her clothing was… not very there. Her breasts all but hung from her dress, skirt barely covered what it needed to. Her boots were tall, she had a large hat with a fluffy feather on her head. Her lips were dyed dark red, her eyes lined in black.

“No thank you.” Hyde replied quietly. She was leaned down over the little table in front of him.

Her skin was dark, looked soft.

“Then what’re you in here for, mista?” She asked.

“I am looking around.” Edward admitted softly. “Not for… company. Just… it is a long story and I imagine you have work to do.”

“My work is satisfyin’ the customers, mista… mista what, by the way?” She asked. “I am Lucy. Lucy Harris.”

“Edward Hyde.”

“Mista Hyde. Well, if a customer wants to have a conversation wi’ me, who am I to argue?” Lucy asked.

“Who said that I did, Miss Harris?” Hyde asked her curiously, frowning.

“I wanna know what this long story is, mista Hyde.” Lucy replied with a sly smile.

“Then sit down and… cover yourself up a bit.” Hyde told her irritably. He had not come here to swap life stories with the whores of whom he had almost joined the ranks of.

Lucy only laughed, tugged her dress up a little and sat down. Poured him a mug of whatever-the-fuck was in her pitcher. Slid it across the table to him. “Careful, mista, is absinthe, it will knock you out hard.” She warned.

Hyde sighed, took a sip and fought a cough.

“So then, mista? I gave you a drink you betta have a good story!” Lucy told him with a bright smile.

“I came here to find out what the place I almost ended up in was like.” Edward said honestly. “Three people where I was from tried to kidnap me and drag me here. To work. Like you do, I presume.”

Another giggle, then a sympathetic look. “Where were you from, mista Hyde?” She asked.

“Edinburgh.” Hyde replied.

“I heard about a few men who got killed over in Edinburgh!” Lucy realized, gasping. “Were they afta you, mista Hyde?”

“I imagine they may have been.” Edward confirmed with a sigh.

“Yikes. I heard the blokes got killed.” Lucy remarked, pondering for a moment. “Did’ja do that?” She asked suddenly.

“Are you really accusing me of murder, Miss Harris?” Hyde asked defensively.

“I heard two more got murdered, too. News travels around the Red Rat, mista Hyde. Two parents.” Lucy remarked.

“Darius and Petunia.”

“Hyde, I presume?” Lucy asked. “Darius and Petunia Hyde?”

Edward Hyde sighed. Bit his lip. “Yes. Yes, that was their surname. And mine, of course.”

“You were their son? They died savin’ you?” Lucy asked him. Offered to top up his drink, Hyde realized he had not even drank much of the first one.

Shook his head. He needed to be able to get himself back to the doctor’s office and besides, there was really nothing to top up. “Yeah, they were trying to stand up for me, and this place’s men killed them for the favour. Tried to capture me but I did not let them.”

“You killed them. By yourself.” Lucy realized with a frightened look. “But, if you hated the idea so much, why did’ja come here tonight?” She asked, frowning.

“Because I had to see what this was like.” Edward admitted, took a sip of his drink. “I had to see the place I had almost been forced into, I had to see what I had escaped. What my parents… what they died for.” He said, meek and quiet.

“You had to see me.” Lucy realized. Pondered that for a moment. “Or someone o’ the sort. A whore.” She continued. “Since you were almost made one yaself. Ya, they woulda wanted you. You are little, kinda cute in a way, a boy’s face. You got the big eyes, and you would have the fear.” She agreed. “The men like a little fear, Edward Hyde.”

The blond breath was coming in short now, his teeth bit at his lip. “You are not… you will not… you…”

“I am not going to tell anyone anythin’, mista Hyde, calm down a little.” Lucy told him. Got back to her feet. “Well, if you are not gonna buy anythin’, there are customers around here that will, and I got money to be makin’. I will see you around, or will not, mista Hyde.” She turned and began to waltz off.

“Miss Harris?” Edward called after her. She spun around.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” He got to his feet, left his drink all but untouched, and hobbled himself out of the bar.

 

Henry Jekyll was dead. His exams began in precisely nine hours and seventeen-minutes, at eight in the bloody morning. He stared at the clock with bloodshot eyes, watched the little seconds hand tick-tick-ticking his entire fucking academic success away from him.

It was currently ten-forty-three at night. Lanyon was snoring in the bed across the room, head buried under the blankets to block out the light of Henry’s candle.

Henry was pouring over his notes. Still. Like crazy. He felt like he was going mad. These notes would not get into his fucking head he was going to fail this exam he was going to fail out of school he was going to fail he was going to have to go back to Edinburgh in utter disgrace, having wasted his parents’ money, just having to go back to his father’s arrangement of him inheriting a bank. He did not want a bank, he had no interest in a bank he loved sciences and chemistry in particular but he was going to fail this stupid test. The godforsaken exam, it was going to be the death of anything he had ever wanted.

The fear built up in his chest, his teeth worried at his lip. He felt his sinuses burn with tears. He could not afford to cry he could not afford to fail his entire life and future depended on this stupid degree.

Frustrated, he thrust the papers off his mattress, let them flutter to the ground, his textbook clunked into the ground and he gasped. That was certain to wake Robert up and he would not appreciate that.

Sure enough, there was a groan and some rustling, and then Robert popped up from under the blankets. “Henry! Put those infernal books away, blow out your candle and go the fuck to bed!” He ordered. “Studying until you have to write your midterms, and not sleeping at all the night before will do you no good. So, you need to go to bed. _Now.”_ Robert snapped.

“Sorry…” Henry groaned, gathered up his papers and books, stacked them onto the table beside his bed, took the candle and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Settled the candle onto the side of the basin. Splashed water onto his face.

Rolled up his sleeves, slapped himself in the face. Groaned.

Looked up at his tired, haggard face in the mirror, at the reflection that flickered in the glass, splashing his face in orange firelight.

At his red eyes, the whites looked almost red as well. His eyes were puffy.

He squeezed them shut, leaned his forehead on the edge of the basin, huffed. This was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. This was the end of everything, he was going to fail the exam, and now Robert would not even let him study.

_Henry! Henry smarten up!_

A voice piped up, snappish but, still with a trace of sympathy and friendliness.

Love. Affection.

“Edward?”

_Come on now, Henry. You are being utterly ridiculous. You know all of this, it is fucking chemistry! You know all this stuff you are a chemistry whiz! You can do this! Come on!”_

Henry Jekyll looked up at the mirror at his own haggard face, watched the eyes morph into the bright emerald green that his brother possessed, the lovely, brilliant green that he had missed so much.

Watched his face get a little less tired. Not much, but a little. His hair did not turn blond today.

“I cannot, cannot, cannot believe that, Edward. I do not know any of this! I am going to fail and end up in back in Edinburgh and our dream will be dead!”

_Stop, Henry. You are not going to fail. I believe in you, Henry. You can do this._

“How would you know you do not even know me anymore, Edward!” Henry hissed in accusation, narrowing his eyes.

This time Edward’s face did not copy his. Edward looked taken aback, green eyes wide, scared. _Henry?_

“Stop it, Edward! Stop it you have no right to appear now! You do not know me you cannot know what I am capable of! You have no idea if I can possibly pass this test! You _left_ me! You left me how many months ago? Six? And you think you still know me? Because I sure as fuck do not pretend that I still know what the fuck you fucked off and did, Edward Jekyll!” Henry spat at the mirror.

Edward looked taken aback. Hurt. _I_ cannot _go back, we both know that. We both know that old routines will fall back into place. If I want a future I must make it myself. It does not mean I did not love_ you _and did not wish I could have stayed with you! You are my twin brother I never_ wanted _to lose you! But if I give you an address you will come and search for me there. And if you should find me you will find a way to make me go back to Edinburgh!”_

Henry felt a flash of self-righteous anger. What the hell was Edward talking about? How dare he accuse him of such things? “I would not-”

 _You can yell, you can scream you can accuse me but_ do not lie to me!” Edward shouted from the mirror, angry tears burning in his eyes. _You can do what you wish but do not_ lie _to me. I do not lie to you._

Henry gasped, took a few steps back. Felt anger coil in his stomach. Drew in a deep breath.

“I am not lying to you, Edward! You left me and I have come to London to fetch my own life beyond that!” Henry told him.

 _I left you to forge my life as well! For all you know I am in London as well!_ Edward retorted, bristling.

“Why did you need to leave me, Edward? Why did you need to forge a life by yourself! I- _we_ were going to forge one together! _We_ were going to build our society _we_ were going to make it in London you would be the biologist and I the chemist and I could move on to alchemy and you to studying far less natural creatures and creations than human’s own construction! We could have been happy but you left it all behind, Edward!” Henry started crying the moment he finished speaking. Huge, gross sobs, he folded in on himself, unable to look himself or Edward in the mirror, sobbing over the basin in the bathroom, sniffling and choking and sobbing.

 _I did not want to leave you. I had no way to know that you would even make it to this point and I have know way to know if you will build the society or not! I have no way of knowing that coming back to you will not just lead me on a spiralling path right back to_ emotional _and_ verbal _abuse and neglect, right back with Elizabeth and Henry Jekyll!_

“You could have believed, Edward Jekyll! You could have believed that I was not going to quit on this goal until we had made it, until we were safe until we had our dream but instead you ran away! Like the sniveling little coward you are! And for that reason, I _am_ going to find you, and I am going to _make_ you face what you were running from in the first fucking place! You had no right to leave!”

_You are talking about my life like you own it, Henry Jekyll! I am your twin brother I am not you shadow! And I am not a coward!_

Something in Edward’s now crying face, trembling lips, injured, scared eyes that had gone glassy with tears, pale face, tears dripping steadily down his cheeks, lit off a fire of rage in Henry’s chest.

“You are a coward, Edward Jekyll! And until you have the courage to man up and face yourself and me, I am _finished_ speaking to you!”

At his last word, Henry smashed his fist into the mirror, running spiderwebbing fractures through Edward’s shocked face, watched the glass split and fall, shattering his brother the way he had been shattered in his nightmare from oh-so-long ago, but this time, horror was not what filled Henry Jekyll.

It was relief.

Perhaps Edward would not stop speaking to him. Perhaps he would slip up and answer. But he was not going to listen to Edward tell him how he was wrong until Edward found the courage to face him outside of the mirror. He was not going to let his brother hide any longer.

Until Edward faced him, Henry Jekyll was _done_ with him.

He wrapped some bandages around his hand, which had been sliced open by the shattering glass. Blew out the candle, ignored Robert’s frantic questions.

Fell into bed and into a deep sleep.


	20. Dr. Dead And Mr. Exhausted

Edward had not been well off when he got home after his little adventure to the Red Rat. His ankles had been fucking _done_ with holding him, he’d tripped on a _fucking_ chair and slammed his chin into the _fucking_ ground, which had left him with a nasty bruise on his chin and a bitten tongue.

And if that was not bad enough, doctor Penhaligon had caught him. Watched him pull himself back to his feet, swallow down the globule of blood that formed in his mouth and lean heavily on the crutches that had by then felt like they were _cutting_ into his ribs, he had barely made it to the desk, where he grabbed his cane and used it to get himself over to a damned chair and collapse, just to get an hour long lecture from Doctor Penhaligon about scaring him shitless and also skipping out on the afternoon that he had promised to work during and everything along those lines.

In the end, he had limped up to his room, the small, spare room that Penhaligon had offered him, crashed into the bed, and slept the night through, despite it only being late afternoon. He had curled up and just slept. His talk with Lucy the Whore had been interesting, a little enlightening, but all in all seeing the Red Rat had not been worth the journey there.

And now he was just waking up.

Shivering and soaked, because Penhaligon had just dumped a fucking cup of ice freezing water on his face. Coughing and spluttering, he sat up, glared at the doctor. “What the fuck?”

“You said you would catch up on the paperwork you did not do yesterday afternoon, and you had said you would do it last night. Luckily for you, I allowed you to continue to sleep last night. Now I need you up and getting on it.” The doctor told him.

“And you could not think of a better way to awaken me then throwing a cup of water in my face?” Edward demanded, wiping water off his face. He could not really be mad, he had difficulty being angry at people who took him in and sheltered and fed him, but it was a little upsetting to get woken up by icy water in your face.

“I am certain that I could have thoughts of one. Though, I did not want to. It was rather funny to watch you sit up like that.” The doctor replied. “No crutches today. You keep cheating on your treatment you will never heal properly.”

The cane was thrust into his hands. “Get dressed and get downstairs. I needed those papers done yesterday, and I did not have time to do them between my appointments because I am _supposed_ to have an assistant working in my office, getting all those papers done for me.” The doctor told him, gave him a little smile, and left the room.

Edward sighed. Stuck the cane onto the ground, leaned heavily against it, pulled himself onto his feet. His ankles still ached, but he made it over to the dresser, pulled out a loose green dress shirt, black dress pants. Did not bother with anything else, sat down on his mattress, pulled off yesterday’s waistcoat and shirt and pants, threw them onto the floor for the time being. Buttoned up the dress shirt, it was soft, one of the ones that Petunia had chosen for him, the sleeves bunched out but buttoned back in at his wrists. Pulled on the clean pair of slacks, a pair of shiny black shoes.

His black top hat with the green ribbon. Tugged it down onto his head, and, leaning heavily on the case, pressing it into the ground with every step he took, right alongside his left foot, forcing it to take the weight rather than his ankle.

Stumbled up the stairs.

First, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a loaf of bread, cut himself a thick slice and spread some preserves over it, which, was nothing Petunia-worthy, but it would do for breakfast when the morning would entail nothing but poring over papers for the doctor.

It could be worse. He could have no job and no money, he was aware of that. He only wished that he was no awake at fucking seven o’clock in the morning to do paperwork. Despite having slept for more than twelve hours, he was exhausted, and would give anything for another twelve.

Instead, he wolfed down the slice of bread and limped into the office, slumped into the office chair, pulled out his quill and inkpot, grabbed the first stack of amounted files on the desk and flipped it open, got to the work of filling out and signing papers. Rested his chin on his hands, sighed.

This was damned boring, in all honesty. The job was a goddamned blessing for… well, now, a potentially _lame_ man in London, even if it was only until he had healed, but it was boring. Stupendously boring.

Note to future Edward Hyde. He absolutely did not, never ever ever want to work as someone’s secretary or assistant again. It fucking sucked.

Suddenly, he remembered something that he had just thought of.

He may be _lame._ For life. No more rooftop adventures no more racing through the streets his dreams of haunting the alleys of London would be over he would rely on a cane for the rest of his life if this continued.

Somehow, after every near-death situation he had been in the passed six months, that thought struck him pretty hard. He had hopes he had dreams he had wishes and none of them involved not being able to walk without a stick helping him.

This was terrible. He was not prepared not to be able to walk properly.

He sighed, opted to distract himself by filling out some more papers. Those could kill every single other thought in his fucking head, if he let them. They were dull, full of complex wordings that no human should have been able to understand. It was inhuman.

An hour or so later, doctor Penhaligon walked back into the room, smiled at him. “How are you doing there, Edward?” He asked curiously.

“I feel dead inside.”

“That would be fatigue and paperwork, for you.” The doctor agreed with a sigh. “It is okay. In another week or two, you shall have to find your own job, and you may never have to look at paperwork again.”

“So, you have decided when I must leave?” Edward asked.

“Your cast it off. I shall give you a week or two to begin searching for a new place of employment.” The doctor confirmed. “But… let us say that by the end of the next month at the very latest, you must be moved out of my office. Deal? I believe that is more than fair.”

“That is a deal, doctor Penhaligon. You have been more than fair, you are correct.” Hyde agreed, penning in another signature. “I will get searching in a day or two, gives me some time to get used to walking on the cane that way.” He decided.

The doctor nodded. “Do not get me wrong, Mister Hyde. If you have absolutely not found a place for you to stay by the end of the month, I will not throw you onto the street. Provided you are still looking.” The man continued, smiled at him.

“That is still more than fair, doctor.” Edward agreed, grabbed another file to go through. It was not quite as thick at the last one he had been working on, but had a lot more fill-in-the-blanks for him to work on. He sighed, dipped the pen into the inkpot, got to work on the papers. Chin yet again rested on his spare hand.

“How is your ankle feeling today, Edward?” The doctor asked.

“Sore. I should not have taken such a long walk yesterday.” Edward confessed with a hint of a smile, penned in a few phrases on the papers.

“About that. Where did you go?”

Edward paused. He had told this man about the incident with the recruiters from the Red Rat, he did not want to confess that he had taken a walk while still unsteady on his feet to the Red Rat on some sadomasochistic journey to see what he had almost become. That barely made sense to him it surely would not make sense to the doctor. “I have not really been out since arriving in London, I went exploring. Saw the Elizabeth Tower.” The blond replied. “They claim it is the most accurate clock in the world.”

That was not a lie. He had, in fact, seen the large clock tower on his way to the Red Rat.

“They are right. Is that all you saw? You were out for a mighty long time, Mister Hyde. Longer than even a man on crutches would have taken to get from the Elizabeth Tower and back. Trust me, I know the city well.”

Edward bit his lip. “I went somewhere stupid and thankfully did not do anything stupid while there.” He said simply.

 

“How does one _survive_ midterms, Robert, oh wise and glorious veteran of these tests, teach me your ways before I die in the next one.” Henry begged, a little over the top with the drama but honestly, he felt dead. His brain ached. Was it possible for one’s brain to ache? His certainly did, it ached something fierce and he wanted to cry. He was pretty sure he had just failed that stupid test entirely but had best hope he had not, because in order to get into the next class, beginning in the second half of this semester, in September, so he had two weeks in between, the next began in mid-September, he had to earn a seventy percent in the class. And this midterm was worth a hell of a lot of his grade.

It was so not fair. He could not go out like this.

Robert only laughed. Patted Henry’s head. “Henry, darling, you will be completely fine. I promise. If you studied, which I know you did because you are not completely stupid, you will pass. Speaking of passing, Utterson’s year is finished and he is coming over tonight to celebrate. You have a rather weird semester set up.”

“It has combined the first two course groups and spans two semesters, or rather, trimesters.” Henry said with a sigh. “They rest of the courses will follow suit, I am told.”

Robert nodded. Gave the brunet a hug. “You will be completely fine, Henry, I promise you. You always feel as though you have failed the first one, but trust me, I do not believe you will have.” The man assured him.

Henry sighed, pecked Robert on the cheek and walked over to his own bed before flopping down, face first into his pillow. “Doctor Robert, can my mind die without my body dying with it? That is exactly what this feels like it should be.” He complained.

“No, Henry, you cannot die in your mind without dying the rest of the way. Trust me, two years of med school have taught me that.” Lanyon assured him, ruffled his hair as much as he could, given that he was laying face down on his bed. “Henry, come on, get up, you need to help me cook and Gabriel will be here soon!” Robert told him. “And, I found the research on twins that you may like to see.” He sighed. Chewed on his lip, tapped his foot a little. “It… it appears that… that I may have been a bit wrong.” He admitted, rubbed his arm.

Henry rolled over, looked up curiously at his lover. “Oh? What were you wrong about?” He asked.

“I… I found out that twins are born of the same embryo. The same… original conception. You and your brother are identical because you were originally the same. So… perhaps I am wrong. Was wrong. Perhaps… perhaps you and your brother are connected. In some way that science cannot truly explain but does exist.”

“I am finished with Edward, Robert.” Henry all but spat, suddenly angry. He got to his feet, walked over to the kitchen and washed his hands. “Until he comes back to me, I am not going to waste my time looking for him. It is pointless, stupid, irrational, and a fucking waste of my goddamned time. I am finished with this.” He decided. “What are we cooking today, Robert?”

“Henry? What happened to you?” Robert asked, looking a little taken aback. He pressed a hand and then a kiss to the brunet’s forehead, feeling for a temperature. “Your goal this whole time has been to find Edward and now you have decided that you want to quit? What happened?”

“I had a realization. That at this point, Edward is alive. He knows exactly where to find me hell he wrote me a letter and he has not bothered. He has not bothered to come and find me and I am not going to waste my life searching for him like this. I have hopes and dreams and aspirations left to have and I am not going to give up on my entire future to search for a brother who does not want me to find him. I give up. I quit. I am finished with him I have far more important things to do in my life than search for him.” Henry told him, voice bitter and angry. He was finished hoping and waiting on his brother he was not going to waste his time any longer. “So, what are we cooking, Robert?”

“I feel as though you will regret that someday.” Robert remarked, sighing and giving his lover a hug. “But, for the meantime, we are making chicken. I already have that in the oven, how about you make some rolls or something to go with it?” He suggested.

Henry nodded, pulled out some flour and salt and baking soda, and some water and yeast. “Alright, what else do we have to do?” He asked.

“Not a lot. Gabriel will be here any minute, Henry.” Robert replied, walking over to help him, washing his own hands and mixing the flour and water in together.

Henry smiled and added in the baking soda, the salt. Pulled the dough out of the bowl and set to kneading it and mixing it on the counter. “Well, the rolls are not going to be ready when he gets here, in that case. How about you wash your hands so that you can actually open the door without tracking flour through our entire home?” He suggested.

“If I do not, given your cleaning skills, or lack thereof, it would stay there for the next three weeks.” Robert snickered, rinsed his hands off and waited for a knock at the door.

“If my dusting abilities bother you, you could always do it yourself, Robert. No one is ever going to stop you doing that.” Henry suggested with a grin.

“You only wish.”

The knock they had been waiting for sounding at the door. Robert walked over, let Gabriel inside. The man’s hair was in disarray, his glasses askew.

“Good Christ it is dark in here! Open the damned curtains, what are you, vampires?” Gabriel asked the pair of them. “Robert, you are in no danger, but Henry is pale enough as it is if he does not see the sun I fear he may simply fade away!”

Robert closed the door with a laugh. “No Gabriel, we are not vampires, we are _homosexuals._ Who cannot leave the curtains open for various reasons.” He reminded the law student.

“Oh, that is right. Anyways, light a few more damned candles I cannot see a thing!”

“Maybe if your glasses were on your eyes and not your forehead and cheek it would be easier.” Henry suggested mildly from where he was working the dough for the rolls.

A blush colouring his cheeks, Gabriel reached up and straightened his glasses. “Ah. That explains why I had difficulty walking here. I simply thought it was an extraordinarily dusty morning.” He confessed with a grin. “I suppose I was wrong about that!”

“Just a little.” Henry agreed, dipping his head and tearing the dough into a dozen even balls, rolling them just enough to give them their shape, and placing them on a pan to go into the oven.

“Glasses aside, it is frightfully dark in this damned house. Are you certain you cannot open the curtains? I am going to splash wine or whatever alcohol there is in the damned house in your faces if you start getting that way while I am here anyways.” Gabriel warned.

“What, were your exams that bad, Gabriel?” Robert queried, though he did concede and open a few curtains. It would not hurt to have them open for the night, people were probably suspicious as to why they were always closed anyways, best to abate any curiosity by minimizing the suspicious behaviour. Gabriel seemed grateful for the sunlight.

“Trust me, Robert, whatever bad you are thinking they were worse. Ten times worse. Thankfully, I have but one more year before I can do a year of practical application and then be fully graduated!” He declared with a grin. “And then I shall be a fully-fledged lawyer.”

“And Henry and I had best watch out around mister stickler for the laws himself!” Robert joked, nudging Gabriel with an elbow. Gabriel waved a hand dismissively.

“Almost everything is illegal if you do it wrong, I am not concerned with men who love men. Just do not expect to start snogging without wine getting thrown in your faces around me.” Gabriel told them.

“Listen to this, Henry, we are not allowed to do anything in our own house!” Robert said with a laugh. Henry snickered.

“Perhaps we simply will not give him any wine.” He suggested, even as he poured three glasses of it, two red and one white, handed the white to Gabriel and one of the reds to Robert.

“And now you have gone and done it, you have sealed our fate!” Robert said dramatically.

“Whatever shall you do. A few hours that you cannot suck each others faces.” Gabriel snorted. “How do you two ever survive classes?”

“Five-minute breaks and closets.”

“I wish I had never asked.”


	21. Dr. Softie And Mr. Wanderer

Edward was out. Gone out gone far out. Far away from the doctor’s office, far away from the university and the dorms, far away from everything he currently knew of London and deep, deep, deep into everything he did not know of London.

Where the will-o-wisp lanterns flickered with ghostly, dismal lights, shadowing the streets, shadowing the streets, letting the ghosts wander and the eyes flash and the spectres dance along the cobblestone.

The tiny creatures scuttled along with him, feet pitter-pattering along the ground while his scrapped along the rooves, one a little uneven, one a little unsteady, one a little less likened to bend, more likened to break, his cane tap-tap-tapping along the roof with him, assisting his ankle where it could not hold its own.

The night was his. Dark, cold, alone yet full of life and song and laughter and company, though one could remain along through all of this. All the hustle and bustle, clanking of drinks, shattering of glass and bones.

Everything was sinister, dark and unknown but familiar like the back of Edward Hyde’s, no, not even just Edward Hyde’s hand. Edward Jekyll’s hand, a part of which had carried over. He still slipped in with the crowds of whores, of thieves of vagabonds and most of all outcasts, those who belonged nowhere, were wanted nowhere but here.

And where he could finally be wanted.

The streets coiled and writhed around, leading the way down to deep and dark paths to the furthest bars and vilest taverns.

He had gotten himself a job in one of those taverns, themselves, actually. He did not start for another week or two, had also found lodgings that would be available in a week or two, and was staying the Doctor until everything was ready.

But not tonight. Tonight, he was one with the streets of London like he had wanted so desperately to be.

The Spirit of London at Night. He had barely seen London at night, to be fair, but he liked it already. The aura of menace and mystery, crime and suspense that oozed in every breath, squelched in the mud on the ground as Hyde scampered down from the rooftops and hopped down onto the muddy ground. His boots squished in the rocks and filth. His formerly injured foot splayed a little further outward than it should have, but he did not try to correct it. It made it easier to step off of it without the ankle functioning as it should, and when it would not hold weight correctly, that was what the cane was for. No one had even batted an eyelid to see someone his age already limping on a cane, that was just a potential fact of life. For all they knew he was lame from birth.

So, he wandered down the dark streets, let the lights flicker over his pale skin. He did not know where he was going, he did not care. The swirling faces of his dream lived _here_ and if he could not leave them behind he would join them.

He had not told the doctor where he would be. Doctor Penhaligon had trusted him to find something in a good end of down, not a back-alley pub, in the blackest streets of London, where only the blackest, darkest of souls dared dwell.

The darkest of souls and him, it so seemed. He did not exactly qualify, not yet. But he would. He believed that. This was the start of his fresh start. He still did not want something like the bank, the society would have been amazing, but he had left that behind him. So, he was having nothing, utterly nothing to do with any sort of thing that the Jekyll family would have approved of. That the family that had neglected and abused him. He was finished with all goodness, with all this being an upstanding gentleman. That could be Henry’s bag of worms Edward did not want it.

Edward Hyde was absolutely, utterly finished with the reputable. Reputable was Henry Jekyll Senior’s bank. Reputable was Henry Jekyll Senior, even Henry Jekyll Junior and Elizabeth Jekyll, all of them except for the younger twin, Edward James Jekyll. Everyone had possessed reputation except him, and now he did not wish to seek it. He wished to be rid of it in its entirety. The new Edward, Edward Hyde, he had no need of reputation. He would feel safe and at home with the scum of the land, the snakes, the spiders, the sewer rats, thieves and murderers and renegades. He would be safe wherever he was because he was no longer just a skinny kid of seventeen, from a rich family that did not look after him, but he had not learned to survive by himself there, now he was a young man who knew how to look out for himself. His limp proved that he had tangled with the sorts of things that one could only hope to learn from after having lived if no one taught you how to avoid the situation altogether.

And for now, to start it off, he was simply exploring. He had gotten into the habited area of the back alleys and could not be happier for it.

There was a lot to see. Several bars and taverns now spanned the sides of the road, not just houses, unable to help himself he was so damned grateful that he could still manage it, Hyde climbed back onto the dark rolling shingles. It was harder to get up with one ankle that did not work the way it should have, but he could still manage it.

From the rooftops, he watched the curious characters wandering the streets. Stumbling out of bars, half cut already, and the night had barely begun, he said, though it was passed midnight, sick and wobbly, the people who followed the drunks, swarming to them like flies to decay, with fanciful fake trinkets or even just their own bodies to sell, walking the streets with sleazy ease, their clothes were much like miss Lucy Harris’. They were men and women alike.

Hyde, or rather, a small part of his mind, sent up a silent prayer to, well, not _god,_ per say, Edward Hyde found himself entirely unable to believe in his mother and father’s precious god, but to _some_ higher power for the fact that he was not one of the whore wandering the streets right now.

 _You would not have wandered. You would have been kept in the bar, lest you ran._ An icy voice told him. Hyde bit his lip. He was not there now. Petunia and Darius had saved him from that.

The bars were thinning out and the shops with filing in to take their places. Shops filled with mythical curiosities that only magic and science could explain. Henry had always been so convinced that magic was not real, maybe Hyde should buy him something here to prove it did.

It was worth a glance around the shops, and, besides, they all had rickety looking rooves that he dared not set foot onto, so he needed to get down from the rooftops anyways. He scampered down, limped towards the door of the first shop. Pulled the door open, heard a bell jingle.

It was not late, but it was well passed when most shops would have locked up.

But here, there was a greasy looking lady sitting behind an old, scratched up desk with a belt full of pouches for coins tied around her wide, flabby waist. Her clothes were all grey and black, covered in miscellaneous dark stains. Her face hung off her bones in jowls and rolls, her eyes, dark and frightening, sunken into her face. Her hair was grey, curling and lank.

She was grotesquely fat. “What can I getcha, young man? Have’nt seen you around these ‘ere parts before.” She remarked, urging him fully through the door.

“I am at search of a gift for a friend of mine. He is a non-believer in magic, I would like to prove something to him.” Edward replied honestly. Or, mostly honest.

The woman nodded, interest peeked. “When did’ja end up around ‘ere?”

“I came to London a few months ago.”

“What about ‘ere?’

“It has only been a few days.”

“Ah.” She nodded, seemed satisfied. “That explains why I did’nt recognize you. I know everyone around these parts.”

Hyde raised an eyebrow, looking through a few of the trinkets on the shelves. Bugs and pendants and other such articles, even a rabbit’s foot, meant for luck or prosperity or to curse one’s enemy, but everyone who knew anything about magic knew the pendants and charms were the hoaxes of it all. The real magic came from books and spells and occasionally enchanted objects, but not the sort they mass produced and sold in little corner alley shops.

Those, and magical creatures. Which were lined up in cages along the back. Mud phoenixes, shape shifters, animals meant to belong in legends and not in real life.

“Who are you?” The woman asked him. “My name’s Meg. Just Meg.”

“Edward Hyde.”

She seemed to shake her head a little at his declaration but did not call him on it. He was relieved for that, at least. He did not have excuses to make right now.

He walked closer to the animals. The mud phoenix puffed up a little, a chimera hissed.

“If yor friend there do’nt believe in magic, a magical creature could be the way to go.”

“Are any easy to care for?” Edward asked her.

“Yeah. The church grim.” The woman agreed.

Hyde turned his attention to the cage labelled CHURCH GRIM, COMMON.

There was what seemed to be a little Yorkshire terrier inside, only with a few… noticeable differences. Spots of its body were pure bone, or down to simply muscle.

“And how much is the Church Grim here?”

“More than a boy of seventeen normally carries, young mister Hyde. But, if you tell me a real name, you can have a deal. I cannot get a read on yor real name. I know the gift is for you brother, not a friend. I know you are from the richer part of Edinburgh though you did not grow up like it, and yor brother did. I know you ran away from home.”

She had her eyes closed. Hyde looked up. “Hyde is my real name, for who I am. But once, I was known as Edward Jekyll.” He needed to stop throwing that information about, but he suspected the woman would have worked it out before long.

Meg nodded. “A good, strong answer. I like it. Explains why your name hid itself from me, Mister Edward Hyde. Come into the back. I got one your brother will like.”

Edward Hyde followed, stepped on a flier that he stuffed into his pocket after he peeled it off his boot.

The header read, _BLACKFOG BAZAAR._

 

“Robert? Do you hear that?” Henry groaned, rolling over and shuffling. Something was scraping and scuttling at the door.

“I hear nothing but you waking me up during our break from early mornings. Go back to sleep, Henry.” Robert ordered, yawning.

Henry really did try. He rolled over again, pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes. Had managed about five seconds of that, total, when the scuffling started again. “Robert? It is back again!”

“Henry, I swear to god I will make you sleep if you do not stop talking.”

“That is not very nice.”

“Nice Robert Lanyon does not wake up at seven in the bloody morning, Henry!” Robert said irritably. “I swear to god, go back to bed I am not waking up yet!”

But Henry could not. So, he got to his feet, slipped on a pair of fluffy slippers and sauntered over to the door. Pulled it open, stared blearily into the sun.

“Henry close the goddamned door!” Robert complained, tone whiny rather than mad now.

“I told you, something is out here!” Henry insisted, and finally remembered to look down when staring into the street and the sun led to him finding nothing but annoying spots in his vision.

There was a little wooden cage, a letter, and something scuffling inside the cage. On his porch.

With a sigh, if there was an animal or anything alive in that pen he could not leave it out in the sun to bake, Jekyll pulled it inside.

Something yipped and scuttled around inside the box.

“Henry? What the bloody hell is that?” Robert asked, finally just giving up and sitting up.

“I am about to read the letter and find out, Robert, patience is a virtue.” Henry told him simply. Picked up the parchment and realized he _recognized_ the writing.

It was Edward’s. And something made him keep reading even though he said he was so above and beyond done with Edward’s bullshit.

_Hey, Henry. How have you been? I have a job that may allow me to let you send letters there, but you must promise not the look for me there. You will not find me anyways and I do not want to be found yet. I am not… I am not quite ready for that._

_Anyways, was wandering some streets that your reputable butt cannot go down. Spotted a little shop full of magicky things, remembered that you and I had a little debate about whether or not magic is real. Figured trinket were not quite your style, but you are in chemistry and one step further than I had thought your plan for the society would get, so here is a start for magical creatures collection._

_This is Zosi. He is a common church grim, easy to care for, a little underweight at the moment and a bloody sweetheart. Seriously. I had him out of the cage for five minutes and I am covered in dog drool from him licking me. He is a goddamned angel. His tongue sticks out almost all the time and if that is not the cutest thing you have ever seen, I am jealous of what you have seen._

_Anyways. The seer lady I got this guy from assures me you will love him, but if you do not, just leave him out tonight and I or a friend will swoop by and grab him off your hands. But I think you will like him._

_I will write another letter soon, I promise._

_Best regards, Edward._

“So? What is in the cage, Henry?”

“A church grim.” Henry replied, carefully opening the cage, lifting the lid slowly so the creature might not leap out immediately…

It did not work like that. The little animal leapt from its pen and straight up into Henry’s chest, bowled him over just from surprise and immediately started licking his face like mad.

It was a little grey dog, with an almost moustache of fur on its muzzle. It was little bigger than a cat, with big red eyes and a black nose and snuffled all over Henry’s face as it licked him.

Henry could not help it. He started laughing, reached up to pull the dog off of him, some grim this was it was only a puppy, Edward must have been mistaken, and sucked in a gasp when he realized his fingers touched _bone_ on the dog’s side.

He still moved it, so he could sit up, held the dog up from under it’s shoulders to get a good look at it.

Its ears were torn. There was a fleshless patch on the right side of it’s face, another that went straight down to its ribs on the left side of his body, and a few more patches here and there.

Three of its paws were nothing but bone. Same with its tale.

It must have been a real church grim.

And it was bloody adorable.

“Who the hell sent you a church grim, Henry?” Robert asked, getting out of bed to go see the pup. Henry placed him back on his feet, but the grim, Edward had called him Zosi, immediately curled up in Jekyll’s lap. Henry laughed and patted his head, got his hand licked in return. Zosi’s tongue stuck out even when he was not licking someone. It was fucking adorable.

“Believe it or not, the letter says Edward did. We had a bet. I told him that magic was not real and he had not been able to prove it was. But… this is a magical creature. So, I guess he wins.” Henry remarked, scratching behind the grim’s ears.

“Are you going to keep it?”

“Yeah. Look at him! How do you say no to that face he is adorable!” Henry reasoned, holding Zosi up for Robert to look at. “Provided you are not allergic to church grims or anything of the sort, then I suppose he would have to go.”

“I am not allergic. Does he have a name, Henry?” Robert patted the grim’s head. Zosi licked his hand, boney tail wagging back and forth at the speed of sound, fwapping Henry in the face a couple times, but the brunet only laughed.

“Edward said his name was Zosi.” Henry said with a smile, setting Zosi on his feet. The little grim darted off, running circles around Robert and Henry, yipping and barking at the two of them.

“Zosi. Well, all things considered, your brother left you and I always kinda thought he was a jerk. But he did pick a very nice little grim here.”

“Edward’s not a jerk, Robert. He did not have much hope at home. I am upset that he knows where I am but will not come find me, and I am finished searching for him, but it does not mean that he is a jerk. Believe me. Edward’s an amazing brother. Maybe… maybe we both need some time without each other, though. He mentioned that he might be able to give me an address to write him at soon.” Henry remarked, reaching out and scooping Zosi up again. The grim did not complain.

Robert sighed. “I knew your hellfire for your brother would not last long.”

Henry Jekyll smiled. “Never does.”


	22. Dr. Sympathy And Mr. Independent

“Thank you again, so much, for all of your help, doctor Penhaligon. I really would not have survived in London for more than a day or two with you.” Edward said with a smile.

In his hand, was the handle of his suitcase. In the other, his cane, leaned rather heavily against. His ankle was a little sore today, the weather was damp. The doctor assured him it was normal for old joint pain to flare up during sorry weather like this, and that truly, nothing could be done about it.

He was leaving the doctor’s home. His apartment awaited him in SoHo, and though it was a little far, it was the closest he had managed to get near his new job.

And honestly, he could not wait to get there. Part of him was nervous to survive on his own, but part of him craved the independence. He desperately wanted to already be moved into SoHo, and the idea of working in a tavern again let him close his eyes and pretend that he was working for Darius and Petunia again, and there was nothing he would rather do. He would have already left London and returned to Edinburgh to work for them if they were still alive to return to. They were the only family he had ever really had.

“It was truly no problem, Mister Hyde, you were a pleasure to have here.” The doctor assured him, holding the door open for him to leave through.

Hyde grinned and waved as he stepped through the door, though to do it he had to remove almost all weight from his left ankle and use the hand with his cane in it. The doctor waved as well. “You are welcome to come back here for a check up if your ankle begins playing up!” He encouraged.

Hyde nodded, but knew already that he would not be back. Ever. The doctor believed her was going into something reputable, into some career where he would be safe, maybe more office work, maybe to university, not to work in a tavern on the dark side of London. And he did not intend for Doctor Penhaligon to find that out, not that he believed the doctor would complain, but he did not want to risk the disappointment.

So, his job remained a secret, as did his new address. The door closed behind him and he started off walking, hoping to find a cab. He did not want to walk all the way there that would be atrocious for his ankle.

Was wandering towards a street where cabs could normally be found when of course, his terrible luck struck him.

He walked right into Robert Lanyon, as was apparently his way of encountering people he did not want to deal with, either due to risk factor or due to general irritation.

Lanyon fell in the second category. There was nothing Edward Hyde hated more than dealing with Robert fucking Lanyon.

The person standing next to him, with a little dog, no, Edward knew better that was no dog, that was Zosi the church grim the one he had left for Henry as evidence of him winning the bet and as a gift, on Robert Lanyon and Henry Jekyll’s porch, fell into the first category.

He was standing in front of not only Robert Lanyon, but Henry Jekyll.

“Mister Hyde! Where are you off to, with all your bags?” Lanyon asked him.

Biting down an irritated, growly response, Edward forced a smile onto his face. Lanyon had offered him a lot of help when he had first gotten to London he could afford to be civil. “Doctor Penhaligon said a few weeks ago that I was well enough to leave, I have recently found new lodgings and work. So that is where I am headed.” The blond explained, and was about to continue on his merry way when Zosi, that damnably cute little beast was going to give him away, charged up to his ankles, hopping up on his hind legs and yapping at Hyde.

Henry only laughed, walked over to try and get the pup to stop. Hyde could not help but to smile, Zosi really was adorable, he was glad to see that Henry actually did like the grim. “Hey! Zosi! Down! Mister Hyde does not want you jumping all over him!” The brunet scolded.

Feeling a little braver this time around, Henry clearly believed that he blond was who he said he was and not his lost twin brother, Edward just grinned and crouched down next to the grim, let him let his fingers while he patted the creature’s head. “It is quite alright, Mister Jekyll, I quite like dogs.” He assured his brother.

Henry smiled. “Zosi is not a dog, mister Hyde, he is a church grim.” He explained, and though of course, Hyde already knew that, was well aware that Zosi was no dog, but Edward Hyde did not know that, and while his brother spoke, he only wanted to listen to the voice he had missed so. It had only been a little while, barely considerable compared to the first period of time he had gone without the sound, but it did not make the voice less musical to his ears. Rich and deep and knowledgeable, rich with the country that part of Edward missed with all his heart, and the other part of him could not have been gladder to have left long behind him.

“A church grim? That is fascinating!” Hyde praised, scratching the little dog behind the ears. Zosi panted and lapped at his fingers, yipping excitedly. “He is a real sweetheart, Mister Jekyll, where did you get him?” He queried innocently. He already knew that answer, of course, he did not need Henry to tell him, but he wanted his brother to speak some more. He wanted to have a conversation with his brother before he had to scuttle back into hiding from his brother. He was here now, might as well take advantage and make small talk with his brother, even in the drizzly weather it was worth it to stay out in the rain if he could talk with Henry. Even with the joint of his ankle aching in the dismal weather.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. “Supposedly my missing brother is in London at the moment, dropped him off last night as part of a little bet we had going. An admittedly dramatic form of proof, but truly a cute one as well.”

“You have found no further signs of your brother, Mister Jekyll?” Edward feigned curious surprise, obviously Henry had not heard from him lately, besides the letter that he had left with the grim that was still currently licking furiously at his fingers.

“None, I am afraid. How are your parents, Mister Hyde?” Henry asked, and Hyde’s throat closed up for a few seconds.

He knew that Henry had met Darius and Petunia a few times. He knew that Darius had claimed him as his son the first time he had been questioned on Edward’s appearance in the tavern. He knew that Darius had been pretty friendly any time that Henry had walked into the bar but he had not expected to be asked about his parents’ wellbeing that was not fair they were dead but could he really admit that?

Of course he could not. That should stay hidden from Henry for as long as possible, it punched holes in a suspicious story. No one could pinpoint a time as to when Darius and Petunia had truly had a son seventeen years ago, he had just appeared one day. Shortly thereafter, Darius, Petunia and three other men, their names, despite what they had done, were burned in guilt, stuck in Hyde’s head forever, he had _killed_ George Glossop, Archibald Proops and Rupert Basil, he had _murdered_ them and while he always felt guilty he never regretted it he was just a murderer that was all… a good for nothing murderer-

He needed to stop this and answer Henry’s question before things got too suspicious. “I have not had a letter from them in a long while, though I trust it simply means that the tavern is keeping them busy. Last I had checked they had not yet hired another person to work the kitchens, so they may be feeling a touch shorthanded at the moment.” He lied with a convincing smile.

“I imagine it is a shock to go from having a kid around who will do what needs doing to just them again. My father has not mentioned anything of his bank to me in his letters, but I imagine it is very much the same for him. Perhaps I shall ask him of your parents in my next letter.” Henry offered, god, Henry always seemed to mean the best but still fuck it up, how was he supposed to refuse that? Of course, he could always claim not to have known, someone forgot to contact him, they would have to trace the _exact day_ back to find out that Hyde had not left before Darius and Petunia had been killed.

 

“Really, you need not bother, Mister Jekyll, I am certain I shall have news of them soon…” Mister Hyde assured the brunet. Henry was not entirely convinced. Something seemed a little fishy about this blond’s story, but he simply decided that he would, in fact, ask of Hyde’s parents in his next letter to his parents. That way he could know for certain and put this dreadful curiosity to rest.

Something seemed permanently off about this young man. Henry could not put a finger on it but it did not make it any less poignant. There was an aura around him that did not truly make sense, he could not decide if it was familiarity, malice, anything. Just something strange.

But Zosi was curled up in the man’s lap, licking his fingers. Animals were meant to have good judgement on people, and Henry did not doubt for a second that Zosi was no exception. So if Zosi trusted Hyde, then Hyde was trustworthy, there was absolutely no doubt about it.

Still. Something was definitely off and he did not like it one bit. It was a mystery and Henry wanted it solved, and he wanted it solved as soon as possible.

“So where will you be staying, now that you have left the doctor’s home?” Lanyon asked the little blond.

“I have found an apartment in SoHo where I will stay.”

“For how long?” Robert asked.

“I have not yet decided. Perhaps for the rest of my life, perhaps until I better opportunity presents itself to me, perhaps until I grow bored and travel some more. London is not that far from Edinburgh, I would quite like to see the rest of the world. This… North America is quite fascinating; do you not think?” Edward replied with a smile, looking up at Robert.

The last time Henry had encountered Edward Hyde, he had kept his head low, hiding most of his face under the shadow of the brim of his hat. Now, Henry could see it, and he saw that, just like his own Edward, Edward Jekyll, Edward Hyde had beautiful, brilliant green eyes and a crooked nose. There was a scar on his forehead, another on his cheek. Henry could not help but wonder what they were from. They looked fairly recent, at least, the scars did. God knew when something had happened to the blond’s nose.

The similarities stung. The name, the eyes, even just the fact of a once-broken nose stung to see, a person so like his brother but not his brother, it was not fair.

But still, he could not let a few similarities mar his friendliness towards this little blond. Edward Hyde had done nothing to offend him but resemble his brother a little, and that was not his fault. Besides. His hair was blond, his shoulders more squared. He was well-dressed and well-composed, two things Edward Jekyll had been missing more often than not.

“Well, it has been nice speaking with you, but Henry and I should continue Zosi’s walk, should we not, Henry?” Robert said with a smile.

“What? Oh, yes, of course we should!” Henry agreed, snapped out of his thoughts by the question. Hyde nodded, gently coaxed Zosi off of his lap. The little grim immediately began running in excited circles once he was disturbed from where he was laying. Hyde got back to his feet, dusted off his black slacks. He leaned heavily on the black cane he held in his right hand.

“Is your ankle playing up, Mister Hyde?” Robert asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

“It is simply the weather, Mister Lanyon.” Hyde replied with a shrug. “Doctor Penhaligon said dreary weather made every joint injury ache. Unfortunately for me, I happen to have one. So, the rain is and fog and cold are not my favourite things in the world. Not that they ever really were, but particularly not now.”

“How do you intend to walk to SoHo like that?”

“I did not, I was going to catch a ride there.” Hyde explained with a smile. “Anyways, I think Zosi would appreciate you finishing his walk, and I should get going before I have to wait an hour for a ride. It is the peak of the rush right now!” He pressed his cane into the ground a few inches from where he was standing, and took a step away from them. “I imagine I shall see you two again, I seem to have a knack for running into you, Mister Lanyon. And you too, Mister Jekyll.”

“Perhaps we shall have to keep a tally of how often you do it!” Lanyon teased, and started off in the other direction. Jekyll gave a gentle tug on Zosi’s leash and the grim scampered after them.

“He is an interesting young man.” Henry remarked.

“He is seventeen, just like you. He is not such a young man, Henry. Either way, I do not believe he is as friendly as he pretends to be.” Lanyon remarked, looking back to watch the young blond limp away from them. His ankle really seemed to be bothering him lately. Poor thing.

“Why do you think that?” Henry asked curiously, walking off towards their home. They still had a while to go, and they had been invited over to Gabriel’s for a late lunch. Due to that fact, there was no point in taking Zosi for very long of a walk, as he would be going with them to meet Gabriel.

“He just strikes me as everything he says is very thought of and measured, says exactly what he wants it to and conveys what he wants us to think of him. He is personable, unless he is in pain then he snaps at you, or barely bites it back, trust me on that one, but he does not truly show us anything about himself. He is very guarded.” Lanyon said with a shrug. “I may be ready too far into it, but that is what it seems like to me.” He said.

Henry pondered that. Hyde did seem to wait and think about everything he said, measure the tone very carefully. “Darius Hyde told me that his son was frightfully shy. The only time I really _saw_ him in Edinburgh, and _Singing Pixies_ was not that far from my home I was in there a few times, he turned on his heel and ran back into the kitchens before I even saw his face. I am truly impressed that he is still in London, out and about on his own. The measured words may be because he is shy and uncertain of himself.” He suggested.

Lanyon did not look convinced. “You may be right, but something about how he talks makes me instinctively feel as though he is hiding something. I have not the faintest clue what it may be, but it feels as though he measures his words to fit the illusion he has put over his secret.”

“Perhaps if we remain friendly to him, one day he will either come clean about the secret to us, or we shall discover it was simply nerves, Robert. Next time he bumps into one of us, as he pointed out, he has a knack for doing, maybe we should consider inviting him for dinner. Cooped up in the doctor’s office on a broken ankle could not have helped him make any friends here in London.” Henry said with a sigh. “Darius and Petunia are good people, I cannot imagine anything their son is hiding could possibly be that bad.”

“Come to think of it, I believe that you are right. He may simply be stressed about something. Perhaps the absence of contact from his parents. Your parents write you every week or two, I can go home and see mine as I please, if his have not written him in a month or two it may be taxing on him.” Lanyon realized. “Why did you not go visit your parents over your break from courses, Henry?” He asked suddenly.

“You are changing the subject and never answered my idea, but I shall answer anyways. To put it simply, my letters have told me enough and I wanted to spend the break…” He looked around, dropped his voice to a whisper. “I wanted to spend it with you.”

Robert smiled. “That is a sound reason, I suppose I cannot complain about it. As for your proposal of inviting him to dinner, it may be a worthy idea. Particularly if he has not made any friends here in London yet. No one wants to be on their own.” He agreed, opening the door to their little home. Zosi charged inside only to be halted by the leash, which Jekyll calmly bent down and unclipped. The grim ran around the living room, tail wagging at a hundred miles a minutes as he yapped his excitement to be home.


	23. Dr. Mobbed And Mr. Euphoric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you are reading this after the date of December 23rd, 2017, you needn't come back and reread when I say to in chapter 35. I had to do a few changes to keep the ages cannon.

“And you say this is what now?” Edward asked, brow furrowing as he looked at the capsule that had been placed in his hand.   
He had learned a few things about London in the last month. One, it was never sunny. His ankle constantly ached, there was no escaping it most days he could barely walk on it for more than an hour or two, due to the terrible weather. Running on rooves was something he did because he enjoyed it too much to give it up, that was all. He should not do it, it made the pain worse, but he utterly refused to stop. That was one thing that was constant and Edward Hyde was not giving it up, it was one of the takeaways he had made from Edward Jekyll.   
Who were not really different people, but sometimes he thought of them as different. He had changed a lot since leaving the Jekyll’s house, and more than anything else, he relished most of the changes.   
The Edward that had left the Jekyll’s house, for example, would not even be considering taking this mystery pill he had been handed. It did seem like a fairly stupid idea, in truth, but at this point he just wanted the pain to go away. That was all he wanted. It was a dull pain, but constant. It was driving him mad it needed to go away, and it needed to go away now.  
“It is just a pain reliever, Eddie, it might fuck up your head a little for an hour or so, normally it is a pretty nice feeling. The stuff is called oxycodone. Doctors recommend it all the time for persistent pain and you can not even walk on that ankle, that is pretty persistent pain.” The man assured him.   
“I can walk, just not today.” Hyde defended.   
“Oh, just take the damned pill, Eddie. But do not drink any alcohol with it.” The man recommended.   
Hyde sighed. Tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed it.   
Wondered exactly what ‘fuck up your head’ meant after he had already swallowed it. “This is not going to knock me right out or anything? I have had a few drugs that did a lot worse than just disorient me before…” He trailed off.   
“No no, it will mostly just make you smile. Laugh, maybe. You will feel great, and no more pain. Come on, Edward, it is a win-win you just need to relax!” the man said convincingly. “Sit down, drink some water. The pain should ease off in a few minutes. Might also make you a little tired. That should be about it, unless it hits you crazy hard.” The man told him with a smile.   
Hyde sat down on a barstool but took the advice and did not order himself a drink. Sat and waited for the pain to wear off.   
He was excited about that, at least. He did not want to be in pain any longer, he was sick of being in pain. He wanted to be away from this once and for all, and if this pill could do it, then he would trust the pill to do its work.   
So, he sat and waited. The pain faded slowly, went down to a little bit on tingling in his ankle and then finally nothing at all.  
He felt a little giddy. Moved his ankle. No ache.   
Started to grin. It really did work his ankle did not hurt anymore it was a bloody miracle. It was incredible.  
“I told you it would work, Eddie!” The man said joyously, shoving his shoulder. Edward grinned even wider. This was amazing! This was incredible! He was cured his stupid ankle did not hurt anymore and maybe this pain reliever was excessively strong, but the pain was gone it was amazing the pain was gone!  
He got to his feet.   
Everything felt warm. Really warm. Like he had just been wrapped in a woolen blanket he was warm he was tired and he was without pain.   
Everything was bright everything was great everything was more than great it was fantastic he was free of the constant pain in his ankle.   
“Yeah, yeah, you were more than right that’s fair.” Edward agreed, taking an experimental step forwards, still leaning on his cane, but his ankle did not ache while he stepped on it. “Holy shit you really did it I can walk! And it does not hurt and it is still sloppy and achy outside and it does not hurt!” He cried, and pulled the man into a hug. “You did it!”  
“I told you it would work, Edward, I told you!” The man said with a grin. “Come on, let us get out outside and get you moving around again!” He encouraged.   
Edward nodded, walked as fast as his gimped ankle would allow him. At least now it did not hurt it only would not bend properly and it was honestly amazing. “I want to go on the rooves.” He declared with a loopy grin.   
“You should be careful. There are some side effects we do not want you getting hurt.” The man warned.   
“Then climb up with me and protect me!” Edward suggested with a smile, a little more flirtatious than he probably should have been. But it was a nice night, his night off, or rather, morning, it was passed midnight, and he was not really concerned about how flirty he was being. He was euphoric he was pain free and by god he was going to enjoy it in whatever way the night threw at him.   
“Well, if you insist…” The man sighed, walked them over to a wall. “Up you go, I’ll be right behind you.” He prompted.   
Hyde did not argue. He handed his cane to the man he was with, at the moment his name had escaped his mind, but it would come back he was certain of it, and scurried up the wall, onto the rough shingles.   
He then had to wait, of course, for the man to pass him up his cane so that he could actually keep walking on the roof. He only took a few steps away from the edge of the roof, so that his new friend could get up as well.  
He gave a giddy little giggle. “Let us get going!” He cried, and scurried off across the uneven shingles. He had, in his determination to keep moving on the rooftops, managed to work out how to move fairly quickly, even with a cane. He ran over to the edge of the roof, took a running start, and leapt onto the one across the alley. His feet scrambled to keep hold on the slanted ground, but he managed it. “Come on! You should have an easy both your ankles work properly!” He taunted.   
The man sighed. “The things I do for you, Eddie, what on earth is wrong with you.” He muttered, taking a few running steps and leaping over to Hyde’s side.   
“This is fun what are you saying?” Edward giggled. “This is great fun this is what I did when I was a kid! This was my entertainment!” He explained, hands flailing out in a dramatic gesture that just made the man duck away from his crazy hands.   
“You lived a dangerous life.”  
“Life is dangerous! That is the fun! Now let us not get too crazy there are limits but rooves are fine!” Edward assured him, grinning again. “Come on! Life needs a bit of thrill! I am good at thrill let us keep going!”  
“I gave you too much you are going to crash so hard.” The man murmured. Hyde really wished he had paid attention to his name, this was not the first time he had spent a night off with this man what was his name? Stephen? Maybe? He wished he knew and he kinda wished it was not far too late to ask.   
Oh well. He did not need to know a name that was not that important right now. He would get it later it was probably Stephen. “All the more reason for me to enjoy the high while it lasts! Was it not meant to make me tired?”  
“I wish that it was!” The man said quietly. “Come on now, Eddie, get down.”  
“No way! We are going a little further than this…” Maybe this was a good time to drop in that he had forgotten this man’s name. “Well this is embarrassing. You are…?”  
“Stephen. You met me two weeks ago you still do not know that, Eddie?” The man asked.   
“I am excellent with faces! Terrible with names.” Hyde replied with another teasing smile. “At least, I am good with pretty faces so that must be why I remember yours!” He said.   
“You are an insufferable flirt, Eddie, someday I will make you regret it.” Stephen warned.   
“I would like to see you try! You have to catch me, first!” Edward charged down the slanted roof and hopped onto the next one. Stephen huffed and chased after him.

“Henry. Henry your dog is crying at the door.” Robert’s voice pierced through the lovely still and silence filling their little home.  
Classes had started up again. And if his first chemistry class had been difficult, this one was one hundred times worse. It had Henry exhausted and confused the vast majority of the time, and while he still loved the material he just did not understand how he was to survive this class.  
“Five more minutes…” Henry groaned, rolling over, blankets rustling around him. He tugged his pillow over his head and closed his eyes.  
“Zosi is not going to wait five more minutes, and I said the dog, sorry, church grim could stay here but mornings were your responsibility, Henry. You need to get out of bed if you are to take him for a walk before school.” Lanyon pressed, walking over and shaking Henry’s shoulder.  
Henry moaned and tried to squirm away from the man, fell out of bed with a thump. Immediately, Zosi raced to his side, climbed on top of him and began licking his face.   
Henry sighed. Gently pushed Zosi back, sat up. “Fine, fine, Zosi, let me get dressed and we will go out for a walk.” He conceded, since Zosi was not going to even consider taking no for an answer. The little grim never did take no for an answer he was a pushy little scrap, but he was starting to gain a little weight under Lanyon and Jekyll’s care, and he was just a sweet little thing that melted the heart of anyone who saw him, including Henry himself.   
So he got to his feet, unbuttoned his sleep shirt and threw it on the bed, glanced over to see that the curtains were closed before pecking a quick kiss on Lanyon’s lips and heading over to his closet.   
“You are such a romantic sap, Henry, honestly.” Lanyon teased, patting Zosi’s head and walking over to begin cooking some breakfast.   
“And you adore it, Robert, do not even deny it I know you do.” Henry retorted, tugging down the old pair of slacks he wore to bed and finding a clean black pair to wear to school.  
“Of course I do, it is absolutely adorable how could one not adore it?” Lanyon replied. Henry heard the sound of an egg cracking open on the side of a bowl, wondered what exactly Lanyon was making for breakfast.   
He would not find out until he got back from Zosi’s walk. He pulled on a white dress shirt, red waistcoat, straightened a red cravat around his neck. Pulled on a pair of socks and a dressy black coat, but not his cloak, it was genuinely decent weather this morning, or at least, the house was not freezing and they had not lit a fire last night so it must have been relatively warm outside, which was a statement, for London.   
He stepped out of the closet, found his hat, tugged it down over his brown hair. He needed a haircut, his hair was falling in his eye on one side and needed to stop. It was rather annoying.   
“You are looking fine this morning, Henry.” Robert remarked. He was still in his pyjamas, hair in a mess. “Might help to comb your hair before just sticking a hat over it, though.”  
“You, at the moment, are not one to talk, Robert.” Henry told him with a grin, though he went and run a comb through his auburn hair anyways.   
“I am not going out to walk the church grim through the streets of London. I do not need to look presentable just yet.” Robert said, mixing some flour and milk together in a bowl.  
Henry sighed. Fitted his hat back onto his head, grabbed Zosi’s leash. The moment he did, the grim started bouncing up and down excitedly, yipping and yapping away.   
Jekyll smiled, crouched down, let the grim barrel into his lap, and fixed the leash onto his collar. “Alright then, Zosi, let us go for a walk!”   
He walked over to the door, pulled on a pair of shoes. Waved goodbye to Lanyon and stepped into the surprisingly sunny streets. It was a beautiful day, there was a touch of a breeze, but nothing too serious.   
Zosi immediately spotted some small creature or another, and tried to dart after it, pulling Jekyll a few feet before he realized what the grim was doing and gave a tug on him leash. “Hey now, enough of that, Zosi!” He scolded. The little grim ran back to Henry’s feet, stared up at the brunet with big red eyes.   
“Zosi, do not give me the puppy dog eyes you are not chasing the mouse. You are supposed to stretch your legs and go pee so that I can go home and eat breakfast, you little rascal.” He rubbed the top of the creature’s head.   
Zosi licked his fingers and scampered off. Henry let him mostly lead the walk, so long as they did not go charging after small creatures the grim could do as he pleased. He would be cooped up inside from this walk until Robert and Henry returned from university, so he should get some exploring done now.   
If there was one thing that Zosi loved doing, it was exploring. Nose on the ground, running around, snuffling at everything he could find. It was quite an adorable way to start the morning, just letting the little dog-like creature explore everything he could get his nose near.  
That was what he was doing, when he heard a woman shriek. “What on Earth is that thing?” She demanded, and Jekyll went a little pale when he realized she was pointing at Zosi.   
She was a plump, posh looking woman, doughy pale with dark hair. Lots and lots of makeup. Henry ran over to Zosi. “Ma’am, this is Zosi, he is a church grim and really, he will not hurt you, he just looks a little off!” He tried.   
“It is an unholy demon is what it is!” The woman declared. Zosi whined, clearly sensing something was wrong right now. Jekyll lifted the little grim off the ground and into his arms as more people circled around.   
“I have heard of dogs as pets but a demon?”  
“Clearly the boy and the creature are evil.”  
“It ought to be put down!”   
“It ought to be destroyed!”  
Henry took a few nervous steps backwards with Zosi, bumped into a man who looked just as angry as everyone else about his pet. “Really, Zosi will not hurt any of you!” The little creature was shaking, even if he did not understand the words he understood anger.   
“It is a demonic creature how can you say that! Unless you are working with it!”  
“Perhaps the boy is possessed!”   
“We need the police!”  
“We need a priest!”  
“Mum, mum they are being mean to the dog!” A small voice cried, and a little girl ran over to his side and crouched down beside Zosi. “Mum they are being mean to the doggy!”  
The woman ran over, frowned when she looked at her daughter petting the little grim and set her mouth in a line. “You lot are all being stupid!” She scolded, stepping up towards the young man and his pet. “So what if he looks a little funny, what do you all really know about… what was he again?”  
“A common church grim.” Henry replied quickly.   
“You lot have probably not even heard of a church grim until today, and look at this little guy! He looks like a total sweetheart, and I do not know about you all, but when I think of a demon, I do not think of a terrier, even if that terrier is missing a bit of flesh. You need to get your heads out of your asses and pay attention to what you are looking at!” She held a hand out to Zosi, who sniffed it for a few seconds before starting to lick it, like he always did. She giggled. The little girl grinned.  
Slowly, the crowd murmured their agreements and dispersed off in the directions they had been headed in to start with. None of them went to say hello to Zosi, but no one muttered threats about killing the little pup, either.  
“He is a nice little doggy, Mister! What is his name!” The little girl asked.   
“His name is Zosimus, but we call him Zosi for short.” Henry replied, crouching down beside her. “Thank you for your help, miss. My name is Henry Jekyll, might I know the names of the people who saved me from London’s mob?”  
“My name is Rachel Pidgley!” The little girl cried. “That is my mum, Sarah!”  
“Well, it is very nice to meet you, Miss Rachel, Missus Pidgley.” Jekyll said with a smile. “I do not think I would have survived this encounter if I had not!”  
Rachel smiled. “It was very nice to meet you too, Mister Henry, and Zosi!” She declared.   
“It was a pleasure to meet you and your grim, Mister Jekyll. Now come along, Rachel, would ought to continue to the market.” Missus Pidgley encouraged.  
The little girl and her mother walked off.


	24. Dr. Domestic And Mr. Found

“Stephen, I have to go to work you are going to get me in trouble! Stop it!” Hyde protested, but it was all full of giggles and both knew the blond did not really mean it. He would not be giggling like a little girl if he did.

“Get you into trouble? How? You are not late what has anyone got to complain about you work in the fucking blackest pub in London besides the ones that you almost got sold to, Eddie! What are you possibly going to get in trouble for?” Stephen asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“My boss has no right to get me in trouble, no, but the coppers are out and about on this street and they could arrest us both if they caught us right now!” Edward argued.

Stephen snorted. “Thought you liked risk, Eddie!” He pecked the blond’s nose, who giggled again.

“Not when risk involves jailtime!” The blond told him, flicking his companion’s ear. “You are such a trouble maker.”

“And you love it, Eddie!” Stephen taunted.

“Damned straight I do, but that is not the point right now. Point is its shitty outside and limping to work is going to take longer than normal, I need to go, or I really will be late.” Edward told him with a smile.

“Ah, fine, go have fun at work.” A quick kiss was shared and the brunet had ran off, leaving Hyde grinning and blushing. He did not know where Stephen was headed, but he knew the brunet would turn up when Hyde’s shift was over. That was just what Stephen did. It was adorable. If there was one thing Edward had grown to appreciate and expect over the passed month, it was Stephen being adorable.

Well, and a few _other_ things but that would only make him blush more to think about and he really needed to get to work.

So he hobbled down the cobblestone street. Maybe he should have just asked Stephen for a pill before he left, but he did not want to grow too dependant on medical pain relief and he had taken one last night before going to work. Once in a while he could handle pain all by himself.

Even if it sucked ass to have to limp all the way down the few streets and alleys he had to go before he got to work. He did not want to have to be in pain all the way there, or throughout the night, but he did not really have a choice, now that Stephen had already left. He did not have anyone to get them from now.

Therefore, he stepped through the swinging doors of the pub he worked in, pushing the doors out of the way, and leaned against his cane to get through the doors. Walked over to the bar counter, smiled and waved at the woman working it right now.

“Hey Eddie!” She called with a smile, he grinned and stepped back into the back of the bar. Threw his hat and cloak onto the hook by the door to the kitchens, waltzed the best he could while leaning heavily on his cane back over to the bar, grinned at the nearest customer that did not seem to have what he was looking for yet.

“Hey Sarah!” He called over his shoulder, then turned to the man. “And what can I get you tonight?” He asked with a lopsided grin.

“A glass of scotch, and do not be stingy with the scotch this time, Edward!” The man told him, shaking a finger at the blond.

“I told you, that was an accident and I gave you more the next time!” Edward protested, snickering to himself as he grabbed the bottle of scotch and a tumbler, set the tumbler on the bar, splashed in the scotch. “That satisfactory?” He asked.

The man inspected the glass and nodded begrudgingly, tossed Edward a few grimy coins, which he suddenly remembered he needed his apron. He walked to the back, grabbed one off a shelf, tied it around his waist, slipped the coins into it and got back to work, mostly avoiding the use of his ankle.

“I take it you need me to handle the floor tonight, Eddie?” Sarah asked, glancing over at him.

He smiled. “If you would not mind, it would make you my hero.” He said in an almost flirty tone.

“Why, when you offer it like that how could I ever refuse, Eddie?” She giggled, and stepped out from behind the bar to wait on the tables themselves.

Hyde turned to the next face at the bar. “And what can I get you on this fair evening, miss?” He asked.

“Miss is a little informal, do you not think, Mista Hyde?” The lady asked.

Edward blinked. Looked at her again. “Ah, Miss Harris. I am afraid I did not recognize you at first glance. What can I get you tonight?” He asked Lucy.

“Oh, I will have a glass of absinthe. I have a night off and I intend to spend it drunk.” Lucy replied with a smile.

“That does explain why you are actually fully clothed, Miss Lucy.” Hyde teased, limping into the back and grabbing the jug of absinthe and a mug.  

“I should be insulted by that, but somehow, I am not.” Lucy remarked, laughing to herself as he filled her glass and slid it over to her. She tossed him a few coins.

“Well, I will catch up with you in a few minutes, got other customers to serve, I am afraid.” He said with a grin. “Enjoy your drink.”

The next few buyers did not take that long to fulfill their orders. He turned back to Lucy. “So. What brings you here? Did you know I worked here?”

“I heard this place had hired a blond Scottish pipsqueak, figured ya had to be the one.” Lucy admitted.

“Harsh but unfortunately true. I cannot seem to grow whatsoever.” Hyde agreed, sighing to himself. “Fate must really hate me, I am tiny.” He complained.

The woman snorted, took a sip of her drink. “Perhaps ya did somethin’ to deserve it and now you are payin’ for it.” She offered, if Hyde had been drinking anything he would have choked.

He had always been short, even before he ran away from home, so it could not be some sort of wacky fate related curse. That was obscene why would he even consider something like that being true? It was ridiculous. He was just short that was just how life had turned out for him. “Perhaps.” He managed to say, in the end, though by then he had convinced himself that it was not the case at all.

Lucy sighed. “Perhaps this ain’t how I want to spend my night after all.”

“Did I say something wrong? I am not meant to chase away the customers the owners get mad at me if I do.” Hyde said with a worried glance over his shoulder. Seeing no one there, he shrugged. “Frankly could not blame you for leaving, this place is not even the nicest tavern on the-”

“Edward! What was that?” There was the owner.

“I was just saying how this place is the nicest tavern on the whole block!” Edward said quickly.

“You are so full of shit, Eddie, but at least you can pretend.”

“No no, I just think there’re other things I would like to be doin’ right now.” Lucy assured him with a smile. “I will be off, then, Mista Hyde.”

“Until next time, Miss Harris.”

She got up, waltzed to the doors, and left.

Hyde looked at the clock. Still three more hours until the end of his shift, and he had never been more grateful to only have the four hours. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this place and go off and do something.

Maybe Stephen, for that matter, that would be fun.

But he had to outlast the clock, first. He wandered around his side of the bar counter, topping up drinks, smiling at the customers, occasionally getting yelled at for no apparent reason but that was all part of the job, he could handle it, watching the hours tick by.

Two and a half hours left of the shift. He sighed and poured himself a drink. Knocked that back over the course of half and hour.

Two hours until the end of his shift.

One and a half.

One.

Half an hour.

Finally, the clock struck midnight and he emptied his apron into the jar under the bar, kept the tips he had made after tossing a handful on the table for the kitchen, just inside the swinging doors to said kitchen, hung up his apron, swung on his cloak and put on his hat, and was off back into the night.

Bumped straight into Stephen, just like he had been planning on doing. Still, he played the part. “Well! Fancy meeting you here!”

“Never would have guessed. Where to?”

“My apartment is not far from here.” Hyde said with a smirk, was rewarded with a kiss.

 

Utterson was coming over for dinner. Everyone in the house was pretty relaxed about it, it was not like the law student’s presence in the house was unusual, Henry and Robert were cooking in the kitchen like they would do any day that Gabriel was coming over, completely normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

Zosi, on th other hand, like he had somehow clued in that arguably the grim’s favourite person, ever since discovering that Robert and Henry had a grim Gabriel had began carrying treats around for the little scrap, which could not be hurting since Zosi was still a little underweight, though Robert and Henry were in the process of getting the grim back up to a healthy size, was tearing around the house, tripping Henry as he tried to carry the pan of chicken across the kitchen from the counter to the stove, and all around making an absolutely nuisance of himself.

This was the third time Jekyll had nearly fallen because of the creature. He placed the pan down. “Zosi! Go and lay down!” He ordered.

The little grim stared up at him for a few moments before continuing to tear around the house. “Zosi!” Henry scolded, as the little mite’s bone tail whipped into the coffee table and sent Henry’s papers flying throughout the house. “Go lay down!” He ordered again, walking over to frantically scoop up his papers. Zosi had not listened and was trampling all over them. “Robert! I could use a little help over here!” He called. “Could you grab Zosi for me?”

Robert sighed, walked over and promptly scooped the pup off the ground. Henry grabbed his papers and set them all onto his desk, momentarily unconcerned about keeping them in order. He needed to get back to cooking.

First, he turned to Zosi. Waggled a finger at the puppy. “If you do not stop you are going to have to go back in your cage!” He warned.

Zosi stared back at him with huge red eyes. Henry felt his heart melting a little bit at the adorable sight. He did not want to punish the creature, but Zosi did need to stop running around or someone was going to get hurt. “Zosimus, do not do the puppy dog eyes with me, I mean it.” He warned. Robert settled the grim back onto his paws, who continued running around and yipping, but not I the kitchen.

Henry sighed. “It looks good enough for me.” He remarked to Robert, who, before he could protest, Henry then pulled him into a kiss. Did not let Robert pull away until a few moments had passed.

Robert sighed. “One day I will make you enforce a punishment for that dog. Not today, though.” He conceded, went back over to stir the vegetables he was cooking. Henry walked back over and popped the chicken into the oven.

“Now that you are done that you can mash up some potatoes, Henry.” Robert suggested with a smile.

Henry nodded, grabbed a knife from the drawer and the sack of potatoes from inside the cabinet and began slicing them into a large glass bowl that Robert dug out for him.

There was a knock at the door. Zosi started barking excitedly, Henry looked over at Robert and smiled, went and opened the door. “Hello, Gabriel!” He said with a grin, ushering the law student into their little home. “How was your walk here?” He asked.

“Mighty chilly. I do not envy myself walking home later tonight when it with doubtlessly be even colder.” Gabriel remarked, tugging off his coat and hanging it on the hook beside the door. He did not have time to deal with his shoes before Zosi was jumping at his legs, yipping and yapping.

Gabriel grinned, dug into his pocket and held out an offering to the little dog, who took it delicately off of the man’s hand and walked a few paces away to eat it. “Truly, he is the sweetest thing, you two. You sure got lucky, Henry, your brother knows how to pick pets.” Gabriel said, scooping Zosi off the ground and sitting down in one of the seats with the grim on his lap.

“Could have fooled me, he has been trying to kill us both since he managed to figure out that you were coming over. He has been running like the hounds of hell were on his tail, nearly tripping me twice.” Henry admitted, walking over and opening up the curtains, since having them closed upset Gabriel so much.

Robert sighed. “Are you coming here to finish cutting the potatoes or is that my job now?” He called to Henry.

“I will be right there, love!” Henry called in a teasing tone, Gabriel groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Why do I sign up for this at least once a week?” He asked himself quietly.

“Because Robert and I are really good cooks and you just desperately want to be able to have some so you arrange to come over and deal with how gay Robert and I are just to enjoy it.” Henry joked, walking back into the kitchen area and resuming slicing up the potatoes. Once he had enough in the bowl, he grabbed a masher from the drawer and set to turning the potato slices into mashed potatoes. Robert finished cooking the vegetables and set the rolls in the oven.

“That must be it, there is no other reason I would ever subject myself to this if your cooking was atrocious.”

Robert snickered. “Bullshit, you do not have any friends besides us you do not have a choice!” He pointed out, Gabriel sighed.

“What a miserable life I must live, no choice but to hang around with homosexuals. My parents would not be proud.” He laughed.

Robert rolled his eyes. “It is all fine around here, do not worry, Henry and I will behave. The curtains are open, after all, we have no choice. Not like we can be flamers with the curtains open!”

“Exactly!” Henry agreed, checking on the chicken just to find that it would require at least ten more minutes. He sighed and began to heat up the mashed potatoes. “So you get spared most of it because you walk in complaining of the curtains all being shut and one of us opens them for you, since we are such wonderful friends!”

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. “How the hell do I argue with that logic? There is nothing I can say you have got me, henry, I am pinned in a box.” He teased. “So how have your studies been going?”

“I want to die. I did not think chemistry could get any harder and it did and I want to die I do not understand how did they make it harder it was harder enough the first class I took now it is just ridiculous. I am so completely lost it is not fair.” Henry replied, looking a fair bit done with the topic and they had just breached it.

“My studies have been going excellently, Gabriel. And yours?” Robert asked, at least one of the people who lived in this house could remember his manners on a regular basis, though who it was varied from time to time.

Gabriel sighed. “Well, my studies are going very well, though I grow increasingly nervous. At the end of this year I shall no longer be a student but a full-blown lawyer, and as much as I am ready for that, I am not.” He admitted.

“I understand that feeling. Hey, at least you are not Henry. He wishes to take a doctorate in each major science, and therefore, never ever get out of school.” Robert taunted.

Henry sighed. “I will get out of school, I just want to be a master of the subject before I open a facility for the field!” He protested, glaring half-heartedly at Robert. “No sense in preaching about what I am incapable of understanding, I want to learn all I can about each major scientific field before I go into them!”

“I hate to say it, Robert, he sounds pretty reasonable to me.” Utterson confessed, shrugging his shoulders. “Given proper time I could come up with an argument as to why this would be stupid but at the moment, it sounds pretty smart.”

Robert sighed. “I know, I am only teasing, it is alright if you wish to master each science, my support will still be there for the society when you are done.” He assured Henry, who smiled.

“Thank you again, Robert.” The brunet said with a grin on his face.

“Oh god spare me you are about to get all flirty again, is not so?” Utterson cried, as though he was mortally wounded.

“Guilty as charged, Gabriel!”


	25. Dr. Explorer And Mr. Petrified

“Henry! How was your test?” Lanyon asked with a huge smile, nudging Henry’s ribs.

Henry groaned. “Do not talk to me about the test. I do think that I passed, though, so that it something.” He admitted, sighing.

“Well, we are going out. That is as much a reason to celebrate as any.” Robert decided with a grin. “And not to a fancy establishment, because that way we can do as we please without consequence.”

Henry blushed. “What? Where on earth are we going?”

“To explore the blacker streets of London, of course.” Robert replied, laughing. “Come along, Gabriel said he did not want to come so he will be looking after Zosi for us tonight.”

Henry bit his lip. “Are you sure this is a good idea? You and I have plans for after college-”

“And right now, we are simply kids in college, anything we do gets put behind us once we have finished our degrees. All the more reason to do it right now.” Robert reasoned. “Come along!”

Henry sighed and let the brunet drag him off door the road.

He had been to this section of London, Bethnal Green. He did not like it very much, but if Robert thought that it was a good idea, then he would go with it. Perhaps it would be fun, and Robert was certainly enthusiastic about the idea.

The streets seemed to really show what it was leading to. When the started out, near the university, the streets were all bright and bustling, filled with light and music and people laughing. They walked passed little markets, Robert stopped at a fruit stand and tossed Henry an apple. “You look famished.” He remarked. “Tests are good for that.”

Henry rolled his eyes and took a bite. “You are telling me.” He remarked, sighing. “The apple is good though, I will give you that.”

“That lady, I do not know how she does it, always has great fruits.” Robert said with a smile, munching on his own. “It is amazing, and I hope she never stops being able to do it.”

Henry grinned at Robert’s enthusiasm. “They are very good.” He agreed, taking another bite. It was not season for apples to really be ripe, it was just passed, but these were still delicious.

“I love this market.” Robert confessed. “Let us look around here and then we can go out for drinks. There is so much here to see it is incredible!” He encouraged.

Henry smiled, followed Robert through the little street market.

He saw fresh fruit stands everywhere, Robert insisted that he try several jams, all of which were delicious, one of which they bought for use in the kitchen. At a baker’s stand there were fresh meat pies, which Robert also convinced Henry to try, and were also delicious, well seasoned meat and the pasty itself melted in your mouth, which by now Henry should have should not have been surprised about. Everything here was tasty, apparently.

In other little stands, there were baskets of animals. Pens of pigs and poultry, some rabbits, on one, a basket of kittens that were so cute and friendly only three things stopped Henry from taking one of them home as well. One, they were going out for drinks after this and a bar was no place for a kitten, two, Zosi would never forgive him, three, Robert would never forgive him.

But they were very sweet. One of them pummeled his scarf with tiny claws, while another simply fell asleep in his hand, worn out from his playful days.

In the end he reluctantly placed them both back in the basket with their brothers and sisters. As he did so, a man with incredibly pale skin, in a reddish-brown trench coat, a thick scarf, hat and sunglasses, picked up the little beige kitten that had been asleep in Henry’s hand. Knowing she would soon have a home made it easier not to immediately offer one.

He smiled and scurried after Lanyon. There was a lot to see and he did not want to be left behind.

“We do not need another pet, Henry.” Robert admonished.

“They are very sweet, though.” Henry said with a grin.

“I will give you that.” Robert agreed. “But we do not need a kitten, Zosi would hate it.”

Henry just laughed. “We need to keep going, you still want to go for drinks!”

And so, the road continued its decent. The streetlamps became steadily less frequent, with a darker, more flickering light emitting from them as the roads turned to looser gravel, instead of tightly packed cobblestone. The buildings grew darker, louder, the sounds of shattering glass and shouting filled the air instead of music and merry laughter. The air felt colder, but perhaps that was just Henry being nervous. He had been to Bethnal Green to look for Edward, but never to actually just drink with the scum of the city and make merry. Even the bartenders and keeps were not reputable in this section of town, or they were caught in a slum they could not get out of and resigned to sell alcohol in the darkest bars in London. The only ones worse were the whorehouses, such as the Red Rat.

But few laws were enforced in these places, and certainly not the ones against people like he and Robert, which was why his lover had chosen this end of town. They did not have to leave the city or stay in their home to… express themselves.

“Here is the place we are the least likely to be put into any sort of trouble, Henry, go on in.” Robert encouraged with a smile. Henry complied without a fuss, stepped into the bar.

“Table or the counter?”

“We will get a drink from the counter and then find a table to sit at.” Robert decided with a smile.

There was a woman in a long skirt that was split up both sides, her auburn hair tied up in an intricate bun, a short, revealing shirt on, walking around, taking orders from those at the tables.

Behind the bar, a slightly more familiar face.

He was a young blond, green eyes, black top hat with a brilliant green ribbon tied around it, a distinct limp, in fact, he walked around with a cane. White dress shirt, green waistcoat. A scar on his cheek, another on his forehead, mostly hidden by fluffy blond bangs.

He grinned when they saw him. “Of all the places I could have expected to find you two, it was not here, Mister Lanyon, Mister Jekyll.” He said, an eyebrow raised. “Unless you have something to hide, that is. Either way, I should not be nosy, what can I get you?”

The Scottish brogue had lessened a little on his tongue, though not much.

“Mister Hyde. Somehow I did not expect you to go from working in Doctor Penhaligon’s office to here.” Robert remarked.

“Well, I lived in a tavern before moving to London, though I spent much time in the kitchens. This place has a much less clean track record, but it is basically the same idea. So. Drinks? I do have a job to do here, you know.”

“Ale for me, Henry?”

“Anything except scotch.”

“Ale for him as well.” Robert decided. “We do not need to have another demonstration of what happens when you cannot handle your drinks, Henry.”

Henry laughed a little to himself and nodded. That would be well if it could be avoided, yes, and ale was much nicer on him than homebrew scotch was, though he really should have expected that. Surely anything was nicer than homebrew scotch.

Both were handed their drinks, Robert walked off to find a table.

“Have a nice night! The lady serving’s name is Sarah, you will get her attention quicker if you call her name.” Edward Hyde advised, and turned to his next customer.

Henry scurried after Robert, sat down beside him. Got a peck on the cheek when he did so, blushed and leaned away. “This does not feel normal with people around!”

“This is half of the fun of being out around here, Henry, look around! You have all sorts around here!” Robert told him with a grin.

It was true, they did not appear to be the only homosexuals in the bar, from the looks of things, but it still made Henry a little uneasy.

“It is alright, we will simply get a little tipsy and head home if you are not comfortable. Home is fair game for anything.” Robert suggested.

“That may be for the best.”

 

His hands were shaking. His hands were shaking his teeth chattering he was still shaking his head ached from where it had been smashed into the wall his back felt like it had been broken apart by the bricks every limb was shaking he was terrified knocking frantically on doctor Penhaligon's door. 

It was one in the morning. His shift had just ended an hour ago, he had gotten across town in half an hour and he had bruises from how the first half hour had gone it had been half an hour since his escape and he was still shaking, ready to fall against the wall, knuckles splitting open from how hard he was pounding them into the wooden door, bloodying and burning as he continued to slam them into the wood, no matter how much they broke open doctor Penhaligon needed to hear him...

He was crying. Huge, gross sobs he needed to get off the streets and he needed to get off the streets now the doctor needed to open the door he was terrified the person might still be after him he had to get away he had to get inside he had to get safe.

His apartment had never even crossed his mind he did not know if it ever would again given the part of town he lived in he needed to be safe his apartment was not safe. Nothing was safe he could not be alone, he could not be alone not right now he needed someone with him he was terrified he needed help someone needed to help him the doctor would help him the doctor would protect him he would just need to get the doctor to come and open the door and then he would be safe and then everything would be alright he could trust the doctor the doctor would help him.

“Doctor! Doctor open the door please it is Edward you need to open the door please…” He sobbed, and the door opened in front of him.

“Edward? What has happened to you are you okay?” He gasped.

“I need to go inside…” Edward said softly, sniffling, sobbing again. “I need to get inside please I will tell you inside just let me in please doctor please…”

The doctor stepped out of the way and allowed Edward to stumble into the house, wrapped an arm around the blond and guided him into the living quarters, sat him down, wrapped him in a warm, soft blanket. “You are in shock, you need to breathe, do not think about what happened to you for a few minutes I will let you panic at me in the few minutes, just allow me to fetch you something warm to drink. Some chamomile or something of the sort.” The doctor decided, having the blond lean back. “I will bandage your knuckles while you tell me what happened.” He decided, looking concernedly at the little blond for a few more moments before walking into his kitchen to prepare some tea.

Hyde sat shaking, shivering, burying himself into the blankets, teeth chattering, fingers shaking. His pale knuckles were sticky with his own blood, curled in on himself.

He tried desperately to not think about that alley, what had happened to him in that alley what had _nearly_ happened to him in that alley tried not to think about how he had to go back to work tomorrow thinking about how he had to go near that place again thinking about any of this he could not do it he could not do it he could not do it…

The doctor walked back into the room with a cup of tea, settled it lightly on the table beside the cozy chair that Hyde had been curled into. He lit the fire, let it warm up the living room. “Edward, I need you to give me your injured hand, and I need you to breathe. You do not have to tell me anything just yet you just need to breathe. That is all.” Penhaligon said in a soft, soothing voice, gently tugging Edward’s hand out from the buddle he had made of himself, spread the fingers out carefully to observe the split open knuckles. “It should just need disinfecting and bandaging.” He murmured to himself.

Hyde’s breathing was still shaky, was still full of panic and fear. The doctor knew full well he could not stop that with words, that something had panicked the little blond and panicked him badly.

With a sigh, he ignored the blood, and gently pulled the blond into a hug, let him sob on the doctor’s shoulder.

This was worrying, he had never seen this kid like this, and he had seen Edward Hyde just after they had snapped the bones in his ankle something had shocked him to the core and the doctor needed to know what had done it before he could truly help, else he was just tossing stones in the form of guesses and trying to predict what might have happened.

But right now, Edward was in no condition to revisit the events, not out loud, even when the doctor knew that Edward would be going over nothing but what had just happened in his head, it would damage him to say it out loud. Everything needed to stay calm around the blond and things would slowly get better. “Just breathe, just breathe, you are safe now, Mister Hyde, just breathe…” The doctor murmured, rubbing the blond’s back. The poor thing was shell-shocked, the doctor did not often deal with shock cases that involved no major exterior injuries he could only hope that he was truly helping the blond right now he had no prepared standard for these sorts of problems he could only guess, and he did not know what had really happened to Edward Hyde, only that it was terribly traumatic, if he behaviour was anything to go off of.

“I- I… I… she…” he was gasping for air, like a landed fish, panicking and shaking.

So, there was a woman involved. Penhaligon had to wonder what the hell a woman had tried to do to this kid for him to be panicking like this. Maybe that was not the case, perhaps someone had attacked this woman, assaulted her, killed her and then turned to go after the blond, who would have scurried up onto a roof and managed to get to the doctor’s heavy wooden door, and pound on it until the doctor would open it.

But somehow that seemed wrong. It seemed like something had happened to Edward, not someone around him. The doctor simply did not know what may have happened to him.

And right now, he had to let Hyde calm down enough before he could pester the blond with questions about what had happened to him. Right now, he was too panicked to relive it right at the moment. “Are you hurt?” The doctor asked in a soft, patient voice. That would be important to know anything else could come second. “Any sort of hurt.”

“My hand…” Edward said softly, his voice shook. God, it hurt to hear him like this, with such fear in his actions, with such a loss of confidence.

“Anything else?” No sense in telling him that he already knew about the blond’s hand, just keep him going.

“The b-back of my head and m-my b-be-back…” This was freaking him out worse if he was just starting to stutter it needed to end now. One more question.

“How are they hurt?’

“I-I got p-pushed i-into a w-we-wall…”

Alright that would do for now. Edward was possibly concussed, though it would be mild, at that, his back would be fine. “Edward, I am going to let go of you in order to go get a wet cloth and some clean bandages for your knuckles, okay? I need to clean your hand up. Then you should get some sleep, and we can talk in the morning if you feel ready to talk.”

Edward was still shivering and shaking, but he nodded, let the doctor walk away from him to get into the kitchen and grab a wet cloth, and some bandages, walk back into the living area. The blond, in the meantime, curled back in on himself, buried in the blanket, hiding his face in his knees. Did not stir when the doctor gently pulled his injured hand towards himself so could clean away the sticky red blood that had coated the pale, split open skin of Edward’s knuckles, they were bruises already, vibrant shades of violet and blue and red. “This will hurt by morning, if it does not already.” He cautioned, deciding not to disinfect it yet, it could wait a night, and wrapped the blond’s hand in white bandages.

A small nod was the only reaction Hyde could force himself to give. He felt as though he could not breathe.

“Come downstairs, get some sleep. I will lock the doors no one is getting inside, you can relax.” Penhaligon said softly. “The room is not set up for you, but there are sheets on the bed, and pillows and blankets. Like I said, we can talk tomorrow if you are ready.”

Carefully, he led the blond down the stairs and settled him into the spare bed he used for patients now that Edward did not live here, still wrapped up in the blanket, and left him to get a little rest.


	26. Dr. Realization And Mr. Confidential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay IMPORTANT NOTE- two things. One, please tell me if my tags no longer cover what got discussed in this chapter, ask me to tag it if there is anything no longer covered, I thought they still did the job but maybe that is not the case, what is in this chapter is not a trigger for me so I have no experience with knowing how it should be tagged for me to know to avoid it, or know that is is coming- fair warning here, there are elements of sexual assault in this chapter.   
> Number two: there is some homophobic content in this chapter (directly homophobic not just acknowledge thought systems) and 1 use of (very) rude slang, so please be aware of this! It does not represent my thoughts, only the timeline this story is in.

Edward was slow to wake the next morning. He did not really want to talk with Penhaligon, but he had reclaimed a bit of his calm. He felt safe again, curled up in a warm bed with a thick blanket wrapped around him. Someone, doubtlessly the doctor, had left a steaming mug of chamomile tea on the bedside table, its perfume was slowly filling the room, and while he was not a fan of tea, Hyde sat up to sip it anyways, because he knew it was a relaxant and he needed a bit of relaxing. Things needed to get done today, no matter how scared thinking about last night made him, and certain things he was about to discuss were illegal, so he was going to need his calm and his nerve.

Certain reasonings, if his frazzled mind was remembering things right. His hands started to shake at the thought he did not want to think about this…

Penhaligon cleared his throat to let the blond know he was there, who still jumped and nearly dumped tea all over his lap at the sudden noise and appearance of the doctor. The man had a plate of food for Edward in his hands, a kind look mastered over many years of doctoring on his face. “May I sit down? I would like to be here for you to talk to, whether you wish to discuss last night or just the weather is completely up to you.” He offered, holding the plate out to the blond, who took it carefully.

Pancakes drenched in syrup, bacon, eggs, sausages. Things that would make anyone else feel safe because they felt like a kid waking up in the morning to breakfast with their parents, made Edward feel a little safer because it was a mean he did not truly get to enjoy until he was out of his parents’ care and safe.

He carefully settled the tea back onto the little glossy wooden table beside his bed, shifted to sit up a little more, picked up a fork to start nibbling tentatively at the meal.

“I swear, it is not poisoned and unlike whatever got you last night, I am not going to hurt you.” Penhaligon told him. “If you do not feel safe having this conversation here, then we can have it in a place of your choosing. If you do not want to have it with me, there are a number of other people I can ask to hear you out, but I would like you to talk to someone about last night, even if it is just a close friend.”

Edward nodded, took another bite of his eggs. He still felt a little scared, nervousness coiled in his tummy. Not only about last night but about what he had to share in order to explain the traumatic events to doctor Penhaligon. The incriminating events that had happened last night, but the events that had him terrified were not the incriminating ones.

“As I said previously, you might want to just start talking about anything. Work, relationships, weather, something less traumatic. I could ask you small questions to get you started, if you would like.” Penhaligon offered, tone still soft and light and unthreatening.

Edward nodded at that idea. Just coming up with his own topics was too daunting, he may not manage to stay calm if he drifted off track of what he wanted to be saying, but if Penhaligon asked questions he simply had to answer those questions, that was easy that would not be straining he could keep calm for that if he tried hard enough.

“Alright. We will start easy. Where do you live? You never told me where you moved to.” Penhaligon began, looking a little curious to know the answer to that one.

Hyde sighed. “A little apartment in SoHo.” He replied, looking down at his lap. If the next question was where do you work that would be a little embarrassing, since the doctor had wanted to find him good work no wonder this had happened he was just a walking target a young man working in a tavern in fucking Bethnal Green worse he was a young _fag_ working in Bethnal Green how well had he really expected to make out he was such an idiot this was bad this was bad this was bad…

“And where have you been working since you left my office?”

“A little tavern in Bethnal Green.”

“I had feared as much.” The doctor said, looking a little saddened by the discovery. “Tell ne, do you enjoy working there?” He asked. “In the end, that is what matters, not what reputation that block is built upon.” He conceded in the end.

Hyde pondered those words while he ate a strip of bacon. He did feel a little calmer now, it was easier to talk, but he knew that one little thought in the wrong direction would have everything bubbling up to the surface again. All the panic, all the fear, all over again, suffocating him, rising up in his chest until nothing else could ever take precedence.

“I… I do enjoy working there… it… it is a lot…”

“Like working for your parents again.” The poor boy had been through so much, he had lost his parents, and had next to no luck in London, either. The poor little thing… he deserved some luck, for a change. “I understand it, Edward… so where were you last night? At work?”

“From four o’clock to midnight, yes.”

“And this happened after midnight?” the doctor pressed gently, leaning in a little bit closed. Hyde leaned back a little.

The doctor looked guilty and moved backwards again.

“Yes, it happened after midnight… doctor Penhaligon is there confidentiality in place right now? I cannot tell you the particulars of what happened last night if you cannot guarantee me confidentiality!” Edward babbled.

“Very well, you have it, I do not know what is so important to you, but you have my confidentiality.” The doctor agreed, inclining his head. “Does that mean you are going to tell me what happened to you last night?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, I am…” Edward agreed, taking a deep breath to steel his fluttery nerves. “Last night… after I got off from work, at midnight as I always do, I… I met up with someone. Shared a kiss, is all, I swear, it is a pretty regular thing, but… this time someone saw us…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“Why should that matter, if someone saw you or not? Is that not something fairly regular for someone to do?” The doctor asked, clearly not understanding at all.

“I met up with a man, not a woman, doctor. That is why I needed your confidentiality.” It was frightening to admit, and even now the doctor could deny him any more help if he caught on to an inkling of what must have happened last night, but to explain what had happened he had to confess that last night, as per usual before anything terrible had happened to him, Stephen had met him outside the tavern.

“Ah. I see. And the woman who attacked you. Witnessed a shared… moment, between you and this man? Do not mistake me, Edward, you do not have my support in this endeavour, but I will not throw you onto the street without finishing how I can help you first, nor are you unwelcome in my practice anymore, but do not expect to find a safe haven for homosexual behaviour here.” His voice was a little sterner than it had been previously, but Hyde did not protest. He had known that was coming he was grateful that it had not been a worse reaction.

“The woman… she… she hit the person I met in the side of the head with a beam, pressed it into my throat and slammed me into a wall and... and…” hysteria was rising in his throat again.

“Edward. Did she force herself on you?” The doctor asked seriously.

“She… she tried… she… she… she grabbed me, it could have been much worse but I-” the doctor seemed to get the point.

“Everyone says that it could have been worse, and they demean what happened to them.” Penhaligon said gently.

Observed the blond in silence for a few more minutes to get the gist of what may have happened. There was a bruise on his throat from the beam, his lips were swollen up a little, maybe from the man, maybe from the woman, the buttons on his shirt were mostly intact, but a few were missing, others stretched, and if he recalled correctly Hyde’s waistcoat was completely torn open.

The best guess was that she had kissed him, forced him against the wall, gotten a hand between his legs, but as she was trying to pull off his clothing he had managed to shove her off and escape down the road to find… to find the doctor.

“She said she wanted to fix me…” Hyde said in a quiet voice, and that was when the doctor’s professional and semi-stern façade broke because if there was one this he could not abide it was sexual assault as a manner of correction. For anything. Was Hyde wrong in his actions? Yes. Did that give a woman the right to force herself on him? No. Absolutely not and it brought the doctor a little bit of pain because Hyde would never be able to confront the woman about it, would never be able to alert police of what had happened, his partner whom had been struck on the side of the head would not be able to report an assault because they were breaking the law, and no one would take them seriously. The woman would simply have to say what she had seen Hyde and the other man doing and the case would be reverse, it would no longer be her in trouble if she had simply been trying to fix a problem.

He put the blond’s plate to the side and hugged him tightly as frightened tears began to flow again.

“You are safe here, Edward, I promise you, you are safe here. For as long as you need.” He murmured.

 

Henry grinned over at Gabriel, seated across from him and beside Robert in the school courtyard, in the middle of rushing through lunch so that he could get back to his studying. He had another test tomorrow and he had just remembered it during class today, so the odds of him failing were higher than he would have liked, he needed to get that handled. He refused to waste his parents’ money by failing out of school, and his entire dream relied on him graduating with his doctorate in at least chemistry, if not biology and physics as well.

He wanted to know what he was talking about before he opened a society for people to study as they pleased. That was still the goal, of course, maybe when it was opened Edward would come back to join, and no matter how much it had hurt in the passed few months to have lost him, no matter how much it hurt if he was still gone for a few years, Edward would be more than welcome to join, Henry would rejoice in having him back.

“Henry? I gather that you were about to say something, but now you are lost to the world. What is on your mind?” Gabriel asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Before you say nothing, you are still staring at me.” He noted, taking a bite of his sandwich and flipping the page of the book he was studying.

Henry blushed bright red. Robert snorted. “I was only going to ask you how you enjoyed babysitting last night, is all.” The brunet assured the law student, who smiled.

“I have said it before and I will say it again- Zosi is a total sweetheart. A bit of a rascal, likes to try and cause trouble, but still a total sweetheart. How was your… your night? You were home earlier than I expected you both.” Gabriel said, a little curious. “I mean, you were both still mostly preoccupied when you got home so I just opted to say goodnight and leave, but it was much earlier than you had said to expect you, Robert.” He remarked, taking another bite of his lunch.

“It is one thing to be somewhere that technically we are permitted to do whatever we please, or at least, will not be arrested for it, it is entirely another to actually do so.” Robert replied. “We both decided it was easier and more comfortable just to return home, in the end.”

Gabriel nodded. “Ah, the prices of love.” He teased.

Henry glanced around frantically to see if anyone could have heard that, was pleased to see that not one person was paying attention to what the small group of students seated under a huge oak tree were saying. He smiled a little uneasily and went back to his studying. He could not get in trouble for studying, it could only help, after all, if he wanted to graduate any time soon.

And he did. He wanted to get the society up and running so that London and the world could start benefiting from it research and its sanctuary for those who studied the arcane sciences and could not be accepted and embraced by those around them.

For people like Edward, yes, who had never been accepted, and people who’s work isolated them and made them suspicious, got them into trouble. Henry wanted to save all over them.

Though mostly, he never wanted to see another case like his brother’s, so he wanted to arrange somewhere he brother could have gone and adored, and hope that those it did not suit would make arrangements for other refuges for people who were abused and neglected on a daily basis.

A place where Edward would have been happy, though in his letters he always did seem rather happy. Safe and secure. That, he supposed, was the important part. Was that even if they were separated Edward was happy now, outside of Edinburgh, out making a print on the world, out discovering and exploring.

Henry loved the idea of his brother out exploring London in his own way, maybe in the darker parts, maybe not, but happy and exploring. Even if it pained him that they could not do it together Edward could do something enjoyable and that was what mattered.

Just thinking about it, he realized the most important part of this whole situation. Edward was probably happier right now, doing whatever it was he was doing being wherever it was he was living in London, than he had ever been in Edinburgh. And that brought a smile to Henry’s face. Edward was probably happy, genuinely, completely happy and that was something he had never gotten at home, so it was something amazing.

“Seriously, Henry, what has gotten into you lately?” Robert asked, raising an eyebrow. “You are grinning like a fool! What is so funny, care to share the joke?”

“It is not a joke, I am thinking about Edward.” Henry replied, still smiling widely.

“I thought that normally either frustrated or upset you, Henry.” Gabriel remarked, turning the page in his book and groaning. “Oh, for fuck’s sake I should have known there was five pages worth and not three!” He cried.

Henry snickered at his friend’s distress, not that he would be any better off when he turned back to his books to go over what would be on his chemistry test, but that was beside the point. “Yes, it normally does, since I normally forget just how happy he must be now.”

“Happy? He is still apart from you, should the idea of him being happy not be upsetting?” Robert asked curiously.

“No, no. It is not upsetting because the last four or more years that we were living at home in Edinburgh he was completely miserable, no matter what was going on no matter what I said, everything was terrible for him and I knew it. So, he was never truly and completely happy. Now that he has left Edinburgh, lives in London, under his own rule, he must be so happy.” Henry explained, still smiling. “It hurt, Rob, I had to watch the hope leave one day at a time. When we were kids we used to believe that someday things would look up and they would love and appreciate him, but as we grew older that grew harder and harder to believe. Eventually, that hope just left him. And I had to watch it do so. Now, now that hope could be back and that is incredible!”

Robert smiled, took a bite of the sandwich he had made about two minutes before they had both left the house. “You think so? Do you ever wonder if he misses you?” He asked.

“I read his letters. I know he does. But we both know that if he came to me, I would want him to go back home and tell mother and father he was alive and well because I saw them after he had run from home. He did not. Therefore, I know how they would react to finding him, at least at first. And if he is not prepared to face me and by consequence, that, then I am no one to force him. I do wish he would find an address I could write him back to, but if that ruins his feeling of safety and happiness, then it is less important than my wanting to contact him. I was my brother to be happy, Robert. Above all else.” Henry said fondly.

And he had just recently, just today, really, found that to actually be true. He did want Edward to be happy. And if that meant they did not see each other, then he would deal with that.


	27. Dr. Accommodating And Mr. Nervous

“Robert, he needs somewhere to stay for a while and I am rushed off my feet, and I have just gotten a patient whom needs to stay with me. He is panicked, he was attacked though the details I will allow him to share with you at his discretion, if he wants to.” The doctor explained.

It was Edward Hyde, and Professor Penhaligon with him. Standing at his and Robert’s door. Edward was hidden quietly behind the professor, shaking a little bit, head ducked low.

“We do not have a lot of room, here, professor, how long will he need to stay.”

“I-I need a few days t-to g-get back o-on my f-f-feet…” Edward said softly, staring at the ground. “That i-is all a-and I shall g-get out o-of your hair…”

Henry felt his heart soften a little bit. “Robert, someone could sleep on the couch, he needs somewhere to be safe and we can give him that, we do not need to worry it will not be for very long…” He suggested, looking over at Robert, eyes wide, soft. “It could not be that bad, to share the home for a few days, and he needs help!” He insisted.

“I will n-not be a-a bother…” Edward promised.

Robert sighed. Surely he could see that something had changed in this boisterous young man, something was deeply wrong and he wanted to help, he wanted to give Edward a chance… he wanted to help, somehow the kid reminded him of his brother, a little bit, and he would not turn his brother out on the street if he needed help, he would not want someone to turn his brother out on the street if he ever needed help, so surely he and Robert could not turn this man out onto the streets.

“Very well, he can stay for a while. Though, may I ask, why is his apartment no longer safe?” Robert asked.

“Location and solitude.” The professor replied.

“And what about the solitude when Henry and I have classes?”

“I would like you to take a practical exam through looking after this man for the next week or two. I shall get you your assignments and notes, you are exempt of class attendance. Should you accept. He will not be difficult to care for, you do not need to push him for answers, only watch him for… mostly signs of persistent shock. Fear not, it will not kill him even if you miss the signs.” Penhaligon promised.

“Robert, what could go wrong? You get credit for school, and he gets somewhere safe to stay. It sounds almost too good to be true, does it not?” Henry prompted.

“Very well, it shall work out just fine. Have you your affairs with you, Mister Hyde, or shall we be needing a trip down to your apartment?” Robert asked.

“I do not want him in that area of town for a while, he has given me instructions on what to bring him, I shall return in an hour or so. Please, Robert,” he paused, looked at Henry, who immediately caught on that the instructions were not for his ears or Edward’s, really, so he scurried over to the blond.

“Come inside, Mister Hyde, I am afraid we do not have enough beds for all three of us-”

“You do not need to worry I can stay where it is convenient, Mister Jekyll…” Hyde said in a voice that was nearly silent, though the stutter had left it.

Henry wanted nothing more than to hug him, the poor thing was terrified of something, that was for certain. “Please, Mister Hyde, call me Henry. Might I refer to you as Edward?” He asked, ushering the little blond to a seat on the couch. His hair was wet, there was a smell of chemicals on him, perhaps from the doctor’s office.

“You may.” Edward agreed quietly, staring at the floor.

He jumped when the door closed. Robert turned into the room. “How long shall you be staying, Mister Hyde?” the med student asked, looking curiously over at him.

“No longer than a week… I can leave when you need me to…”

“No no, that is not what I am asking if you need company then you need company.” Clearly the doctor had told Robert something, because he seemed about one hundred percent more sympathetic than he had earlier.

Henry was relieved for it. The poor thing deserved a little sympathy he had been so happy just a day and two nights prior, working and joking around in the pub what could have happened to him since then? “Robert? How about you help him get settled in, are you sure you are okay with stay on the couch, Edward, one of us could spend a few nights there it would not hurt us in the slightest I assure you…”

“I do not want to be a bother, I can stay where no one else does.” Edward said in the same quiet voice, Henry had to focus on it to hear it, it hurt a little to see the little Scot like this, he’d always been so happy and excitable.

“Well, anyways, I am going to go make some cocoa, okay?” Henry told them both with a slight, reassuring smile, and walked into the little kitchen.

He heard muttering from the other room continue while he pulled out a pot, some sugar and cocoa powder and cinnamon. Filled the pot with water, set it on the element to boil.

It had been maybe five minutes before he was called back into the living room. “Henry? I cannot understand a word this man is staying he has gone full Scottish mode, I need you to translate.”

Despite the fact that whatever Edward had been saying had probably been personal and important, the blond started to giggle a little bit at Robert’s inability to understand him.

“Aye doen’t knoewh wot the problem is!” Edward laughed. After his months here, he faked a pretty decent English accent, or at least made himself comprehensible to everyone, Henry did not bother as much, but now Edward dropped everything except Scotland out of his voice.

Henry snickered. “Me ayether!” He remarked, following suit to Edward’s joke.

“That part I understood!” Robert laughed, Henry pretended to look astonished.

“He is competent after all!” Henry laughed, nudging Edward’s side. The blond did not really respond how one was meant to, he all but fell over before getting himself back upright. Guilt swelled in the brunet’s chest. “Sorry about that.”

“It is okay.” Hyde replied.

“Great, now there is two of you and I am outnumbered. You guys could say anything, and it sounds like another language entirely to me.” Robert chuckled.

“What were you saying, anyways, Edward?”

“Never mind. Your kettle is boiling, Henry.”

Henry looked back over to the kitchen and continued making his cocoa, dumping in the powder and sugar and cinnamon, stirring it together before pulling out three mugs and pouring them full. Carefully carried them back into the living room, handed one to Robert and one to Edward before taking a seat.

“So, do you need to work again tonight?” Henry asked him.

“The doctor told me to take a week away from it…” Edward said quietly, staring at his lap, swirling the cocoa around. He took a sip and set it down.

“Do you like it with cinnamon?” Henry asked suddenly. “I am so sorry if you do not I made it how I used to make it for my brother and I and he always loved it with cinnamon and thankfully Robert likes the cinnamon-”

“Do not worry I like the cinnamon as well.” Edward assured him. “I am not that picky.”

Henry smiled, relieved. “That is good, I did not really want to have to make another kettle’s worth.”

“I would not have made you bother, all the effort for nothing.” Edward said softly, took another sip.

“No, no, not for nothing, for your comfort.” Henry assured him. “I made the cocoa because it is a comfort thing, and do not worry, you can help out around here once you are a little more relaxed so do not think you owe us anything for this.” He continued, seeing the nervous look that crossed Hyde’s face.

“Are you sure? I know I am being a bit of a bother-”

“Edward, you are going so far out of your way to make yourself not a bother that it is starting to become worrying. Do not fear, you are not bothering Robert or I here.” Henry said with a smile.

Hyde did not look convinced, but as Robert did not argue the point, he clearly chose not to question it.

Henry could not help but wonder what had happened to this man for him to suddenly revert to what he had heard the blond had been more like in Edinburgh. How badly had he been hurt? How had he been hurt?

Perhaps it was best unknown.

 

Doctor Penhaligon had checked five times that Hyde truly believed that staying with Robert and by extension Henry was a good idea. And at least five times that it was okay to pawn him off on one of the doctor’s students when a new patient in need of urgent, constant care had arrived.

Edward had not even been fully convinced he was deserving of Penhaligon’s care and kindness, god, he was such an idiot he should have fucking known that something would happen, but he had gone and done his own thing and just because his brother could manage something did not mean that he could Henry was good at things Edward was a miserable failure that was all there was to it why had he ever expected to get away with any of this was he insane? _Of course_ he nearly got raped he was a dumb gay kid in London what had he really expected had he seriously allowed himself to believe that he would be safe here even Darius and Petunia would likely never have accepted this what would they say if they knew the child that had taken in, who had taken their name to carry their legacy who they had _died_ for was now just a dumb gay living in London how ashamed would they be of that?

Would Petunia still say that he could take the last name Hyde if she knew what he had become?

The thought was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, god, what would they say to him now that he used those painkillers that Stephen had given him that he _knew_ were fucking with his head and the drinking and what would they say about _Stephen_ in general and the fact that he lived in Bethnal Green he had asked to take their name for cover and for honouring them and he was halfway through dragging it through the mud but was he going to stop of course not because what else would he do at this point he had no alternatives he was stuck here and he did not want to change no matter what he was doing to the Hyde name he did not fucking deserve the name why had he ever asked to take it he should have just came up with his own then it was just himself that he was dragging through the mud and not Darius and Petunia as well those two had been amazing people why was he doing this to their reputation why would they have been proud to raise a son like him?

To put it simply… they would not have been. Did he not know that? Opioid addicted gay man, no, he knew he was not gay but he did not think that Victorian London had a name for him, nor did anyone else so he may as well just let people assume since he was fucking a man in his spare time at this point, either way, gay addict who lived paycheck to paycheck on cheap tavern food, booze and a little apartment in Bethnal Green yet somehow part of him believed his life was fine when the rest of him knew it absolutely was not.

He sighed, blew on his cocoa and took a sip. It touched his heart that his brother had slipped up and made it with cinnamon, even if Henry did not know it, it was as though they were sitting at home in Edinburgh, curled up under some blankets. Nothing this bad had ever happened in Edinburgh but cocoa was Henry’s go to when the bank got stressful and he was mad about their father’s plan, or when Edward was mad about being left out again, or upset about anything.

Hot cocoa with cinnamon boiled in. Hyde closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, he would almost feel the blankets around him, hear what his brother was talking about, normally the society, if they were that mad then thoughts went back to the society because that would be everyone’s happy place when it was built so if they needed a happy place then the society was the place to go for it because it would be home it would be sanctuary.

But he was not home. He had finally agreed to come here because whether his brother knew it was him he needed Henry desperately, if he could not go back to Edinburgh, he could not go back to Darius and Petunia Hyde because they would be deep in the ground by now, then he needed his brother and nothing was going to get rid of that need for him no matter what they did so he went to Henry even if Henry did not know it was him he knew who Henry was and that was what was important.

“So, Edward, when do you reckon Professor Penhaligon will be here with your belongings?”

“It should not take more than an hour, and he is not bringing everything… some clothes, is all, really…” Edward replied, staring downwards again. “It will not take up much room, I am already taking up enough room-”

Robert sighed. “There you go again with the being overly cautious. We invited you to stay that means that you can stay. That also means we are not going to deny you room to live.” The man assured Edward, who stared up at him.

He had always been under the impression that Robert did not like him much. And of course, he had known, if that was true, that the feeling was mutual.

But if it was not true, then that meant that he hated Robert and Robert still liked him and was kind to him because wanted to be, not because he felt he should be in order to keep his appearance of being a good gentleman.

He did know that Henry liked him though. That was good he did not think he could stand it if Henry did not like him, even if Henry did not know who he was he wanted Henry to like him.

“Robert, did you forget to let Zosi out of the bathroom from when he was going nuts? I just realized that he should have been here greeting our guest by now.” Henry remarked, laughing to himself as the room fell quiet and Edward heard scitching and scratching at a door.

Robert laughed and got to his feet, walked over and let Zosi out of the room, who careened through the door and skittered over to Edward, before hopping up onto the couch and curling up in the blond’s lap, instantly going from excited to calm when he sensed the mood was not entirely happy. He liked the blond’s hand.

It was almost like he knew that Edward was not in a happy, excited mood, Edward was still a little scared. So, he settled right down and snuggled up to the new temporary resident of the home to try and comfort him.

It was very touching, Edward faked a smile and patted the little dog’s head. He had somehow known that Zosi would be a good pet when he had picked the little rascal, he simply had not thought that would change much for him, since Zosi had immediately gone to his brother.

Zosi looked up at him and licked his chin. Edward laughed a little.

“There we go, Zosi is almost as good as not being able to understand a Scottish accent is for cheering people up.” Henry snickered.

Edward laughed a little as well. He felt a little better now, all in all, somewhere safe with two people that he knew at some point he _could_ tell them what had happened to him, because they were like him his brother was like him and would not care what he was doing to the Hyde name, Henry understood him already he knew that from back in Edinburgh.

That was comforting, at least. Henry would understand whether he knew who Edward was or not he would understand, and he would not condemn all Edward had to do was be ready to share and it would not be like the doctor who had needed to specify that he did not approve of what Edward had been doing Edward would be fully understood here.

And no one would really understand why that was so important to him besides the doctor. Penhaligon knew what Henry’s support would be so important to Hyde right now, and Hyde obviously knew, but Henry did not.

It did not really matter, in the end, if Henry understood. So long as he was willing to support, that was good enough for Edward.

He smiled down at Zosi, patted the grim, heard his stomach growl and groaned.

“Care to help prepare some lunch, Edward? It is alright if you are not up to it right now, we do not mean to rush you, but some assistance would be nice.” Henry asked.

Edward nodded, scootched Zosi off his lap and walked into the kitchen with his brother.


	28. Dr. Comfort And Mr. Sick

Henry glanced around the room to check to see where Edward Hyde was at before leaning in to give Robert a kiss goodbye. “Just a short day of classes today, I will be home in a matter of hours.” He assured the brunet. “Have fun at home, do not leave our guest alone too much, he is meant to be here in order to have company.”

Clearly, he did not realize that from his seat on the couch, Edward could see everything going on over by the door.

He sighed to himself. He wanted to talk to his brother, he was willing to tell these people what had happened to him it would be nothing big to tell Henry what had happened. But he did not want to have the conversation with Robert. He hardly knew Robert.

The doctor had checked another time that Hyde was okay to stay with his brother and his brother’s roommate, well, the doctor said roommate but by now Edward knew better, Robert and his brother were definitely dating, if he had not known it before he did now that he had seen them kiss while Henry was heading out the door.

He wanted to speak to Henry. Henry would understand. Henry was his brother he needed his brother. Badly. He wanted to talk to his brother.

He was curled in on himself on the couch, chin rested on his knees, arms pulled around his shins.

What he did not tell the doctor was that he still did not feel comfortable in his own skin after the attack. That he could still feel the woman’s lips, bruising and cruel, all but biting at his mouth and throat, that he could still feel the wooden beam digging into his windpipe, leaving him gasping, scrambling to push it away, trapped with no where to go, back and head slammed into the brick wall.

The words she had spat like acid, words that Edward did not want to think about. Words that had demeaned and hit his soul rather than his head. Words that made him feel worse than nothing at all, abomination, sinner, monster, sub-human freak.

He had not gotten away from her until one of her hands had let go of the board to yank his waistcoat and shirt away, when the buttons of his shirt had not pulled easily enough she had given up and made a grab between his legs and he had finally gotten enough leverage on the board to shove it away from his throat and run as fast as he could on a limp ankle, like the coward that he was he had never even checked to make sure that Stephen was okay he still did not know and could not bring himself to go back and check he was a coward what if Stephen was dead what if Stephen had died because he had been left there and it would be all Edward’s fault because he was a _fucking coward_ and had left his lover to be killed or assaulted because he was too _scared_ to try and defend Stephen.

Stephen could have been killed and it would have been all his fault.

Hyde blinked, felt two tears roll down his cheeks.

Robert tapped his shoulder. Sat down beside the blond, handed him a mug of steaming tea. “How are you feeling today?” He asked, looking over towards the blond with concern in his brown eyes.

Hyde shied a little from him, curled in further on himself. He felt nervous and ashamed he had fled like a coward, he was such an idiot why had he not checked on Stephen? Why had he been such a self-absorbed freak? Why had he not gone back to check on Stephen he was such a coward.

“So, what happened to you, Edward? You should tell someone, it will let it off your chest, you will feel better.” Robert suggested.

It did not feel better to say it. Any variation of _I was raped_ burned his throat like acid on the way up. It was worse to try and add that it was a woman or that it was because he was gay. He could not bring himself to say it.

“Edward?”

“I do not want to say, Mister Lanyon…” Edward said softly. He stared down at the tea, took a hesitant sip. Burned his tongue but did not say a word, a mouthful of tea made it so that he did not have to answer Robert’s repeated persistence for a few sweet seconds.

“You will feel better if you do.”

He was not sure the man knew that this was not what he wanted to do. He did not want to share this with Robert he wanted to talk to Henry, but Henry was away, and he could not, and Robert seemed determined to force the answer out of him when he was determined to keep it to himself, but he was not going to get to, was he?

He sniffled and drank some more of the tea. “I do not want to talk about it, Mister Lanyon, please…” He murmured, chewing nervously on the nail of his thumb. He was terrified that Robert would force him into saying it he did not want to say it he did not want to it burned like acid to try and bring the words up into his throat, he could not do it.

“Edward, please. I would like to help you, but I have to understand what happened to you.” Robert blew on the top of his tea and then took a few sips. “So, you need to tell me, the doctor did not.” He continued, sighing and placing a hand on Edward’s knee. The blond flinched the moment he was touched, Robert did not move his hand. It was terrible, but Hyde could not do anything about it right now.

“I do not want to tell you Mister Lanyon, please, maybe some other time I cannot do it right now…”  Edward pleaded, but he was beginning to feel more and more forced into talking. He knew now that Robert was not going to let him get away with not sharing he was going to be forced into it he wanted to throw up he felt gross he did not want to share he did not think he could share.

He could not he could not he could not. He could not talk about it it made his stomach turn and roil and revolt on him, made him feel physically ill he was too ashamed to talk about it.

Had he deserved it?

Had he done something to earn what had happened to him what this his own stupid fault?

He sniffled.

“Edward, please, just tell me, surely it cannot be that bad and you will feel better to have it out in the open.” Robert insisted. “How bad can it really be?”

Robert had no idea Robert had no idea how bad this was this was life changing this was devastating he could not say it he could not say it he could not say it if he said it it was more real and then he could not pretend to be fine he would break down again if he tried to voice what had happened again.

Even just as it was, he was sniffling, fighting back sobs, tears dripping into the cup of tea he had been poured everyone wanted to give him tea lately perhaps they thought it could help but it was all empty comfort.

Zosi jumped up beside him, snuggled up the way he had yesterday, licked Hyde’s cheek.  He sobbed, and buried his face in the grim’s soft fur.

“Edward?”

“I was raped. Almost. That is what happened.” Edward said softly, sobbed again.

The acid bubbled up in his throat again and he had to push Zosi off his lap and run for the bathroom, it rose in his chest and forced him to heave up tea and stomach acid into the toilet, coughing and choking and sobbing, slumping to his knees in the bathroom. The little grim, bless his soul, ran after him, snuggled up to the blond again, licking away tears, nosing up to the little blond who was collapsed on the bathroom floor.

“Edward? Edward oh god I am so sorry of god are you alright I am so sorry Edward I should have left it well enough alone you poor thing I am so sorry…” Robert crouched down beside the blond, who shoved him away.

“This is why I did not want to tell you, why could you not listen to me?” He sniffled, burying his face once again in Zosi’s fur.

Robert went to try and help, probably by touching again, but eventually pulled his hand away, biting at his lower lip. “I… I will be in the study if you need me, Edward. Truly, I am sorry…”

He walked off and left Edward to cry in peace.

 

“What the hell happened here?” Henry asked as soon as he walked through the door.

Zosi was curled up with Hyde, for one, and did not go to greet Henry. Robert was hiding in the study, still Hyde was crying softly, curled into a ball on the couch, Zosi laying on his side, lapping at the side of his face every once in a while, though it clearly was not distracting the blond from his tears.

Great. Henry was home for a minute and already the problem solver. The question was, who’s problem to solve first? Robert hiding in the office, lover hiding in the off was probably a good place to start but at the same time, their guest sobbing on their couch was not a good situation.

So, it would be the crying guest. Henry took off his shoes, walked over to the couch and sat down next to Edward, who barely even moved to acknowledge that Henry was there. He glanced over at the brunet.

He looked terrible. Eyes puffy and bloodshot, tear streaks down his face. He looked back down the moment he had seen Jekyll.

The sad, scared green eyes broken Henry’s heart into pieces they were so like his brother’s it hurt. “Come here, Edward, I can offer better comfort than the couch…” He murmured, got Zosi off the blond’s side and helped him sit up before folding him into a hug.

Immediately, Edward had him arms around Henry, face buried into his shoulder, still sobbing, entire body shaking with them.

Henry rubbed his back, breathing calmly and steadily in hopes that Edward would pace his erratic, gasping breath to his own. It worked after a little while.

Hyde sniffled again. “What happened here, Edward? Can you tell me, is that alright? You do not have to if you do not want to, I will not force you…” Henry murmured, while Edward hiccupped and sobbed on his shoulder.

He had no idea what had happened while he had been away but Zosi and Edward told him that it was not good. That it was not friendly that it was harmful.

So, he allowed the little blond to continue to cry on his shoulder.

“It is my fault…” Robert said softly, sighing from the door of the study. Edward flinched when he heard Robert’s voice. “I… I made him tell me what had happened, and I should not have. I am… I am going to take Zosi for a walk I should… I should not be around for a while.” He decided, whistling for Zosi and clipping on his leash before leaving the house.

Henry glanced down at Edward, who was still sobbing a little, refusing to look at where Robert had been a few minutes ago.

The poor little thing, it must have been a really bad time for him to be this distraught about it. Henry wanted to know what had happened, but would not ask Robert about it, he wanted to hear from Edward himself, and knew better than to ask Edward right now.

There was a wet spot on the white shoulder of Henry’s dress shirt, but he did not comment. If Edward needed to cry and needed comfort then that was what mattered, not whether or not Henry’s shirt would survive the encounter.

Slowly, Henry reached over and wrapped a blanket around Edward Hyde’s skinny shoulders. “You are safe now, Edward. I do not pretend to know what you are going through right now, but I can assure you, you are safe and sound here with us. Robert will harass you no longer.”

Edward only sniffled. Henry bit his lip. He wanted to be able to do something, but he suspected all that he could do was be a shoulder to cry on.

Edward Hyde had been in a great mood, joking, teasing, laughing and enjoying himself when Henry and Robert had been in the tavern he worked in, just a little before something terrible had happened. What on earth could have robbed him of his cheer? The other day he had joked around with Henry, tried to lose Robert in a Scottish accent, which was honestly not that hard to do, for the first month or so Henry had been forced to try and lessen his accent before Robert could understand him. It had been a hilarious month, though it had been a little frustrating.

“You poor thing…” Henry murmured, almost certain that Hyde was beyond hearing him right now, was too devastated and broken to do much else than cry, god, had Robert really done this to him? What the hell had Robert forced him to admit what was so terrible that it had broken Hyde so badly to admit it? “You are safe here, Edward, do not be afraid you are safe here…”

Edward sniffled, like Henry’s voice had meant something to him. Henry was unsure what that meaning would be, but it was progress, so he did not argue. The sobbing lost a little bit of intensity. Henry rubbed him back. “It is alright to be upset, I understand if you are scared but you do not need to be, no harm with come to you here…”

“Thank you…” Edward’s voice hitched in the middle of his sentence, he coughed, moved back a little and wiped his mouth. He looked sick.

“If you will allow me to stand, I can go get you something from the kitchen that may help settle your stomach, perhaps some rest will do you well.” Henry suggested gently.

Edward nodded, let go of Henry and laid down on his side, still curled into a ball. Henry walked into the kitchen and made some ginger tea, pulled some crackers out of the cabinets.

Returned to the living room and sat down beside the blond. “You need to sit up in order to drink this, it will help ease your stomach.” He said softly.

Edward sat up slowly, tears still bright in his vivid green eyes but they did not run down his cheeks any longer. That was a relief, Henry was at a loss with what to do with tears. Sick he could handle. Worry and fright and upset used to make his brother ill too, and his brother used to get upset pretty often, he had lived in constant fear for a long time.

The little blond just kept reminding him of his brother, it was nice but stung at the same time. “Here, it is ginger tea. It burns a little bit, but it will help.” Henry assured him.

Edward took the mug in shaking hands, drank down some of the tea. Barely seemed to notice the burn of the ginger, it probably was not the first time he had drank the stuff.

“Did you want to talk about it? Do not take me for Robert, you do not have to tell me anything that you do not want to.” Henry promised, and Edward nodded, sniffled again, wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

“I… I do not know if I want to talk about it…” Edward admitted in a voice no louder than a whisper.

“Then do not, I will still try and help.” Henry promised. “Would you like something else to think about?”

“Please.” Edward agreed, sniffled again.

“Do you have any pets? I see that you and Zosimus are fast friends.” Henry remarked.

Edward smiled a little, laughed in a very choked voice. “I do not have any pets, have not really been settled in and making money for long enough to be able to look after one, but I do like animals. Mostly cats, but dogs and church grims are nice too.”

Edward Jekyll had always liked cats too. Henry smiled. It was getting more comforting and less painful the more it went on. “That is a very responsible decision. My brother dropped Zosi off the one night. I do not see him anymore, he has not let me, but he still keeps in touch through letters and occasionally packages, apparently.

“Why do you not see him?”

“He is my twin and he ran away from home. I know he is in London, but he does not want to return home, and I suspect that he believes I would try to make him. Perhaps he is right. For that reason, he keeps his distance, like I said, leaves a letter often enough for me to know he is alive.” Henry explained.

“That does not bother you?” Edward asked. “I guess I never had any siblings I would not know what it is like…”

“It did bother me. A lot. And then I realized that Edward, my brother shares your name, by the way, needed his chance to succeed and if it did not involve me it was selfish to force him to include me. So instead, I have to let him go his own way, and hope that someday he feels safe enough to return and see me. It is not up to me what Edward is comfortable doing. If he is happy, then I am happy.”

Edward Hyde nodded, looking pensive. “You are a good brother, I think. Edward will doubtlessly come back to you when he is ready. You give him no reason not to."


	29. Dr. Helpful And Mr. Searching

Later in the day, Edward had admitted to Henry what had happened to him. It had been very anticlimactic, he had just said it all of the sudden and then changed the subject, making it very clear that he did not want to discuss it any further. Henry suspected that he would share more later on. For now, he knew that the blond had been sexually assaulted, shortly after leaving work.   
Poor thing. No wonder he needed trustworthy company, god knew no one would want to be alone after that.   
But for now, the blond was helping chop garlic into a bowl to make pasta. He seemed pretty happy, singing a little to himself as he did so.   
“Do you like to cook, Edward?” Henry asked him curiously. He seemed good at it.  
“Yes, it reminds me a little of home.” Edward replied. “I was rarely outgoing enough to work the counter, so I worked in the kitchens with my mother.”   
Henry nodded. That would make sense for a shy young man. Working in the kitchens would be comforting, warm, with someone that he knew well and trusted. Much better than dealing with the crowds in the bar itself. “Did you ever hear from your parents again?”   
Edward Hyde went quiet for a long moment, unmoving besides his fine chopping of the garlic. “They… shortly after I left Edinburgh, the bar was attacked… there were… there were no survivors. I would have gone home after this if I could have but there is not a home to return to anymore…” Edward sniffled, Henry instantly felt guilty for having asked. He should have known that it would be tragedy when it had been a month or two since Edward had heard from them. They would not leave their son with no contact from them for that long.   
“I am so sorry…”   
“It is alright, it has… it has been a long time now. I suppose I got one letter from them and kept thinking it was from more recently then it was, I finally got contacted the other day… I missed the funeral and everything… I suppose it means I may as well settle into London, there is no sense in returning to Edinburgh. I requested that the tavern be sold I do not… I do not want it.” Edward admitted softly. “It has been a home but… it was home when they lived there. It is not anymore, not empty.”  
He scraped the garlic into the saucepan with all the pasta in it, grabbed some oil and cheese to mix in as well. Splashed some oil in, grabbed a shredder and shredded in some of the cheese, stirred the pasta around.   
“I am still sorry for your loss.”  
Edward sighed, pushed the pasta around in the pot. “I miss them a lot.” He admitted. “A lot a lot, people say that it gets easier with time, and… I guess time will tell me if it really does…” He remarked, chewing on his lip. “I am not going back to Edinburgh not for… not for a long time. It… I am old enough that I should not need a home with my parents but to go back to Scotland and have them not be there just… I will stay in England, it is easier.” Edward decided. “Less… less reminders of what I have lost if I stay here…”  
Henry nodded. “If you ever need someone, you know you can come here for a friend, right Edward?” He asked softly. “Not that you need to leave right now, obviously, you are allowed to stay as you need to, do not worry, but even once you leave you are always welcome to come here and visit, Edward. Especially if you are going to help cook.” Henry laughed, stirring the pasta around before pulling some lettuce, tomatoes and mushrooms to cut up and make a salad.  
Edward smiled a little bit. “I am… going out, after dinner, I do not need anyone to go with me… I… I need to check up on something. I… I was not the only one attacked that night and I need to be sure that…” his voice dropped down low, a little shy, “that he is alright.”   
“How did you know it was safe to tell me he was a man?” Henry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Edward snickered. “I saw you kiss Robert on your way out the door the other day.” He replied, an almost smug look on his face, that faded after a few moments later. “Either way… she… the person who-”  
“Attacked you?” Henry suggested, sensing that another word would be far worse for him to say. “Edward… she attacked you because… because she saw you with this man?” He asked softly.   
“Yes, she did…” Edward agreed, almost silently. “She attacked him too, but did not… she… she hit him in the side of the head with the beam she used to hold me against the wall. I… when I got away from her… I left him there. I need to try and find him, to make sure that he is okay…” he continued, biting at his lip, staring at whatever he was cooking.   
“Edward, you do not need to go back their alone…” Henry murmured. “What are Robert and I going to do to you, after all?” He laughed a little bit. “You need some company, so Robert and I can go with you.”   
Edward nodded, sniffled a little, wiped his nose on his sleeve again. “I think dinner is ready… if you want to come with me… I am going after we eat.”  
“We will go with you.” Henry assured him. “Unless you do not want Robert to go, he will understand. He is sorry that he forced answers out of you, Edward, he did not mean to hurt you the way he did. He can be impatient and unkind, but he means the best.”  
Edward nodded. “If… if Robert wants to come with us then… then he can… I will not stop him…”   
Henry nodded, grateful for the permission since Robert would doubtlessly not want his ‘patient’ and lover alone in Bethnal Green, especially being two people not native to London. So, it was good that Edward gave permission for Robert to come along because Robert would not have allowed for them to go without him.  
Edward silently dished up three bowls of the pasta, Henry arranged the salad onto some plates, and they walked over to the dining table. Robert had been working on an important paper that his professor had dropped by that morning to tell him to do, Henry had not had any classes but had been faced with tasks to do in the market, they had needed groceries, and Hyde had been left alone with Robert again, but according to Robert it had been complete silence the whole time Henry had been away. The grim had curled up with Hyde on the couch, who had spent the day petting the little grim and staring out the window.   
Henry had made sure to provide him some paper and ink so that he had something to do for next time. He did not want their guest driving himself crazy because he was without something else to do.  
“Robert? Come and eat, Edward made pasta and it looks really good!” Henry cried, bringing the dishes to the table, placing cutlery beside the dishes, taking the seat that would be next to Robert, allowing Edward the reprieve of not sitting next to the one that had dragged such painful answers out of the little blond.   
Robert got up, walked over to the table and sat down next to Henry.   
Edward took the other seat next to the chemistry student, staring down at the bowl of pasta, pushing it around with his fork. He took a few bites and set the fork down.  
“All that cooking and you are not hungry, Edward?” Henry asked, looking over at him, concerned.   
“No, I am not very hungry… I am… I need to get back to Bethnal Green and check on Stephen I… I am worried about him…”  
“He will be alright, do not fret, Edward. Eat some of your meal, you are not setting foot outside of the door before you do.” Henry said sternly.  
“Is he going somewhere after dinner?” Robert asked, suddenly curious.   
“We all are. To Bethnal Green. Edward here needs to find someone.” Henry explained, sighing.   
“Is… is it alright to ask who, Edward?” Robert’s voice was soft, gentle, careful not to sound too demanding of answers. “It is… it is alright to tell me that you do not want to…”  
“His… his name is Stephen, he… he is a friend of mine, and he was also… also…”  
“Hurt when Edward was attacked, Robert. Edward has not had the chance to go and make sure he made it out okay.” Henry explained for the blond, who smiled gratefully at him.  
“Well, as your stand-in doctor I can confirm that you should eat something, no matter how nervous you are, Edward.”  
Edward picked a little more at the food before him, nibbled at another few pasta noodles, ate a bit of salad. He clearly did not enjoy Robert telling him what to do, particularly not that he had to eat.  
Henry suspected that this stay had been shortened in Edward’s mind, once he had gotten that answer forced him by the man meant to be looking after him.  
It was cruel. Henry knew it was cruel. “That should be enough, Edward, do not worry, Robert and I will be finished shortly, perhaps you could go put on you cloak and shoes. Maybe a hat would not hurt you either.” He advised.  
Edward nodded and left the table. His bowl was still half full.  
  
Edward had torn the ends of his cloak running, and now he was hoping that Henry would not recognize the blasted thing since he only had one, and he did not want to go out without a cloak, nor be busted.  
He leaned heavily on his cane and got over to his bag, grabbed his cloak and swung it over his shoulders, tugged on his top hat and a pair of shoes.  
Sat down on the couch, Zosi hopped up beside him.  
He was worried sick about Stephen by this point, he should have gone out last night he should have gone out again the moment he could think at all without breaking down why had he left Stephen behind he could be dead by now.  
“Mister Lanyon?”  
“Mister Hyde, you may call me Robert if you would like.” Robert told him, though did not refer to him as Edward.  
That was fine with Edward. He did not want familiarity with this man. “What is the worst being hit in the side of the head with a wooden beam could do?”  
“Edward, you do not want to ask that question, please, we will find your friend do not fret…” Henry, god bless his soul, tried, but Edward needed to know.  
“Tell me, please, Mister Lanyon.” Edward pressed, looking imploringly at the brunet from across the room.  
Robert sighed. “I hate to say, Mister Hyde, but it could kill someone, if applied with enough force. Otherwise, it could cause a concussion, which I believe Doctor Penhaligon has told me you have suffered before, so it would not necessarily kill him. Some concussions will though, if left untreated. What happened to the man immediately after being struck?”  
Edward chewed on his lip and got to his feet. Stephen could be dead just like he had feared that woman could have turned her… attack on Stephen and Stephen had been unconscious he would not have been able to stop her… “He passed out.”  
Robert sighed. “All hope is not lost for him, Edward, though, should we find him, you ought to make him get checked out by a doctor. Penhaligon may be willing-”  
“I believe this young man and I should leave Doctor Penhaligon be, or at least not arrive together.” Edward interrupted.  
“Ah. He is that sort of friend.” Robert realized.  
“Much like Henry is for you.” Edward reasoned, getting to his feet and walking to the door. “We… can we go I would like to find him I need to find him, please, I have to find him…” Edward begged, leaning against the wall.  
Henry nodded and got to his feet. Thank god for his brother, he had known when Penhaligon had suggested coming here to stay, it would not be easy, that living with Henry was going to be hard as hell on him, but he had also known that it would be more than worth it.  
That he would, even without being Edward Jekyll, even being Edward Hyde, a liar right down to his name, have Henry’s support. That was worth all the risk, all the pain of sitting beside his brother and not telling him who he was.  
Robert was shortly behind Henry, walking over and pulling on a coat and shoes. “Alright, let us be off, it is a chilly walk to Bethnal Green and it gets colder the later it gets.”  
“Mister Lanyon, I walk to SoHo at midnight almost every day, six o’clock cannot be that cold.” Edward reminded him.  
“Most nights you have someone warming the bed when you get back, though, Mister Hyde.”  
“He walks with me.” Edward corrected, though he drew his cloak tighter around his skinny shoulders before continuing, pushing the door open and stepping out.  
“I think Edward just won that discussion.” Henry laughed, stepping out into the street. “He must be a real trooper, designed for London. Edinburgh was just training.”  
To cut vegetables and live in a dump, the way your parents were continuing. Edward thankfully did not say it. “Edinburgh was a nice place. I would visit if I had anyone to visit.”  
“I thought your parents-”  
“They died shortly after I left, I forgot to tell you as well, Mister Lanyon. I received one letter and that was it. The next one I received was informing me of their passing. It got lost in the mail for a few months.” Edward said quickly. “So, there is not exactly a home for me to return to.”  
“The tavern?”  
“I asked them to sell it. I… do not want to go back to it alone. Either way, we need to get going.” Edward said.  
“Where are you going to search for him?” Henry asked.  
“Where we promised each other that we would always meet up.” Edward replied. “It is shortly outside of the bar I work in.” He explained.  
“And you are certain he will be there?”  
“If he does not believe me dead, he will be waiting for me there.” Edward replied. “We promised.”  
Henry sighed. “And you are certain that you will be safe there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, but in the end, you came with me, so I will be fairly safe.” Edward replied. “Simply depends on if I am brave enough to get there.”  
“The woman will not be waiting for you, Edward, it has been days.” Henry said patiently. “And besides, we are here to protect you. You need only focus on finding Stephen.  
Edward nodded, walked off for Bethnal Green with them behind him, mostly just worried about finding Stephen again. Henry was right the woman would not be searching for him any longer.   
He took a breath and walked back up to the pub, sat down on the little bench nearby.   
Looked around the streets.  
Did not see a sign of Stephen. Got back to his feet to pace around a little, chewing on his lip.   
Where could he be? What if Stephen had not survived what if he was in the hospital why had he not come back earlier?   
He looked around again, Henry and Robert now behind him, searching for the familiar face, sharp and angular with dark brown hair.   
Was he going to find Stephen? Or had he let his lover get killed while he was hiding from his attacker?   
If he had it was all his fault. He should have turned around he should have fought the woman off. He could have done it.   
“Edward… this is not your fault… if you had stayed here she would have gone after you again, and you might not have gotten away again. You needed to flee. Unless you thought you could fight off an armed assailant.” Henry said gently.   
“He is not here…” Edward said softly, looking around nervously. “I… I left him here with her and he is not here….”  
“Edward you needed to leave.” Henry insisted. “I know you feel responsible but you needed to leave.”   
“But I left him behind. I left him behind to get hurt or killed this is all my fault…” Edward was shaking, very core shuddering, god knew what that woman would have done to Stephen and he had let it happen this was all his fault…   
“Edward, just because he is not here right now does not mean he is dead. He cannot wait for you here all the time, it gets cold in Bethnal Green and he needs to eat!” Robert told him.   
Edward nodded, that was logical, but he did not accept that answer it felt like something had happened to Stephen and it was all his fault…   
He could feel tears gathering in his eyes and wiped them away angrily, Henry and Robert were being reasonable and he was being ridiculous, but he was terribly worried he had not been the only one attacked.   
Stephen had been too.  
And he had left him there. He had left Stephen there to die.   
Stephen could be dead. He could have let Stephen get killed.   
Something leapt at him, tackled him into a tight hug. Edward stumbled back, trying to figure out who had grabbed him before the person spoke.   
"Eddie! You are alright!"   
It was Stephen.


	30. Dr. Angry And Mr. Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there's more use of derogatory slang in here.

Edward could hardly believe it. He threw his arms around Stephen, grinning like a fool, warmth filling his whole chest. Thank God Stephen was alive and well. “I am so sorry I am so sorry I should have come to find you I am so sorry I am so sorry Stephen I am so sorry…” He sobbed a little, buried his face in Stephen’s chest, sniffled. “I should not have left you I am so sorry…”

Henry cleared his throat. “Robert and I will leave you in peace, Edward."

He heard footsteps crunch through the gravel and fade away.

“I am so sorry…”

“Edward…” Stephen murmured, hugging him close, breath warm against the blond’s ear.  
Stephen was warm, comforting, Hyde found himself pressing as close to the man as he could, tears of relief and guilt rolling down his cheeks. “Edward… what did that woman do to you? It is alright I am not mad that you did not come back I just prayed you were safe… what did she do to you, Edward, my dear?”

“Nothing she might not have done to you and I just left you here I panicked I am so sorry…” Edward sobbed.

“Edward, she did nothing to me after she knocked me unconscious, what did she do to you?” Stephen asked gently. He rubbed the little blond’s back, felt more tears soak into his shirt.

“She… she… it is not important you could have been killed because I was too much of a coward to try and help you it is all my fault…” Edward spat the word coward like acid. Of late, it was one of the few words he thought of himself as.

Coward, worthless, fag. Insults that stung but they were all that seemed truthful. “I was such a coward and you could have been seriously injured or… or… she may have finished what she tried on me on you…”

“Edward…” Stephen glanced around the busy street. “Love, it is not your fault… I promise you nothing terrible happened I am alright… come on, we should finish this in your apartment where you can… you and I can talk without prying ears…”

Edward pulled away a bit, sniffled, wiped his eyes. “Y-yes…” He agreed, but did not take a step forwards, only swallowed hard. Swallowed down a sob.

“Here, I will carry you, you seem like you could use a chance to relax…” Stephen murmured. “You can cry if you need to but I am not going to blame you, so just relax… you have done nothing, I am glad that you ran, Edward, it is best that you ran…”

Edward did not reply, but let Stephen lift him off the ground, he buried his face in Stephen’s chest, sobbed.

“Shhh, Edward, it is alright…” The brunet murmured, lips nearly pressed into the blond’s mess of fluffy hair. “Just breathe you are alright, I am alright, this was not the end of the world this could have been much much worse.”

Edward sniffled. Wiped his nose. Closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks.

Stephen's footsteps were long and even, a rhythmic pace, soft and lulling but still swift enough that they were moving along pretty well to SoHo.

“I am so sorry…” he sniffled.

“Stop saying that there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I was struck in the side of the head. Is all. She did not touch me after that fear not.” Stephen said softly. “Something happened to you, though. You have a bruise on your throat. She attacked you too, but we will talk about it when we get to you apartment. I am not mad at you, I am simply glad you are alive, my dearest.”

Edward hiccuped. Closed his eyes again.

“You just relax, Edward. We will be at your apartment shorty.” Stephen murmured. “Do you have your key?”

“No, the door is not locked.” Edward confessed. “I told the doctor to leave it unlocked.”

“The one you used to live with? Have you been staying there?” Stephen asked.

“Nay, with one of his students and their roommate.” Edward replied.

“Ah.”

Someday, he would tell Stephen who he was, who Henry Jekyll was to him, but not today. Today, he needed to be Edward Hyde, to have mercy from Stephen and not be accused of being a liar.

“Here, we have reached your apartment. Did you want something to drink or did you just want to sit down and relax?” Stephen asked softly, opening the door to Edward’s apartment.

“I do not want anything.” Edward replied, sniffled again.

“Then come and sit with me.” Stephen prompted in a gentle voice. He placed Edward back on his feet and guided him over to sit on the bed.

The blond did not resist, sat down and was quickly pulled into Stephen’s lap, head rested against the brunet’s chest.

“How are you feeling? Are you ready to talk about it? Or do you need more time? I can tell it was bad…”

Edward took a deep breath.”I-I can talk….Stephen, have you seen a doctor lately? For your head?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I went the morning after we were attacked. I am all fine. Head injury but they held me for a night and sent me on my merry way.” Stephen explained. Kissed Edward’s forehead. “I am completely fine. Fear not, you worry about yourself.” He assured the blond, held him tightly, kissed his cheek.

“O-okay…” Edward murmured, teeth worrying into his lip, tearing at the flesh to draw blood before he stopped.

“Just start by telling me what happened once I was knocked out. How did you get hurt?” Gentle, warm fingers brushed the vibrant bruise on Edward’s pale throat. Moments later there were lips pressed there, soft and tentative and somehow reassuring.

Anything that woman had done to him, Stephen could help fix.

“She… she pushed me into a wall and slammed the beam into my throat… that's where the bruise is from… she…. She was trying to… to… to rape me, Stephen, she thought she could fix me by assaulting me… I barely got away....”

“And you feel guilty for leaving, Edward? Love, I have never been more glad to hear that you ran in my life!” Stephen told him. “If you had stayed she would have finished what she had started I am glad you got away…” the brunet continued.

“She could have turned around and done the same to you…”

“But she did not. I am fine, your worry is for nothing.” Stephen told him, pressing his lips to Edward’s temple.

He sighed, closed his brilliant green eyes, took a deep breath. “Thank you, Stephen.” he murmured, finally allowed the words to mean something to him. It had not been his fault. And nothing had happened to Stephen because of it.

“So are you sure you are okay? After… being assaulted? And, by god, what happened to your hand I have just noticed!” Stephen gasped, holding up the bandaged hand. The knuckles were stained with blood.

“The doctor did not come to the door quickly, I did not stop knocking until he did, and therefore I tore open my knuckles. There is a nasty bruise on them too.” Edward admitted in a small voice, chewing on his lip.

"And my other question, Edward? Are you… are you alright? As alright as you can be?” Stephen asked softly.

Edward thought long and hard about it. He was shaking, lips trembling and voice wavering when he finally answered. “No…” he admitted eventually, the first time he confessed what he had known since he had been attacked.

He was not alright. This had not left him alright he was a fool to pretend that it had. He was not alright. He was not alright, he could not even tell if he would know if he was alright.

“Oh, Eddie…” Stephen murmured, hugged him tightly while Edward turned into him, buried his face into the brunet’s soft shirt, let out a sob and all at once his composure slipped away completely and he was crying into Stephen’s chest, one moment he was capable of talking the next he could barely even breathe, gasping and choking and crying wretchedly into his lover’s chest.

Stephen rubbed his back, pressed a kiss to the top of the blond’s head, stroking gentle fingers threw his golden blond hair, wished he could do more to comfort Edward but the young man just needed to cry, he could tell that there was very little he could do to help besides offer love and support.

“Edward, my dear… I know you are scared but you are safe here… I am not going to let anyone touch you or hurt you…”

Edward sniffled, pulled his arms tight around Stephen, his hands were shaking, teeth chattering.

“You are safe, Edward, and you are surviving… you are ashamed of yourself because you ran, but I am so proud of you because you are surviving… you are strong you are a survivor and I love you, Edward Hyde.”

The blond sniffled and sobbed. “I love you too…”

 

Henry Jekyll sighed, walking away from the blond with Robert Lanyon close at his side, taking advantage of the fact that they were in Bethnal Green, wrapped an arm around Robert’s waist, felt Robert pull him close by the shoulders, he leaned up against his lover’s side.

Smiled, rested a hand on Robert’s chest. “Do you reckon we will see Edward again tonight?” Henry asked curiously.

“Not tonight. Look back, they are walking off now. They will be spending the night either at Mister Hyde's apartment or Stephen, I am sure. They… professor Penhaligon told me not to let Mister Hyde near that area of the city for a few days but… he needs comfort and he needs to see Stephen more than he needs that.” Robert explained, sighing, pressing a kiss to Henry's cheek. “Come on, Harry, let us get home, I would like to spend some time with you, and i agree. Public is kind of nerve-wracking, whether it is Bethnal Green or not.” Robert encouraged. “Mister Hyde will be okay, he is with Stephen now. Stephen will not let him come to any harm. We can relax for the night, all will be well. I do not doubt that Edward will be back tonight. We have the house to ourselves…” Robert suggested, pressing a kiss to Henry's lips, grinning.

“Don’t call me Harry, Robert, honestly. Anyways, when you phrase it like that… Edward's a great guy, at least with me he seems to not like you for good reasons, but a night to ourselves would not be such a terrible thing. Of course there is Zosi, so not quite to ourselves.” Henry remarked, smiling, turning to face Robert, arms both wrapped around the brunet’s waist.

“Well, Henry, I never took you for for that picky but we could always drop your dog-child off with Gabe if you really want the house emptied.” Robert suggested with a flirtatious grin, pressed another kiss to Henry’s lips.

“Oh, do not give me that, Robert, Zosi is as much your dog-child as he is mine.” Henry teased, going back to leaning against Robert’s side. “And no, I do not believe Zosi needs to leave the house, though I may insist on him leaving the room. Cannot be scarring our dog-child like that.” He declared, snickering to himself.

“Henry, you are truly terrible. Truly. But either way you are correct, we should not dare allow Zosi to witness a night of sin and debauchery, he is a _church_ grim, after all.” Robert laughed a little at his own joke.

“Precisely! The church grim cannot witness that sort of stuff, we will surely scar him and he will want to leave. However dropping him off with Gabriel is pointless, I concede.” Henry agreed, snorting. “So we shall just have to trap him in the bathroom. Such is life for the poor grim.”

Robert shook his head. “You baby that little creature, you really do. He gets away with anything when you are around.”

“I cannot bring myself to say no to that little face, I really cannot. I try to lay down a law and fail, it is terrible, I know.” Henry groaned, shaking his head, burying his face in Lanyon’s chest. “Besides. Discipline and rules are what you are good for, you can teach him to be a good boy and I can just call him a good boy.” The scot teased.

Robert sighed and kissed his cheek. “Oh, sure, so I have to be the worst of both of us. Gee, thank you, Henry. You are being ridiculous you need to crack down on Zosi or he will just learn to abuse your forgiveness.” He scolded.

“I know, I know. I will, Robert, I will just hate every moment of it. I want to be nice to him.” Henry replied, pressing a kiss to Robert’s soft lips. “Either way, new focus. Twenty minutes from Bethnal Green to our home is going to be hell, ugh. God you are beautiful.” He murmured, smiling to himself.

“This feels like a careful change of subjects but I will always accept some compliments, you know me far too well, Henry.” Robert complained, grinning.

“I am meant to know you pretty damned well, we are lovers.” Henry reasoned, gave him another kiss.

Something splattered into the back of Henry Jekyll’s black coat. He spun around in surprise, Robert wiped it away.

“Someone hit you with a tomato, Henry, and a rotten one, at that.” He remarked, flicking his fingers and splattering the juice and seeds all over the gravel, frowning.

“Filthy fucking faggots should get the fuck out of London!” Someone screeched, a person in a dark cloak raced up to Henry, pushing herself into his face until he had no other choice than to stumble backwards into Lanyon’s chest.

She smelled awful, it made the brunet want to cringe. He did sigh when he realized what this was all about. This woman was yelling at him and apparently, throwing rotten tomatoes at his back simply for kissing his boyfriend.

Great. Yetch. Gross. Stupid woman.

“Yeah? And you are wandering the London slums and anticipating that you will find nothing but legal activity?” Henry retorted, narrowing his eyes. “It is you asking for trouble, not I, so if you would kindly _get out of my face_ I will continue on my merry way and forget about the tomato, and we will not have a problem.”

The woman let out a bitter, snarling laugh. “I should just _forget_ the sight of two men kissing on a London street, eh? You fags are all the same!” She scoffed. “I handled another pair of you abominations just earlier this week, I suspect _he_ will not be flaming down the streets anymore, after what I have done to him!” she cackled.

Henry Jekyll saw _red._ One hand grabbed the woman’s collar the other curled into a fist, swung back and flew into the woman’s mouth. His hand immediately ached but the dull thwap and pained gasp from the bitch was worth it to every degree. “I have _met_ the young man you speak of, and let me tell you something, bitch, you may have hurt him but he will _recover._ He is with the man you saw him with as we speak and _trust me_ you may think you broke him but he will finish this stronger than he ever went into it and stronger than you could ever dream of being.” He snarled, let go of the woman watched her stumble backwards, blood dripping down her chin.

Henry's hands were shaking. His vision was just starting to return to normal he was furious that this woman would _brag_ about what she had done to poor Edward Hyde. Poor Edward Hyde who could not think of that night without crying, who could never say anything to anyone about her because he was gay if he went to the police they would give her a medal and arrest Edward,

“Let us just go home…” Robert said quietly. “You have made your point we ought to return home.”

Henry nodded, slowly unclenched his fist, which still ached from punching the woman.

“I just… I cannot believe she would brag about the kind of damage she dealt…” Henry murmured.

“I cannot either, but you lost it a little bit back there and you need to be more careful, people may remember who you are.”

“She had already seen our kiss, R-"

“No names until we get home.” Robert interrupted. Henry nodded.

“She had seen us already defending our friend was not going to hurt me. I wanted her to know that she had failed.” Henry explained.

“But has she? Just look at our guest has she really failed? I hazard to say she had some success.” Robert pointed out.

“Our guest is visiting his partner tonight. Overnight. Now, he has just been through a lot so I doubt the overnight means anything but that is besides the point. She failed. Someday this will make him stronger.” Henry said confidently.

Edward would recover from this. That lady had not won she could never win she _would_ never win she could throw things all she want she could attack people but she would always lose. Henry would make sure of it. No one was getting taken out like that.

Rover moved so that he was no longer touching Henry in any way once they left the slums. “You did well.” Robert remarked. “Not how I would have done it but you did well. She got what she deserved, in its entirety.”

Henry nodded. He knew that. The woman had earned what she had gotten the sting in his hand was filled with satisfaction. He would hit her again given the chance.

“Either way,” Henry opened the door to their home, closed it swiftly behind Robert, pulled him into a kiss. “I recall something about taking advantage of having the house to ourselves.”


	31. Dr. Protector and Mr. Defendant

“Stephen? I have to talk to you about something, it is important…” Edward admitted softly.

He was laying on his own bed, buried under his own blankets, Stephen curled up beside him, an arm around Edward's waist, pressed up against the blond, beard tickling the back of the blond’s neck.

“Uh-oh. That does not sound good, Eddie.” Stephen remarked, laughing a little to himself.

Edward sighed, rolled over to face the brunet, who smiled reassuringly at him, pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the blond’s lips, another tucked gently under his chin, against the dark bruise the woman had put on his throat, and another on the bruised knuckles of his hand. “Do not fear, Edward, it was a jest. You know you can tell me anything.” Stephen assured him.

Edward bit his lip. “Even if… even if I have to admit to you that I have not been entirely honest with you about… about who I am?” He asked softly.

“Even if, because unless you have been lying about your feelings for me it does not change who we are to each other. However, now you have struck my curiosity, so pray tell me, who are you, if you are not Edward Hyde?” He asked curiously.

Edward sighed. Took a deep breath. “Well, first of all, Edward Hyde is not my birth name. Edward is but… Hyde… I ran away from home in Scotland. Before coming here. While I was still in Edinburgh, I had gotten hurt jumping through the window and also had no money, so I stayed in a pub belonging to an older couple named Darius and Petunia Hyde. They… Well, they were not family, not technically. However…” Edward trailed off. “They treated me more like family than anyone ever had, even my own parents. I… they took me in and treated me like I was their son. And it was the first time any adult had ever treated me as more than a curse. See… I have a twin brother, Stephen, he does not know where I am but… he was all my parents ever wanted so they cast me to the side. Treated my brother like a gift and me like a curse. They… they were why I ran I loved my brother dearly but in the end I could not live with my mother and father any longer. So I left and I stayed in the pub until…” Edward took a deep breath. “The woman who attacked us was not the first… first time I have nearly been forced into… into sex. There were a few people who tried to kidnap me and bring me to the Red Rat. The first time, Darius scared the man away, the second he came with friends and a gun. He… They killed Darius and Petunia. I… I fought them off, actually, rather… I killed the three of them. Broke my ankle jumping off the counter during the fight that is why I have the limp and walk with the cane… I left for London after that, got a chance to talk to Petunia before… before she died and that was when I asked if I could take their name. Since then I have been Edward Hyde.” Edward explained.

“Oh, you poor thing, you cannot catch a break, can you?” Stephen murmured, pressed a kiss to the little blond’s lips.

“I have you.” Edward replied softly. “If you are not mad that I did not tell you that my name is not Edward Hyde and my parents were not really pubmasters.”

“I am not mad at you. However, I would like to know your real name. I already knew you were not naturally a blond.” Stephen told him honestly.

“You knew that?”

“Edward, I have slept with you I have seen almost every angle of you did you think I had not noticed that your hair grows in brown?” Stephen asked, raising an eyebrow. “You are very cute with blond hair, but you would make a very pretty brunet.” He remarked, kissing the blond’s forehead.

“I dyed my hair so that I do not look like my twin brother.” Edward explained with a sigh. “It still catches me off-guard sometimes, in my head I am still supposed to be a brunet but it has been months since I dyed it blond.” He continued.

“So, I know you are not Edward Hyde, I know where the name came from, I know why you ran and I know that you are naturally a brunet. May I ask what your name is?” Stephen asked.

“Do you remember… I told you that the doctor had me staying with his student and said student’s roommate? The student is Robert Lanyon, he is born and raised in London, England, and clearly not my twin. His roommate… his roommate is from Edinburgh, Scotland. His name is Henry Duncan Jekyll and mine from birth was Edward James Jekyll.”

“Which name do you prefer? Edward James Jekyll or Edward Hyde?” Stephen asked him.

“Edward Hyde.”

“Then you are Edward Hyde, as easy as that. Come along, Eddie, we ought to get you something to eat, if I know you, you are always starving.” Stephen offered, sitting up.

“I am only always starving after sex.” Edward corrected, yawning and stretching a little before sitting up. “However I did not eat much for supper so in this case you are right.”

“Exactly. So up you get, we will make some breakfast and you can go and talk to your brother and his roommate. Edward… if you no longer wish to stay there I would stay with you here, you know. I understand if you do not want to be alone I in fact would feel better if you were not alone.” Stephen admitted. “But if you wish to stay with your brother, that is more than fair.”

Edward thought about it. “I would like to stay home but Stephen, do you not have your own home to maintain?”

“Not exactly. I room with a lot of people, they will not miss me. It is a mess and mostly old friends.” Stephen replied. “I think it would be nice to live together, and it keeps you from being alone here.”

Edward smiled, reached across the bed and mostly fell against Stephen, the brunet was further than he had noticed, arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I would like that.” He admitted, a little shyly.

Stephen grinned, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. “I am glad to hear that “

Edward snuggled up against Stephen’s chest, closed his eyes. “Forget breakfast just hold me for a while…” he murmured. Somehow everything was okay from inside the warm embrace of Stephen’s arms. The brunet did not argue, held on a little tighter, pressed gentle kisses into Edward’s hair.

Edward closed his pretty green eyes, took a deep breath. “I was worried sick about you.”

“I worried about you too…” Stephen told him gently. “But we are both alive. And I know you are not yet alright, but you will be someday and I and going to be at your side. Through the whole thing.”

Edward nodded. Kept his eyes closed. “I am sorry I did not tell you who I was…”

“When I met you the names Edward Hyde or Edward Jekyll, they both meant nothing to me. You did tell me who you are. Just not who you were.”

Edward nodded. “You are honestly a blessing, Stephen, how do you manage just to understand anything I tell you, like it doesn't even matter?”

Stephen smiled. “Truly, because it does not really matter. Edward Hyde, Edward Jekyll, I am in love with him no matter what. And the other thing you have told me, of course I was going to support you through that.” He assured the blond.

Edward nodded. “It is still wonderful… I had thought you would be mad that I had not told you who I was…”

“And I told you. You did tell me who you were. Fear not, Edward.” Stephen hugged him again. “How, are you good to go make some breakfast?” He asked.

Edward was not sure until he heard his stomach growl. “I think so, yeah.” He agreed with a little giggle.

Stephen gently helped him out of bed, threw him a fresh pair of clothes. “I will go get cooking, you do not have anything here that would fit me, you are too short.” He teased.

 

Edward stuck out his tongue and unbuttoned his shirt. “Maybe you are just too damned tall!”

“Edward? What is your height, remind me?” Stephen asked, looking back around the corner, eyes wandering from Edward’s face down his now-bare chest.

“Point taken.” Edward conceded, Stephen walked across the room, gave him another kiss, hands wresting on the blond’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the pale skin.

“Do not worry, you are cute, it suits you to be small.” He assured the blond.

“Yes yes, now enough of that, hands off, I am starving!”

 

“Edward has not returned yet, I am worried.” Henry confessed, sitting at the coffee table, assignment before him, Zosi on his lap. Absently, he scratched behind the dog’s ears. Zosi wagged his boney tail, hitting Henry in the side with it a few times. Henry did not mind.

“No doubt he is enjoying himself with Stephen, perhaps we will see him for dinner, Henry. Who knows, he may even bring Stephen to meet us for dinner.” Robert suggested, walking over and pressing a kiss to Henry’s forehead. “How is your hand? When you see Edward you should tell him what you did, it may help a little.”

“My hand is fine, mildly bruised but still alright.” Henry replied. “I will most certainly tell Edward that I punched his attacker in the mouth, I am quite proud of that. Stupid bitch needed a good punch in the mouth.” He spat bitterly.

“That she did. Your coat needs a good washing, it is covered in tomato and it is quite disgusting. However, other than that, _you_ will be alright. Edward Hyde… Edward Hyde will not. Not yet. But I am happy you punched that bitch, she truly had it coming.” Robert assured him. “However, you cannot be making punching homophobic women a habit, you will punch for too many in your life and people will start to ask questions.”

Henry nodded. “I know, but the way she was gloating about what she had done to Edward… I could not justify not hitting her. She was so proud of herself, like she had done the world a favour by nearly raping him and I… I could not tolerate her gloating so I did not.”

There was a knock at the door. Zosi jumped off Henry’s lap to go jump and bark at it.

Henry sighed, got to his feet, walked across the floor, pushed Zosi back and opened the door.

Edward was standing outside the door, with another man, taller than him, though genetics had not made that a difficult feat.

The man was a brunet, fair skinned, with a mustache and a beard and a large grin on his face. Dark eyes, long eyelashes.

“Henry, this is Stephen. I… came to talk to you and-"

“And I did not want Eddie walking across town by himself.” Stephen replied, squeezing the blond’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “Sorry to infringe on you, you must be Henry Jekyll. Edward mentioned both of your names.” He held out a hand, Henry shook it.

“Correct, you may call me Henry, assuming I may call you Stephen since you did not throw a last name?” Henry said with a smile.

“Correct, you may. May we come in?” Stephen asked.

“Of course! My apologies, Edward, my homework is spread across your bed but it can be cleared off…”

“I was going to ask if Robert thought it was alright for me to go home if Stephen stayed with me.” Edward said quickly.

Robert thought about that for a moment. “Truly, I would prefer if you would ask Doctor Penhaligon his opinion, barring that, I see no issues with your decision, you are just as safe with Stephen as you are with us.” The medical student decided.

Edward nodded. “Then I shall get packing my things to get out of your hair.”

“You are not in our hair, Edward, stop saying things like that. Will you stay for dinner?” Henry asked. “You and Stephen? It would be nice to get to know Stephen, you spoke of him, but mostly of wanting to find him.”

Edward looked over at Stephen, who smiled. “If you would like to stay I have nothing against that. I am off of work for at least a week, as are you, so we do not have anywhere to get to tonight.”

Edward nodded. “Then we would be glad to stay, if you would like us to.”

“Of course, come and have a seat just allow me to clear up the couch!” Henry told them. The student ran over, piled up all of his chemistry notes and papers and dropped them onto the coffee table before motioning to the couch for the guests to sit down.

“Edward, come here, I would like to rebandage your knuckles. Last time, and then a few days from now you should take the bandages off and leave the wounds to heal the rest of the way in the open air.” Robert told him, grabbing a roll of bandages from the bathroom.

Stephen kissed the blond’s cheek, sat down beside Henry. Edward walked obediently over to Robert, already fighting the stained white cloth from his hand.

“Edward, you and I match now.” Henry called with a smile, holding up his own bruised knuckles. “Yours are a bit worse, of course. Mine did not tear.”

Edward looked concerned. “What did you do?” He asked.

Henry smiled. “Punched a woman who was bragging about having assaulted a young man the other day, after she threw something at me.”

“I do not believe she will do it again, Edward.” Robert said, which was a stretch, it was only a busted lip, but if it made Edward feel any safer, it was worth it. Even if it was a little white lie.

Edward sat down on the floor beside Robert’s chair, held his hand up for him to wrap new bandages around the swollen, bruised, torn skin of his knuckles.

“So-"

“Henry that sounds like an interrogation so, I swear to god if you start interrogating Stephen like you are Edward’s protector or something I am kicking you out of the house while he is here.” Robert warned, tying the bandage off and clapping Edward on the shoulder. “All done.”

Edward got to his feet and went to sit beside Stephen, which there was not exactly room for three people on the couch, but the blond was pressed up beside Stephen, so he did not take up much room.

He did look cozy and happy again though, smiling a little, snuggled up against Stephen’s chest.

It was nice to see him comfortable and happy, he was even talking with Lanyon without being upset.

Love could do miracles with people, apparently. Even the ones who had been hurt the worse.

And Stephen seemed to be a sweetheart. Henry hated to admit it but he had gotten a little protective of Edward since learning of his attack, he was just _too_ similar to his brother for Henry _not_ to be protective.

But there was no need to be protective of him from Stephen. He could see that Stephen was not going to do any wrong to Edward Hyde and that was a good thing, because he was not inclined to allow Edward to realize that by himself if it was unsafe.

He wanted the blond protected after what had happened to him. He did not want anyone to have to chance to hurt Edward again.

He did not want him to suffer any more than he already had, the poor thing had been through enough of late. “I am glad everything turned out decently in the end. You are both alive and relatively uninjured. That bruise is fading quickly, at least.” Henry remarked with an encouraging smile.

Edward's thin, pale fingers reached up and prodded at the vibrant purple and blue bruise, until Stephen pushed his hand away. “Edward, do not prod at it, you will make it worse.” He said gently.

Edward nodded and dropped his hand back to his lap.

“You do not want to spend longer than you have to with that bruise there, do you?” Robert asked softly. “That would not be much fun, now would it?”

Edward shook his head, blond hair flying out in a messy poof around his head. “The sooner it is gone, the better. It makes it hurt to swallow.” He confessed.

“That is… probably not very good. I wish you had told me that sooner, I would have pointed it out to doctor Penhaligon.” Robert complained.

“I did not want to make a fuss, a lot has been causing me pain of late.” Edward explained, sighing and staring down at his lap, flexing his fingers, the ones that were bound in white bandages. They seemed stiff and painful. “Besides. I told Penhaligon things he did not want to hear about me, I should avoid him when I can.”

“Doctor Penhaligon will not refuse to treat you simply because you admitted you are gay, Edward, relax. He just will not support that endeavour.” Robert told him.

“It sounds to me as though you need to get less good at getting hurt, Eddie, look at you.” Stephen said teasingly, tracing the white scar on Edward’s forehead.

“God, I wish.” Edward replied.

“It is alright, in medicine we tell people that scars make character.” Robert said with a smile.

“Eddie here has a lot of character then!” Stephen laughed.

“Damned right I do!” Edward laughed.


	32. Dr. Journeying And Mr. Ill

“Come on, Henry, you are going to have fun and you really do not need all of that junk with you. Just because you are a chemistry student does not mean you have to drag all your equipment around with you.” Robert scolded. 

“Hey! I need something to do!” Jekyll complained, rolling his eyes. “I do not want to get bored we are there for what, a week?” 

“I am insulted. You will not be bored, I am there, and it is called bringing a book or two with you, Henry.”  Robert told him. “Seriously there is hardly room for us in here, and you have blocked off the window, so we cannot open it! It is bleeding hot in here!” 

Robert Lanyon was making good use of his book. As in, using it to fan himself and keep relatively cool.

“You could take off a layer, it is just me in the carriage,” Henry suggested, “for crying out loud you are still wearing your coat! Of course you are burning up!” 

Henry himself had already stripped off his jacket and waistcoat and cravat, was laying with his head in Robert’s lap, in nothing but a dress shirt and pants. The fingers of Robert’s right hand were carding through his auburn curls, the left waving the book in his face.

Robert hummed, leaned down and kissed Henry’s forehead before peeling off his coat. “Well, I suppose this is a little better.”

“Stop teasing, are you going to leave me hanging until we get to the cottage?” Henry protested, sitting up and kissing Robert, once softly and once with a little more insistence. “Know you, you will make some excuse not to do anything when we get there, either, and leave me hanging until we get home.”

“No no, you can have what you would like when we get to my parents’ cabin.” Robert assured him. “It is just fun to make you wait, you get all huffy and impatient.” 

Henry huffed and laid back down, let Robert continue.

“How long until we get to Switzerland? I have never been there before, is it a nice place?” 

“Did you ever go travelling, Henry?” Robert asked. 

“No. I never even left Scotland before going to England.” Henry admitted with a sigh, sitting up and leaning against Robert’s side. 

“You poor thing! We shall have to continue travelling, on breaks, get you exposed to the world! Switzerland is a lovely place you will adore it.” 

Henry smiled. “Well, I'm there with you it cannot be terrible.” He assured the brunet, kissed his lips, hugged him tightly. 

“You are far too much of a flirt for your own good, how come you only pull it out around me?” Robert asked, smirking, giving him another kiss. “You are such a career recluse around other people.” He remarked. 

“I am friendly with Edward, and with Gabriel, do not pretend!” Henry argued, crossing his arms. “You simply like to taunt me.”

“Well, that is true. I do love to taunt you.” Robert agreed, smirking, kissing his cheek. “Come on, we are almost here, get dressed. Properly. Your shirt is half unbuttoned.”

“You could take advantage of that, but you have not. I have not a clue why you have made that decision.” 

“Because rocking the carriage might knock it off the road, it is not the most stable of things.” Robert remarked, bending down to kiss Henry, sliding a hand into the brunet’s shirt. 

“Hmmmm, might be worth getting knocked into a ditch with you.” 

“Oh, stop it, you, button your shirt and get your waistcoat back on.” Robert scolded, pushing Henry backed up. The brunet huffed and got to buttoning up his shirt.

The carriage pulled to a halt around when Henry was fully dressed again. Robert pushed the doors open, grabbing his suitcase and leaving Henry to struggle with his own bags, pretty much falling out of the carriage and scurrying after Robert, stumbling through the door of the little cottage. 

“Follow me, Henry.” Robert called over his shoulder, leading the way down the narrow hallway, into a little bedroom with two small cots. Robert placed his bag beside one, let Henry put his bags down and then grabbed Henry by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. “Two weeks in the middle of fucking nowhere in my parent’s cabin, with you.”

Henry grinned. “Are you going to take advantage of it yet, or make me wait even longer, Robert?” He asked.

“Hmmm, I think we should take a tour of the cabin, first.” Robert decided, gave him another kiss and let go. “Come on!” He called with a flirtatious smile, as he looked over his shoulder, walking down the hall. “The kitchen is this way, we will have to run into town tomorrow, get some food for the week. For tonight, I had a some food in the carriage that I bought from a shop near the inn this morning.” 

Henry nodded, running down the hall to catch up with Robert. “Wait up! Stop doing this to me, honestly!” He complained, catching up with the man and throwing his arms around Robert’s shoulders. “You are honestly terrible.” He continued, huffing and snuggling into Robert’s shoulder. “You had damned well better make up for this later.”

“What? I only want to show you around, Henry, you are the desperate fuck.” Robert scolded, reaching a hand around and booping Henry’s nose. “Anyways this here is the kitchen, it is a tad bit old but my parents spent some time here this winter and assure me that everything is still in top working order.” 

“I am not desperate you have been teasing me since we hit the road!” Jekyll complained, sighing. “The kitchen is very nice though. Almost better than the one we have in our apartment.” the brunet said. 

“That it is. Over there is the bathroom, I trust that I do not have to explain that to you,” Robert taunted. 

“I think that I have figured those out over the years.” Henry agreed, rolling his eyes. “Sometimes you are such a prick.” 

“Only when I know you're desperate,” Lanyon teased. “Come along, just one more important room and then we can do as we please. There is another bedroom but it us just the small one where I slept when I still could afford time to go on trips with my parents.” 

Henry nodded. “So? Show me to this important room, I am a desperate fuck, remember?” He laughed. 

“Alright, alright, I would say follow me but you have me in a choke hold so it is not necessary.” Robert led them down the hallway and into the living room. “Last place. This is a science-free zone, by the way, Henry, all your science stays in the bedroom. This part of the house is for holidays and holidays only.” 

Henry nodded. “Deal. Now stop teasing me!” 

Robert smirked and led him back into the bedroom.

 

“Stephen? Stephen I don’t feel good…” Edward breathed.

He had been bedridden since the morning. In terrible pain, first in his ankle then in his chest when he tried to fix it, and now he could not move.

His breathing was quiet and weak, he found himself unable to even get out of bed to go and find Stephen personally. “Stephen!” He called again, voice soft and barely there. 

Stephen walked into the room, concern etched on his face. “Eddie? Are you still sick, love?” He asked, walking in and sitting down next to the blond, running his fingers through his hair. “What has happened to you? Did you eat something weird?” He asked, concern filling his voice. He leaned down and kissed the blond’s forehead, gave him a gentle hug, arms clasped around his sides. “You poor thing…” He murmured, feeling his forehead, his cheeks. “You do not seem feverish, Eddie…” 

“I cannot breathe, Stephen, I do not have a fever I can barely breathe though…” 

Stephen bit at his lip, gave the blond a kiss.

“Do not do that! You may get sick, too!” Edward protested, pushing the brunet away. “I do not want us both to be sick then who is going to look after me?” He tried to laugh, failed. He did not have enough breath to laugh. 

“I suppose that is true. Let me get you something to drink, and I will come and sit with you, my love. You will surely feel better soon, you must be catching something bad.” Stephen kissed the blond’s forehead again and got up. 

Edward groaned and closed his eyes. The room was spinning and he did not like it one bit. 

He covered his face with his hands. Why was he so bad off? Why was this happening to him he had not done anything out of the ordinary this felt far worse than an ordinary illness he felt as though he was dying. 

Stephen walked back into the room. “The cocoa is in the other room, preparing, perhaps getting on your feet will do you some good. You can come and sit with me in the main room, we can snuggle up and hopefully you will feel better soon.”

Edward nodded, made himself sit up. “Where is my…”

“It is beside the bed, but you can lean on me instead, leave it here,” Stephen prompted. Climbed up onto the bed, looped an arm around his chest, helped the little blond to his feet, let him lean against his side, green eyes mostly closed. “Come on, you, move your feet, my love. Just a short walk, lean on me rather than your ankle, just a little bit.”

Edward’s feet were clumsy, slow, ill-placed. He had to lean much harder on Stephen than he had intended to, but got to the couch and collapsed onto it, leaned against the arm of the chair. 

Stephen returned to the room with a mug of cocoa, which he pressed into Edward’s hands, then sat down beside the blond. Felt one of Edward’s cheeks. “I would think you have a fever, you are all clammy, but you are also freezing cold. Let me go get you a blanket then you can cuddle up to me, maybe we can warm you up a bit.” Stephen held his chin for a moment to look at Edward’s face. “You look pretty sick, Eddie, you poor thing.” He remarked, pressed a kiss to the blond’s forehead and walked off to get a blanket.

Hyde took a sip of the hot cocoa and found himself nearly gagging at the smell. He had to put it to the side, he could not drink that, it would not work. 

Stephen returned with a thick, warm woolen blanket that he secured around Edward's shoulders, sat down beside Edward, lacking in grace as always, and pulled the blond over so he was leaning against the brunet’s side. 

“So how sick do you feel? Vomiting?” 

“Nearly. The smell of the cocoa…” 

Stephen sighed and kissed Edward’s cheek, fussed over the blanket. “You are in a sorry state of you cannot stand the smell of hot cocoa. I will make you some tea or something of the sort later.” 

Edward nodded and snuggled into Stephen’s side, soon found himself drifting off to sleep, god, he was exhausted…

\---

“Edward? I made you something to eat, love, you should keep your strength up.” Stephen shook his shoulder, gently but persistently. 

Edward blinked a few times, stared up at Stephen, seeming dazed. 

“Your eyes are going a little funny, Edward.” His pupils were pinpoints, nothing more. He could hardly see. Stephen helped him sit up and placed the bowl of soup in the blond’s lap. 

Edward reached down for the spoon, until it was placed in his hand. “Careful. Here, I will help. It is not too hot, fear not.” 

Edward carefully lifted a spoonful of the soup up to his mouth, did not manage to eat it before a wave of nausea seized hold of him. He placed the spoon back in the bowl, clutched at his stomach. 

“Alright, we will skip the soup, no worries. Come here, you are freezing.” Stephen curled up beside him. “You still are not breathing very well.” 

Edward knew that. It was harder and harder to draw breath, each one was slow and careful and not very deep. He nodded. Stephen pulled him close, buried him in the blanket and pulled him against his warm chest. Edward's teeth were chattering. 

It was very worrying. 

“I do hope you get better soon, we may have to go and find your doctor friend there.” Stephen suggested, chewing on his lip. 

Edward shook his head. “We should… we should let him be…” 

“You have done that for seven months, and he never told you that you could not go to his practice since you told him you were gay.” Stephen reminded the blond, holding him a little tighter. “And even so, I would rather upset your doctor friend than have you get worse. If this has not worn off by tomorrow, or if it gets much worse, we are going.” 

Edward nodded. He did not want to disturb Doctor Penhaligon if he did not have to. “I probably just ate something funny, Stephen, I will be alright…” 

“I am not sure you are right about that Edward, you seem to genuinely be in trouble.” 

Edward sighed. “I am just really tired. Stay here, perhaps I can sleep it off and I sleep better next to you.” 

Stephen sighed, kissed the blond’s cheek, leaned back on the couch for Edward to curl up on top of him.

He was shivering uncontrollably. Stephen was worried. Very worried. 

“One more problem and we are going to that doctor. Middle of the night or not.” He decided, running his fingers gently through Edward’s wild blond hair 

Edward did not reply. Was soon fast asleep, snoring with his head rested on Stephen’s chest. 

The poor thing. He was exhausted and clearly in distress, Stephen did not pretend for a minute that he thought Edward truly believed that he would be okay, he knew that Edward simply did not want to admit that something bad was wrong with him. 

Silently, Stephen began running through what had happened since last night. 

They had been out drinking. It could be that Edward had drank too much, but the blond was meant to work tonight, speaking of, he should call the bar and tell them that Edward would not be in tonight, so the blond had been careful not to do himself in too much.

They had crashed without much eventfulness once arriving at home, it had been later than they had intended to stay out and both had been exhausted. 

Woken up in the morning, Edward’s ankle had been playing up so Stephen had made breakfast. 

And- 

There was a gasp from where Edward was laying. He thrashed, clutching his stomach, nearly rolled off the couch but Stephen reached out and caught his arm, hauling him back up onto the bed. “Edward! Edward what is wrong?” He asked, sitting up, laying the blond out on the cushions. “Edward!” 

“H-hurts…” Edward stammered, going pale and curling around his stomach. 

“What hurts, Edward, what is wrong I need you to keep talking to me please do not stop talking to me tell me what is wrong.” Stephen begged, holding onto Edward's hands. They were cold and shaking. 

“S-stomach…” Edward admitted, shivering violently from his place in the couch. 

“Edward, that is it we are going to the hospital. Something is wrong you are not just sick,” Stephen told him. “You stay put, quit thrashing, I am going to go and get out coats and we are leaving.”

He knew something was horribly wrong when Edward did not try and argue, just curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his stomach, groaning, eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Stephen got to his feet, ran into the hallways entrance, snatched his coat soft coat and Edward's thick cloak from the hook beside the door, threw in his own coat and ran frantically back to the living room. 

“Where had you gone I was worried?” Edward’s voice was croaky. He seemed more dazed than he had before. His green eyes were foggy, pupils small. 

“To go and get your cloak, and my coat, my love, you and I are going to the hospital,” Stephen replied, not even bothering to point out that he had announced his intentions before leaving the room. “Come on, my love, sit up, I will be carrying you to the hospital but you need your cloak in, it is chilly outside.” He murmured, helping Edward sit back up, pulling his cloak over his skinny shoulders, bundling him up well, then scooping him off the couch. Edward immediately leaned against Stephen’s chest, eyes mostly closed. 

He looked terrible. His skin was cold and clammy, his fingernails and lips held a blue tinge about them. 

Worst of all, Stephen had no clue what may have been causing it. He slipped on his shoes, did not bother with Edward's, and raced out the door. 

Out into the London streets. Edward's forehead shone with feverish sweat, he seemed to be in pain, breath still weak and hard to draw into his lungs. 

“You will be alright, my dear, we will be there soon…” Stephen murmured. He dared not run, Edward was in no state to withstand the impact. 

The poor thing was only getting worse as time ticked by. They needed to hurry, or Stephen feared they would lose him. 

The brunet could not stand that thought. Not only did it hurt his heart, Edward was only eighteen, his birthday had passed only two months ago, with a candle and a kiss and a birthday wish to his brother that Stephen knew Edward thought he had not heard, judging by the raw emotion and sorrow in it. 

He was only eighteen. He was far too young to die someone had to be able to save him it was not fair if no one could save Edward, he did not deserve to die he had so much more to do in his life he had to reunite with his brother someday he had to break his streak of terrible luck he had so many dreams and hopes and aspirations they could not all die today. 

So Stephen went as quickly as he dared, praying it would be fast enough. 


	33. Dr. Healer and Mr. Dying

“Like this?” Henry asked skeptically, forcing his face into a smile that he knew resembled more like a grimace than anything. Robert frowned.

“No no no! You look like you are in pain.” Robert complained, reaching out and squishing Henry’s cheeks together. “You must smile with your eyes. Smiiile, Henry!” He cried, giggling.

Through a squished mouth, Henry replied, “Oh, I'm sure this looks much better.”

_ Awwwoooooooooooooooo! _

Both boys turned to look out the window when the sound echoed all around them, making hair stand on end. Henry chewed at his lip, nervous. “Are there wolves out there?” He asked, glancing back at Robert, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh, loads of them, probably. I can't tell you how many spaniels I've lost to those woods.” He explained, waving an arm out towards the thick belt of trees that encircled them. Henry tried to peer past, was met with nothing but blackness.

“How peculiar. You can't see a single thing out there! It's like the world ends at the edge of our cabin!” He cried, grinning.

“It's no better in the daylight! I'd never step within twenty feet of those trees. Wolves aren't the only beasties prowling about in there.” Robert glanced back at the woods. 

“It's like something out of a fairy story.” Henry said suddenly, leaning forward, curling his arms on the windowsill, resting his chin on them, red eyes alight as he stared off into the woods.

Robert snorted. “What, like Hansel and Gretel?”

“Yes, just like that!” Henry cried, grinning and beginning to let nis speech become rapturous. “There are always enchanted woods in those stories. Crawling with cackling witches and talking wolves trying to eat you alive. It's meant to be frightening, but I've always found it sort of fascinating.”

Robert frowned. “...It would be fascinating to be eaten alive?”

Henry froze. He had just said that, had he not? Shit. “Er, no, not at all! Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away when I er…”

_ Uuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr _ … A growl cut him off.

“Henry? Why are you going 'urrrrrrrrr'?” Robert asked, clearly concerned. 

“I am not going 'urrrrr'! Why are you going 'urrrrr'?” Henry retorted.

Something hit the window. Henry spun around to see it, shrieked and stumbled backwards. 

It was a huge, hulking creature, two hands or paws or something pressed against the glass, growling.

Robert shrieked as well, fell off the bed.

“Oh god what is that thing?” Henry asked, staring at wide-eyed at the window. His hands were shaking. 

“How should I know? It looks like- like some sort of large, bipedal, lupine monstrosity! Although the paws do strike a but more manly than most!” Robert babble, scurrying to hide behind the desk.

“So, a werewolf?” Henry asked, disbelieving, following the brunet to coward behind the desk.

“That would make sense, would it not.” Robert did not sound impressed. Just sort of terrified. Which was fair of him, actually. Henry sure was lacking some confidence about the whole situation. 

The hand-paw on the window slid down and there was a whump outside.

“Er. What just happened?” Henry asked, slowly creeping back towards the window. He was shaking, as cool as werewolves were he did not actually want to be eaten alive by one.

“Dunno. Sounds like it just sort of fell over.” Robert replied, still cowering behind the desk. 

“Fell over? What could possibly make a werewolf fall over?” Henry asked, peeking out the window. 

Stared down at the form of a wolf that had been torn open down to its guts, bleeding all over the porch of Robert’s family cottage. “Oh.” Was all he managed to say. 

“That would do the trick, I'd wager." Robert remarked, finally creeping over to see the wolf on the porch.

Henry sighed and grabbed his slippers, fastened the buttons on his pyjama shirt, scurried to the door, Robert close behind him, throwing on a robe. 

“S-so, does this happen ofter up here?” The Scot asked, red eyes narrowed, filled with concern as he threw open the door and stepped onto the porch.

Walked over to the wolf. It was barely breathing.

“Not really. We get the occasional bunny rabbit... but I've never seen a normal wolf outside the woods. Much less... whatever this is.” Robert replied, nudging it with a toe. “What a bother! A rotting carcass lying out on the front porch like this is sure to attract all kinds of vermin. I mean, I guess it is still breathing right now, but it's only a matter of time, what with this big open wounds all over it.” He complained, lip curling in disgust.

“Why did he come here?” Henry asked, reaching out to stroke a hand alone the creature’s blood-sticky fur. Heard a weak little whine from it. 

“Oh, eww! Henry do not touch it!” Robert cried, horrified. 

Henry sighed. Stroked gentle hands alone the creature’s massive head. “He was attacked in the woods, then dragged himself all the way to our cabin. He must have had a reason.”

Robert scoffed. “Who can say? I cannot imagine this thing is too keen on strategy. Maybe he didn't have any werewolf friends to bandage him up.”

The idea finally dawned on Henry. “He came to us for help.”

“What?” Robert very nearly shrieked. 

Henry gathered the werewolf’s head up in his arms. “We have to help him, Robert! Just look at how sad he is!” He pleaded, putting on a face akin to Zosi’s begging face.

“N-n-now, see here! We've left one rather pressing question out of this equation…” Robert trailed off, biting at his thumbnail. “What the hell can do that much to a werewolf?” 

“It does not matter what happened right now, we have to help him Robert or he is going to die!” Henry said desperately. 

“How do you intend to help him?” Robert demanded, gesturing at the monster, torn up and bleeding out. 

“By breaking the rules.” Henry decided, eyes lighting up with his idea. “Robert, help me get him inside!” He said, moving to open the door. “Come on!” 

“Inside? You want me to bring that thing inside? My parents would never forgive me if a monster tears this place apart!” Robert argued. 

“He is not going to tear the place apart, he needs our help! And I can help him!” Henry snapped in return. “Robert please we cannot just leave him to die!” 

Robert took a deep breath. Sighed. “Fine.” He agreed, and help Henry drag the wounded creature into the porch.

“Thank God I set up all my chemistry stuff earlier, I was just reading about something that I may be able to make that should work!” The brunet ran into the bedroom, where all his equipment was set up across a table. Snatched a book, old and worn and full of marks and scribbles from his bag, began leafing through it while Robert dragged the wolf into the room. 

“Are you sure this this going to work?”

“No, but I can try!” Henry declared, rooting through his supplies to begin the potion. “But I have to try, else the wolf will die!” He added, grabbing an eyedropper and slowly measuring a minute amount of a vibrant yellow chemical into a phial of blue salt. Mixed them together by shaking it, felt it grow cold in his hand, and looked back to find it in a liquid form, now brilliant green. Poured that into a vial, let it run through a tube into a mixture of red, turn into more of a sludge.

“ _ That _ is going to save the wolf’s life? That looks like it could kill something!” Robert said, disgust clear in his voice. 

“It is not done, Robert, it is meant to go orange.” Henry assured him, measuring in the next ingredient, this one white and chalky, dissolved in water. 

Robert looked skeptical but did not choose to comment while Henry worked anymore, adding a few more agents before letting it sit under a flame and slowly morph from yellow to orange. 

Once it was done, he snatched the vial from its place in his equipment. “Robert, I need you to hold him still. This might hurt him.” Henry warned. 

Robert groaned but listened anyways, steadying the wolf by his shoulders while Henry walked over and carefully poured the potion along some of the deepest wounds, watching anxiously as the flesh began to twitch and spread out along the slash taken out of the creature’s flank. It writhed along the gash, probably itched terribly but Robert did not let the creature move. 

Henry moved on to the next wound, then the next, then the next. There were far too many to count but gradually they all closed together, the bleeding ceasing. “Move him a little to the side, Robert, and there. That is the last one.” Henry said with a grin. “Quick, we should find him a blanket, allow him to sleep a little bit.” 

Robert sighed but led the way to a cabinet. “Henry, I am not sure this is a good idea. That thing-"

“Is hurt and needs rest.” Henry replied, grabbing a blanket out of the cabinet, then pulled Robert into a kiss. “I know you do not want to help. But we cannot leave him to die. So thank you for helping me.” 

 

The room was full of echoes and blooms. Edward senses danced around in his head, mingling together in a dizzying dance of sounds and blossoms of colours and pressure on his skin and harsh smells, a writhing roiling cocktail of sensation in his mind.

He closed his eyes to try and lessen the effects, close out the swirls of vague colours and strange shapes.

“Edward.” He could hear Stephen’s voice, even knew it was Stephen’s voice but could not force himself to focus on it, it mingled in with the rest of everything around him. “Edward, love, just relax you are going to be alright the doctors are going to look after you you are alright you…” The voice faded out, his senses went black, deafeningly silent terrible silence violent silence surrounded him, threatened to drown him. One moment he could taste Stephen’s breath, sweet on his tongue the next he tasted nothing. His mouth was stuffed with tasteless cotton, choking him, not allowing him to breathe, drying out his mouth. He could not smell anything. No harsh chemicals, not the smell of sweat that clung to him, not Stephen’s hair though he knew that Stephen was right beside him, he could not sense the warmth radiating to his side, feel the fingers playing through his hair. 

His connection to the world had been cut. He was floating in a dark abyss, sense completely deprived from him. 

Everything was gone. It was not a nice feeling his soul ached for connection the moment it was cut. He tried to move a hand, could not tell if it worked. He could not tell if Stephen was still beside him, if he was even still breathing. Maybe he was dying. Maybe he was dead and did not even know.

He tried to open his eyes. Failed. 

What was going on? 

“S-Stephen…” He managed to force out. Took a gasp of air and the ache in his chest told him he had not been breathing. 

“Edward! Thank God I thought you were going to die!” Stephen gasped, pressed a kiss to the blond’s forehead and that was the first thing that Edward could feel against his skin again. 

“H-hospital…” 

“No one’s in the room they went to get a doctor.” Stephen assured him, gave him a kiss. “You are not sick they do not know why you are like this…” He admitted softly. 

Edward did not say anything. Moved his hand to grab onto Stephen’s, just to ground himself back down to earth. “Edward, I need you to run me through your night to figure out what you may have contracted.” 

Edward took a deep breath. Tried to focus. “Start when we went out for drinks. Did you leave yours anywhere? Did anyone get anything into it, maybe?” 

Edward shook his head, biting at his lip. “N-no…” he replied shakily. That had happened before, he was careful with his drinks since being drugged. He did not leave it anywhere people could get anything into it. 

Stephen sighed. “Alright, did you eat anything when we got home?” He asked, peppering kisses along Edward's cheeks and forehead. 

“No…” Edward replied slowly. “I… I did not eat anything… we basically went to be when we got home…” 

Stephen nodded. “I figured that, simply wanted to confirm with you. You were out like a light within an hour or so.” He confirmed, running his fingers gently through Hyde’s blond hair. It had grown considerably since Scotland, now went down past his chin. He needed to dye the roots again. “And what about this morning, love? Anything out of the ordinary there?”

Edward’s brow furrowed. He opened his mouth. 

“Ah. I see he has recovered.” The nurse remarked, stepping into the room and feeling the blond’s forehead. “Still cold, can expect a relapse. Do you have any idea what may be causing this? It is as though he has been poisoned.” He realized, sighing. “If we cannot figure out what has poisoned him…” 

“Edward? Did you eat anything this morning?” Stephen asked him, frowning. “I do not seem to recall you doing so but…”

“No…” Edward replied. Things were starting to go fuzzy around the edges. His head was spinning, round and around and around, he was dizzy and suddenly everything was black. 

\---

The first thing Edward remembered was hearing someone crying. Crying like someone's heart was breaking, pleading for something. Sniffling and sobbing and pleading someone for something but Edward did not know what. He did not know who was begging. 

The next thing he could feel was someone holding his hands. Both of them, warm, tearful breaths ghosting them. 

Slowly, carefully, he forced his eyes to flicker open. Everything was blurry but he knew it was Stephen above him, holding onto his hands. He would have spoken, but his voice did not work. He wanted to tell Stephen not to cry, but he could not no sound escaped his throat. 

He managed to twitch his fingers, Stephen looked up at him. “Edward!” He cried, pulling the blond into a hug, tears running down his cheeks. “You are alive the doctors said you would likely die from this… oh thank god…” 

Edward forced a smile. Coughed. “Cannot get away from me that easily…” He rasped, pulling his arms around the brunet. 

“That god for that…” Stephen agreed, kissing his cheek. “Edward this is crucial, you need to remember what you may have taken or eaten or else… the next time you black out you may not come back to me…” 

“‘M always gonna come back to you…” Edward promised in a soft voice. 

“You will not if you die, my love…” Stephen breathed. “You need to remember what you did…” 

“I cannot… I do not know what I ate Stephen… I did not have anything to eat… I…” 

“Edward…” Stephen said quietly. “How was your ankle when you woke up? Did you not say that it ached?” He pressed, dread filling his gaze. 

“Yes…” he had woken up to a fierce ache that had told him he was not getting to walk around at all unless he did something about it. 

“And did you take anything for it?” Stephen queried. 

Edward thought about it. “Yes…” he confirmed. “No more than any morning I wake up with pain, just the two…” 

Stephen nodded. “But did you not tell me an hour later that you were still in pain? And… oh, god, I told you to take more how many did you take?” Stephen asked, horrified. 

“T-two… Stephen… you are scaring me what are you implying…” 

“You have been poisoned. By the pills that I gave you.” Stephen realized. “You have not eaten anything else that must be it oh god this is all my fault…” 

“‘S not your fault… I took the pills…” Edward said softly. 

“I gave them to you in the first place.” Stephen replied, chewing on his lip. “I… I need to go and get a doctor please just stay alive until they get back…” the brunet raced out of the room. 

Edward nodded, closed his eyes for a few moments. God, he was  _ so _ tired, and he was feeling dizzy again perhaps a nap was the best idea. 

_ Stay alive. _

Sleep was good for you, sleep was good for staying alive surely a little nap would do him good. Stephen would be happy he would be on his way to recovering in no time. 

Another suddenly dizzy spell did not give him the choice. Even as he fought to open his eyes, the blackness dragged him back under. 

\---

“What had he been taking?” A woman’s voice asked, worry plain in it. Something was poking Edward in the side, a needle was stabbed into his arm, something had been attached to his skin at the wrist of his left hand. 

“Oxy… oxy… I cannot remember, it is a pain reliever.” Stephen replied. 

“Oxycodone.” Another voice realized. “He has got to be the fourth case this month that stuff is dangerous!” The voice continued. 

Edward forced his green eyes to open, looked up at Stephen. “W-what is going on?” He stammered. “W-where am I?”

“Edward, you have not moved you are in the hospital, we figured out that you have taken too much of the painkillers. You blacked out after I left the room, again. The doctors are looking after you.” The brunet promised. “You are alright you need not be afraid, the doctors are going to take care of you.” 

Edward nodded. The room was spinning all around him he did not want to black out again. He stared at Stephen’s face, into his lovely emerald eyes, trying hard to focus on that as the world turned to swirls of colour, to stare at Stephen’s eyes until the world went black around him all over again.


	34. Dr. Intoxicated and Mr. Free

The wolf had stuck around over the week, and as it turned out, the wolf was not a he, but a she. 

Her name was Morcant. 

She had light brown hair that she kept tied up, a lopsided smile, scars across her skin, which was brown as well, not as dark as Robert’s but still darker than Henry’s, notably a slash across the bridge of her nose. 

Even in her human form, she had sharp teeth and wolf ears, her nose still reminded of a dog's. 

She was a curious house guest, but in Henry’s opinion, not a bad one. 

Robert, on the other hand, hated her. Henry could not fathom why, she was quite fascinating, with her tale of the woods, she odd behaviours. Henry did not believe she had assumed a human form in quite a while, though she was incredibly knowledgeable. She had been helping him go through his alchemy books over the past week. 

It was sort of amazing to talk to something who understood everything he was nattering about. Robert was wonderful, he loved the man dearly, but he was in medicine and all of that. He did not get what Henry was talking about when he was blabbering about chemistry and he was even worse with alchemy.

So talking to Morcant about it was much nicer. She understood what he was chattering like a starling about when he went off on one of this endless tangents.

“Henry! Come and help me clean up after dinner, you cannot expect me to do it by myself! Besides, your voice and your guest need a break.” Robert called, stepped into the living room, hands on his hips. 

“Do you need any more assistance, or just Henry, Mister Lanyon?” Morcant asked, turning to face him.

“I already have to explain to my parents how the wine glasses got dropped, never mind the fact that they were dropped by a werewolf that I let into the house. I will pass on the help, Morcant.” Lanyon decided, walked back into the kitchen, leaving Henry no choice but to get up and follow him. Morcant shrugged her shoulders and let him walk away. 

Henry found himself pulled into a kiss the moment he stepped through the door. And not a gentle one, a kiss that left him gasping for air when Robert pulled away. 

“What, jealous?” The brunet teased. 

“She is beautiful and smart and you have been glued to her since she got here this was meant to be our vacation, we are leaving in two days and you have ignored me the whole time,” Robert complained. “Yes, I am a little jealous! Are you somehow not seeing what she is doing to you?”

“She is sharing an interest, Robert. But if you are upset, then that is fine. I will spend this evening glued to your side to remind you how clingy I can be, you will hate it. We can break out the rest of the wine, no sense in getting drunk tomorrow, we have to get home the next day and do not want to be hungover.” Henry decided. 

Robert smiled. “Thank you, Henry. I know you are enjoying the company… just… be careful.” He requested, gave the brunet another kiss. “Now, seriously, you do need to help me clean up. You have to dry dishes and put them away.” Robert told him, and resumed washing the dishes.

Henry grabbed a towel, began drying off the plates and storing them away in the cabinets.

It was nice. Quiet and comfortable, just the two of them.

“I will miss the nice weather once we return to England.” Henry remarked, looking out the wide kitchen window.

“The fine weather was always nice, my favourite part about being out here.” Lanyon agreed.

He drained the sink. Pulled out three glasses, not wine glasses, Morcant had dropped two of those, while Henry finished drying dishes. 

“Which wine?” Robert asked. 

“Something sweet for me.” Henry replied, smiling. 

“Alright,” Robert agreed. Popper the top off of a bottle, poured three glasses. “You will like this, it is very smooth and sweet.” He declared, handed the brunet his glass, picked up his own and walked into the living room. 

Henry followed close behind, brought Morcant her glass, and sat down beside Robert, leaned against his side. 

“So you two leave in two days?” Morcant asked, taking a sip of her wine. 

“That we do. You are well enough to be out on your own again.” Robert confirmed. 

“That is good to hear.” Morcant decided. “I will be happy to be out in the woods again.”

“I am sure you will be.” Henry agreed, flashing the wolf a smile, leaning forward in his seat. Robert sighed and took a long drink of his wine. The sweet taste had gone bitter on his tongue now, but he continued drinking. He was not dealing with Morcant’s blatant flirting and Henry’s obliviousness sober. 

He should have seen this coming. Should have known he would lose Henry's attention the moment Morcant started talking.  

He downed the last of his wine. “Should I go get the bottle?” Henry asked. 

“How about we try something stronger?” Robert suggested. He was in the mood to get drunk. 

Fast.

“Very well.” Henry agreed, got to his feet and walked into the kitchen, returned with a bottle of scottish whiskey. “Give that a try, Robert.” He suggested. “Darius fair knocked my off my feet with something similar, my father was  _ furious _ with me.” 

“Darius?” 

“Darius Hyde. Edward's father. He and his wife had a tavern near my house.” Henry explained, pouring a generous splash of the whiskey into Robert’s glass, and knocking back the rest of his wine to do the same in his glass. 

Sat back down.

“Ah. He passed away after Edward left?” Robert asked. 

“He and his wife are dead, yes.” Henry agreed. “Edward's got no one now.” He remarked, snuggling into Robert’s side. “So. What is it like out there in the woods?” He asked, taking a long sip of his scotch and coughing. 

Robert knocked his back in one shot and filled the glass again. It seemed he had already lost Henry's attention. 

“You would love it if you gave it a try, Henry, it is wonderful. Everything is so wild, so free.” Morcant was grinning brilliantly.

“Henry is not a wolf. He could not defend himself out there.” Robert pointed out. 

Henry finished his scotch and poured another. Morcant nursed her wine. “A shame, it would be nice to explore the woods, but I suppose I am better off in London. I have dreams that require a big city, not a big forest.” Henry decided. Kissed Lanyon’s cheek.

“How do you two  _ survive _ in London?” Morcant asked, motioning to the two of them. 

“Your risks are for freedom, Morcant, mine for love.” Henry replied, smiling up at Lanyon. The brunet grinned and leaned to kiss him, even though he was not exactly feeling romantic. 

Drank and filled his glass again afterwards. Henry seemed to have taken it as a challenge to keep up and did the same.

Morcant did not seem convinced on the matter, but did not comment on it again. “I still believe you would like the woods, Henry. Perhaps not Mister Lanyon would not, but you would.” She decided pleasantly. 

“It would be fun to see, Morcant, but I believe London is my home.” Henry replied.

“Your voice tells me that not long ago, you called Scotland home.” Morcant remarked. “And you adapted to London quickly. If the jungle that is London can be your home, so can the woods.” She continued. “I have been in London before, it was terrible.”

“You live in the woods. Henry lived in Edinburgh. He is still a city kid, Morcant.” Lanyon reasoned. 

Morcant sniffed. “ _ You _ are a city kid. Henry could change, if he wanted to.” She decided.

“I am not so sure about that.” 

Finally. Some defense.

“I do not think I could change so easily. You have Robert in a box, though.”

Lanyon knocked back his glass and slammed it into the table. 

He was sick of this. Sick of all of it. Morcant’s flirting, Henry’s allowance of it, being the spare person sitting next to his own lover of more than a year.

He got to his feet, Henry rapidly trying to follow him, but Robert did not stop to give him the chance, made him chase him down the hall. “Robert! Robert, what is wrong?” He called, racing after the angry brunet.

“What is wrong is that you are still doing it!” Robert snapped, rounding on Henry. “What is wrong is that you cannot see what she is doing!”

“She is only talking you are overreacting, Robert!” Henry retorted. “You need to relax!” He continued, starting to get irritated with Robert. “You are being stupid, she is simply being friendly.”

“If you are dumb enough to believe that, you would believe anything.” Robert argued, glaring down at the brunet. “You are acting like a fool, Henry, and I am sick of listening to it! I have dealt with enough of your  _ bullshit _ this week!”

Henry’s red eyes went wide. “Robert! I am being friendly with our guest! You have been downright nasty!” The scot argued, though his intoxication was thicker in his voice than his accent, his words slurred together.

“She is flirting with you and it is working!” Robert cried. “So I am finished with it! I am going to be, you let the little tramp do as she pleases without me there!”

“Robert!” Henry admonished.

“No, I am not listening to this, Henry, and I am not going to take that back. She has done  _ nothing _ bet try to lure you into her bed in the spare room since she transformed and I am finished with it!” Lanyon spat, glaring down at the brunet, who stared up at him with wide red eyes.

“You are being unreasonable.” Henry decided. “If you want to mope around, be my  _ guest. _ ” 

Robert slammed the door in his face and collapsed into the bed, shaking with anger but with tears running down his cheeks. 

 

Stephen was seated beside Edward, both of his hands tightly around the blond’s as they waited for the doctor to come back in with a verdict.

Edward had been in and out of intensive style care for the passed week. Still fading in and out of consciousness, but less often. It had now been twenty-four hours since he had last passed out. 

The doctor was currently looking at the information and deciding if Edward could go home today, under close observation from Stephen. 

Everyone was expecting another blackout to set his progress back. Even Edward. 

He was still lightheaded, got dizzy easily, especially if he stood. Got lost, forgot where he was. So he kept Stephen near him since Stephen seemed to always know when something was wrong. 

And seemed to know how to help, too.

It was nice. Was a way to feel safe and warm and comfortable, even in a hospital. Stephen was there to rely on. 

Edward knew Stephen felt horrible. After all, though Edward for a long time had been nothing but grateful for it, Stephen was the one who had given him the pills to start with. 

The blond wished he could convince Stephen that it did not matter, but it had yet to work.

The doctor stepped into the room. “Mister Hyde, Mister Richardson.” He said with a smile. “It is good to see that you are still awake, Mister Hyde.” 

“I will second that, yeah.” Edward agreed, sighing. “Blacking out is getting quite old.” 

“I can imagine that it would, yes.” The doctor agreed, felt Edward’s pulse in his wrist, smiled to himself. “So, Mister Richardson, you are certain you can look after Mister Hyde?” He asked. 

“Have you a list of what I should be keeping an eye out for from him?” Stephen asked, squeezing both of Hyde’s hands. 

“We do, yes, but really you should have your eyes out for any sort of odd behaviour.” The doctor replied, handed Stephen a paper.

“So I can go?” Edward asked, green eyes brightening with excitement. He was sick of the hospital.

“Yes, you can go home now. I need to have a few words with Mister Richardson, about that paper, we will be a few moments, while we are speaking you may go with a nurse into the hallway.” 

Edward nodded. A nurse walked up, gave him a bright smile. “Here, Mister Hyde, lean on my shoulder. We have things to discuss in the hallway.” She slid a shoulder under his and helped him to her feet. Edward felt his head spin but did not pass out. 

“Alright, take a seat, we have called someone to drive you home you need not worry about walking that far, there are a few things that I need to ensure you will be doing.” The nurse explained. She helped Edward into a chair in the hallway, pulled out a checklist. “May I begin?” 

“Go ahead.” Edward confirmed. 

She nodded. “Do you eat three square meals a day?” She asked. 

“I try, one or two get skipped every once in a while.” Edward replied simply. 

“Well, try not to miss any anymore, they will help you recover. Stay hydrated, drink lots of water, avoid alcohol.” The nurse instructed. “Get lots of sleep, more than you think you need. After two weeks you can slowly start introducing movement again, but really you should stay laying down or seated for at least a week, after a week you can move around a bit without Mister Richardson’s help. You should not be back at work for another month at least.” 

“After a week’s hospitalization for drug abuse I will be lucky if I have a job in a month.” Edward remarked. 

“That may be the case, unfortunately you will simply have to deal with that.” The nurse agreed. “At the very least, in a month you can go out searching for a new one.” 

Edward nodded. 

Stephen stepped into the hall, smiled down at Edward. “Come on, you, let's get you home.” He prompted, helping Edward to his feet. 

The blond nodded and leaned against his side, too short to really reach his shoulder. 

“Follow this way, you two, your ride should be here already.” The doctor told them, led them to the front door. “You take care, Mister Hyde. Mister Richardson, keep an eye on him.” 

“Yes sir.” Stephen agreed, helping the little blond into the carriage. He went and gave directions to the driver, and then climbed in behind Edward and closed the door behind him. 

Looked over at Edward with a huge grin. “I cannot believe you are finally leaving that place…” he confessed, leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Edward’s lips, who smiled and pulled his arms around the brunet. “I thought you were going to die in there I was so scared for you…”

“I told you, Steph, you cannot get rid of me that easily.” He replied, snickering. “I am going to be around for a lot longer. Who else is going to annoy you like I do?” 

Stephen sighed, kissed him again. “Do not ever come that close to leaving me again, Edward, I could not take it…” 

“I do not intend to, Stephen, fear not, I have a lot to do before I die, would not fit the schedule to die any time soon.” He grinned. “You are on that list.” 

“Not anytime soon, Edward, you are meant to be resting.” Stephen corrected, sighing and hugging the blond tightly. “You to-do list will have to wait.” 

Edward nodded, leaned up against the brunet's chest. “It can wait. I am not doing anything to end up back in that hospital for any longer. I was there for long enough.” He decided. 

“Well that is good to hear, I would hate to find out you were trying to end up back there.” Stephen teased. 

“I have spent enough time in the passed year and a bit in doctor’s offices and hospitals.” Edward decided. 

“Speaking of, how is your ankle?” Stephen asked, frowning. 

“Stiff and sore.” Edward replied, sighing. “I guess that is life now.” 

Stephen looked like he had something to sat, but chose not to. Just held Edward a little tighter. “You will be alright, I have faith in you.” He assured the blond. 

“I am glad that someone does. The doctors did not want to let me leave, I think they too believed I was going to die. Well, I did too so you all are fair in your thoughts.” Edward decided. “But I am still not so sure so I am glad you are.” 

Stephen only sighed. “You will be fine, Edward. I have been shown how to look after you, all will be well.” He promised. “Soon you will be up and running across rooftops and making me chase you again.” 

“I hope you are right, I miss the rooftops.” Edward said longingly. “It is going to be a long month or two until I can go back up.” 

Stephen suddenly looked curious. “Did you brother run on the roofs to?” 

“No.” Edward replied. “I tried to teach him, he fell and broke his arm and struck his head. I got in a lot of trouble for dragging him up there. Not that I had to drag him. We were twelve. Anyways, the roofs were always sort of… my place. Away from my parents, when need be, even away from Henry.” He explained. Sighed. “I do miss him. I see him… occasionally, run into him on the street often but… I still do miss him. I am just… not willing to go back to what being Edward Jekyll entails.” 

Stephen nodded. “And that is your choice, Edward. I am sure, if and when you are ready, Henry will be more than glad to have you back. Anyone would be a fool not to be.”


	35. Dr. Regrets and Mr. Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after this, I am going to go back and fix the chapter where Jekyll meets Rachel to make her the 10 years younger than Jekyll that she should be, just FYI

“Edward, my love, my darling, wake up, I made you something to eat…” Stephen’s rich voice crooned in the blond’s ear, drawing him from his much-deserved rest. 

“‘M still tired, Steph…” Edward tried, rolling onto his side, pulling the blankets up over his head. 

Stephen sighed and sat down beside him, placed a gentle hand on Edward’s leg. “Love, you and I need to talk and we need groceries. I wish to hit the market before it is packed and I have to be gone for too long.” He explained. “I am reluctant to leave you by yourself for too long.” 

Edward sighed. “But I am sleepy, can you not talk to me when you get back?” He asked hopefully. 

“I am afraid I cannot.” Stephen told him. “It is quite urgent, but I would rather you have eaten something before I tell you. I fear you shall not like it.” He confessed.

“That sounds like bad news, which is a damned bad way to wake me up in the morning, Steph.” Edward complained, but he sat up and stretched anyways, yawning. His hair was in tangles and smushed on one side. Stephen handed him a plate full of ham and eggs and sausage and began combing through the knots with his fingers. 

The blond sighed, closed his eyes, leaned against Stephen with a soft hum. “You are going to put me back to sleep,” He warned.

Stephen stopped. “We cannot have that, now can we, Eddie?”

Edward sat up. “Wait, no, do not stop I will stay awake I promise.” He murmured, sitting up a little and grabbing an egg from the plate, stuffing a bite into his mouth with no grace whatsoever.

“You are very lucky i remember to peel those every time. Someday I will not and I will laugh at you while you choke on the eggshells.” Stephen teased, pressed a kiss to Edward’s cheek. 

“You said that every time and you have not yet.” Edward retorted, took another big bite of the boiled egg. “I am starting to believe that you will not.” 

Stephen smirked. “Someday, I will catch you when you are unawares. It is fun to laugh at you.” He decided, pressed a soft kiss to the top of Edward’s head. “But for now… I guess I should get talking.” He decided. “You are not going to like it, Eddie. The doctor said that I should tell you, that you may take it better from a friend than a doctor.” 

“What are you about to tell me, Stephen? Is it seriously bad news? You are going to ruin the meal you cooked me with bad news?” Edward teased, giggling a little bit. “You have no shame. Ruining a man’s breakfast with bad news.”

“Edward. This is serious. Please, can you be serious about this?” Stephen begged, chewing on his bottom lip. “If you do not take this seriously… you may die.” 

Edward choked on a bite of egg. “Die? Stephen I just got out of the hospital and the life-threatening situation, how would I be at risk of dying?”

“The doctor said that you have to continue taking the pills, Edward.” Stephen blurted, closed his mouth.

“What? No fucking way! I am not taking poison! Is he insane? Are you insane?” Edward demanded, gaping at Stephen. “There is no way in hell I am taking one more of those things!”

“Edward is it not that simple! God, I wish it was I wish that I had never given you the damned things in the first place but you cannot just stop taking them! They have been mixed in with what they had you taking each morning, the hospital knew they could not take you off of them.” Stephen explained, shifting around to look Edward in the face. 

His bright green eyes were wide with fear. “Why the hell can I not stop taking them?” He asked, hands shaking. “I- Steph you are crazy I am not going to take poison!”

“Listen to me Edward. You have two choices. And only two.” Stephen said gently, holding onto the blond’s shaking shoulders. 

Stephen knew, deep inside, that Edward would get mad instead of getting scared. He knew that Edward would yell and fight instead of panicking and crying, he would do that later. It was going to hurt but he had to allow Edward to yell at him and make his point because otherwise the point would never get across to the blond.

“W-what are the two choices?” Edward asked, still shaking. 

“Option one guarantees that you stay alive.” Stephen replied, sighing and hugging Edward. “Option two has failed every time they have tried it yet.” He continued. “And by failed I mean they either had to quit or they died.” 

Edward bit his lip. “What are the options, Steph?” He asked timidly. 

“Option one is you stay on the pills. On a lowered dose with minimal side effects involved.” Stephen explained, hugging the blond tightly, sniffling. He knew what Edward was going to want to do and he knew what he wanted Edward to do because he could not risk losing the little blond, it would be like tearing out his own heart and letting the world step all over it. 

And the two choices were not the same. “The other… the other… the other is that they try and ease you off of it. Giving smaller and smaller doses until theoretically, you can stop entirely. But they have never managed it before. They have tried many times. Some died, some ended up falling to option one anyways.” Stephen explained softly. 

“I want to do that.” Edward said immediately, looking up at Stephen. “We are going back to the hospital now, I need to talk to the doctor, that is what I am going to do.” He decided.

“Edward… please… just hear me out, please…” Stephen said quietly. “Please. I know you are scared. I know. I am too. But I do not want you to take the choice that might end in your death.” 

“This is my health, not yours, Stephen, and I do not want to stay on those cursed pills! They are poisonous they put me in the hospital for a week they nearly killed me!” Edward snapped suddenly. “This is not up to you!”

“We are partners, Edward!” Stephen retorted. “I have a right to give you my input and I do not want you to die, Edward, I do not want you to die when you could save yourself!” 

“We are partners it does not mean you run my life! I get to make my own choices about my own health, thank you for your input but I do not want it!” 

“Edward, please, listen to me. Stop yelling just listen… I am scared for you. I know both choices are terrible but I am terrified that if you choose the one that you want to… that… that I might lose you because of it…” Stephen broke off, tears gathered in his voice. “I know you want to be off of them. I want you to be, as well. Perhaps someday they will have devised a safe way for that to happen. But for now… I just want you to live I could not bear it if you died…” 

Edward froze. “Stephen, please…” 

“Edward… Edward I cannot stop you, you know that. I know if I refuse to help you back to the hospital you will get someone else to do it or go alone but please… please please please do not do this…” Stephen murmured, chin rested on Edward’s shoulder. 

Until he was pushed away. “No. I am not staying on the damned things I know it is scary but I need off of them.” Edward said, in a tone that said Stephen would not talking him out of it but he would try. 

Edward slid off the bed, Stephen following close behind. The blond managed one step until his bad ankle dropped him to the ground with a cry of pain as he landed, hands scrambling the floor for his cane but it was in the other room. 

Stephen helped him back up, much to Edward’s annoyance, settled him back on the bed. “I need my cane I am getting dressed and we are leaving.” He declared. 

“Edward I cannot sit here and willingly watch you break my heart by trying to kill yourself.” Stephen said suddenly, halfway to the door to go get the cane. “I cannot.” 

“Then what will you do?” Edward asked. 

“Finish watching over you for the month you need to be watched and move on. So that if anyone is going to break my heart it is going to be me.” 

Stephen watched Edward’s bright green eyes well up with tears. Felt a pang in his chest but refused to back down. “I… I…” 

“Do not be another name on their list of failures, Edward, please.” Stephen murmured. “If they find a safe way to do it I will pick up the dosing myself, but they don't have one yet. So just stay alive.” 

 

Henry Jekyll awoke to the door of the spare room slamming so hard it rattled the windows of the little cabin. 

Sat up with a start, looked around and realized he was in the spare bedroom. That was odd, his bed was in the main bedroom, against the wall near Robert’s. 

He had a pounding headache and felt like he may throw up. The sunlight filtering in through the curtains was far too bright. 

He looked to his left. The closed door. 

What had Robert so angry?

Looked to his right and the details of last night clicked into place. 

Morcant was sleeping beside him. 

And he did not have any clothes on.

“Christ. Oh god what have I done?” Henry gasped, climbing out of bed and throwing on yesterday's trousers and his unbuttoned shirt, threw the door open and ran down the hall to find Robert.

He had not the faintest clue where Robert may go, though. “Robert!” He shouted down the hall, peering into the main bedroom and seeing no one. 

Henry’s half of the room was in the same state of disarray it had been in last night. His clothes littered the floor, chemistry set bubbled and fizzled, the blankets kicked to the edge of the bed but really, if his bed was a mess compared to Robert’s it was because Robert’s had not been slept in since they arrived in Switzerland.

At least, not until last night. 

But now… now Robert’s entire side of the room was immaculate. The linens were replaced and left the way the boys had found them when they arrived. The laundry had been cleaned up, all of Robert’s personal affairs had been packed up and his suitcase was no where to be seen. 

The bathroom was the same way. Henry’s toiletries were still all over the sink but Robert’s were cleaned up and gone. 

Frantic for some sigh of where Robert may be, Henry ran outside. 

Robert was dressed to leave, his coat and gloves on. His face was impossible to read, flat and emotionless. “You have ten minutes to be ready to go. And then I will leave you here and go back to England by myself.” 

His voice was not the mask that his face was. It shook with emotion, was filled with pain. 

“Robert…” Henry tried to take a step towards him, to say something to explain to apologize, anything, god, Robert had been right why had Henry not trusted him, but Robert moved away. 

“There is  _ nothing _ you can say for yourself, Henry. Get ready to go or I  _ will _ leave you behind with the wolf you adore so much.” 

“Robert please-"

“No! Henry Jekyll I have had about enough of you! I gave you everything I gave you my heart and you decided to walk all over it! I am finished with you, Mister Jekyll! Go and get your affairs, and believe me  _ god _ the only reason I waited for you was because my parents will kill me if I leave you in Switzerland!” 

“Robert…” 

“Go!” Robert turned around and walked towards the carriage that had brought them to Switzerland. 

Seeing no other choice, Henry fled inside. 

Ignored Morcant, who had seemingly woken while he was off searching, was wandering around in a bathrobe. 

He needed to get ready to go. Robert was going to be stuck with him for the days travelling, he could not refuse Henry the right to speak to him, to try and apologize he had no excuse for what he had done, only apologies he knew it was wrong he knew Robert had every right to be hurt but he also knew he could not live with himself if this was how everything ended. 

He could not stand it if he had ruined everything. 

He raced into his room, threw open his suitcase and began throwing his affairs into it with little care. He just needed to get packed up he could talk to Robert when they were travelling back to London. He had made a right mess of this and he needed to fix it, he needed to fix it soon but he knew he could not. He could only beg favor, beg forgiveness from Robert and he knew that. 

So he quickly dismantled his chemistry set, threw it into a bag, threw on some clean clothing. 

This was such a mess, he had made such a mess of this all this was all his fault…

With a start, Henry realized there were tears welling in his eyes. He sniffled, hit his knees and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, oh god what have I done…” His voice broke, he sobbed. “I… I… I have ruined everything…” 

Morcant stepped into the room. “Henry? What has happened to you?” 

“I do not want to talk to you, Morcant. You need to leave Robert and I are leaving.” Henry said softly, sobbed again. 

“Henry what happened?” 

“As the only one who was not drunk last night, Morcant, you know exactly what happened!” Henry snapped, anger with himself rapidly shifting into anger with the wolf. “Now leave me be, Morcant, you have caused enough harm!” 

“Who, what, with Lanyon? Oh, come on, Henry, you can do better than the stuck up prick anyways!” Morcant cried, rolling her eyes. 

“I  _ said _ leave me be!” Henry snarled, glaring up at her. “You have caused enough harm!”

“It was not all me, Henry.” Morcant said with a shrug. “I did not force you!” 

“And that is the worst part. Now go!” 

The wolf did not argue any further. She stalked off. 

Henry folded in on himself and continued to cry. 

He did not know how he could fix this, only knew he had to. He could not let everything end like this he needed to fix this he could not hurt Robert like this but what choice did he had if Robert would not even speak to him? 

“Mister Jekyll. We are leaving get your bags in the carriage.” Robert said from behind him, all his composure back in his voice. “I do not want to hear your excuses. And start thinking about living arrangements for yourself and Zosimus, for when we reach England. You will not be staying with me any longer.” He continued. 

Pain sparked in Henry’s chest. “Is there nothing I can say?” 

“You can tell me that it is a coincidence that I found you in her bed, and it was not hard to figure out why. You can convince me that I am wrong, that everything has an explanation that I have made a wrong judgement on you. But the look on your face tells me you cannot tell me that without lying.” Robert’s voice sounded like ice, brittle but refusing to betray his emotions. “And if you cannot, everything that I have said stands and you can get in the carriage and we are returning to London, and you should be thinking about where you can stay if you do not want me to drop you off in Edinburgh.” 

Henry bit at his lip and picked up his bags, trying not to admit that his tears were returning to his eyes. 

He could not do anything. He walked to the little door, tried to forget how rapturous he had been when walking through it just a week prior, it was too painful, everything had been perfect why had he let himself ruin it had he no shame why would he destroy everything like this? 

“Robert?” 

“Yes, Mister Jekyll?” 

“I am sorry…” 

Robert turned on his heel. “There are a number of things that saying ‘I am sorry’ can fix. This is not one of them, Mister Jekyll.” He said in a cold tone. “Now get in. I will be sitting with the driver.” 

Something was breaking inside his chest, like a piece of shattered glass roiling inside of him, breaking apart, slicing him open. He threw his bags in the back, climbed in. Robert shut the door behind him. 

Henry waited until a while, Robert had to go get Morcant out, clean a few last minute things and lock up, and the carriage rolled to life. 

He laid down, closed his eyes, and tried to deny the pain that he was in and force himself to accept that it was all his own fault. That he had no right to be this upset that he had brought this on himself. This was all his fault he had ruined everything and no amount of pretty turns of phrase would ever fix it now. 

He could not fix this now. 

\---

There was a knock at the door. Stephen rose to open it, Edward was still confined to bed and still mad at him, after a few days, even though the blond would never admit it Stephen knew it was true. Did not try to convince him not to be. 

He had every right to be angry. 

Stephen pulled the door open, frowned. 

Edward’s twin brother, Henry Jekyll, was standing outside the door, a large suitcase beside him, another bag swung over his shoulder, a cage with what Stephen imagined had to be the church grim, Zosimus, in it sitting beside him. “Mister Jekyll… what are you doing here?” 

“I… I need to ask a favour… is Edward around? I should ask both of you…” Henry confessed. 

“He is, but he is ill and confined to bed, you will have to come in.” Stephen agreed, chewing on his lip. 

Henry nodded, lifted the other suitcase. Stephen picked up the pen with Zosi inside. “Leave your bags at the door, we will allow Zosi the chance to stretch his legs while Edward, you and myself have a talk about whatever it is you need.” 

Edward hobbled out of the bedroom. “Henry? What are you doing here?” He asked, frowning and leaning hard on his cane. 

“Edward you ought to be resting. Come and sit down.” Stephen said quickly, escorting Edward to a seat. 

“What did you need, Henry?” Stephen asked, sitting beside Edward. Henry sat down. 

“I messed up, I messed up badly and I cannot fix it. I need somewhere to stay. Until… until I can find my own place… I… I cannot stay with Mister Lanyon anymore it… I have to leave there… do you have room for me to stay until I can find my own home?”

Edward’s green gaze softened. “Of course you can, right Stephen?” He said quickly. 

Stephen nodded. “You are always safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-book story, fear not, the second part, starting with a 15 year time jump, called Divided in Two, will be out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos or comments if you liked it! I'll update as soon as possible.  
> ~Something


End file.
